Tortured Fate
by Moon of Amethyst
Summary: “I lost you once… I don’t want to lose you again, Remus.” Since his bite, Remus never expected much from his life. Then Hogwarts came into the picture. Things only went even further downhill from there. His story thus far.
1. Remus Lupin, Boy Werewolf

Blood trickled down his face as a thorny vine smacked him on his cheek. He was running as fast as his childish legs could carry him. He knew something was chasing him - but not exactly what. The whole situation came as a blur of ignorance and confusion. Panting and perspiring, however, the boy ran faster. His heart was pounding a heavy tattoo against his temples as he fled, trying to escape his assailant.

* * *

"Hey! Hey you!" called a child, pointing at the boy. "D'you want to play a game with me?" 

The boy blinked, surprised at being addressed by the child that was talking to him. Though he usually sat outside on his stoop, no one had ever spoken to him. His family had only lived in the spot for a few days. As a child, his parents usually kept him out of 'adult' conversations. Having a suspicion, the boy always thought that his family moved around because they were avoiding someone. He had overheard that a distant relative had wagered all his father's money on the downfall of the new Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Unluckily, this new Lord was not wavering to die anytime soon. When an agency came out to collect their funds, the boy's whole family got kicked out of their original houses because they had no idea of the bet and _their_ funds that had been wagered. It was crazy, really, running from people over someone else's selfish decisions.

Somehow, the boy's family had ended up in Romania. It was a nice country, quiet and very remote. Seeing as there were scarcely any neighbors, the boy looked glanced up in the beaming sunshine, squinting. His shyness made him wary of his visitor, and he was very hesitant to give the child that was addressing him an answer.

"Are you awake?" asked the same boy who had called him before. "Do you wish to play with me… or not?"

"Of course I want to play," answered the boy, standing up and brushing off his knickers. "What game is it?"

"Football, of course!" said the other boy, with a small smile. "My name is Rodlock Affez… but everyone else just calls me Rod. I'm six years old."

"I'm… Remus Lupin," the shy boy replied slowly, following Rod to the middle of the dirt road. A few chickens and a goat ran by, shocking Remus to the point of actually forgetting he was having a conversation. "Oh!" he snapped out of his surprise. "I'm six too!"

"We are both the same age!" Rod agreed excitedly, "But… what a weird name. Were you not born here… in Romania?" he then asked, his dull black eyes shining in the setting sun. Remus goggled at him for a while. The people here were so pale with such dark features.

"No. I was born in England." Remus told him, trying his hardest to make his British accent go away. His mother had taught him Romanian only for two weeks, and now he was on his own to try and make what he had learned feasible. His mother had kissed him hurriedly on the forehead that final day of Romanian lessons, telling him that he was a bright boy and would figure the language out eventually. To his advantage, Remus was glad that he did. He wasn't having that bad of a time translating what Rod was saying, after all.

"Oh!" Rod smiled. Remus noticed that his teeth were yellow and uneven. "That explains why you talk so funny!"

Remus blushed. He didn't think _he_ talked funny…

"Anyway, we better hurry to play. I am not allowed to say out after dark." Rod added, bouncing a round black and white ball off of his elbows, knees, and head.

Remus had always wondered why no one liked to stay outside very long after dark. It was strange. He scarcely saw any people as it was, and after nightfall, finding a person outside was like fetching a needle in a haystack.

"Why don't you lot stay out too late?" he asked quietly, after watching Rod bounce the ball on the top of his head for the fifth time in a row.

"Cripes, you don't _know_?" asked Rod, grinning as the ball finally fell to the ground. "There are nastier lots than we Wizards out there… all sorts of weirdoes and strange folk. Things like Vampires and Werewolves… and shite like that!"

At the swearword, Remus' cheeks purpled. His parents never allowed him to swear. He was taught that swearing wasn't something that a proper young man should do. For a while, Remus was debating on whether he should tell Rod that he shouldn't have said that word. His thoughts were interrupted when a large man, dragging the goat that just ran past a few minutes ago, stormed angrily over to Rod. Remus observed his new friend's reaction as he tried to translate what the man was yelling. When the fuming man walked away, Rod turned back towards his friend, sullen.

"We better hurry to play, then. That's my papa… he says I only have twenty minutes of outside time left."

Remus paused, "Did you say you were a Wizard before?"

Rod blinked. "Yes. It's only a few houses around here, and you have to be wizarding to be able to see the village. So everyone just guessed your family was magic, or you wouldn't be here."

As he nodded his approval, Remus secretly thought that Rod had a very odd way of speaking, also. He never voiced his thought as the ball bounced off his own elbow. In glee, Remus played football with the dark-haired acquaintance anyway, glad that someone in his neighborhood had finally spoken to him.

Nearly a half hour later, the sun was almost fully set. By now, the two boys were too caught up in their fun to realize how late it had actually gotten. They were a time away from their houses in the village, and Remus was pretty sure that his parents had no idea where he was. They were just about to debate on going back home when Rod kicked the ball into a nearby wood. It was then, officially, that Remus decided to quit and just go back to town. The boys retired to their homes, and settled in, glad to have finally found a fellow friend at last.

**

* * *

**

"I could not leave the house yesterday." Rod approached Remus' stoop, as Remus sat, glowering at him. "My uncle came to visit and my family gives him our whole attention. He will be with us for a while. He always comes to visit… almost nearly every month."

Remus snorted. "Why is he so special?" he asked, irritated. He was mad at Rod for standing him up the day before.

"He travels all the way from London." Rod added proudly. "He owns a private business company there."

This seemed to annoy Remus even more. "I'm from London and you didn't spend time with me," he added hotly.

"Keep your shorts on!" the Romanian boy growled back. "It was just one day!"

"Yes, but when you have no other friends it seems like an eternity. But you're here now. What do you want to do?"

"Want to finish that game of football?" asked the pale boy, looking disdainfully into the woods in the distance.

"I thought you said we shouldn't go in the forest." Remus questioned, off-edge.

"Couldn't we just get the ball?" Rod begged, "C'mon, please? And then we could come back and just play on the street."

"I don't think so, Rod." Remus answered uncertainly, glancing at the dark brush of bushes, shrubs and trees. The winds rushing through the plant life made the woods seem eerie. "I don't think it's safe enough."

"Why? It's just a bloody ball," swore Rod. Once again, Remus turned pink. He really hated swearwords.

"It's not safe enough!" the concerned Remus repeated. "Are you really think... or did you not notice that it's gonna be a full moon tonight? And you said it yourself that there are werewolves around here! What if one is in the wood?"

"Stop worrying so much. The sun's still out." Rod replied calmly, glancing into the dark wood. "The ball should just be a little beyond the first couple of trees. C'mon."

Rod had already started to walk in the direction of the foreboding trees. Not wanting to lose his friend, Remus followed rather hesitantly. He hovered awkwardly in front of a large oak tree, refusing to enter the wood any further than his safe spot.

"Why are you so afraid?" the dark-haired boy questioned, searching under a large shrub, looking for his football. "Help me, Remus. It'll take ages if I'm looking for the ball myself. Perhaps with two people, we can find it faster."

Minutes ticked by, and the boys searched high and low for the ball. Unsurprisingly, it was nowhere to be found in the setting sun. Remus felt utterly frightened as he looked around. He hadn't noticed that it was so late in the day. It was now pitch black, and he hadn't meant to trail off into the actual forest. For a while, he was just following Rod, who he hoped could get them out of there, but now it seemed as if Rod was lost. Remus was frightened.

"I'm sure we came from this way." Rod pointed, leading Remus to the left. "I am sure of it."

Remus nodded in silence, following Rod for what felt like eons. It seemed as if Rod was completely lost, and only leading them further into the center of the wood. Just before he was about to speak, Remus heard some crackling behind him. Frightened, he let out a squeak and jumped on Rod's back. Surprised, Rod toppled over, and both of the boys received mouthfuls of leaves.

"We have to go back!" gasped Remus, trembling now. "Let's just double back from the way we came!"

"Good idea!" Rod agreed, as they set back on the trail they thought they had come from. "Maybe if we get close enough to the edge, we could yell and perhaps my uncle could hear us!"

Remus paused for a minute, quizzical. "Why… would your uncle be able to hear us?"

"He is always in the forest late at night." Rod replied back, gripping around in the darkness.

There was absolute silence as they started to walk. Remus heard a slight crackling behind him, again, and it gave him the uneasy feeling that he was being watched or followed. Now leading his friend in a way he hoped was the way back to civilization, Remus' childish legs pumped harder as he sped up. Rod was on his heels, as they jogged. However, as soon as they had walked about fifty paces, a huge creature with gigantic fangs had leapt out at them.

For a second, the only thing Remus heard was Rod's high-pitched scream. The boy screamed bloody murder and impulsively ran away in the opposite direction. Remus was frozen with fear, as the creature advanced slowly on him. Not knowing what to do, he took a way perpendicular to the route Rod had chosen, and ran blindly from the creature.

And the last thing that Remus heard was a howl of delight as the creature prepared to chase after him.

* * *

Remus took a brief second to wipe the blood splattering down his cheek onto his sleeve as he dodged a thorn bush. He was running, not knowing exactly where his legs were leading him, but trusting all of his instincts to get him away from the monster chasing him.

There was another howl from behind him. Remus panicked; he knew the creature was catching up with him. Looking around for a sign of escape, Remus deducted that his best chance of safety was to climb a tree and to just wait the night out. He spotted a rather large pine tree, with a branch just low enough for him to grab and climb up on. Seeing as the tree was up ahead of him, Remus decided that a quick jump would raise him high enough to help him get onto the branch. He was nearly five feet away when he aimed a misjudged jump... and landed facedown in a pile of mud.

Quickly, Remus wiped the muck away from his face, and turned around to see how far of a distance the creature was behind him. Once he turned, he gasped audibly, and faced a snarling beast, looking down at him. Remus grabbed at a thick branch nearby, and broke it off the tree. He held it in front of his face as a weapon for defense. The creature ignored this threat, and just opened its mouth. Remus paled to see that it had a set of very sharp canines...

He scarcely knew it had happened when without warning, the creature howled again, and pounced itself down on Remus' left leg, biting and snarling.

Remus screamed bloody murder. He took his branch and whacked the werewolf on his leg as strong as he could, but the creature paid the stick no mind. Remus took a firm grasp on the branch and then jammed it in the creature's left eye - it was then that he felt the teeth about his leg let up as the creature writhed in pain.

Remus' eyes were filled with tears as he gingerly felt down to calculate the damage that had been done to his leg. When he pulled his hand up and felt nothing but a sticky substance, he screamed again, and thought he was going to just die there in the forest... under the terrifying jaws of whatever the creature was. The creature itself was getting over the pain of having his eye gorged out, and was about to advance on Remus again. Remus bit his lip, expecting another impact, when a flash of red light shot out of a nearby bush. The creature took his focus away from Remus, glanced about it, and decided he best not stay around for another blast. Growling, the creature hauled off into the darkness of the forest, its tail between its legs.

Remus glanced down at his legs again, and through a faint light, saw that his pants were a bloody mess. Suddenly, something else very large came out of the same bush that Remus saw the red light shot from. The large shadowy figure hurried over to Remus right away.

"Boy!" called the person, with a very deep Romanian accent. Remus glanced up and saw a rather old-looking wizard with graying hair. The light seemed to be coming from his wand. "Boy!" the wizard called again, "Are you alright? Did it get you?"

Remus could hardly speak; the pain of his leg was brutally beating at him like a mallet ramming the face of a snare drum. A single tear ran down his face as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Oi!" yelled the wizard that had found him to some unknown person still in the forest. "Hey! Over here! I found a bitten victim!"

A dozen or more wizards immediately surrounded Remus, still lying injured in the mud. They attended to his wound with extreme caution. A pretty witch addressed Remus as she was bandaging his leg.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, speaking perfect Romanian. "My name is Gwendolyn. I am here to help you... but I need a favor. May I ask, young man, what is your name?"

Remus was in so much pain, he scarcely noticed how perfectly pretty the blonde nurse hovering over him was in the dull light. "My name -" Remus tried to grit out through his teeth, "Remus Lupin."

"What a pleasant name. Well, Remus, I need you to tell me... could you tell me... where do you live?" asked the pretty witch, Gwendolyn. Remus wondered why she was speaking to him in such a calm tone when he was bleeding profoundly out of his leg.

"I live... on the outside of the forest." Remus forced out, eyes closed now in pain. "My friend and I came in the wood to find our football... and got lost finding our way out."

"Friend?" asked the witched, now alarmed. "There is another boy out there? Could you tell me what his name is... and what he looks like?"

"He is my age." Remus squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to remember what Rod had looked like. He saw stars for a brief second, before he started his description. "His name is Rodlock... Affez. He had short black hair and black eyes... and is very pale."

Hurriedly, the nurse turned away from Remus and addressed the other wizards about the boy. She was shouting in rough Romanian, but the remaining wizards listened to her and set off immediately to go look for Rod.

"Come with me," the nurse said, gingerly holding her arms out to Remus. "Grab hold."

"But ma'am..." Remus protested. It was the first time he'd realized how pretty she was, and he blushed. "Oh ma'am, no. I can't..."

"You are injured. I shall apparate you to your house." Gwendolyn explained. "Come with me," she repeated, holding out her long, pale, and slender arms to him, as if she was going to pick him up.

Being such a slim boy, and only six years old, Remus threw his arms about the witch's neck, and she gently lifted him off the ground, carrying him as if he was her own child. Within seconds, the witch addressed her coworkers, glanced at Remus and then apparated him out of the wood.

* * *

"Where do you live?" the witch asked again. 

"It's a... small house... with a stoop... its black... with a rooster wind chime in the front garden..." Remus described as best as he could. Gwendolyn nodded, looking about the small village for the house he was guiding her to.

"Is your mother a tall woman, brown hair and eyes... wearing a smock?" the woman asked, walking faster now.

"Yes." Remus gasped, fighting his pain, "Why do you ask?"

"She's outside on your stoop." Gwendolyn replied quietly, as she walked over to his mother.

"Oh! My baby!"

Remus' mother scarcely glanced at Gwendolyn, as she snatched her only son into her arms. "What happened to him?" she asked the woman at once. Tears ran down her face.

"May I come in?" Gwendolyn replied calmly. Remus' mother ushered her inside at once, into the so-called 'living room'. The room consisted of a single couch, a wooden coffee table, and a large and shabby-looking black-and-white television set.

"Ma'am..." started Gwendolyn, folding her hands in her lap. "May I call you Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lupin is fine," answered Remus' mother, who looked no older than the nurse herself. "I didn't quite catch your name... and sorry to be rude, but how old... exactly, are you?"

"I'm only twenty, Mrs. Lupin," Gwendolyn answered with a small blush. "I'm sorry for forgetting the formalities. My name is Gwendolyn Jaccsirk. I am a Healer. I was born in this country... but I currently work as a Healer for both England and for Romania."

"Oh, I understand." Mrs. Lupin answered with a slight smile, "In that case, please... let's just revert to English. My Romanian is not very good."

Both women laughed, and Remus sniffled in his mother's lap. He clung onto her like he would have if he were younger, when she used to carry him around as an infant.

"Your son... Remus?" Gwendolyn questioned uncertainly, now speaking perfect English as Mrs. Lupin nodded, "Was bitten in the forest by a werewolf."

There was a moment of silence as Mrs. Lupin gazed open-mouthed at Gwendolyn for nearly five minutes. As soon as the shock settled over her, she clutched at her only son, shedding thick tears.

"Mrs. Lupin, I am very sorry about your son." Gwendolyn tried to apologize, speaking in perfect, even English. "But... he will live. If his wound is treated before it gets too serious... perhaps we can prevent Remus from... _transforming_ at such a young age. We would also like to track the Werewolf that bit him down so you can seek justice against him or her for biting your son at such a young age."

Mrs. Lupin nodded furiously through her tears, hugging and kissing Remus, who just stared blankly under his mother's arms. The pain was getting to his head, and making him dizzy and all he wanted to do now is sleep. All this news was too much for him to handle. Blankly, he glanced at Gwendolyn, who looked very wealthy in her white satin robes. He suddenly felt guilty for making them filthy, as she had carried him home. She also wore a neat looking white hat, with an emblem of a wand and a bone intertwined, perched on top of a neat-looking bun of her long blonde hair. Both Remus and his mother looked very shabby next to the Healer, but Gwendolyn didn't seem to care.

"At St. Mungo's - it's the hospital back in London, England - we have a special care ward for bites. I am sure we can get Remus treated right away if you and your husband agree." Gwendolyn seemed rather hesitant to tell them this. "But the treatment will be very expensive. We have new, state-of-the-art equipment, spells, and potions to try on werewolf bite victims. It's not going to be cheap if you want to help your son."

There was another uneasy silence. "I don't care," Mrs. Lupin spoke up, at last. "Please... help us. Help him. I'll give you all that I have."

Slowly, Remus' mother glanced down at her son. He was getting pretty delusional, and was mumbling to himself, nearly unconscious now. "Please." His mother begged, "Just do all that is needed."

"Do you wish for me to take him to St. Mungo's while you pack? I'm sure you and your husband will want to stay with him, back in London." Gwendolyn questioned, holding her arms out to Remus once more. Remus scarcely saw her, his eyes opening and closing feebly.

"Yes," answered Remus' mother, handing her son to the nurse rather gingerly. "I'll notify my husband... he is working... and we'll be at this hospital... St. Mungo's, is it?... in a few minutes."

Sullenly, Remus glanced at his mother, who looked absolutely crestfallen to see her only son in such a condition. He coughed quietly, and then reached out a hand to her.

"You're not... mad at me, Mum... are you?" he questioned, not even realizing he was speaking English now, too.

Mrs. Lupin blanched at the sound of her son even asking such a question. "Of course not… it isn't your fault Remus." She replied, kissing Remus' cheek. "I love you, no matter what. Gwendolyn is going to take you to the hospital now... to get treated. Your father and I will be there with you shortly, alright?"

Remus vaguely felt himself nodding as Gwendolyn headed towards the door with him.

"I love you too," he answered his mother, still reaching out for her. That was all he was able to say, before Gwendolyn apparated him to St. Mungo's and started a new chapter of his life.


	2. The Outcasts

**Chapter Two – The Outcasts  
**

"Mum this is the fifth box I've gotten off the porch. May I please go and see what else is around the neighborhood?"

Remus had sweat pouring down his forehead and chin. It was a very humid summer day and he was tired of carrying boxes in and out of the house for his mother. They had just moved in their third new home. They were moving about England, only because his parents thought their neighbors would get too suspicious at his sudden disappearances every month. They kept picking remote locations, with cheap rent and scarce amounts of people... only for Remus' protection.

But it wasn't his fault. Once the Ministry tried to track down the Werewolf that bit him, Remus found out (to his horror) that his bite might have been caused due to his father disagreeing with another employee at his job. His father insulted his boss, a certain Mr. Fenrir Greyback, and then quit his job at a Quidditch Merchandizing Plant. Not taking Mr. Lupin's attitude or actions lightly, it is said that Greyback found the location of the Lupin household and apparated there to prey on the residents. It was fortunate enough for Greyback that the Lupin's lived down the road from his relatives in Romania… so the night of the full moon he transformed and focused his energy on one thing: Lupin's only son.

Or at least that was the story.

For a while, Remus couldn't look his dad in the face. If he hadn't been so haughty to disagree with Greyback, then maybe he wouldn't have been bitten in the first place. After a few months, the boy decided he shouldn't hold a grudge against his father after all. No one knew that Greyback was a werewolf for sure as he wasn't registered as one. Unfortunately, the Ministry had no proof against the man, but fined him still for making terrorist-like threats against the Lupin family.

And despite the curse, Remus himself was tired of constant packing. His mother reassured him that this would be their final move, since Remus would be attending Hogwarts in a few years.

"If and only if you've swept the porch. It's a mess." His mother bargained, labeling the box that Remus had set down as 'Guest Room'.

"There's no need for me to clean it if you're just going to call my work lousy, and just do it better yourself." Remus snarled. His mother blinked up at him. She knew he had a drastic personality change ever since his werewolf bite. Remus became more moody and had sudden snaps of anger towards people when he didn't agree to their terms. As wise as she was, she sighed, brushed her hands off on her lucky smock, and stood up to look at her son.

"Why are you being so rebellious? I just asked you one simple question... just to sweep the porch before you go exploring," she reasoned, hands on her hips now.

"I don't want to." Remus snapped back, "It's pointless."

"Remus, you will watch your tones." His mother replied sternly, going to the back of their small kitchen and retrieving a beaten broom for Remus. She handed it to him, and he gazed at it, unmoving. "Take this broom and sweep the porch."

He stared at it. His mother sighed. "Please, Remus? Your father and I have made sacrifices for you just to move out to this nice area - and you won't even sweep the porch for me?"

"Mum..." the boy whined, now seizing the broom. He hated when his mother tried to make him feel guilty.

"Thank you Remus, you're such a good boy." His mother grinned, and kissed her only son on the forehead. Being a young boy, he scowled and tried to move out of his mother's arms. Playfully, he wiped the kiss off of his forehead, but he knew his mother meant well.

"And before you go..." his mother caught him, just about to leave, "I don't want you wandering too far off. Don't let too many people near the wood glimpse you... they may get suspicious if they see you going out there during a transformation and they may follow you. We don't need any incidents in our new neighborhood."

Remus growled. His mood had been uplifted until his mother's last words. "Fine! Matter of fact, I won't go off the porch at all!"

"Don't be like that, Remus. I want you to go and make friends, but just keep them at a distance, alright?" His mother replied gingerly, "Be cautious... that's all I ask."

"Bullocks!" Remus complained, leaving the shabby kitchen to go outside the house. He dragged the broom with him, though he and his mother knew that he had no intention of sweeping. "You won't have to worry about me attacking anyone here, anyway! It's no one outside except Muggles! And they never come near our house anyway when they know we've been here for a month already!"

"Remus John Lupin, you will watch your language and lower your voice!" his mother jeered hotly as his retreating back. "And you will sweep the porch sooner or later, mark my words, young man!"

Remus slammed the door instead of replying. With the neighborhood so new to him, he knew of nowhere to go to rid himself of his mother's constant worrying. Huffily, he sat on the steps of his stoop, glowering around his new neighborhood and at all the children who played merrily in the streets before him. None of them never looked his way, even though they passed right in front of him a half-dozen times, simply just ignoring his presence.

For a while, Remus caught himself staring longingly at a group of boys playing football down the road. The sport sent shivers down his spine; it was almost exactly three years ago that the incident had happened to him. Honestly, Remus knew his parents had tried all they could - but with little money, it was not too much that St. Mungo's hospital could do for him. He glared angrily at the boys passing the ball deliberately back and forth between them, as a smaller child yelled for them to play fairly. For a while, Remus found himself almost in an uncomfortable, sweaty, doze as he sat in the noon sun. Bitterly, he thought about what his mother yelled at him in the kitchen. He absentmindedly swatted a fly away from his face as he grasped the fact that it wasn't his fault bad luck always came his way.

A sudden whack of the gate door closing in his unkempt yard alerted him out of his brooding. He glanced around the shabby path that led from the fence to the stoop of the porch quite eagerly; expecting one of the boys had decided to finally give him a chance. His hopes diminished when his eyes locked on the weirdest child he had ever saw in his entire young life. Disgusted and angered he was awakened from his daydreams; Remus' eyes scanned the road. The group of boys was still playing absentmindedly at the end of the cul-de-sac.

"What?" he snarled at it. The child gasped, and stepped back, frightened. It held its hands over its mouth in horror.

"What, what?" asked the child, gawking at him. The high pitch of the person's voice made Remus' ears twitch. His senses had heightened ever since he retrieved the bite. At first, his maximized hearing hurt his ears terribly and gave him migraines. With his parents not being able to afford Calming Droughts, Remus learned quickly to adapt to his new senses. They were great to have around, though they usually perked up more around the time of a transformation.

"Why are you staring at me?" Remus growled, folding his arms. He blinked at the child. "Why are you in my yard?"

"Can we start over?" the child, who Remus found to be a girl, replied. She wrung her hands nervously, and Remus glowered at her. He chewed his lip and folded his arms, deciding on what he wanted to do with the little girl.

"Sure." He agreed in the end, sighing. "Why not?"

"Hallo," the girl greeted in a soft voice. She seemed frightened to even speak to him now. Fighting an urge to smirk, Remus gazed at the little girl, and realized that she couldn't have been any older than six or seven. She had a very thick waist-length braid with a beaded headband that indicated an Arabic origin, and wide, childish dark jade eyes that were hardly seen because they were behind very thick, jet black spectacles.

"Hi." Remus heard himself speak back, brushing his filthy hands on the sides of his slacks. In the sun, he himself had rather long sandy-blonde hair and almost-amber eyes. His hair, just like his senses, always seemed to maximize around the time of a transformation. It annoyed Remus to have to cut his hair so often. For now, his mother was just letting it grow freely. As he got older, he noticed a few hardly-noticeable freckles splashed along his nose. Sighing again, he squinted down at the girl in the blazing sunlight. "So… what's your name?"

"My name is Alanze Haru-Daniels, and I live across the street… two houses down, just there," the girl, now known to be Alanze, smiled widely, and pointed to her house. Remus gazed at her weakly for a few seconds, wondering how a child so young could talk so fast. Following the smile and the small arm that was pointing, Remus then looked in the general direction of where Alanze's house was. It was a typical home, much like the boy's own. Only two floors, and probably the same amount of rooms. The only difference was probably the color. Alanze's house was pretty and neat-looking silver, with black windows and a little garden of wildflowers right under the front windows. The simple beauty of their house made Remus uncomfortably unconscious about his own. The house the Lupin family had just brought and moved into was dusty, and the bronze paint that was left on the building was peeling off. There were no gardens, but instead was a horrible patch of weeds, that drew in a lot of pesky bugs and neighborhood strays.

"What is your name?" asked Alanze, smiling at the boy for the first time. In her mouth, it looked like a single strand of metal, which the boy had never seen before. He had to stop himself from staring at it.

"My name is Remus Lupin," the boy introduced himself. "What's that in your mouth?"

Alanze looked ecstatic to be asked such a question by a newcomer to her neighborhood. "It is called a ree-tainer." the girl tried to explain, but seemed to end up confusing herself. "I think."

"What's it for?" asked the boy, Remus. Now that he knew the contraption's name, he was eager to know what it was used for. "Why's it in your mouth?"

"I think my Mummy told me it was to help my teeth get better," Alanze said smiling again. The metal reflected the sun, and it made Remus squint. Trying not to seem rude, he absentmindedly glanced away at the girl, still to the group of young boys who were playing football in the cul-de-sac of the dirt road Alanze had called a "street".

"Those boys are mean gee-ites," Alanze told Remus, as she noticed where his gaze had lingered. She paused, folding her own arms and looking angry quite suddenly. "They tease me about my glasses and my ree-tainer."

Remus blinked. He had never met a kid younger than him that talked so much. Her drabble was starting to hurt his ears. "Well, I guess that's really not nice," he reasoned. "What'd you mean by gee-ites?"

"I don't know. It's a word the boys say often. They call each other gee-ites. I just thought I would sound older if I used the word." Alanze blushed furiously. Remus caught himself right before he burst into laughter.

"Gits!" he yelled suddenly, grinning. "Git. Is that the word they say?"

"Yes." Alanze blushed again. "What does it mean?"

"I guess you used it right... I mean, to call someone a git... it's kinda like... calling them stupid." Remus choked back laughter. He couldn't believe that the girl hadn't known what the word meant, but still tried to use it. "Are the boys really gits?"

Alanze laughed uncomfortably. Remus saw a bit of himself in her as her cheeks flamed heat. He could tell she wasn't used to speaking slang words. He remembered he used to feel the same way about swear words.

"Yes, I'd think so," she timidly replied.

Remus was about to reply, still grinning, when his house door opened, and his mother came out. In the sunlight, the woman was tall and slim, and had long sandy blonde hair, much like Remus' own. She had deep, expressive blue eyes and a scowl on her face.

"Remus, I told you I wanted you to sweep the porch!" she ranted, cheeks glowing at her son's open defiance.

Remus wheeled around, racking his brain for an excuse for why he did not do what he was told. He stopped trying to invent a lie when he saw that his mother didn't seem very angry at all. Her whole facial expression had changed when she realized that they had a visitor on their stoop.

"Remus--" the woman started, squatting down next to her son, "Could you introduce me to your new friend?"

Remus shrugged. He hated when his mother tried to treat him as if he was still six years old. "Mum this is Alanze Haru-Daniels. Alanze, meet my Mum, Selena Lupin."

Alanze pushed up her spectacles, and smiled at Remus' mother, her retainer reflecting the sunlight again. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lupin," she responded quietly, with a flourished curtsy.

Remus' eyebrows flew up into his hairline, and he choked back a snort. Selena's eyebrows rose a bit too, but she also had smiled. "Well, how pleasant. It's nice to meet you too."

There was an awkward silence, and Remus got to his feet. He watched his mother carefully as she observed the two children, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Would you two like to come in to have some lemonade and fresh cookies?" Selena offered, for once taking off her signature-checkered smock. "We haven't had lunch, and I thought a snack would be perfect until Mr. Lupin brings home dinner a bit later."

"That sounds great!" Alanze cheered, when Remus felt differently.

"I feel a catch," he smirked at his mother.

"I was just thinking, that maybe after a snack... would you both want to help Remus' father and I paint the outside of the house?"

Remus blinked at his mother. He wanted to paint the house was much as he had wanted to sweep the porch. A nagging at the back of his brain made him comprehend the deal. Subconsciously, as a 9-year-old child, he couldn't resist an offering of cookies and lemonade.

"Peanut butter with chocolate chips?" he questioned, almost tasting the delicious treat in his mouth.

Selena laughed. "Yes Remus. I know they're your favorite. Does this mean you're also agreeing to painting the outside of the house?"

"I guess so..." Remus added grudgingly. Slowly, he turned his hazel eyes to Alanze. "Can you come?" he asked excitedly, "Mum's cookies are the greatest! They're really good. Trust me, the painting will be worth it after you eat 'em!"

"I'll need to ask my mother," Alanze said uncertainly, with a phony laugh to Remus' comments. "But I think probably can."

"Well, Remus, run across the road with her. She can ask her mother if she could have permission to spend time at our house, and if her mother agrees, she can come to help," Selena told the kids, smiling wisely, before standing up and going back inside the house. "I'll be in the kitchen when you return."

"Alright. C'mon, Alanze." Remus said, before running out his small front yard, pass the fence, and heading towards the silver house across the road. "Race you there!"

"You cheated, Remus!" Alanze yelled, as she chased her new friend across the street to her house.

Remus grinned, and ran slower to let the littler girl catch up. He wasn't quite content with the choice of company, but as his father always told him, "Beggars can't be choosers". Unfettered for the first time since his family had moved into the poor part of their town, Remus now had a friend. His grin spread further across his face, as Alanze's mother agreed, and they set back off, avoiding cars, to Remus' house on the other side of the road. It was nice having a friend, even though she was a girl, who liked him for just being his boring self, and not because he was a new kid, or one more of the odd people who just happened to live in that part of England.


	3. Happy Birthday Remus!

**Chapter 3 - Happy Birthday, Remus**

Though not fully contented, Remus really didn't mind living on the small dirt road. Over the year and a half, Remus was amazed at how much he had learned. The small town he lived in was known as Mainland's Place, and it was a community full of Muggles. He now went to the town's primary school, Mainland's Mulberry. At school, he was named a prefect and that status had allowed Remus to make friends with a few of the friendlier boys on his street and in the neighborhood. In addition to his new success at school and social standards, the Lupin family had finally managed to paint their house. It was now a beautiful golden color with white windows, and doors. The weeds were cleared out, and his father attended to the grass every now and then. The whole deed took time and dedication, and now that it was all done, Remus was proud that his family actually decided to keep permanent housing for once.

Though he really didn't mind her company, Remus continued to socialize and play with his friend, Alanze. Surprisingly, Remus found out a few days after first meeting the girl that she was actually a good two years younger than him. It stunned her deeply when Remus told her he thought she was maybe four or five. Though he tried avoiding her at first, after a year and a half, however, Remus really didn't mind the little girl tagging alongside him. Alanze was a really good person on the inside, and despite the fact she was really talkative and sometimes rather annoying, Remus enjoyed her company.

One windy May day while Remus was outside kicking pebbles up the road, he saw someone open his gate and approach his doorstep. The stranger knocked once or twice on the door, and patiently waited for someone in the house to greet him or her.

"Excuse me…" Remus called, as he got nearer to his house. "… My parents aren't home. They told me to tell you if you are from the Daily Prophet that they would pay you on Tuesday for the deliveries."

"Well, I wasn't actually looking for your parents," said the stranger, turning around to face Remus as he walked closer to his doorstep. "I was looking for you. You are Remus Lupin, am I correct?"

"Yes I am," answered Remus, wiping his smudged hands nervously on his trouser jeans. "But who are you?"

The stranger smiled. "My name is Gwendolyn Jaccsirk." She introduced herself; "I was the Healer that rescued you from that incident nearly two years ago,"

Remus grinned at the woman in the dim sunlight. The pretty woman had the same long, blonde hair, and pearly blue eyes. Surely, as he didn't notice it before, it was the same woman who had carried him to his mother the night that… _it _happened…

After a few moments of uneasy smiling and silence, Remus eyed the Healer and noticed that her white hat was missing, along with the matching white robes. The woman was wearing what she thought was proper Muggle clothing; white trainers and stockings, a neat-looking blue-denim skirt that came down to her ankles, and a nice button-down shirt with a vest over it. Remus found himself snorting at her attempt, and decided to get them into the house before anyone else noticed her weird appearance.

"What happened to your white robes?" Remus asked, walking around her and getting his spare key from under the hollow first step on the stoop. "Are you not a Healer anymore?"

"I am still a Healer, but I have a different job. Remus, tell me… how old are you?" the pretty witched asked, as she watched him struggle with his door keys.

"I'm - eleven," Remus said incredulously, blinking. He looked up from the door, leaving his key wedged in the lock. "Cripes, I almost forgot that today was my birthday!"

"Well I have something to deliver to you." Gwendolyn replied, pulling a letter out of her cloak pocket and handing it to Remus. She smiled heartily as he read it.

The letter was addressed:

**Mr. R. Lupin**

**34 Mainland Place**

**Deal**

**Kent**

The ink was dark green. Remus turned the envelope over excitedly, and saw the purple stamped seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He yelled out loud happily, and glanced up at Gwendolyn very excited.

"I got into Hogwarts!" Remus' jaw dropped. His response was more of a question of awe than a statement.

"Indeed, you did," Gwendolyn said, showing off her perfect pearly teeth as she smiled once again. "Congratulations, Remus."

After hearing his name, Remus' smile faded. "I got in… but do they… they… know…" he dropped his voice and looked at Gwendolyn sadly, "What I am?" he finished. Remus felt like he had a lump in the center of his throat as he waited for her answer. Hiding his secret from the Muggle community had been effortless, as they were always blissfully ignorant of what they did not know. All his parents had to do was place proper Muggle wards about the area of forest he roamed when he transformed, and no Muggle could ever come near him. But Wizards… especially in an environment where most of the Wizards would be of his age…

How could he possibly keep them away from knowing what he was?

"We have a new Headmaster and Healer at Hogwarts now." Gwendolyn tried to explain gently. "Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster has decided that if we take the right precautions, nothing else should stop you from learning magic… just like every other Wizarding child your age. Only he, the main Healer, and I would know."

Remus hugged Gwendolyn around her waist, happiness flourishing once more. She grinned happily down at him as she hugged him back.

"Thank you, Gwendolyn!" Remus told her, "You're a great friend. You've done so much for me. I don't know how I could thank you enough."

"No problem." Gwendolyn answered modestly. She paused as Remus returned to his battle with his keys in the door lock. "Would you mind if I came inside for tea?"

"Sure. As long as you don't mind making it… I'm not too much of help in the kitchen." Remus said, laughing as twisted the key in the lock one final time. Satisfied, he heard the clicking of the lock being undone and then turned the knob.

The inside of his house was extremely dark. It was eerie, and Remus peered down his hallway, without taking a few steps inside. He stepped backwards, and stepped on one Gwendolyn's fine white trainers.

"Ouch!" the woman pouted, grabbing Remus by the shoulder. "Is anything wrong?"

"It's dark inside." Remus told her, his eyes wide. "It's midday and it's really dark inside my house. It's not natural."

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine." Gwendolyn waved the thought off, taking Remus with the same hand she had on his shoulder and leading him inside the darkened hallway.

"No… it's scary!" replied the eleven-year-old, scraping his shoes on the polished wooden floor. He wasn't going to walk any further. He had a feeling he was being dragged right into the center of something very suspicious…

As he and Gwendolyn reached the arch leading into the combined kitchen and dining room, all the house lights suddenly clicked on. The shock of the sight waiting before him caused Remus' jaw to drop.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REMUS!" cheered a small surprise party.

Remus grinned happily as someone blew a noisemaker, and put a party hat on his head. Slowly, he watched as a light layer of confetti fell from the ceiling. Looking around with a smirk on his face, he spotted who he was looking for and he beamed up at his parents.

"How long have you been planning this?" he questioned them, as he walked into his dining room and saw a stack full of presents on the kitchen counter. His grin widened as he saw to the left of the gifts there was a rather large cake, and written in gold icing was his name and his age.

"Not too long," answered Remus' father with a grin. His name was Artemus, and he was a tall man with dark brown hair, and kind light brown eyes. "We were just going to throw you a regular party… and we got overruled. Your good friend Alanze insisted we make it a surprise for you."

Remus' jaw dropped once more. "Where exactly is Alanze?" he questioned his parents, who couldn't stop smiling despite themselves.

"Boo!" yelled a high voice from behind him. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Remus!"

Alanze Haru-Daniels was still quite a mousy little girl that hadn't changed much over the last two years. She still wore jet-black spectacles that blocked her hazy dark jade eyes, and instead of the plain retainer in her mouth, she now had sets of metal called braces that completely covered all of her teeth. Remus knew that his other friends had a habit of calling her braces 'train tracks'. Despite her other features, there was one other thing that Remus really liked about his friend. Alanze's hair was very long and braided down into a long waist-length brown plait. Alanze lived with her mother, whom Remus now knew was of Arabic origin. Fascinatingly, Alanze's mother kept her hair braided back and out of her face, and often if Remus looked hard enough he could find different coloured threads or synthetic gems woven into her hair. Blushing as he thought of it, Remus eyed her as she waited anxiously for him to speak. Though she was now nine, she was still rather short. Alanze only came up to Remus' collarbone.

"I should have known you planned this!" Remus playfully nudged Alanze, who grinned. "Golly, Alanze. You're a great friend!" the older boy continued, reaching out and playfully tugging on Alanze's earlobe.

Alanze blushed through her dark skin, swatting Remus away as he continued to pull on her earlobes. "Well… I just thought you needed something happier to make up for you being ill last week. You missed two days of school!" she reprimanded, now serious. Remus eyed her wearily as she folded her arms at him. He knew that Alanze's mother also kept her nose wedged firmly in her studies and that the younger girl took schooling very seriously.

"But besides – I just figured since your birthday was coming I though a surprise party would make you feel better. Your mum and dad were very helpful." Alanze smiled at Remus' parents as she handed him a specially wrapped present that looked like she had made it herself. "This is for you!"

Remus took the gift, eying it wearily. After a moment, he turned the present over in his hands, and turned to smile at his friend. "Thank you." He said, going over to put the gift in the living room along with the others. "I'll open it later."

Alanze smiled toothily and nodded, showing off all the horrible metal in her mouth. Remus had gotten quite used to it and really didn't stare at the tracks of braces on her teeth when she smiled anymore. He thought that she boosted her confidence when she gave toothy smiles, and he would never think of discouraging his friend. Confidence to stand up to people was the first thing Alanze needed as she grew older. He knew he was quite an icon to the younger girl, and spent most of his time carefully thinking of how he could teach her certain things as they applied to their friendship.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he felt Alanze tugging on his hand. He blushed as he noticed it took two of her hands to yank on one of Remus' own.

"C'mon Remus! Hurry up! We have to play all the party games before we eat up all your cake!" Alanze yelled at him, letting his hand go and tapping him playfully on the shoulder.

Remus couldn't remember when the last time he had been so happy was as he followed Alanze to the living room for party games. A slight thought kept nagging at the back of his mind as he spun around aimlessly blindfolded. As hands let him go, he wandered about the room with the "donkey's tail" in his hand, looking for the game board.

'_What if Alanze finds out what I am?'_ said a voice in his head, _'She wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.'_

He had to force himself to put that thought out of his mind as he placed his donkey tail somewhere near it's ear. His guests giggled as he took off his blindfold to discover his horrible positioning. All afternoon Remus played games with Alanze and a few other kids on his street that his parents had invited over. As the sun was beginning to set and before it was time to cut the birthday cake, Remus had decided to open his Hogwarts letter and his other gifts.

"Mum! Dad!" Remus called excitedly, holding up the letter, "Look! Gwendolyn told me I got into Hogwarts!"

Remus' parents looked shocked for a minute, but they yelled excitedly as they re-read his letter from Dumbledore. The three Lupins and the pretty woman sat in a corner for a while, discussing things in hushed terms. Alanze was beginning to get impatient. She just didn't understand what was so exciting about a place called Hogwarts.

"Why are you going there?" she asked Remus. "What is a Hog-wart?"

"Hogwarts is a School," Remus told her rather hype. He tried to keep things in a rational explanation. "I'll be going to Hogwarts when September comes instead of Mainland's Secondary Mulberry."

"Why are you leaving Mulberry?" Alanze didn't really understand. "What is so special about a Hog's warts?"

Remus grabbed Alanze by the shoulder as his parents debated in the corner with Gwendolyn. Silently, he led the girl over to a corner when no other child at the party would've noticed them.

"Can you keep a secret?" the older boy whispered, brows knotted together.

"I can!" chimed Alanze cheerfully, and then noticing his seriousness, she lowered her voice. "Yes."

"Well… do you believe in magic?" Remus asked skeptically, folding his arms.

"What type of magic? Faerie tales and such?" questioned Alanze in return, scratching her head.

"No – just… wizards and such." Remus went on, curiously. "Do you believe in them?"

Alanze blinked, thinking about what he was asking her for a few minutes. She spoke up only after she debated on her answer. "I guess so. Everything can't always be explained."

Remus could've kissed her. Boy, this girl was pretty smart for just a Muggle at nine. "Well listen…" he started, "Hogwarts is special because it's a school for only witches and wizards."

"Like the ones you just mentioned?" questioned the girl, looking as skeptical as he once did.

"Yes. Hogwarts… is only for those types of people. Only those who have Magical Powers can go there."

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two friends.

"But you don't have magical powers." Alanze told him, matter of factly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "You are a normal boy. Just like I am a normal girl."

"Do you remember what you said about some things that can't just be explained?" Remus reasoned. "Well, some people who seem normal actually do have magic… it's just against the law to show it to those who are actually normal. The people who don't have magic are called Muggles."

"Muddles?" asked Alanze with her face scrunched up.

"No, MuGGles." Remus tried to explain. "Those are the normal people. And the people with magic are witches and wizards."

"But Remus-" laughed the girl, "This is a fun charade and everything, but… you still don't have magical powers. So even if Hogwarts is real, why would you be going to that school instead of Mainland Secondary?"

" 'Lanze, what did I just get done explaining to you?" the boy growled, becoming annoyed now. "What I was trying to say is that I _do_ have Magical Powers!"

"Then why haven't you ever used them?" the younger girl asked tartly.

"Because I can't until I go to school to learn what I can and can't do!" Remus snarled back, "That's what Hogwarts is for!"

Alanze looked deeply into Remus' nearly golden eyes, and laughed a little. "Stop playing."

That statement made Remus almost furious. "Look, Alanze. I knew I was a wizard ever since I was littler than you! My parents told me!"

"But there are NO such things as WIZARDS!" Alanze screamed at him so loudly that Gwendolyn and Remus' parents stared at them, hidden in their corner. "Why do you keep talking about this rubbish?"

"Lower your voice. Just because you don't believe me, doesn't give you the right to start a scene." Remus grumbled. He sometimes amazed himself at how mature he sounded when he spoke.

"You've changed." Alanze's lip quivered as she gazed over her one and only friend. "I don't know if I like you like this, Remus."

"Fine." Remus questioned sourly, folding his arms.

"Fine!" was all Alanze could muster as she rushed out of the Lupin household, and ran across the dirt road to her own house. Though not as serious of an argument that Remus understood their misunderstanding to be, Alanze didn't return for the rest of the party. It was in the instance that he realized that Alanze really wasn't coming back when Remus spotted her present on the counter and didn't bother to open it

-x-

"Good night Remus," Artemus told his son as he ruffled his hair and watched him climb into bed. "I hope you had a Happy Birthday."

Remus nodded at his father, who gave him a small hug and then stood at the doorway. Selena came in; carrying the sloppy package Alanze had gave to Remus as a present. Remus stared at it.

"You've forgotten to open a present," Selena said simply, laying it on Remus' nightstand. "You left it downstairs, so I thought it would be nice to bring it up to me."

"I'm not opening that," Remus told his mother firmly, sneering at the gift. "_She_ gave it to me. _She's_ being a real git because I tried to tell _her_ a secret and _she_ didn't believe me. So _that_ doesn't deserve to be opened."

"This town is full of Muggles." Selena tried to explain, sitting on the edge of her son's bed. "And I pretty much doubt that any of them has ever heard the term Wizard before, Remus. You must understand that."

"Remus, watch your language." Artemus snapped from the doorway. Remus eyed him wearily, before turning back toward his mother.

"I did understand!" snapped the younger man. "I tried to make her understand. I didn't even get angry until she kept being… what's that word you said yesterday?"

"Skeptical?" his mother asked, sighing.

"Yeah! That! Until she kept being like that!" Remus protested, climbing under his bed sheets. His mother looked at him worriedly, as she absentmindedly began tucking the sheets about his thin figure.

"Still, Remus, you didn't actually expect her to be okay with the concept, did you?"

Remus thought about sticking his tongue out at her. "No," he thought out finally, "Not really."

"It's good to see you make some progress." Selena smiled, kissing Remus on his left temple. He swatted at her playfully. "But still, I think you should apologize to Alanze."

"I am not apologizing to her," Remus said. "I don't see why I have to apologize when she had the misunderstanding in the first place."

"Remus, you did introduce her to foreign things, including Wizardry and Muggles." Selena told him simply. "It was a lot to force on a nine-year-old girl who doesn't know anything about magic beyond Muggle fairy tales."

Remus crossed his arms, and glanced out the windows on the side opposite his bed. Without another word, he turned his back on his parents. He thought they were awfully foolish for telling him this, he knew what he did and he knew that he made a mistake in trying to tell Alanze his secret. Still, he was eleven years old! If he knew his mistakes and how to repair them, then why were his parents still lecturing him?

"Fine then." Selena told her son stuffily, feeling offended. She stood up, and hovered over Remus' bed. "Well, Gwendolyn says she will see you at Hogwarts in September."

Still, when no answer responded, Selena sighed once more, biting her lip. "Goodnight. I love you. Happy Birthday, Remus."

With those final words, Remus kept his eyes plastered on the window as his mother kissed his forehead, ruffled his hair affectionately, and left, closing the door and shutting off the lights as she went.

As soon as the door shut, Remus rocketed out from the cocoon of sheets his mother wrapped him in and sat up to open his window. His room was in the very front of the house, facing the dirt road.

After a few seconds of fumbling with the latch, Remus pried the window open and spied about his home and the street. A stray cat launched across the street in pursuit of a field mouse. Remus watched the cat stalk it's prey and his eyes followed it to a direct beeline ending at Alanze's house.

Idly, Remus surveyed the building. With a sudden pang, he realized that like him, Alanze also had a bedroom in the front of her house. His eyes traveled to her window wearily, and with a shock he realized that she was staring at him too.

It was a surprise to see Alanze sitting in her window, arm firmly about the opened out glass, and in her nightshirt. Usually many layers of clothing accompanied Alanze. As part of their Arabic traditions, Alanze usually wore a long black dress as casual clothing outside of school uniform. She never wore trainers, but black Mary Janes, and her dress sleeves always came past her elbow and rose above her neck. She was always sweating, but Remus knew it was nothing he could do to waver Alanze's mother strong tyranny on her daughter's clothing.

But this… this was different…

Alanze was in a silky dark purple nightshirt. She actually had all of her bare arms out… up to the shoulder, neck, and collarbone. Remus stared with hungry eyes, and as he took in the sight of her bare skin, he scarcely realized that…

His heart dropped into his stomach, as he had to steady himself on his own window ledge before he fell out.

Alanze… had her hair out of that braid he always liked. She had it down and about her slim figure. When her hair was down and in that purple nightdress… Alanze scarcely looked like she was nine. It was then that Remus realized how wavy her hair was, and not as straight as he thought, and how the glittering ribbons tangled into it made her dark locks even more… more…

What could explain it?

Alanze stared at him beadily, before smirking. She obviously got her message across, because Remus watched in horror as the girl purposely flung her window shut. The boy then watched in amazement as Alanze calmly closed her shutters, a soft smirk on her face. She obviously had accomplished what she wanted to.

In a daze, Remus quickly shut his own window and climbed back under his covers. It was that night that he had a sudden realization that he was getting older and that his new hormones and bodily functions were more evident now more than ever.

**-x-**

Shaking, Remus woke up from a… rather enjoyable dream. He felt… different somehow. Slowly, he sat up in his bed and glanced out the window and towards Alanze's house. There was no one in the window.

Wondering if seeing the young girl in the window in the first place was a dream, Remus turned over in his bed silently, so he was lying on his stomach. As quietly as he could, Remus rummaged for something through the little light the outside street lamps gave off. In the faint light, Remus opened his eyes and grabbed the package from Alanze that his mother put on his nightstand. Feeling a little guilty, Remus sat up in bed and clicked on his bedside lamp. He then took the parcel and brought it to his lap.

There was a tag on the lumpy gift. It read, '-_To Remus, from (Your Friend) Alanze_-'

Remus shifted uneasily as he unwrapped the present slowly. After a few moments of anticipation, Remus saw that her gift was a picture frame with a small, unmoving picture in it. It was one of Remus and Alanze together last year, for Alanze's 9th birthday. Remus had put bunny ears behind Alanze's head and Alanze had her tongue sticking out at the camera.

In silence, Remus laughed but still felt bad as he turned the frame to read the inscription on the sides.

'_-Because the moon never fades sometimes even in day, we'll always be true friends, and never part away.-_'

With a sigh, Remus heaved the frame upside-down into one of his bottom nightstand drawers, and rolled over again into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Onwards, To The Hogwarts Express!

**Chapter Four - Onwards, to the Hogwarts Express**

Remus was wondering around Diagon Alley with his parents. It was scarcely the beginning of July, and they were taking him to get his school supplies for Hogwarts. The whole atmosphere of wizardry in broad daylight fascinated him. The plenty and diverse shops and stores interested him. But still, deep inside, he felt kind-of bad about leaving Alanze back in Kent. Ever since the incident on his birthday, nearly a month ago now, he and Alanze hadn't spoken much. And truth be told, he missed seeing her on a daily basis.

_'Oh well,'_ Remus thought to himself, eying the Quidditch Supplies shop eagerly, _'She probably wouldn't be able to see anything, being a Muggle and all anyway.'_

Selena, who was humming absentmindedly humming to herself as the family walked, sensed something wrong with her son. Behind Remus' back, she shared a soft smile with her husband, before pulling up her skirts and stooping down to Remus' level. Prying his eyes off the broom display, Remus turned and looked at his mother. He always thought she was beautiful, her golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled as she began to talk to him.

"Here." Selena spoke clearly, opening Remus' hand and depositing a small sack of money into his palm. "This is a late birthday present. From your father and I."

Remus grinned, and opened the sack immediately to see how much money his parents had gave to him. Just a week ago, his parents explained to him some common Wizarding knowledge. He knew all about the strange currency that Wizards had. Quickly, Remus counted out each separate stash of coins to find that he had eleven Galleons, eleven Sickles, and eleven Knuts even. He beamed at his parents, then through his arms about his mother.

"Thanks!"

"It's not a problem, really," answered Artemus, chuckling as Remus hugged him next. "Your mother and I also thought you'd like some sort of pet," Artemus led his wife and son into a store called the Magical Menagerie. Just the noise of the shop perked Remus' senses. Without actually meaning to, he sneezed.

"Thanks dad!" Remus said, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. His mother looked horrified as the boy then launched himself into looking around at all the different animals in the store. After a few moments of deep thinking, Remus pried himself away from a large tank of toads.

"I think I'll get an owl."

Selena smiled at Remus, sighing that he didn't get a cat. There were enough felines about the neighborhood as it was. "What type of owl? We'll pay for it."

"I don't know," Remus said softly. He was ready and willing to spend his birthday money on his animal. He knew the family funds were tight and that beyond the money his parents gave him, there wasn't much more left in their bank account.

Slowly, Remus made his way about the small store yet again. He spotted many owls around the store, and couldn't tell which one to get. Just when he was about to give up hope, a flash of… _something_ caught his eye. He allowed his instincts to follow the light to a cage near the back of the store. A small, golden owl caught his eye. It had bright brown eyes, and a swooping yellow beak. Remus pointed to it, pleased.

"I want that one!" he told the assistant in the store, who went to retrieve the owl right away. Once the owl was checked for mites, and fully cleansed, the man behind the counter handed the cage to Remus, who took it rather gingerly. Remus' father hesitantly paid five galleons for the owl, and they left the shop.

"Thank you," Remus told his parents eagerly, with a kind smile as they gathered up mostly everything they brought to travel back home.

"Got all your bags, Remus?" Artemus asked him, picking up a few other bags.

"I think so." Remus looked about for any sign of missing supplies. "Are we ready mum? Sure you can apparate both of us?"

"Not a problem." said Selena lightly, grabbing Remus' hand and a few bags of supplies herself as she and her husband apparated home.

**-x-**

Remus rapped on the door loudly. He was starting to become _very_ annoyed. In honest truth, he had been standing outside the house for at least five minutes. It already was the end of August, and still, Alanze wasn't speaking to him. Things were starting to get very uncomfortable, and this was primarily because he had something hidden behind his back. Finally, after minutes someone had gotten around to opening the door.

Alanze's eyes widened, but looked pleased nonetheless as she saw Remus on her porch. Often Remus would come down to her house and try to visit, but she often ignored him.

"What?" she asked bitterly, the metal from her braces shining in the setting sun.

"Look, I came to show you my wand," Remus said in a low voice, shifting whatever was behind him. "I want to prove to you what I said was true. I have it in my pocket. Let me in and I'll show you."

Alanze just snapped the door right in his face. Remus grumbled angrily, wanting to throttle the young girl. With a few moments of hesitation, Remus sighed and started to rap on the door once more.

Alanze's mother answered the door this time. Like her daughter, she was also deep olive-skinned, with brown eyes. She had short lighter hair, unlike Alanze whose hair was a dark coffee, nearly black color. Remus never knew her first name.

"I'm sorry, Remus, but Alanze doesn't wish to speak to you right now." Ms. Haru told him. "She said she is still mad at you and wishes you'd go away."

Remus sighed heavily. "Okay. Tell her that I have to talk to her before tomorrow. It's an emergency."

Ms. Haru only nodded, sneering down at the younger boy. "And stop pounding on my bloody door," she told him sternly, "And go do something else. My daughter doesn't need any male callers. She's only nine."

And Ms. Haru snapped the door right in Remus' face, leaving the young boy stunned. With an angry wail, he just gave up hope and retreated across the street, to his house, slamming his own front door as he entered.

**-x-**

Remus was once again rapping on the Daniels' front door. Even though Ms. Haru's warning scared him half to death, all he really wanted to do was talk to Alanze before he left before the train. He knew she was awake, too. It was nine in the morning on a Tuesday and Alanze's mom usually had her up and about by seven.

"Alanze!" he literally yelled, "Alanze, really! I need to talk to you!"

The day was September first, and Remus was supposed to be making his way to the Hogwarts Express. Surprisingly, Alanze wasn't starting school until the fifth. This made Remus a bit annoyed, but he paid no mind to it as he pushed the door buzzer for the twelfth time. As stubborn as he was, Remus knew his train left at eleven sharp. Still, he was determined and was demanding on seeing his friend for one last time before going off into some new world.

Alanze opened the door five minutes later. It was kind-of amusing to have Remus pounding down her door almost every day. She glared at him as ferocious as he could muster. "What's so urgent you have to beat down my door to tell me?"

"I have something for you," Remus said, picking up his owl cage and handing it to her. The littler girl blinked at him in surprise.

"I reckon you've must have liked that present I gave you for your birthday if you buy me a bird in return," Alanze said simply, purpling in her cheeks. She batted her eyes behind the glasses at Remus. "I like this bird."

"It's an owl," Remus said matter-of-factly. "Look, if you want to talk to me, all you have to do is write me a letter. It's simple, just address it to 'Remus Lupin, Hogwarts School' and the owl will deliver it. She knows where the school is. It's the only way we can keep-in-touch while I'm off at school."

Alanze smiled at Remus, stubbing her toe on the outstretched doorway threshold. "Thank you. I'll write you every week."

Remus shot her a confused look, "You really don't have to write _that _extreme. Write whenever you feel like it or every now and then."

"I'm sorry for not talking to you for the past few months." Alanze apologized grasping Remus' hand shortly. "I'm really daft for trying to avoid you. I wasted the whole summer and now we're not even going to the same school."

Remus nodded, frowning at her. "Yeah, you're definitely daft. But we can't undo the past, now can we?"

"I guess not." Alanze smiled feebly. She eyed Remus up and down. "You've gotten taller from the last time I saw you."

"Er…" stuttered Remus. He hadn't expected her to say anything like that. "I'm growing, I guess."

There was an awkward pause between them.

"Can you really do magic?" Alanze questioned, going inside of her house. Remus watched, curious about her house's interior as she placed the bird under a shabby wooden end table near a shabby loveseat. Remus had a sudden feeling that everyone in Mainland Place was lacking in funds just like his family was.

"No, not right now," the boy exclaimed, as Alanze returned back to the door. "But when I come back in June, I'm sure I'm going to have lots of things to show to you."

There was another awkward pause, as Remus smiled softly at her. He placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "I have to leave now. I have to go catch my train or I'll be late."

"Oh." Alanze replied quietly, going back for her door. "I guess this is goodbye… then?"

"Reckon so." Remus said simply, waving a bit. "Don't forget to write, okay?"

"I promise," the girl said honestly, pouting at him. Remus nodded at her once, and then turned his back on her. He was nearly five steps away from his picket fence before he heard his name being shouted.

"Remus!"

Remus turned about, eagerly, looking at the direction of Alanze's house. To his surprise, the girl wasn't there. Instead, she was eagerly striding across the dirt road, trying to get to her friend. And then, without warning, as she drew level with him the 9-year-old flung herself around Remus' chest. Taken completely by surprise, Remus toppled over, and she fell on top of him.

In the confusion, Alanze gave Remus a great hug. "I'm going to miss you Remus!" she was nearly in tears.

Remus blushed scarlet, but grinned and nodded. "Yes, and I'll miss you too."

"You won't forget me?" Alanze questioned. Remus noticed that when they fell, Alanze's glasses fell off. His stomach clenched and unclenched, as he looked deep into her eyes. They weren't brown, as Remus suspected, but instead, a really mysterious looking dark jade green.

"I won't forget you." Remus tried to reassure her, putting another hand on her shoulder and trying to ease her off of him. He didn't like being straddled to the ground by a nine-year-old girl. "Just think of things this way. Just as long as you write to me, 'Lanze, I'll always write back."

"You promise?" Alanze asked, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I swear it." Remus told her, yanking at the braid he liked so much rather playfully. "Stick a needle in my eye, swear it."

Alanze laughed, and fumbled for her glasses in the dirt. There was a very awkward moment, as Remus wanted the girl to get off of him but neither child really wanted to move. Remus nearly felt electrocuted as his mother came off of the porch and in their direction. It seemed as if she had been watching them by the amused look she had on her face.

"Honestly, Remus! At the rate you're going, we're never going to get to Hogwarts!" Selena told him, hands on her hips. "Your father's got your trunk – and get off of that filthy road."

Remus rocketed up instantly, brushing off his denim jeans and tee shirt. "Sorry mum," he apologized, scuffing his trainers a bit on the gravel of the street.

"I guess things are all in earnest." Selena replied, climbing into the family car. It really wasn't a nice-looking vehicle, but it got the family place-to-place when they needed to go somewhere with Muggle transportation. "But in the meanwhile, it's nice to see you've been mature and actually made up with Alanze."

"Yeah." Remus said simply, blushing as he brushed a bit of dirt off of his face. He turned slowly to his friend, wondering if June would come swiftly.

"Well, see you, 'Lanze. I have to go." He bid her, smiling one last time and turning his back to head towards the car.

"Wait!" Alanze shouted suddenly, grabbing Remus by the wrist. Surprised once again, Remus goggled at her. "May I go too? To see you off to your train? Please, Mrs. Lupin? May I go?"

Selena and Artemus exchanged a look as he loaded Remus' baggage into the rear of the car.

"If it's alright with your mother, Alanze…. I guess there's no reason why you can't go." Selena reasoned gently. Remus snorted. He often told his mother how tyrannical Alanze's mother often was toward her daughter. It would be a miracle if Alanze actually _could_ go.

Alanze was highly overjoyed and immediately went to go ask her mother for permission. It took nearly twenty minutes of waiting very frustratingly in the car, but Alanze did return. It was obvious she gained permission and she slid into the backseat of the Lupin's car. Remus eyed her wearily as they drove towards King's Cross Station.

"She hit you again?" the boy whispered, scooting closer to Alanze. "What'd you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Alanze whispered back, covering her purple cheek with her tiny palms. "She just said I shouldn't be following a boy around every where he went. She also said I was getting too attached to your family and it is best for me that you're going off to another school, anyways."

Remus slid back over to his seat, and began to stare out his window, fuming. How dare his mother say something like that about her? And about him?

It took nearly forty-five minutes to get to the station. Once the Lupin's got there, Artemus led everyone towards the right platform.

"Mum!" Remus whispered. "Alanze won't be able to get through the platform!"

Selena, to Remus' great surprise, smiled. "Are you sure about that, Remus?" she questioned, watching her husband walking through Platform 9 and ¾.

"I-" Remus gazed at the invisible platform, wearily. "I don't think I'm following your thinking."

Selena smiled once more. "Follow your father, Remus."

Shrugging, Remus did as he was told and ran through the invisible barrier. He closed his eyes as he went through and opened them up as he passed. A huge smile appeared on his face as he read the large scarlet sign above his head, indicating that he was in the right place.

And what surprised him even more was that his mother _and_ Alanze was standing right behind him by the time he had had a good look around.

"Wow." Alanze exclaimed. She had been holding Selena's hand. "This… is… amazing."

Remus looked at his mother incredulously, but she just smiled. He was about to ask her a question, when his father caught him by surprise.

"I found you an empty compartment. It's in the middle of the train."

"Thank you, dad," responded Remus, almost automatically.

"Remus," said Artemus suddenly, "Where's your owl?"

"I - lent it to Alanze so she could owl me at Hogwarts," Remus told them as he made sure everything was loaded in his empty compartment. He turned back to his parents and marveled the fact that he was _actually_ going to the school of his dreams.

"Thanks mum. Thanks dad!" he hugged them both in turn. Slowly, he turned back to Alanze, and Remus' mother let her hand go. Remus watched, in further amazement, as Selena then led her husband away from the two young kids.

"So this is really it, then?" Alanze asked, in awe. "This is amazing. Your school is going to be _much_ better than plain old Mainland Primary."

Remus laughed, and opened his arms to embrace Alanze in a tight hug. Once in his arms, Remus noticed something that he hadn't before.

"You've grown taller too!" he admitted, scraping his chin on the top of Alanze's head now. "You've grown past my collarbone!"

"So what if I did?" Alanze giggled back, still wrapped in Remus' arms.

There was nothing else to it. Remus didn't care who saw him, but in that moment, he didn't know what possibly possessed him to do it…

Gently, tilted Alanze's head up towards his face. Then, doing something he had only saw his mother and father do in times when they were supposedly "alone", Remus quickly slid his lips across Alanze's.

Alanze was speechless, and actually started to shake as Remus let her go. He was quite nervous himself. The two stared at each other in utmost-awe, until a grinning Artemus Lupin returned back to them.

"Oh!" said Artemus too cheerfully. Remus blushed once more, knowing that they both had been watching him. "Alright. Well! It's almost eleven o' clock. Better board the train."

Remus complied, his heart stuck in his throat. He moved his legs, but they felt like planks of wood. How could he have done something so stupid?

Inside the compartment, Remus opened the window and hung out of it to face his parents.

"Have fun at Hogwarts!" his father bid him. "Get sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Artie!" scolded Selena, playfully tapping her husband on the shoulder. "You'd never know. He could be in my old Common Room, Ravenclaw."

"Gah," Artemus joked as he hugged his son through the glass. "No matter where you get sorted, still have fun at Hogwarts. It's a good place."

Remus nodded, his voice too constricted for him to speak correctly. "Alright." He murmured, "And I'll send you both letters to tell you where I got once I get there... oh... and use a school owl or something."

Though confident, Remus eyed his strong-willed mother. After all she had done for him this morning, he noticed that she seemed hesitant to let her son go off to Hogwarts. Through the window, Selena hugged Remus for a rather long time, and then turned to her husband fighting off tears.

"My only son, off to Hogwarts. Off you get then," Selena told him, sniffling. "Get out of the window and back inside your compartment before the train takes off. We wouldn't want you to get injured."

"Oh mum." Remus complained, grinning.

"Bye Remus!" Alanze piped up. Her voice seemed oddly strained, and she bit her lip, staring up at Remus as he stood in the window. "I'll miss you!" she added, rather awkwardly. She wasn't tall enough to give her friend just one last hug, but she walked up to the train and jumped as high as she could. Remus reached down to her and their two palms grazed each other's. Remus was sure they both felt it; there was no other excuse for the electric-like shock that ran through their fingertips as soon as their touch disconnected.

"Bye, all of you!" Remus told them, trying to get a grip on his self, and actually climbing out the window. The scarlet steam engine let out a wail of fury, and started to drag itself off.

Remus watched in amusement as Alanze raced the train to the edge of the station. He stuck his head out of the window and saw that when the young girl could run no more, she just stood back and waved at the train.

Once again, Remus realized that at the platform, his hormones got the better of him again.

He didn't want to face anything like that again, anytime soon… even though the feeling was new… it was still… nice…

But on the bright side, Remus was finally leaving the Muggle world! No more sneaking off into the forest as if not to hurt the townsfolk, no more discretions about talking of magic whenever he felt like it, no more simple arithmetic or reading comprehension or phonetics…

Grinning once more, Remus settled himself down upon one of the compartment chairs and prepared for the best times of his life. He knew things were going to get better for him… especially with no more Muggle things holding him down.

And personally, Remus was glad to be gone from it all.


	5. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

**Chapter Five - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Remus was in his compartment watching the cow fields whip by. His stomach kept fluttering excitedly, not knowing where this train was taking him. He was also very antsy because of the kiss he just shared between Alanze.

'_Kiss?_' He squirmed uneasily in his seat. _'No, it wasn't a kiss. It was just a simple good-bye between two friends_.' And besides, he was still _too_ young to call it a kiss.

Until his compartment door flew open, and two boys entered. They both were dark-haired. The first one had slightly lighter hair than the other, and had very mischievous chocolate brown eyes and a bemused expression. The second boy looked very glum about something with his jet-black messy hair, glasses, and brownish-gray eyes.

"Look what you did brilliance… this compartment hardly is empty," cried the boy with glasses.

"What's the matter, Jimbo? It's not like he's a seventh year." Replied the first boy, with the mischievous eyes. "What year are you in, kid?"

"First," Remus replied, watching the boys curiously.

"I told you, Jimbo. He's young blood. Let's go introduce ourselves."

"Fine then." Replied the second, with a sneer. He turned and actually whapped his companion rather roughly on the shoulder. "And if you call me Jimbo one more time… I'm going to hex you into next year!"

The boys both came over to Remus and sat across from him in the row of seats. Remus was still goggling at them oddly. Both boys seemed to know each other rather well.

"I'm Sirius Black," said the boy with the mischievous eyes. "Pre-Hogwarts Resident Trouble Maker. And this is my friend James Potter. He's my sidekick."

"I am not your sidekick." Replied the boy Sirius had called James, still looking quite annoyed. "_I_ started the Pre-Hogwarts Resident Trouble Making Agency anyway. So you should be _my_ sidekick."

"But what fun is that? I like to boss you around. Its much more fun that way!" Sirius exclaimed, a perfected look of sadness on his face. "You're ruining my life James!"

"Isn't that my job?" asked the boy James, grinning just as mischievously as Sirius. "Sorry, we were rude, weren't we? We forgot to ask you your name," he addressed Remus.

"My name is Remus Lupin," answered Remus. "You're both first years too, aren't you?"

"No, we're fifth years who didn't have any growth spurts yet because we skipped out on all our vegetables." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes. Remus was caught up in the middle of trying to decide whether to laugh or look frightened. "And we came in here so we can smash your brains in and then use them for our potions experiments."

Remus' eyes got wide, but it was something about the way the boy spoke that made him doubt Sirius. Remus was never one to be exposed to sarcasm. His mother usually looked down upon that type of crude linguistics. Seeing the confused look on Remus' face, James abruptly shoved his friend into the aisle. He had an almost disturbing and wacky-looking grin on his face.

"Don't believe Sirius. He's just mad that his mother wouldn't stop scolding and yelling at him when we got on the train," James apologized, watching as Sirius gathered himself up off of the floor. "And yes, we're just first years."

"If all those older girls weren't giggling at me, I wouldn't have minded," Sirius replied, defending himself as he sat staring at the sheep in the fields the train was whipping past. "I'm used to her yelling to me about Slytherin… but she didn't have to do it in public. Honestly... my mother's an overprotective psycho."

Remus laughed. Those two boys seemed very funny in both their separate ways, and from what he could tell they all had seemed to get along almost perfectly. It was almost annoying, and Remus felt a pang of jealousy because he left his only friend back at Mainland Place.

"Soo," James started after a while, "Are you into jokes, Remus?"

Remus blinked at him. "Well, not really. I do enjoy a good few once they're told to me… but my Dad doesn't allow me to buy Zonko's products."

"No Zonko's products?" Sirius said staring at him in awe. "H-h-how do you survive?"

"I live in a Muggle neighborhood." Remus explained shortly, eying them both carefully. Just the day before his mother gave him a lecture on keeping his status at an ultimate low. She didn't want others to know much about their family and how they lived.

"My parents don't have a lot of money and my house in Mainland's Place came cheap." Remus kept his thoughts as brief as possible. "Plus… we can't do too much Magic in a place full of Muggles. So I never had Zonko's products before. I've been in the store though, a few times."

"Oh." James said sheepishly, glancing away. Remus could tell he was uncomfortable about hearing of Remus' conditions. They both were surprised as Sirius bounded up to the racks and began digging through his trunk, and gathering handfuls of some strange things Remus had never seen before.

"Here, Remus." He told the sandy-haired boy, "These are official Zonko's products, used by the Pre-Hogwarts Resident Trouble Making Agency. Welcome to our club."

"Sirius!" James yelled at his best friend, snatching the products out of Sirius' hands. "That's my job. _I_, unlike you, am the President."

"Well you were taking too long!" Sirius replied a little too sweetly. "Give Remus a Filibuster's Firework so he can set it off for the inauguration."

James grumbled under his breath, but happily gave Remus a firework. Remus glanced at it uncertainly, but hurriedly took out his wand and lit it. He was surprised that the spell worked. He had only spent twelve hours reading all of his spell books and studying the concept of magic. His fingers felt his wand humming as the firework lit and went sparking about his compartment.

"Congratulations!" Sirius cheered, as the dodged the sparks shooting over his head. "You're one of us!"

"That's not entirely a good thing," James teased. "Sirius can be a little psycho sometimes."

Remus laughed. "Well, just don't murder me in my sleep, and I won't hold anything to you."

James and Sirius looked at each other, puzzled, before bursting into timely laughter.

"That's fine. It's a deal, Remus," said the boy Sirius. He absentmindedly lit another firecracker, and it sparked around their compartment giving off red and violet sparks.

A silence passed their compartment as Remus noticed the setting sun. He hadn't realized that the morning and afternoon has passed so swiftly. Why was the ride to Hogwarts so long?

"We're aiming for Gryffindor," James started suddenly, breaking the silence besides the constant crackling of the fireworks. "Are you?"

"Definitely." Remus replied sheepishly "My dad was a Gryffindor, mum was a Ravenclaw. Dad's pure, Mum's half-and-half."

He had been debating on bringing the subject of Wizarding Blood up to these boys - he had only known them for a few hours… and first impressions weren't always what they had seemed.

"Both of my parents were in Gryffindor. They're both pure." James said bluntly. "We don't give a rat's bum about all of that prejudice, though. You're still a wizard, aren't you?" he added to Remus' worried look.

"Yes. What were your parents, Sirius?" Remus asked timidly, and then quieted at the look that James had just given to him.

"Slytherins, but who cares? I don't speak of them much. I'd do anything to defy them, and if that means getting sorted into Gryffindor… so be it." Sirius grumbled, and left the subject alone for the rest of the train ride.

Conversation slowly died as they made their way slowly to their new school. As the train slowed down, the three stuffed their robes over their heads and prepared to disembark. They climbed onto the chilly platform, confused.

"Where do we go now?" asked James, stating the obvious. A lot of the first years stood, looking around anxiously peered over at him. Sirius, to James' left, shrugged. As Remus stood beside his new friends, he realized how much shorter he was compared to them. He honestly wished for a growth spurt of his own.

"I have absolutely positively no flying ferrets of a clue," responded Sirius, looking as anxious as Remus felt. Remus felt himself laughing quietly, but gazed around just as scared as the next kid.

"OIY! HEY!" called a loud feminine voice. They didn't know whom exactly it was calling to them, but the remaining first years standing on the platform looked in the direction of the voice calling them.

"HEY!" screamed someone, "Over here! You kids! The minis!"

James was the first person to take a step in the voice's direction. Remus and Sirius followed suit, and then the other first years decided to follow.

"Thanks kid," said the voice, once all the first years got into her view. "It's my first day here and the regular guy who's supposed to be picking you guys up is busy doing something for Dumbledore and -"

"Gwendolyn?" Remus scoffed; taken aback by the person he saw standing in the shadows. It looked like the Healer he knew and remembered - but it just couldn't be... could it?

She ignored him. "Okay, you first years follow me," said the woman, leading them to a shore of the lake where several boats were cast nearby the shore. "There will be four to a boat. I didn't introduce myself properly did I? I guess you minis can call me Madam Jaccobs."

Remus gazed at Madam Jaccobs as if she was Gwendolyn, but in the dim light he just couldn't tell. He climbed into a spare boat after Sirius, James, and some girl that they didn't know.

"Heya," Sirius greeted the girl cheerfully, but then was taken aback when she turned around to face him. His cheerful smile turned into quite an ugly sneer. "Hi," he started again "-Narcissa."

The boats started to move as the girl he called Narcissa sneered back in return as she responded, "Hello cousin Sirius. I was -er- _hoping_ to see you here at Hogwarts. How's my dear old Auntie?"

"Cynical and senile. As usual." Sirius said simply, waving the comment aside as if it were nothing. "How are your sisters?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him. Clearly, she had a deep loathing for both the sisters Sirius were referring to.

"Just dandy," Narcissa replied, starting slightly as the boats came upon landing on the other side of the lake. She took no time to get out of the one the three boys were in, and join Madam Jaccobs rallying the first years towards the landing of the great castle.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked, climbing out after Narcissa. He gave James a hands-up as he and Sirius climbed out the small boat last. "She's really your cousin? She looks nothing like you."

Sirius laughed harshly as he could to be eleven, and ripped a few branches off a bush as they climbed large marble stairs in the rear of the whole group. He didn't answer Remus, and taking that as a sign, Remus decided to leave the subject alone.

"Okay, kids. You guys will have to wait in this compartment until Professor McGonagall comes to fetch you. She's getting the sorting and the feast ready. I reckon the rest of the school has arrived by now," Madam Jaccobs paused, listening to the rustling of chatter in a room next-door. "I'll be leaving you all here."

A few boys in the back of the group groaned. "Will we ever see you again?" asked a dirty-blonde haired boy. Madam Jaccobs smiled very prettily in the torchlight, and laughed like a well-tuned harp. Remus knew he recognized her, but he was too nervous to act on his suspicions.

"Yes. I'm Assistant Healer here. Maybe you'll see me in the hospital wing sometime this year," answered Madam Jaccobs.

"Gwendolyn," Remus called again, and many people looked at him, including Madam Jaccobs. She didn't respond, and once the heads of the others were turned and they were distracted, the Healer smiled and wiggled her nose slightly. Remus responded in a friendly grin.

"You know her?" Sirius asked amazingly, prodding James in the ribs to tell him to stop staring at the new Healer. James chuckled, and shrugged.

"Yes, she -" Remus was going to explain but caught his breath. He didn't want to tell him about what he was - would they still consider being his friends then? However, he didn't have too much time to brood on the subject when they were introduced to Professor McGonagall.

"May I have your attention please?" called the strict woman, and even though she towered over all of the first years, some still chattered among themselves nervously. She cleared her throat once, and grew impatient when still less than half the room was doing something else with themselves. It was until a final nerve broke and McGonagall barked at them.

"PLEASE BE QUIET AND LISTEN OR YOU ALL WILL GET DETENTION FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Bloody hell!" Sirius muttered amazingly to James as the trio stood, wide-eyed, gaping at Professor McGonagall. "Want to play a prank on this one, eh? She'll be a good target!" he repeated in the same tone, his idiotic grin appearing on his face again.

The first years piled into one line at McGonagall's orders, and followed her into the Great Hall. Remus felt a gigantic lump in his throat as he felt the rest of the watching him. He stood separated from his friends, and behind a tiny auburn-haired girl whom he didn't know.

"When I call your name, you will advance forward and place the Sorting Hat onto your head. You shall wait until it calls out your house before then advancing to your proper table. Abon, Jeffery!"

"Hufflepuff!"

There was only one surname with 'A'. After it McGonagall called out, "Black, Narcissa!"

Wearing an expression that didn't suit her at all and full of fake cheerfulness, Narcissa walked up and sat under the hat for nearly a few seconds until it declared her, "SLYTHERIN!"

A very tall but pretty girl with dark brown hair stood at the Slytherin table, clapping loudly for Narcissa. The small blonde girl flushed pink and stormed pass the Ravenclaw Table, avoiding the clapping of an older girl sitting on the end of the table. She watched Narcissa pass through dark sapphire eyes, but said nothing.

"Well done, sister." The older student loudly, clapping Narcissa on the shoulder. A glimmering prefect badge glared on her shoulder, as she too, glared over at the Ravenclaw table. "Welcome to the family pride of Slytherin. You, unlike Andy made it into a respectable place."

"Black, Sirius."

Remus and James watched their friend walk up, and the girl at the Slytherin table rose to her feet again. Sirius watched her terrifyingly, before his eyes disappeared under the hat.

He sat, moving nervously and occasionally shifting his position on the stool. James didn't understand what was wrong - who sat under the hat that long? Nearly seven minutes later as Sirius fought an inward battle with the hat - his house was announced.

"Gryffindor!"

"Traitor!" yelled the same girl from the Slytherin Table. "Have you no honor in _Toujours Pur_, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! You defy our family like so?"

"Bella, shove it." Sirius barked, sitting at the Gryffindor Table, which for some odd reason was clapping rather loudly for him. "Sit down, cousin, and stop making a scene."

The girl Sirius called 'Bella' had flushed, and sat across from her blonde sister, Narcissa. Constantly, she threw looks of mortal peril at Sirius, who wasn't paying any mind to her. He was too busy in worrying whether his friends were going to join him at Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily!"

A red-head, possibly even smaller than the girl Remus seemed to be standing in back of, sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. It was so big; it covered her whole face and neck. Seconds later, she was declared, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the list moved on.

"Kipper, Joseph."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus stopped gazing off into the sea of endless students, and very shakily went over to McGonagall and sat on the stool. He saw Gwendolyn up at the staff table, and she gave him a reassuring smile before his view as cut off by darkness.

_Hello, hello. It's another Lupin._ The hat talked to Remus. He was so surprised he jumped.

_Oh my, my, do we have surprises? Werewolf, are you? First one to ever come to Hogwarts. I see Dumbledore made special arrangements for you this year, and it's without a doubt. He doesn't want to skip out on a special case like you. You'll be an asset to him once you age, don't doubt that. But this isn't time for General Discussion, where shall I put you?_

_'Please sort me in anywhere but Slytherin.'_ Remus thought, anxiously.

_Of course, Slytherin isn't for you. I never even considered it. Ravenclaw, yes. But not Slytherin. I see, however, along with your amazing amount of logic... there is constant bravery and loyalty to your friends. I know where to put you._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus beamed happily as the Hat dismissed him. He sat by Sirius and two seats down from that tiny Evans girl.

The list went on, up to the P's.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A boy stumbled, and knocked over the stool, landing headfirst in the bottom of McGonagall's grand robes. Amongst the laughter, McGonagall snapped the boy, Peter, out of her robes, stood up the stool and almost literally threw him upon it.

After ten minutes of waiting, Peter was declared, "GRYFFINDOR!".

"Potter, James!"

James sat down, and McGonagall immediately placed the hat upon his head. Seconds later, he was too declared "GRYFFINDOR!"

The three boys gave each other high-five's as they silently sat, as the sorting was sort-of finished up.

"Snape, Severus!"

Sirius snorted at the name. James rolled his eyes, and Remus looked at them.

"You know that greasy haired kid?" asked Remus.

"I know him. We grew up together. My mum and his mum were good mates. Unfortunately for us, I never liked him. Nor him me." Sirius tried to explain, shifting uneasily in his seat." Then my dad met James's parents at the Ministry and I was introduced to the Potters. I started gathering about with James more; I guess Severus' mom didn't like that... so they all got mad at my family and cut off relations. It didn't help much that without the Snape's my family had no more exchanges with the Malfoy clan - so Mum got mad at me and banished me to the seventh level of hell."

Remus laughed slightly, but he had a feeling that Sirius wasn't quite joking about what he had said. Severus Snape, a few seconds later was announced, "SLYTHERIN!" as the sorting was finished by a few more children at the end of the list. People clapped, as the Headmaster Dumbledore got to his feet. McGonagall cleared away the sorting hat and the stool.

"Without further ado, I bid you all a good year with our opening feast! Welcome all to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke, and many of the older students whistled and cheered.

"Holy," James murmured, as he watched the table fill up with several different types of food. "I am dead. This is heaven. I -**_want_**- my halo."

Sirius had no hesitation into chowing down - he had been starving ever since the train ride. Remus grinned shyly around the table, before fixing himself a plate full of beef stroganoff and reaching for the pepper. His hand brushed the hand of a very pretty older girl, and immediately, he jumped and burrowed his left hand nervously in his lap.

"Oh," said the girl, surprised. "Here kid, d'you want this?" she added, handing him the pepper. James grinned from behind his mashed potatoes.

"Yes -" Remus said, and reached for the pepper she was handing to him with a very shaky hand. "Er- thank you."

The girl smiled, and she a piece of metal across her teeth. It reminded Remus highly of Alanze's old retainer - but this was Hogwarts. This girl certainly wasn't a Muggle, and was much prettier and older than Alanze. Wasn't she?

"What's your name kid?" asked the girl, going for the salt instead.

"Re-Remus. Remus Lupin." answered Remus shyly, blushing as he handed the girl the pepper back, "And yours?"

"Mackenzie Schuster." she said, nodding at Remus once, before going back to talk to her much older friends.

"Very smooth, Remie, no doubt you're a romantic. Pass the pepper?" Sirius teased, and Remus eyed the girl, Mackenzie, wearily before reaching for the pepper once more. As he handed the shaker to Sirius, Remus narrowed his eyes at the suspicious looking boy. James spoke to him with a mouth full of steak.

" 'magine 'Emus 'S a 'mooth 'pperator."

"Shut up, Potter," snapped Remus, and James showered him and Sirius in pieces of steak and macaroni and cheese as he burst into laughter. They continued to eat their dinner, and had a field day while eating desert. All the food cleared away once the last person was done, and Headmaster Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," greeted the ancient man. "I really don't have much to say this year. I can sense great expectations from all of you. There is one thing that I must add, however. There has been a new tree planted on the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the school grounds. Don't bother going near it; its name is the Whomping Willow for a good reason. It will swing at anything, and or anybody that gets within its vine's length of touching. So, just to forewarn all of you students - don't go near the tree, and you won't spend half of your life in the Hospital Wing."

The students around the hall gazed at each other in amazement, but no one spoke a word. Finding what Dumbledore had said hilarious, however, Sirius burst into laughter. The tall girl at the Slytherin table shook her head sadly, as if Sirius' behavior was a reflection on her, as Dumbledore smiled despite the importance of the Whomping Willow.

"Now if you all will join me in singing the school song..." continued the wise enchanter, his beard bobbing up and down merrily as he spoke to his students, "So... pick your favorite tune and everyone... go!"

Remus followed Dumbledore's lyrics with his own tune, but didn't sing out loud. James and Sirius sung at the top of their lungs, to an upbeat song in which highly amused Mackenzie sitting nearby, and she began singing with them too.

Once everyone had finished singing, Dumbledore waved his wand and beamed at them all. "Have a good rest, students! Classes shall begin tomorrow, I must say. Prefects!"

A tall boy wearing half of his uniform and with strangely long red hair hopped up at the middle of the Gryffindor Table. "First years!" he called merrily, adjusting his glasses and grinning proudly, "First years, this way!"

The three boys got up, along with most of the other Gryffindor first years, following the boy. They followed in a single-file line, occasionally murmuring as they climbed what seemed like a million flights of stairs. Finally, they reached a portrait of a rather bulky woman wearing a pink dress and looking rather tired.

"Password?" she asked the Prefect, in-between a stifled yawn.

"Red licorice," answered the young man, and some of the girls giggled at him as he wiggled his nose at them slightly as the large woman nodded, and swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. The prefect led the way though, and the eleven Gryffindor first years piled around him in a room on the main floor which was empty.

"Yes... yes... welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room." he said, "My name is Arthur Weasley, and I'm a seventh year Prefect here. You will be presented maps tomorrow - so tell the little pimply boy next to you - the girl with the red hair? - to calm down before he explodes."

The boy that Arthur was referring to was the short mousy Peter Pettigrew. His eyes had been darting around the building anxiously, fearing getting lost in the building. He squeaked nervously, and jumped when he was being called on, but tried to relax as Arthur finished talking.

"Please try and be on your best behavior; each house is awarded points for things we do good and points are taken away for things that break school rules. Quidditch Season will be upcoming soon; but first years aren't allowed to play... so don't ask."

Sirius shut his mouth quickly.

"Anyway, the girls dormitories are up the stairs and to the right and the boys are the same on the left. Oh, and to the kid with the glasses and raised eyebrows, the girl's dorms are charmed so if you want to even try and sneak in, you'll get such a shock that the whole school will know about it. Trust me, I've tried...and I've learned my lesson."

James burst into untimely laughter, claiming innocence as Arthur looked at him, rolling his eyes before he left the first years to go up to their dorms. Their things had already been brought up to the room and arranged around a circular dorm. Peter seemed scared above everything else; mainly because, his four-poster bed was right near the doorway... either that or he was just frightened of sleeping right next to and in the same room as Sirius.

Remus nuzzled in his bed nearby the window in the back of the room. Out of the five beds, he didn't mind being in the middle. To his left were Sirius and Peter, and to his right a boy named Christopher then James. The candles went out automatically at ten-thirty, and the boys took turns changing into their bedclothes in a small bathroom that branched off near the back of the room.

"Hogwarts. Ahhhhh, it's easy street from this day, boys!" relaxed James, removing his glasses and sinking back into his many pillows. "G'night, all!"

"Good night." chimed the rest of the boys, and all was quiet for about fifteen minutes until...

**CRASH!**

"I didn't do it!" claimed the unlikely voice of what seemed to Remus as Sirius'.

There was a lot of commotion in the entire Gryffindor Common room as the firecracker fizzed its way around the 1st year's dormitories. Nearly a half-hour later when the bright yellow snake seemed to die down, Remus (still grinning like mad) settled back into his warm bed.

_'I guess with people like these to room with, I'm going to have no problem feeling at home at Hogwarts.'_ Remus thought to himself, _'I don't think that with all the chaos that Sirius and James will be causing here… that they'll even miss me at all each month when I have to leave.'_

And as if it were routine, a little voice in the back of his brain brought in it's two-sense... speaking the phrase that he had dreaded to even think about.

_'Or at least... that's what I hope.'_


	6. Letter from a Friend

**Chapter Six - Letter from a Friend**

"I wonder how long it will take until Sirius realizes it's after eight- thirty and he HAS TO GET UP FOR CLASSES!" screamed James in Sirius' ear.

He and Remus had already ate breakfast and returned to their dorms in hopes of seeing Sirius up and ready to go to yet another day of classes... but being such a sloth, moving was not in Sirius' vocabulary at the moment.

"Get up, wittle puppy!" crooned James, shaking Sirius and making noises a person would only make towards a pet, "Its time to go to our classies and you've got to be awakie for the morning classies at schoolie!"

Remus laughed, before shortly picking up a pillow. "James, you know, never _use_ that tone of voice again. It's frightening."

James grinned awkwardly, but laughed as he eyed Remus' wearily. "What're you on about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Remus told him nodding his head to another pillow lying in the distance. "If you really want to wake someone as stubborn as him up... there's only one thing to do."

James' eyes lit up as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Is your demonically corrupt mind thinking the same evil plot as mine?" he asked, he too picking up a pillow.

"Of course! On three?" inquired Remus, an easy smirk working its way across his left cheek.

"One…" counted James.

"Two..." added Remus.

"THREE!"

Sirius had been awake all along, and had been watching them through narrowed eyes the whole time. He jumped up in his bed, taking both Remus and James by surprise because he was fully clothed and he raised his wand. It was seconds before the two shocked boys realized they had raised pillows over their heads. Slowly they lowered them at the sight of Sirius' reckless grin and raised wand.

"And what were you two planning to do with those?" asked Sirius, his long dark hair cascading into his face as he hopped up and down on his four-poster mattress.

Remus exchanged expressions with James. It was to happen quick.

"This!" screamed both young men, launching their pillows and both beaming Sirius at the same time on his forehead. The bouncing, hyper little puppy hit the bed from impact of the pillows but rebounded from the attack quickly. He was on James and Remus' heels as they dashed down and out the common room. They were all late for classes.

"You're going to have flobberworms leaking from your nostrils for that Potter! And you too Remus, only because I can't remember your last name!" screamed Sirius, giggling in an unusually shrill voice as he grabbed his bag and hunted down his friends.

They ran blindly; they were all first years and none out of the three knew where they were going even though they had been in school for nearly three months now. After about ten minutes, James found the entrance hall. He sighed greatly and stopped for a split second too soon; Sirius had just floated a large water balloon over his head. It erupted with a sound like a large bell, soaking James down to the sneakers he was wearing.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" screeched James. Remus watched innocently from behind a nearby tapestry; no one noticed where he had gone.

"Where's Remus My-Last-Name-is-Hard-to-Remember?" asked Sirius, grinning as James repeatedly mumbled swear words under his breath and occasionally smacking Sirius in the back of his head. Sirius was seen floating a large, light green balloon over his head with his wand. Remus had a sinking feeling that the fluid inside the balloon wasn't just plain water; it gave off a weird color in the candle light.

"What're you doing?" said a calm voice behind the soaked James and the mischievous Sirius. At hearing the voice, Sirius lowered his wand at once and the balloon shattered. Remus' suspicions were correct; there wasn't water in the balloon... it was some kind of liquid that smelled and looked like pus.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore, sir." James said, his cheeks growing slightly scarlet. He had never met Dumbledore in person, although his parents were good friends with him. He wished he could have represented himself better, but it was Sirius' fault he was sopping in the first place.

"Er - we're late for classes sir." explained Sirius, tucking his wand into his robe pocket, "And - er -"

"Sirius was late and he didn't want to wake up so James and I played a prank on him and he was trying to get us back. It's the truth, I swear it," said a small voice from behind a nearby tapestry. Dumbledore's eyes swept over Remus, then returned back to James and Sirius.

"Well, evidently you're late - what is it that you have? Charms? You'd best be running along, mind, I won't take points away from you this time... even though I should for using magic in the hallway. Oh, no matter." Told the Headmaster, ends of his mouth twitching. "Hurry along, boys."

The three didn't need telling twice. They gathered their things, and were almost well on their way before Dumbledore called to them again.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter?"

James paled, fearing the worst on his guilty conscience. "Yes, sir?"

"Classes would be better, if you were - not... drenched, wouldn't you think?" answered Dumbledore, waving his wand gently. Vapor sapped itself from James' clothes, slowly drawing the moisture from it until he was completely dry. The messy-haired boy grinned.

"Nice. I guess we'll see you around, Professor..." trailed off James as Dumbledore gave him a nod and they headed off towards Charms. As soon as they were out of sight of the Headmaster, however, the three broke off into a run.

"Phew, boy, I thought we were in for detentions or something." Sighed Sirius, relieved. "I've already done sixteen!"

"For what?" said Remus incredulously, opening the door and allowing his friends to go in first. They apologized quickly to Professor Flitwick before sitting down in the back of the classroom. Seeing that they were practicing levitation charms, James and Sirius paired up (of course), and Remus decided to sit with the quiet Lily Evans, who was without a partner nearby.

"I think three was for setting that dungbomb off in the Common Room - second week of school. Then, I had a week's worth, so that's five more for calling Professor Stroud a great hairy git in Potions... and uh," Sirius tried to explain as he watched James try to levitate their feather, "Four more like... last month was it? Well, anyway, that was for kicking that Ravenclaw third year in the shin for insulting my family name... then it was two last week for calling my cousin in Ravenclaw a dirty harlot. Yesterday and today are the ones I'm serving for leaving muddy footprints in the Entrance Hall when coming from Herbology. I hate that Filch, he needs a life."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, who was now whacking his and James feather with his robe sleeve. He didn't know what James had done, but whatever it was... the feather was swishing back and forth trying to tickle whoever was nearby. Remus sighed as we watched Lily perfect the charm again and again... but never said anything all the while. There was a full moon the next night... and he was more worried about that then anything else.

"I'm going to be walking around now! Call this a little pop quiz, if you may! You'll all be graded!" announced Professor Flitwick, twenty minutes before the class was over.

"Damn," James swore, still trying to get his feather under control. He had been stomping on it with his sneakers because it kept trying to rub under his nose to make him sneeze.

"Oh well, I guess we've failed." Sirius protested a little too cheerfully, "But who knows? Maybe he'll give us extra credit... I mean, the feather's doing something crazy... but it's charmed isn't it?"

James couldn't help but laughing as Flitwick came their way. "No, but let's pray Flitwick isn't a ticklish midget. Bloody hell, who knows? I just hope he knows how to take this charm off… because this feather will definitely give him a run for his money."

**-x-**

By now, it was lunch. Remus sat nearby the end of the table; he was feeling under-the-weather and didn't want to be bothered by James or Sirius at the moment. It made no matter to them, however, as they sat on either side of Remus, sandwiching him in the middle.

"How'd you score on your Transfiguration Essay?" asked James, standing and reaching halfway across the table for a bowl of mashed potatoes. "I've got an O."

"Lucky. I've got an D. How about you, Remus?" chipped in Sirius, nudging his friend with his elbow. Remus jumped with a little yelp.

"I - got an A." he said at last, unsticking his throat and pushing his long bangs out of his eyes. He had let his hair grow unusually long; each month at transformation times it always grew at least two more inches.

"What's wrong?" asked James, spraying Remus in pepper as he showered his mashed potatoes in it.

"My family's ill." Remus responded, in the usual lie. He wondered how long he could keep the constant lies up; James and Sirius weren't the dullest Bertie Beans in the box and they'd suspect something sooner or later.

"What is it? Is like your whole family going to die from Dragon Pox or something?" asked Sirius, so sarcastically that Remus began to get paranoid. "You've visited them for the last two months too."

"I know but -" Remus was going to explain, until the window at the top of the Great Hall flew open and a beautiful golden owl entered. It scanned the room quickly before heading towards the Gryffindor Table. Then, in a quiet flutter it landed on the table inbetween a bowl of potato chips and a bowl of fruit right in front of the trio.

"Hello, I haven't seen you in ages," greeted Remus, smiling a little and patting the owl on the top of the head. "I brought you, didn't I?"

The owl hooted, extending its leg. Attached to a ribbon was an unusual envelope; around the edges were flowers and unicorns in weird designs. On the front, it was addressed in very flourished handwriting:

**Remus Lupin  
Hogwarts School**

"Who's that from?" asked James, curious.

"It's from his Mumma." Sirius joked, a retarded grin on his lips as he watched Remus open the seal very carefully. "And I bet you two galleons it says: _'Dear Remus, I miss you already since you left me last month. I can't wait until you come to visit me again soon because I need to lecture you about being safe, obeying rules and staying away from that insane friend of yours. I also need someone to pour me my orange juice, due to the fact it always seems like I'm always so sick which is why I always need you to be home.'_"

Remus felt himself grow angry… but he tried to roll his eyes. "Honestly, my mum doesn't say anything like that. She doesn't even know you beyond what I've written, so keep your fat lip shut, okay?"

"Touchy, touchy!" was all Sirius added, now smirking and clicking his tongue at Remus even though he had just got threatened. Throughout the last two months, Remus noticed that Sirius had a special knack for aggravating people.

"If you really must know, puppy -" Remus insulted him, causing Sirius to drop his smirk and glare. He and James called 'Sirius' puppy often, after they had learned in an Astronomy class last month that he was named after a constellation that meant the Dog Star. "-It's from my neighborhood friend, Alanze. She promised she would write me while I was at Hogwarts."

"Alanze?" James put in, "You've got a Muggle girlfriend?"

Self consciously, Remus blushed. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second, she's just a girl who was my friend from my neighborhood. And third, she's two years younger than us, and I don't even look at her like that. I mean, she's super annoying and plus I'm only eleven."

Remus blinked, not even believing himself. Alanze wasn't _that_ annoying…

"Well, you'd never know. Maybe you have some kind of fling for nine-year-old Muggles." Sirius suggested innocently, the smirk appearing back on his face, "So it's _her_ you've been visiting, right? Not your mother? Wicked."

Remus tossed a bit of the potato chips that were nearby at Sirius. "Shut up, would you and let me just read my letter?" he growled, exasperatedly.

Sirius feigned his innocence as he frowned and began picking chips out of his sleek dark chestnut brown hair. It was now past his shoulders, and he hated for anyone or anything to be within three inches of his beloved hair.

"Well fine. If it's not secret love confessions, then read the note aloud, Mr. I-don't-have-a-fling-for-nine-year-old-Muggles." The Dog Star grumbled, now irked that Remus threw chips at him.

"Alright." Remus snapped, becoming agitated at Sirius " _'Dear R.J.'_ -"

"What's R.J.?" asked James, reading the letter over Remus' shoulder.

"It's my name. Remus... John Lupin. She likes calling me R.J. because she thinks its funny." Remus explained, a huge blush appearing over his face.

"John? Isn't that a little too normal to follow up a first name like _Remus_?"

Remus goggled at Sirius. "What in the world would you rather my middle name be, then? Something like Judicious?"

"But what kind of name is 'Judicious'?" asked Sirius rather rudely, a wide grin appearing on his face. Remus glared deeply at him.

"It's not a name, its actually a word," piped up a small voice from their right. All three boys glanced in the direction of the sound.

It was tiny Lily Evans. She was sitting three seats away from them, with her head resting lightly on her right hand as she gazed over at them. " 'Judicious' is an adjective that means wise and having careful judgment."

The girl dug deep into her rucksack, and pulled out a rather large Muggle dictionary. "It's an actual real word," she told the boys, glowing with pride.

"Yeah, that's all good and all," Sirius replied, looking just as dumbfounded as Remus and James, "But how do you know that?"

Lily stared at him, and Remus, despite himself felt impressed. He wasn't aware that somebody else, besides him, knew the meaning of the word. Sirius sighed in defeat.

"I mean, whatever-the-word is isn't a normal word... and I can hardly say it right. So how in the world did you know it? Did you swallow the whole Muggle dictionary or something?"

Lily blushed pink, put her nose up in the air, and with a slight, "Humph!" she huffed off, picking up her dictionary and taking her rucksack with her.

"That wasn't nice, Sirius," James remarked, trying to hide his own smirk as Remus sat quietly blushing from Lily defending him.

"Yeah, and I knew what the word meant. She was only trying to help, I guess." Remus added, returning to read his note in peace. His friends caught on quickly.

"Well, no one told her to get in our conversation. So, basically, Evans was asking for that treatment. I was just wondering how she knew that word... but... anyway... carry on, Remus!" replied Sirius brightly.

Remus rolled his eyes as he began to read aloud. Sirius and James both exchanged lovey-dovey glances as Remus ignored them.

" _'Dear R.J_.,  
_  
I am so glad you got me this bird. She is so very nice and pretty. Mum already agreed that if I could take care of it they'd let me keep her. I have named her Aurora because of her feathers remind me of the Roman Goddess of the dawn. How are your classes at Hog-warts? Classes at Mulberry are going good... I haven't made any new friends yet. Have you made any friends? I'd just like to know. Maybe you could introduce them to me when you come back home from your term in June. Perhaps. I have to go to my Arithmetic homework before my Mum discovers that I write to you first. You know how strict my Mum is when it comes to my studies. _

Your Friend,  
Alanze' "

"How revolting, check out her signature. It's as zany as Sirius' designs on his underpants." James teased, looking at the flourish on the edge of Alanze's name.

"C'mon we've got to be going. We've got classes soon." James scoffed, prodding Remus upside his head with a sticky hand. Remus did NOT want to know what it was that James just rubbed on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you. I have to write Alanze back first... even if it is a few short words. Hell, I did promise." Remus replied, wanting to get away from them as quickly as possible.

"Alright, Remmie, we'll meet you in Potions then. Don't be late. Our ickle Lupiekins doesn't want a ickle detention now, does he?" crooned Sirius in a cutesy baby voice, slapping Remus hard on the back. Remus bit his tongue and glared at Sirius, fighting back a growl deep in his throat. It was a while after Sirius and James left, however, before he could control his temper to even attempt to write Alanze back.

" _'Dear 'Lanze, _

It's nice to hear from you. I'm very glad you like your owl, and I have to agree that Aurora is a nice name for her. She's very pretty. It's a shame you haven't made any friends yet. I know you'll meet some new kids soon, so don't worry. I have two - well nearly three new friends. The first two are Sirius Black and James Potter. They're both really funny and they like pranks. The one named Sirius is starting to really get on my nerves nowadays, but he's alright. The other one is this shy little girl named Lily Evans. She's a Muggle Born and not too many people in this school like her. I only talk to her because I sort-of know how she feels. I'm only Half-Blood myself, so we can relate in ways I guess the other Purebloods can't. We're not much, but we're sticking together nowadays. I just can't let Sirius and James know, because they don't seem to like Lily very much. They think she's a know-it-all. I'll talk to you later, I have afternoon classes. Be sure to say hello to your Mum for me, and finish all your studies. Don't get in trouble because of me, okay?

Writing as Promised,  
Remus' "

Remus hurriedly sealed his parchment as the second bell signaling for afternoon classes rang. He quickly tied his reply to Aurora's leg and the owl hooted, and nodded once as if she understood what to do before soaring off. Remus took a second to watch her fly before exiting with the crowd out into the Entrance Hall. Thoughts racked Remus' brain as he sighed deeply and rushed to Potions.

_'If Sirius ever finds out that I speak to Lily, then he'll never let me hear the end of it. I don't mean to be so ignorant around her... but then again... both him and James would probably never understand what they put her through._'

Remus gave a feeble smile as he met up with James and Sirius, waiting outside the potions classroom. _'Maybe I'll have to put my foot down and tell them to stop teasing her. Or perhaps, if it does get that bad... I'll just have to stop... palling around... with them.'_

His stomach clenched painfully. He just hoped things wouldn't get out of proportion so that he just _had_ to end his friendship with James and Sirius.

Something just told him he didn't want to be on their bad side.


	7. Confrontations at Christmas

**Chapter Seven - Confrontations at Christmas**

"James, please tell me you've remembered what the last ingredient for the Shrinking Solution was," piped up Sirius sadly, watching Professor Stroud clear the blackboard with a wave of his wand.

"I remember what the last ingredient for the Shrinking Solution was," James answered, grinning despite himself.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, with wide eyes, eyeing all possible ingredients to place in his potion, "Hurry before he comes this way!"

"To tell you the truth, puppy, I have absolutely no idea."

Sirius threw a lizard spleen at him. Remus rolled his eyes as usual, quietly taking his time to add his own ingredients to his potion. It was just a week after his most recent transformation... his tense nature was just wearing down. Being December, it was only a few days before Christmas.

"Help me! HELP!" whined Sirius, grasping Remus' sleeve. The sandy-haired boy's eyes curtly snapped onto his friend, but he could scarcely see. His hair had grown again; his bangs were down to the top of his upper lip and the rest of his hair came down to the back of his lower shoulder bone. If it grew any longer, it would be in his mid-back.

"Add the fluxweed rinds!" grumbled Remus under his breath, wrenching his arm out of Sirius' hands, "And stir for five minutes clockwise. And James, you've did yours wrong - it should've been green."

James sighed sadly, looking at his feeble potion. It was bright blue.

"Is it any way of fixing this?" he almost cried, holding his head in his hands, "I really need this grade."

"You could add the bison milk and the curried leeches, it would counteract with the fluxweed that you added too early," suggested Lily Evans, sitting in front of James and Sirius. She had already finished her potion, and was putting some in a vile for grading.

Sirius and James exchanged glances.

"Well, thanks for helping." James started off slowly, "But Evans, if we wanted your help we would've asked for it."

He couldn't help himself as he reached for the bison milk, however.

It was like a light flickering on in Remus' brain, as Lily flushed and began to get up and run away. He barked at James. "Why'd you say that for? James, Lily just saved your skin and you act like you're not even a tad bit grateful for her help!"

James shrugged simply, adding his leeches. Lily made brief contact with Remus' eyes, and mouthed a thanks before Remus filled a vile of his own potion before handing it in to Professor Stroud and leaving a few seconds before the bell actually rung.

"What was he all about? D'you think he's got a flobberworm in the wrong place or something?" Sirius asked, packing up after successfully bottling his own potion. James' potion had just begun to turn green... but it was too late. At the exact time the bell rung, Professor Stroud waved his wand and all remaining potions in the cauldrons vanished.

"Damn!" swore James, as he had no other choice but to leave the room, "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!"

Lily giggled slightly as she exited the dungeons a few seconds before James and Sirius. Spotting her red-hair, they bustled past her.

"Thanks a lot, Evans." James growled bitterly, prodding Lily in her upper arm with his wand, "You still failed me."

"No, Potter, I think you failed yourself. I was just trying to help." Lily replied quietly, fearing James' wand so close to her. "Please put your wand away."

James glared as Sirius lowered his wand hand for him. He saw James furious more than often, and even though Lily was annoying at times, it really wasn't her fault he had just failed his exam.

"I'll get you back for that, Evans. Just you wait." James mumbled, watching Lily as she left and breathing hard through his nose. Quietly, he pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I'll pay you back for failing me if it's the last thing I do."

**-x-**

Since there was no other way to order Christmas gifts, the trio sat around the Gryffindor Common Room with piles of owl-order magazines. They were debating on things to buy for their family and for each other.

"What'd you think of this, Sirius? The hard-to-find Spotter Telescope?" asked James, grinning at his best friend as he showed him the picture, "I bet you I could spot Uranus with that thing."

"Ew, James, you keep out of my pants!" said Sirius, looking scandalized and grabbing his rear end protectively, "You freak of nature!"

Remus laughed, and despite himself he squinted in the fire glow. He knew couldn't front any longer. It had been about four months, and his vision was only getting worse. Why was he even bothering to hide it? He couldn't see these ads... a few of the pictures, sure… but really...

"Oooh, lookie! Guess what Jamesie, Remie is a double-sighted freakie too!" squealed Sirius, as he watched Remus put on a thin, golden-oval shaped spectacles. Remus paled, only because it slipped his mind that James wore glasses too. He cooled, then looked up with a smirk.

"You have a problem with my eyesight, puppy?" Remus asked, re-reading what he was about to seal in an envelope. He had already pre-ordered what he was going to give to Sirius and James, but he had to send his parents and two other special things he was ordering out by the end of the day.

Sirius, of course, being the obnoxious little twit that he was, he snatched Remus' order list out of his hand, and began hopping around with it as he read it aloud.

" 'For Selena Lupin - Witch Weekly's Singing Photo Album?' What kind of crud is that? Ten sickles." Sirius read, making Remus wince. He suddenly wondered why he or ANYONE put up with Sirius as he darted around the room, trying to get his list back.

" 'For Artemis Lupin - A pack of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers' - hmm, it's better than the photo album thing - but it's still rubbish. Three sickles." joked Sirius, making Remus go scarlet.

"That's enough, Sirius, seriously." said James, watching Remus chase his best friend around the room very angrily, "Give him back his orders, and act like you at least don't want to be hexed. At this rate, it makes no matter because Remus looks like he's about to kill you."

Sirius ignored James, and the wand in Remus' hand, and kept reading the notes.

"And look, two more girly things. A glitter quill, ooh, the most expensive thing on here, a galleon. Who's that for, your Muggle girlfriend?" Sirius teased, pressing Remus' patience.

"Sirius -" warned James.

"And last, but not least... a... what's this? An enchanted miniature tea set? What for? What girly do you know that actually likes to play with their dollies and -"

Remus had enough. He raised his wand, and almost hit himself for not performing a spell earlier.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"What's going on - ow! Hey!"

Lily barely had time to dodge the papers that flew at once from Sirius' hands and back at Remus. The werewolf boy glowered at the three of them, gathered the rest of his things and was about to storm away - until -

"Gross, Evans!" sneered someone. "Why do you even bother to show your face in front of me? Didn't my threat at least scare you off or something?" James sneered, at the redhead, even though he did seem pleased that she was there.

"James Potter, you jerk, _sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words will never hurt me!" _tartly replied Lily, confounding James and Sirius alike.

"What?" asked Sirius, blinking. It took James a minute to comprehend.

"Oh, it's a Muggle thing!" James dawned, "I guess like the Wizarding saying: _'Incantations that aren't spells won't really repel, so useless wand waving won't harm me?' _" asked James. Lily wrinkled her nose, and Remus snorted a little bit. The Wizarding interpretation was funny, but he was in a bad mood, and couldn't change so quick... he wasn't schizophrenic.

"I see! So, is that like the Quidditch one? _'A slight wind on a broom won't toss me to my doom, because bludgers without a bat will take care of that'_?" asked Sirius, looking quite confused.

"Er... whatever, I just came to see -" Lily tried to change the subject, holding out a textbook she had in her arms and looking hopefully at Remus, who glanced at her fearfully. He had forgotten she asked him to review Herbology with her.

"Not here." Remus murmured under his breath, rushing from the room. The remaining three looked puzzled. Shortly after, Lily left looking slightly abashed, leaving the duo in the Common Room on their own.

"Do you have a feeling Remus isn't telling us something?" asked Sirius, feebly, not feeling bad at all for upsetting his friend.

"Yeah," added James dismally, returning to his catalogs and wrinkling his nose, "And perhaps what he's hiding from us maybe more than what we're bargaining for."

**-x-**

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

Red and Green fireworks shattered in the 1st years boys' dorm. Remus' eyes snapped open at once.

"Why oh why?" he complained, glancing at a nearby clock which read seven fifteen in the morning.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

"I'm going to STRANGLE you with tinsel, Sirius BLACK if you don't shut that hole in your face!" screamed James from his four-poster.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

"Wha - what's he making all that noise for?" asked a timid voice from the other side of the common room. Remus had to think before he realized the quiet voice belonged to Peter Pettigrew, one of his room mates.

"HAPPY CHRIST-OOF!"

There were cheers around the room as Remus pulled back his curtains and put on his dressing robe and slippers. He woke up to find James beating Sirius profoundly over the head with a scarlet pillow. Amazingly, James didn't have his glasses on but it looked as if he didn't need them to beat Sirius down and keep him quiet.

Remus ignored them, and turned to a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He glanced around the room anxiously, and found that everyone else had much larger piles of gifts than he had. Blushing, he was reaching for the first one when he realized James had stopped beating Sirius down - leaving the boy with the big mouth free reign.

"Why so little presents, Remus?" asked Sirius, almost teasingly as he looked at his large pile. The only thing to rival his pile was James' - it took up all the space in front of his four-poster and went around on both sides.

James winced at Sirius' question and despite himself, he muttered, "_Silencio_!" under his breath while pointing his covered wand at Sirius. Once silenced, Sirius glared through the charm, but kept mouthing all the while quiet took over in their dorm. Remus had a funny suspicion he was singing Christmas Carols, but didn't really care. Sirius Black was quiet, and he took full advantage of the situation. He knew his charms weren't particularly strong, so eventually it would ware off.

His mum and dad had sent him a few recent models of broomsticks, which he thought they shouldn't have. He knew that secretly the models must've cost a load's worth of money. Remus noticed that there was also a pouch containing some spare change that his parents had left over. Of course, it wasn't much because his illness was the reason his family no longer had much money. Guilt bubbling in his stomach, Remus uneasily turned to look at his other presents.

He received a long letter and a box of his favorite Muggle chocolates from Alanze. From James, he received a case of pumpkin pasties and from Sirius he got a Grow-Your-Own-Warts kit.

Half-hour later, there was a soft knock on the door. Sirius, from playing with a collection of Quidditch Action Figures glanced up. Remus' charm had evidently worn off by now.

"Oiy! Come in!"

James took time to counteract with his own Quidditch Figures and steal the Quaffle from Sirius' team. They were trying to get a game going; pretending that Sirius' figures were the Japanese and that James' were the Americans. At the moment, it seemed like Sirius' team had been winning, however, their Keeper was unbeatable.

A girl with a spring in her step came into the room. She surveyed the scene, then walked right by Peter who was reading a book he had gotten. He gave a slight squeak as she walked directly over to Remus and gave him a hug.

Remus dropped his letter from Alanze, and his eyes widened, "Hallo... Lily."

Almost-identical evil grins appeared on both Sirius and James' faces.

"Oh Happy Christmas! I just wanted to thank you for the Tea Set, it's charming and I'm pretty sure that I'll use it just as soon as I get a craving for tea -"

Sirius snorted.

"But I had to come up here to give you your gift... sorry it's late, the owl I sent it on got lost. Here." Lily told sheepishly, handing Remus a Muggle-wrapped present. Remus smiled and opened it with slightly trembling hands.

Inside, there was a dark green sweater. Remus blinked at it, and gingerly shook it free. Lily watched eagerly as a small flash of silver caught Remus' eye. He stooped quickly and picked up the fallen object that had fell out the sweater. It was a wristwatch.

"Gee, Lily, thanks." said Remus, amazed at the little girl. Suddenly he felt as if his present hadn't been enough. "I- I don't know what to say."

"Thank you. You befriended me when no one else would, so call it a favor redeemed." smiled the redhead. "I'll see you at the feast later, then?"

Remus smiled at Lily, and forgot James and Sirius were there momentarily. "Sure. Thanks again."

Lily left, grinning. Sirius began imitating her and Remus immediately.

"Aw, how cute, don't you think Jamesies? Don't you think that they should just set the date of their wedding in stone?" Sirius teased. James grinned weakly; hiding a creeping blush across his face that Remus noticed...

"Why can't you both stop being so obnoxious? At least once in your lives?" asked Remus, glaring at them both. "Grow up. Lily's my friend."

"You're the one that hid the truth from us!" said Sirius hotly, "And you call yourself OUR friend -"

"But I had good reason! Look at the way you treat her! Look at the way you're acting now!" claimed Remus, glaring. "Get over yourselves."

Angrily, the werewolf boy rose from the place on his bed and left the dormitory without another word. Still left in the dorm, Sirius and James looked at one another very guiltily.

"Are we really that bad?" asked James, sucking his teeth and folding his arms at the closed door. Peter, not wanting to be involved in no more drama had gotten up and left too.

"Probably," said Sirius, stubbornly and holding his chin high in the air. And after that, he firmly said no more about the subject.

**-x-**

It had gotten late from the last time Remus had checked. He went back and changed into more suitable clothing for the day. He hadn't spent much time in the Gryffindor tower since the argument. He wondered if Sirius and James even cared enough to see that he had made a point. He probably thought that they were too thick to even notice he had been gone for hours now. Glaring at what seemed to be nothing, he sulked and stuffed his hands in his denim jeans pockets. Then he began walking down a dark hallway that he recently found to use as a shortcut to get to the Entrance Hall.

As Remus rounded a corner, he heard a clattering of metal and a wild shriek of someone obviously being injured. Rushing forward in his steps, Remus spotted the cloak of someone who seemed to be a first-year and tiny Peter Pettigrew tangled up among the rubble of a suit of armor.

"What happened to you?" Remus asked, helping Peter up. The small boy, whose eyes had been bulging out of their sockets calmed slightly.

"A Slytherin - he - he claimed I was in his way and then shoved me because I didn't move fast enough for his liking." Peter twitched quietly, "But it wasn't my fault! I- I was lost and all I did was ask for dir-directions to the Great Hall from here. Do you kn-know wh-where we are?" the blonde boy trembled.

Remus blinked at his dorm mate, and then nodded. "Yes, I use this route a lot. It leads directly to the Entrance Hall, behind the giant mirror near the Transfiguration corridor. C'mon, let's go. We're late for the feast as it is and I'm so hungry I could eat an ox."

Peter laughed at Remus' attempt at humor, and despite his feelings of paranoia he was glad he had made a friend to walk with down the dark passageway. Together, they reached the Great Hall in time to swallow down at least three helpings of a great Christmas Dinner and about two more helpings of festive deserts.

And Remus spent a lot of time with small Peter Pettigrew and even more so - tiny Lily Evans after that day. He had no reason for going back to hang with James and Sirius if they were going to be ridiculous and not talk to him for associating with people they didn't like or get along with. And simply because of that reason... Remus kept things at that and just didn't bother speaking with them either.

The holidays flicked past, and not before long it was time for the celebration of New Years Eve. Waiting patiently for the clock to chime twelve, Remus and Peter sat by the Gryffindor Common Room fire playing a game of chess. Remus had already won two games previously; Peter was new to the game and still didn't quite understand the rules.

"I - I don't get it. This one... the knight is it? -Yes the knight - I can only move him like-like so?" asked Peter, curiously. He moved his knight a moment before he realized how Remus could counteract on his play.

"Hey wait - if I do that you'll just take him with that thing that goes sideways - hey!" claimed Peter again, as Remus grinned madly and indeed, took his knight with his own bishop, "Cripes, Remus - I was just asking a question, I didn't really mean to place the piece down so you could take that one too!"

Remus grinned again, despite himself. It was funny to destroy Peter at Chess.

"Mate, if I were you I wouldn't move your Queen. Remus'll take that bishop again and checkmate your King in an instant if you do." Said a voice that made Remus roll his eyes.

It was James. And naturally, to his left was none other that his partner-in-crime, Sirius.

"Hallo," greeted Remus coldly, hiding a smile on the inside. He hoped they had come over to apologize. Perhaps what he had said finally taken its toll on the two boys and made them feel guilty.

"Cutting to the chase, Remiekins, I'm sorry for teasing you and saying things about your friendship with Lily." Sirius repeated quietly, as if he had rehearsed. "But don't take this too personal; I don't apologize often."

Remus looked touched. "Aw, thanks puppy!" he said loudly, sniffling and howling full of fake tears, "You touched my heart with that apology, you did!"

James grinned and put Remus in a headlock before ruffling his hair up a bit. Remus smirked and pushed James off of him, expecting an apology from the tousle-haired boy too.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll apologize too. I promise I won't be _too_ bad to Lily - but it's no guarantee because she does get on my nerves sometimes." James compromised.

That was good enough for Remus. "Fine. But don't tell Peter what to do; I could've won for the third time if you kept your fat mouth shut," he joked.

James feigned innocence, "Oh no, not me!" he claimed, "But I have to admit, Sirius and I missed your sarcasm. It wasn't right with Sirius and his right-off-the-brain stupidity and me with my witty comments. It really stunk when you weren't around to reply to something I said with sarcasm."

Remus looked touched again. He ran a hand down the side of his face, imitating a teardrop falling. "Oh, tear!"

The four boys grinned despite themselves. Then without a warning a fifth year in the back of the Common Room yelled, "Fifteen Seconds!"

The whole room went into screaming as they counted down with the clock towards the New Year.

"TEN!"

"-Lords a leaping!"

"NINE!"

"-Ladies Dancing!"

"EIGHT!"

"-Maids a' Milking!"

"SEVEN!"

"-Swans a' Swimming!"

"SIX!"

"-Geese a' Laying!"

"FIVE!"

"-Golden Rings!"  
"-SIRIUS, SHUT UP!"

"FOUR!"

"-Calling birds!"

"THREE!"

"-French Hens!"

"TWO!"

"-Turtle Doves!"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Celebration rung out in the whole Gryffindor Common Room. James had set off a box of fireworks he obviously had gotten for the occasion; and Remus grinned because he knew that they wouldn't die down until the next morning. Confetti flew down a hole somewhere on the ceiling and the werewolf boy couldn't help but feel happier than he had been in the past week. He now had four great friends; who could get along if they wanted to despite what they all thought about each other. All four of them were weird in their own ways - and incredibly funny. Why was Sirius singing The Twelve Days of Christmas to their countdown, anyway?

Then a thought hit Remus. He didn't have four friends at all... on the contrary, he realized he still had one more person. Almost-forgotten Muggle Alanze made five. Still thinking, Remus made a decision that he didn't have the slightest intentions of introducing ANY of them to Alanze. It wasn't anything personal, or at least he thought. He just didn't want to be teased about his relationship… _relationship?_ His… his friendship with Alanze. Smiling, Remus decided he didn't want to introduce her to the rest of his friends. That is… not unless he had to.

Sirius grinned, walking around and shaking confetti out of his hair. He looked like a hairy dog more than anything as a great wave of sparkles showered down on two second-year girls sitting behind him. They shrieked and ran out of his range of fire.

And just to make matters worse, with the stupid humor Sirius seemed to possess he turned to Remus and called for his attention.

"Oiy!"

Remus couldn't help but grin as Sirius grinned back at him.

"What?" the sandy-haired boy questioned.

"AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!" Sirius screamed at the top of his voice, starting the year off in a song.


	8. WereWHAT?

**Chapter Eight - WereWHAT?**

Time goes by quickly when you have people like James, Sirius and even Peter and Lily to just kid around with. Remus, who enjoyed being busy kept up with his schoolwork and even though he didn't always like to, he wrote Alanze back nearly every time she wrote to him. Not before long, end-of-school holidays had wound around. Remus returned to Mainland Place; but luckily for him he didn't have much contact with Alanze because she rarely came outside anymore. Remus blamed that factor on Alanze's overprotective mother, who scarcely allowed her to breathe without her thinking about it first. It was nothing he could do about her situation; he still had monthly transformations to worry about and they were worse than his social life any day.

The return back to Hogwarts came much quicker than Remus though it would. Truthfully, Remus couldn't wait to get back to his classes. He had been keeping a chart on the full moons of each month and that led him deeper into Astronomy. Just by glancing at the sky, he could tell what the time of day was by an hour. He didn't like gloating about this though, because being around James for so long only made his modesty to come out more.

"We're probably late." said Sirius, one afternoon. "Wonder what time it is. Check your watch, Lupiekins."

"Never call me that or I'll -" Remus grumbled, pushing his hair out of his eyes and going to check the watch Lily had given him a year ago. It had been a real while since he had together with all of them and it was now almost the end of another great year at Hogwarts.

"Why does it matter that we're late for History of Magic? Binns'll never notice we're missing – the only thing that's important to him is that he bores the students to death," commented James, rolling his eyes. Peter shook his head in disagreement.

"No – James, that's not right," the mousy boy tried to argue, "I think that he doesn't try to be boring when he lectures… it just happens that way."

"Peter, if I wanted a debate, trust me, I would've asked for one," snapped James in reply. Peter glared behind his back, and James stuck his tongue out at him.

They entered History of Magic nearly ten minutes into the class. And just as James had predicted, Professor Binns didn't notice a thing. He kept reading as they settled down into their seats in the back of the room.

"What kept you?" hissed Lily in their direction as James, to his dismay, sat down next to her.

"We wanted to keep away from you as long as possible," James teased, with a sneer even though he looked more than happy to be next to Lily, "Did we miss anything, Ragweed?"

"Don't call me that," snapped Lily, rolling her eyes and thrusting half a page of notes she had already wrote from the ten minutes before, "Have fun."

Sirius grumbled, and slumped over with his head cradled in between his arms. He was still and silent – Remus had a suspicion he was sleeping. Peter tried to listen… but every now and then a questionable shuffle made everyone think he was avoiding dozing off too. James was too busy sketching out plans for the Quidditch tryouts in the following week; he was trying out for Chaser. Lily kept notes, pausing every now and then to roll her eyes and looking at James with scorn.

Remus, on the other hand was being downright tortured on the inside. Tonight was a transformation night, why else would he be feeling as if fire wanted to rip him limb from limb? With every shallow breath he took he could feel his heart beat. Slower at first – then faster… quicker...

_The beast inside him wanted to erupt from his veins – to rip at something… to eat… to kill…_

Remus hastily shoved his fist in the air, wanting to be excused. Binns ignored him, and taking this as a sign he quickly stood up, knocking his chair over. The noise alerted the class; Sirius' head jerked up from sleeping and Peter flinched. Everyone watched as Remus, blinded by a thirsty bloodlust stumbled out of the room. The beast within him wanted to be free – to get out – to put to death any creature that wasn't of his kind… of his pack…

**-x-**

"Where's the Lupe tonight?"

"Sirius, we're trying to study."

"I just asked a question, Ragweed."

"Don't you start calling me that horrid nickname too!"

"Why not? It suits you. You can't be called Lily. It's a pretty name."

Lily threw a cushion at Sirius' head. "What are you implying?"

"That you're ugly because you're a girl and that Ragweed fits you better." replied Sirius very seriously. Lily glared at him deeply, then turned to James.

"And you agree with this imbecile you call a best friend?" she claimed, as if the spectacled boy was supposed to side with her.

"Of course, Ragweed," murmured James, still muttering under his Quidditch details. "Should I swerve with the Quaffle and shoot into the left goal if the Keeper takes Starfish formation or should I go to the left, fake it, then swerve to the right and try to score?"

"What-who-huh?" Peter questioned, trying to keep up with the gang. He was always a few steps behind, as always.

"James, give it up, you'll do fine tomorrow." Sirius assured him, "And I'm so tired of your Quidditch that if you don't shut up I'll take that Quaffle and swerve it somewhere you won't like."

"You're a funny one." responded James sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, he did put away his notes, as if he didn't doubt Sirius would indeed try to put a Quaffle in a wrong place.

"Let's go find the Lupe." Sirius said suddenly, rocketing to his feet. "I'm bored, and we can go annoy him once we find him. He always cracks when he's near me."

"Oh puppy… I wonder why that is." Lily said incredulously, with wide eyes as if she didn't know.

"Shut the hole in your face, Rags."

"Call me that one more time and I'll-"

"Yes! Lets go find Remus and… and…" Peter intervened, pulling Sirius away from Lily so they wouldn't argue anymore. James followed, laughing as they exited the portrait hole and made their way to the fourth floor, thinking that Remus was possibly sick.

Walking and talking, James suddenly thought of something. "Have you ever read a dictionary, Sirius?" he asked, eyes widening a little.

"A what? No, no, no, why do you ask?" questioned Sirius, smirking.

"Remus' last name." James added quietly, "Lupin. There's a word just like his last name in the dictionary. It's spelled l-u-p-i-n-e."

"So? My last name's Black, that's a color and it's in the dictionary. Your last name is Potter and that's in the dictionary. Lily's first name is a flower and she's in a greenhouse and-"

Choking back a laugh, James interrupted Sirius, "No you don't get my point."

"You didn't poke me, but keep talking anyway."

"That's not what I – you know what, just be quiet. This conversation would go a _lot_ quicker if you just shut up." James retorted, changing his mind on what he wanted to say mid-thought. Peter nodded confusedly at James' side.

"As I was saying." James continued, as Sirius made a motion of locking his lips and throwing away an invisible key. "The Lupin in the dictionary means like… wolf-like."

"I like wolves." Murmured Peter stupidly. He never spoke much when he was around James and Sirius by themselves. Sirius looked thoughtful and was going to speak but then stopped suddenly. He got on his hands and knees, looking around for something that seemed to be his invisible key to unlock his lips. James kicked him playfully in the arm.

"Speak, boy. What's on your mind, puppy?"

Sirius glared, getting up off the floor. "I never thought of that before. Wolf-like? Hey James, do you remember our old Magic Mythology classes at Wizarding Primary School when we were like seven? Remus… wasn't that person like someone important?"

James laughed and tried to remember. "Honestly, if your hair wasn't almost black like your name I'd think you were a blonde."

"Ha," Sirius glared. "It appears you've got jokes."

"I know… but seriously, Sirius I think I know what you mean but I can't quite remember who exactly the guy Remus was." James added truthfully.

"He was the twin brother of Romulus. They were raised by wolves… and if my mythology is correct he was the founder and first king of the city of Rome," Peter said matter-of-factly. Both James and Sirius stared at the mousy boy very dumbfounded that he actually knew something.

"What? Muggles know mythology too." Peter claimed as if he wasn't stupid, looking sheepish. "And besides, I'm half-blood."

"Raised by wolves… wolf-like… wait…" Sirius dawned, a glazed look coming over his face as he realized something. "Remus disappears every month…"

"He does!" James agreed, "And every time he's gone it's always…"

"A full moon." All three of them chimed, even Peter.

"You don't think…" inquired Peter, eyes widening as he looked outside a nearby window. "Look at the sky!"

James and Sirius both turned to the window behind them and glanced upwards. Indeed, there was a full moon out in the cloudy sky. It disappeared behind a nice thicket of clouds and Sirius spotted two people crossing the courtyard.

"Look!" he said incredulously, "That's the nurse's assistant… the blonde cute one…"

"Of course you would know, Sirius." James rolled his eyes. There was a smaller figure, this one under a very dark cloak. Together they crossed to the Whomping Willow. The woman picked up a twig and prodded something on the tree that made it go limp. The smaller person threw off the cloak quickly, and then proceeded down into a doorway underground. Before completely sealing the hole in the ground with its very heavy wooden door, the person glanced up at the sky, as if he knew he was being watched. It was Remus.

"What's he doing?" voiced Peter. It was the thought on everyone's mind.

Then, Remus snapped the door shut and the Healer woman locked it from the outside just in time. The Whomping Willow almost hit her as she retreated, and then ran back across the court to get back into Hogwarts' main building.

"Are you going to ask him why he went down under the tree?" repeated Peter softly. Sirius glanced at James.

"Let's ask him together. Tomorrow." James concluded silently, still watching the tree. "So we can settle this thing once and for all."

**-x-**

Remus went to the hospital wing two days after the others witnessed him being led across the grounds. He looked very twitchy and pale, but otherwise fine.

"So," started James very casually as they sat around a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was just the guys. Lily was off with some other people.

"So what?" chimed in Sirius, and surprisingly so did Peter. He was finally fitting in to the trio's endless sessions of jokes.

"So," James started again, "Where were you two days ago, Remus?"

Remus choked on the goblet of Pumpkin Juice he was drinking. Just that day they had found the entrance to the kitchens and were already stealing food. Remus' eyes darted around at all of his friends, sizing them up. He thought up a quick lie.

"I promised Alanze I would visit her," Remus told, and then cringed. Even Peter wasn't that thick to know he literally would stuff rotten snails up his nostrils than even sit near Alanze for a day. Or so they thought… "It was the only day I could see her."

"Uh-huh," Sirius said, looking up from his Wizarding Comic. He giggled when one of the characters blasted a thin hole through the next page and stung his finger.

"Since when do you actually care so much for your Muggle to go visit her?" James asked carefully. Remus clutched his hands into fists to keep from shaking.

"It was sort-of an emergency."

"Yeah, like you have emergencies every month… right?" Sirius answered. His eyes met with James' and they scanned the common room. It wasn't very late but they seemed to be the only ones in there at the time. Good for them.

"Er… right." Remus tried to go along with what they were implying. He tried to get back into his book because he noticed both of his dark-haired friends getting to their feet and walking over towards him. Peter looked just as terrified as he did, and seeing the expression on his face Remus knew what they were about to say to him.

"We know what you are," spoke James in a soft voice. His eyes bore into Remus' – and the wereboy couldn't fight to glance away. "And what we want to know is why you didn't tell us, Remus."

Remus couldn't control his fear any longer. He was scared… afraid of James, Sirius and Peter now that they were cornering him. He didn't want to admit it… but what harm would his words have done? They said they already knew….

"How'd you find out?" Remus questioned, his voice dry and raspy. He wondered if he could make a run for it if they tried to gang up on him.

"Two days ago. We saw you leave in History of Magic and figured you were in the Hospital Wing the whole day. So we were heading down there when we stopped and pondered something. Do you know your name means 'Wolf-like'? Or something like 'The Moon'?" Sirius answered.

"Er… I didn't really think about it that way. But is that how you found out?" Remus questioned, looking into the three boys faces. They didn't seem as if they wanted to kill him for being what he was…

"That and we-we saw you being led out on-onto the grounds, Remus." Peter piped up. He looked too scared to say much else, so for everything else that was said he nodded quickly and listened intently.

Remus ran a nervous hand through his hair then looked around at his friends again. "You can hate me if you all want," he started carefully. "Do your worse. I'm unarmed." He added, then closing his eyes and raising his chin bravely.

The only blow that came from the other three boys was Sirius plucking Remus sharply upside his left temple.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" questioned Remus, a smirk appearing on his face as he rubbed the place Sirius had plucked.

"That's for you being daft. We aren't going to beat you up just because you're different." Sirius said with a kind smile. He was going to grow up to be handsome; not to be judging but Remus could see it in him. Sirius also had an infectious smile that made everyone around him smile too. The corners of Remus' mouth twitched as James spoke.

"Yeah, everyone has their goods and their bads, right Remmie? I mean, just look at Sirius – he's just an all-around bad and everyone likes him! So I guess you'll be just fine!" James joked.

Sirius actually agreed with what his best friend was saying until he realized it was him who was being talked about. He abruptly picked up a pillow and beat James across the face with it. The blow was so quick and so fast it made stinging tears appear in James' eyes and knocked his glasses halfway across the room.

"OW! I DIDN'T DESERVE _THAT,_ PUPPY!"

"I'm – I'm sorry," said Sirius earnestly, dropping the pillow. "I didn't know I could hit someone or something that fast!"

James, who tried out for Quidditch already was staring at Sirius in shock. It was either because he was amazed or because he saw yellow stars floating around Sirius' head.

"You – you could – SHOULD – try out for Beater!" James' slack jaw made him seem brainless.

"Beater? James, shut up. This is about Remus – not Quidditch." scoffed Sirius.

"NO seriously, Sirius – if you were a Beater the whole WORLD would be saved!"

"James put your glasses back on… that hit must've rattled your brain."

While the two dark-haired boys argued, Remus got up from the couch as silently as possible and inched towards the portrait hole. When he thought he was safe – he bolted out and ran like mad. Peter tried to tell James but he couldn't produce anything more but a squeak.

It took Sirius and James a few minutes to realize that Remus was gone.

"Er… where'd he go?" asked James, scratching his head. It hurt a lot, thanks to Sirius.

"No idea." said Sirius truthfully, and they all stood staring at each other.

**-x-**

Ashamed, Remus took to avoiding his friends for the next couple of weeks. It wasn't an easy thing to do – they all slept in the same dorm and had every class imaginable together. Remus was sitting on a bench outside one day, it wasn't a too cold of a day but it _was_ early March. Someone came and sat to his left, but he didn't look up. Remus just drew his cloak tighter around his back and kept pretending as if he was really reading his potions book.

"You aren't reading that," giggled a soft voice. It was a girl. Remus was on good terms with most girls of his year, but he wasn't interested into finding out which one was talking to him.

"How do you know?" he asked fairly, snuffling a bit.

"Because your eyes aren't moving." Replied the girl matter-of-factly. Remus scoffed; he knew who it was by that type of comment.

"That doesn't mean anything, Lily."

"Does the fact that your book is upside down have anything to do with it, or did you know that too?"

"Very funny." Remus replied, blushing as he flipped his book over right-side up. "What'd you come over to badger me for?"

Lily smiled softly at her friend. "The Duo told me you've taken to avoiding them and sent me as a peacemaker to persuade you to come back."

Remus grew thunderstruck. Did she know? Would James and Sirius really have told Lily? Or anyone else?

"What-what do you mean?" Remus blurted, "They didn't say what they – they wanted? They didn't say anything-anything about me did they?"

The smaller girl looked puzzled, despite herself. "What, Remus? All I know was that they told me you've had a tussle and that they-"

Remus felt his panic overwhelm him and couldn't even hear Lily's explanation. He got to his feet and ran – ran as fast and as far as his feet could take him. If Lily knew then with the big mouth that girl had… everyone in the _whole_ school had to know by now! He was scared, afraid of anyone who bumped him in the hall or said something to him as he rushed by. He ended up somewhere near the hospital wing after dark. Remus' blind instincts took him to the only person who he could trust – Gwendolyn.

"Remus?" the Healer questioned, looking over a pair of thin spectacles she wore for reading. She hopped to her feet and smoothed out her black robes as she went over to tend to her client. "What's wrong, Remus?"

"I want to speak to Dumbledore." Remus gasped, out of breath. It wasn't too much later than dinner hours, but he wanted to avoid the school. He wanted to be as far away from others – the normal ones – as possible.

"Dumbledore? What for?" asked Gwendolyn, her brow furrowed.

"They found out… the kids… my friends at my dorm." Remus told in a voice that sounded so lost of hope, Gwendolyn felt pathetic for him. "They know what I am and now I'm going to have to leave!"

"Don't overreact Remus, I'm pretty sure that they don't really know what you are and what goes on-"

"James, Sirius and Lily aren't that thick!" Remus shouted, "They're the heads of our class! Peter's not the brightest fairy light… but he's not _that_ dull!"

Gwendolyn sighed as Remus persisted. "Do you really think it's serious enough that you _need_ to see the Headmaster?"

"_Yes_! They think I'm a raging werewolf! I think that's a big enough dilemma for me to be able to visit Professor Dumbledore!" Remus replied too sarcastically to be telling the truth.

Gwendolyn sighed, "Follow me then."

She led him to a floor Remus always walked by on his way to classes but never paid much attention to. A large stone gargoyle was sitting in the middle of the hallway, and Remus followed Gwendolyn as she walked up to it. Remus looked curiously from the woman to the statue as she cleared her throat.

"Jelly slugs!"

As if by "magic", the statue started moving upwards in a spiral motion. Gwendolyn stepped on the moving staircase, and Remus stumbled on behind her, looking very apprehensive.

They approached a large door at the top of the revolving staircase and Gwendolyn knocked. The door opened and they entered.

Dumbledore sat, smiling as he watched them enter. His white-beard and hair shone greatly by the candlelight from his ceiling.

"Madam Jaccobs?" Dumbledore questioned, "Oh… and Remus?"

Remus nodded. Gwendolyn went to talk, but Remus interrupted.

"I want to go home, Professor, sir!" he said, half-heartedly. "My friends found out what I am and-"

Dumbledore paused, and then raised his hand to silence the sandy-haired boy. "And what makes you think that they're reacting in the way you think they are?"

The statement really confused Remus. He sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. "I - I just figured that they'd hate me because I'm not – not normal."

"Your perception of people can be distorted by the smallest of things, Remus." Dumbledore said lightly, laying his hand on Remus' shoulder. "I'm pretty sure by the way you and your friends are so trusting of each other that they wouldn't have told anyone once they found out."

Remus sighed. He trusted Dumbledore more than anyone else; and he knew he wasn't going to send him home. He would have to face his demons and go to apologize to Sirius, James, Peter and even Lily for acting like he had over the past weeks.

"I suggest you calm down and just go back to talk to your friends. Who knows, perhaps they won't abandon you after all." Dumbledore told him, lightly, with a kind smile.

"Yes sir." Remus responded dully, feeling his panic subside somewhat but not fully. "I hope you're right."

With a final nod, Dumbledore followed Gwendolyn and Remus to the door.

"G'night Mr. Lupin." He said as finality, and then closed the door.

**-x-**

He couldn't go back to the common room right away. He had to calm himself down somehow… and the only thing that seemed soothing right now was for him to be alone. Quietly, he went outside on the grounds, and sat by the lake. It was freezing cold; but he didn't care. Remus braced it and stood staring into the clear water.

"Oiy!" someone yelled at him. Remus jumped. It wasn't a voice he knew…

"Hey!" yelled the voice again. Remus turned. The speaker was a large man with very tangled hair. He had to be something other than human; a true man wasn't really _that_ tall. He had kind eyes, and Remus didn't think he was going to harm him.

"What 're ya doing out here all alone for?" asked the stranger, "'Re ya trying to freeze yerself to death?"

"No," Remus replied dully, "I was just stalling for time. I don't want to go back to my common room just yet."

The stranger nodded. "Come back to me hut then. I'll make yer a spot of tea, and yeh can tell me all about it."

Remus nodded and followed the great man, sulking. The stranger looked at Remus strangely as he walked staring at the ground. The man chuckled.

"You'll never see the stars if yeh're always looking down." He commented, smiling at Remus slightly.

"Sir, I don't really have a reason to look up at the sky anymore so I avoid doing so." Remus glumly replied.

"So you be the Lupin boy?" asked the stranger, "Dumbledore speaks of you every-so-often. I'm the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid." Remus chimed, as Hagrid showed him inside his house and sat him down on a sunken couch. He was then thrown a very large blanket and served a large saucer of tea.

"Nah, yeh can call me just Hagrid, it's fine." Said the beefy man, smiling kindly.

Something wet touched the tip of Remus' free hand dangling on the side of the couch. Remus let out a yelp, and whatever touched him yelped too.

"What is it!" Remus yelled, abashed.

"Oh that's just Fang, that's all. He's a boarhound… mind yeh, he's just a puppy." Replied Hagrid happily.

Fang plopped on Remus' lap and he began to lick him enthusiastically about his face. Remus laughed and patted the great dog on the head and back as they played.

It went like that for the rest of the night, and Remus couldn't even remember the last time he had spent a whole night just talking to someone. Hagrid was a nice man and Remus was surprised he never had anyone else to talk to. So, from then on Remus swore to visit him often and introduce him to the rest of his friends.

And Remus didn't even realize that he fell asleep on Hagrid's couch.

**-x-**

He had no other alternatives but to return to the Gryffindor Common Room and get washed. He smelled like Fang and Hagrid's hut – which wasn't an entirely good thing.

Remus entered, and since it was early from when he had left Hagrid's, scarcely anyone was awake. Except one person…

"Hi Lily." Remus claimed automatically, spotting the redhead in her favorite chair. She smiled and closed her mouth abruptly. Evidently, she wanted to have the first word.

"Hello, where'd you go last night?" she asked, speaking her usual twenty-words-per-second rate, "We were all looking for you."

"I – I spent the night with a friend." Remus told, smiling softly. "You know, Lils, it's okay if you know my secret. I know you won't tell."

"Secret what?" Lily replied, "That's what I had been meaning to ask you. You kept mentioning something about a secret that I had no idea about and when I tried to go ask James and Sirius they wouldn't tell me either, and-"

Remus' heart lightened. James and Sirius didn't tell! They were good friends to him as they were to each other!

Remus took that time then to just sit Lily down and tell her everything. And she listened until the sun rose.

**-x-**

After a bath, Remus entered his dorm and found no one there. Finding that very peculiar, he barely had time to duck before a pillow was thrown at him.

"Hey!"

"Don't move, or we'll toss another!" came Sirius' voice from somewhere. Remus had a suspicion that they were hiding somewhere either near the ceiling or on top of the four-posters.

"I know what you're mad at but – ow! Hey!"

Remus tried to get them to listen but a pillow flew from the ceiling and hit him on his left shoulder.

"Cut it out! I'm sorry!"

There were fast whispers once Remus apologized. Remus scarcely heard what they were saying, but rolled his eyes and went to his trunk to get dressed.

"Did he say he was sorry?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Aw, now what? I wanted to finish throwing pillows at him!"

"Sirius, he said sorry!"

"One more pillow?"

"No!"

"Alright… alright…"

James and Sirius (just like Remus suspected) hopped down from a secret panel from the ceiling. It obvious they had been there for some time; they were both covered in cobwebs.

"Where'd that passage come from?" Remus questioned. He knew a few more passageways that the trio had discovered in the beginning of the year. They were getting _very_ familiar to the underskirts of Hogwarts.

"Well, if you were talking to us a week ago we would've showed you. It leads to a secret panel on the 7th floor. That way you can sneak out without the Fat Lady ever knowing that you're gone." James said matter-of-factly.

Remus laughed, and then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys. I knew you wouldn't tell – but then something inside of me panicked…"

"It's alright. I have to admit, Sirius' sanity is a pretty scary thing." James added gravely.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, nodding. A look of realization crossed his handsome features, and then stopped shaking his head. "Wait – what does my sanity have to do with the fact of Remus trusting us with his secret?"

James and Remus exchanged a look, and then burst into timely laughter. Things were back to the way the used to be, and Remus couldn't have wanted it any other way.


	9. You're a WHAT?

**Chapter 9 - You're a WHAT?**

It was early morning of course, and Remus sat around with nothing to do but study as usual. It was third year now, and he would be thirteen on the upcoming May. He was bored, and he couldn't ask for nothing else to do on a calm spring morning. It was the day before he invited his friends to visit his house for the Easter Holidays. Remus felt giddy as he sat and ate his cereal.

"Morning Remmie." James greeted him, as he sat down across the long table from Remus.

"Morning, how's your research going?" asked Remus, questioningly.

"It's going steady. Sirius found the actual incantation in the Forbidden Section the other day." James said, keeping his voice down. "He used my cloak."

Remus rolled his eyes. In honor of his Werewolvery, Sirius, James, and Peter had decided to become animals, like him. And to do that, they needed to learn the art of Animagi. It was no easy task; especially to do it and not be discovered by the teachers. James' invisibility cloak came in use for trying to complete such a great task. It often allowed the friends to travel about unnoticed by the teachers and other students.

"Have you thought of any nicknames?" Remus answered, laughing.

"I don't know. We can't really call ourselves anything because we don't have our Animagi forms yet. All I know is that Peter is Wormtail because his experiment gone wrong." James answered.

Remus choked on milk, and as if on cue Peter joined them both at the table.

"H-hello guys," he spoke twitchingly, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Hello Wormy," James chimed, and Peter flinched. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but the post was just coming in.

Everyone looked up, as usual. Remus noticed a spectacular golden owl from the crowd of the browns and grays, and his eyes widened at once.

"It's Aurora." He said, mouth agape. "I don't even remember the last time I got an owl from Alanze."

James and Peter looked at Remus questioningly.

"Not that I've been wanting to hear from her, it's just been months since I have." Remus innocently replied, freeing the letter from the owl's leg. His stomach churned anxiously, eager to actually read his letter. He then fed her some of his cereal and went along to read it.

'_Dear Remus,_' it read.

'_For the last past months, I wish I could have written to you but its just the fact that I had ran away that I did not. Yes, believe what you just read, I did run away. I can't tell you the exact reason why… you'll find out soon enough. Just know that my mother and I had a row and she wanted nothing to do with me. I guess its because she's finally finding out that refuse to be anything like her as I grow older._

_I did make a friend after so long at Mulberry. It was only for a week, but I had a friend. I don't even remember her name; I guess it was a dare for her to befriend me because she moved away the following week.'_

Remus paused after reading that, and glanced around guiltily at James and Peter as they talked to each other. He returned to his letter

'_I finally returned home. If I had not I would not have written you. This is primarily because I had no way to contact Aurora. I have been out for a while and now I finally have realized that there is a bigger world out there than what I am used to, no matter how sheltered my mother makes me._

_I miss you; I still do not have anyone to talk to on weekends when mother wants to be bothered with me when I'm home from school. Other times, I write in my journal but it's not as satisfying as speaking to a living person who actually gives a true hell that you're alive._

_I think you probably forgot about me; which I hope is not indefinitely true. Even if you forgetting me is still so, I still appreciate you befriending me when we were younger. I still remember the old Remus. I still feel a glow, especially when I think about what happened that day at the platform. Do you still feel it? _

_I miss you._

_With Love,_

_Alanze.'_

'_What in the world is wrong with this girl?'_ Remus thought silently to himself. The letter troubled him. He had actually, for a while forgotten that Alanze indeed had existed. Why was she still writing to him? He hadn't spoken to her in half a year! How thick could one person be? But then again…

She was having troubles at home. She needed him now more than ever. And even though he didn't want to think about it… that little embrace… _was it worthy enough to even be called an embrace?_… they had at the platform two years ago still haunted his mind.

He didn't even realize he was blushing his cheeks off.

"What's up with the Lupe?" came a voice that Remus wasn't used to hearing in the morning.

"Sirius?" he spoke aloud, "What the bloody hell are you doing down here so early?"

The only reply that he got was a fit of laughter from the three of his friends. Remus' brow furrowed nervously, and he scanned the letter for the second time.

Alanze still had no friends? How old was she now… like eleven? She ran away from home… Remus knew her mother was crazy but never psycho enough to disown her own daughter.

A pair of arms threw themselves around Remus' neck from behind. Remus froze from the touch, and having his mind occupied his eyes searched the table. He saw James immediately tense and take his left hand to crumple up his hair, which had been untidily enough already. Remus inhaled and from his senses and James' reaction, he knew it was Lily.

"Hello!" the redhead called cheerfully. She sat directly next to Remus and by Peter. Remus looked at her as if he had never seen a girl before in any day of his life.

James glared wholly at Remus, before returning to his breakfast. Remus never noticed.

"G'morning, Lily." Remus answered mechanically, "You're down later than you'd usually be."

Lily laughed. Her dark green eyes had become intensely lighter over the years Remus had known her. They were a light bottle green and went well with the splash of freckles that appeared on her face just the year before.

"You know I'm up in the morning with the chickens, Rem, but I just couldn't wake up today. I can't get over the fact that you just didn't invite me to come over your house."

"That's the last thing we need, Ragweed," James replied bitterly, speaking the truth, "I'd kill myself if you were there. The last thing I'd want is for you to be drooling all over Moony like you usually do."

Everyone around the table paused. Lily blushed fuchsia, and looked down at her toes. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"What'd you call him?" he questioned.

"Moony?" James repeated, glaring irritably at an apple in the center of the table. "Why?"

"That's the perfect nickname! Moony!" said Sirius with a satisfied smile. "That's your new name, it suits you Remus. So, from now on, you're Moony!"

Remus laughed, not even feeling embarrassed about what James had said about Lily. Usually, he took up for the girl but his mind was preoccupied. Lily must've noticed so she spoke up for herself.

"Shut up Potter, and I do not drool over Remus. You're just immature and jealous!" she said hotly, raising her nose in the air.

"Am not!" James said glaring, "Take that back, you brainless plant!"

"You are too, and don't call me a plant just because my name is also a flower!" Lily replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ah ha! Who's immature now!"

"Shut up, Potter!"

Remus scarcely heard them arguing, as he got up from the table unnoticed with his letter.

**-x-**

"Welcome to Mainland Place." Remus greeted dismally. His mother answered the door after he had wrung the bell. He self-consciously glanced over at Sirius while James and Peter eagerly stepped inside the door.

"Sirius... what are you doing?" questioned James, watching his friend in amazement.

"The... thing!" Sirius answered gleefully, extending his index finger and rapidly pressing the doorbell. He laughed wickedly. "Press the mini button and noise echoes throughout the house! Then people come to the door!"

Peter glanced stonily at Remus and James before speaking. "S-Sirius, it's a doorbell. That's the whole purpose of the thing... to ring and alert the people within the house that there are visitors outside the house who want to come in."

At Peter's words, Sirius abruptly stopped playing with the doorbell and stood to gape, mouth wide open. The look didn't last very long, however, before it was replaced by Sirius' maniacal smirk.

"D'you know that's the smartest thing you actually said and I understood throughout these whole three years I've known you, Peter?" Sirius told his friend, looking astonished and speechless.

James and Remus exchanged glances before bursting into fits of laughter. Sirius took that time to return to violating the doorbell.

"Who insists on ringing that thing until I go mad?" a deep voice demanded, walking past the three young-men in the entrance hall. Quietly, he stuck his head outside the doorway to see who was pressing his bell.

"Oooh! More people! This button must be rigged by magic!" Sirius marveled, his eyes chocked full of boyish innocence. "I claim this... the new... Ringy-Dingy Magic People-Pusher Thingie for the South of Newfoundland!"

Artemus glanced stonily at Sirius, then towards his son.

"Reckon this lot is Sirius, right?" he questioned blandly.

"Right-in-one!" chimed the three Marauders standing in the doorway.

"Reckon you should all get in and make yourselves comfortable." Artemus told, as his wife, Selena, stood nearby and smiled at the four young men and welcomed them all inside. Remus' father was helping Peter carry his bags toward the stairway before speaking again.

"My wife and I set up the guest bedroom full of cots, so if you guys don't mind sharing a room for the holidays, things should be fine for you. We'll bring your trunks up later; just leave them here in the hallway."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," said Peter politely. James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Dinner will be ready around six, boys. You don't have to help," chipped in Selena, a calm smile on her face.

"I'll show everyone about, shall I?" said Remus, blushingly, "Mind you... it's not a big place." he added, taking off his cloak and hanging it in the closet.

"YAY!" screamed Sirius, bouncing up the flight of stairs after Remus and the others. The house was small; they didn't have much to see. The four boys were just about to settle down and play Exploding Snap when the doorbell rung again.

"RINNNNNNNNNNNNG!"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Remus!" called the voice of Selena. They heard the door open, and his mother greet someone before calling up to him again.

"Remus! There's a visitor here for you!"

"Visitor?" asked Remus, looking at his friends curiously. "Who...?"

"You told your Muggle we'd be here?" asked James, "That could be her."

Remus paused for a moment. He hadn't told Alanze he was going to have his friends over for the holidays... or even that he was going to be coming home.

"Remus," said his mother's voice, more sternly this time. "Alanze's at the bottom of the stairs for you. I told her yesterday you were coming back home for the holidays. She's been dying to see you. Now _don't_ be rude."

"Er... then send her upstairs. I'll introduce her to Wormtail, James and Sirius," said Remus wincing.

They heard small feet clamber up the stairs very clumsily. In a hurried voice, Remus turned to his friends and warned them.

"She's a bit of a train wreck, but be nice. Don't hurt her feelings… she's very moody. And she's only eleven so don't expect much." Remus grumbled, just at the right moment Alanze burst through the door.

The girl was still an unfocused ball of energy. A bit taller, Alanze was now free of her braces. She now had unusually straight, pearly teeth. Remus smiled a bit as she still wore thick glasses that made even James' frames look in style. Alanze still had puffy hair that looked like was fought into a solitary braid. Upon seeing this, Remus smiled softly to himself. His smile vanished when she began to speak and he realized she still spoke in an annoyingly high voice that sounded like a whine. He would've thought that over two years her voice would've deepened at _least_ a little bit.

"I haven't seen you in years!" she started, smiling and cooing at Remus as if he were a doll in her possession, "I've missed you soooooooooo much, R.J.!"

"Er..." Remus said nervously, looking at Sirius who couldn't believe that such a girl looking like Alanze could possibly be created.

"So who're your friends?" said Alanze, nauseatingly. She spoke in a manner that stated she obviously didn't have many people to talk to and didn't know how to converse. "Are they from your Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Remus answered shortly, "This is James, Sirius, and Peter." he introduced them all in turn, "They're my age. Thirteen."

"I'm eleven," stated Alanze, matter-of-factly, "I just upgraded from Mulberry Primary. I'm in some weird private school now that I cannot even pronounce. Mom chose it for me. She said it would be better if I got to know more about my Arabic roots."

Remus knew from the letter and from before that Alanze's mom was overprotective and it worried him a bit when her mother came to making decisions on her daughter's behalf. He didn't even know Alanze's mom all-too-well but from what Alanze spoke of her and what he experienced years ago and read she still sounded half-crazy. Slowly, Remus eyed Alanze's clothing apparel, to notice she still had on the same long dress that covered almost every aspect of her body up from the public.

He flushed suddenly, remembering that night when he saw her in her dark purple nightshirt…

"Guess what!" Alanze said quickly, holding out a yellowing letter for Remus to read. Remus snapped out of his trance, and gazed at the letter. Was it yellow? It looked more like... parchment. But it couldn't be...

"What is it?" asked Remus, dreading the worse. He saw the seal, and wanted to know no more. "You've got accepted into Hogwarts?" he spoke slowly, eyes bulging out of his head.

Sirius' snigger turned into a thoughtful cough only because James elbowed him in the arm.

"So you're a witch now?" asked Peter gently, "You must be Muggleborn if you never knew."

"I reckon so, but bad thing is Mum thinks it is a hoax so I really cannot go. But I know that I have enough magic in me to have this sent to me. Maybe... you all can put in a good word for me?" Alanze asked all four of the boys, looking very hopeful.

Remus looked as if Christmas had been canceled after months of preparation.

"What? No!" the words came tumbling out of Remus' mouth. Even Sirius looked shocked.

"W-why?" Alanze questioned, looking _very_ putout. "I do not understand – I – I thought it would be good if we got back together and we could be friends again."

"I don't want you to go to Hogwarts!" Remus said incredulously. He thought of how the two worlds would immediately collide. His old Muggle world with his new Wizarding world… he couldn't stand it.

"That's mean, Remus," said James, who was used to hurling insults at Lily daily, "Even for me, that's mean."

As if she was used to people being mean to her, Alanze paused and stared coldly at Remus before speaking. "What do you mean, Remus?"

Remus looked fearful after hearing James' comment. He hadn't meant to say what he did; he and everyone else knew he wasn't _that _mean to others.

"I-" he tried to explain. His palms were sweaty and he was nervous. Why was he suddenly so upset he had been mean to Alanze?

"You what?" Alanze added, her lip twitching. "You know, all this time I was under the impression you were my friend. You wrote back, R.J."

James and Sirius sniggered at hearing Remus' nickname. Remus blushed to himself, embarrassed.

"That's what I mean! Don't call me R.J. anymore; my name is Remus! And, and I'm older than you! Stop trying to revert me back to childhood! And besides - I only wrote back because I promised I would!"

Alanze surveyed all of the older boys' faces. A single tear ran down the side of her face, as she looked over to Remus once more.

"You know, you were always a source of comfort to me. Like I said in my letter, when I needed you – you would always write back and act like you care. I am sorry that you changed so much… that you cannot accept the way I am around your new friends. Sorry I bothered you." She replied too calmly.

"Bye," she chimed sadly, leaving and shutting the door quietly and slowly after her.

And Remus felt bad. He felt worse; he felt horrible.

"And you know what else?" Alanze added before finally leaving, "I'm going to get into Hogwarts whether you want to help me or not."

**-x-**

Remus sat at the Gryffindor Table. Holidays had been over; and ever since then he had been fronting that what Alanze said hadn't bothered him. But, on the inside he was hurting and tortured from what he had said. What if she never spoke to him again because of how he acted in front of the others?

"He's still brooding. G'morning Wormtail," James answered in response of Peter sitting down next to him at the table.

"I-I still think you shouldn't have-" Peter tried to help, but Remus grumbled and turned away from him.

"If I wanted your opinion, Rat face, I would've asked." Remus had become awfully angry after his incident with Alanze.

"Touchy, touchy!" was Peter's only reply.

Sirius was in a good mood. A group of girls kept looking at him adoringly, and he loved any good attention from the opposite sex.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, "Owl post!"

Remus put his head sheltered under his arms as he lay on the table. The last thing he wanted was another letter to make him feel even worse than he did.

"Hey Moony, you have a letter." James told, grinning madly.

"Froumoo?" asked Remus, very muffled and miserable from under his arms.

"What, sorry? I don't speak cow," answered James, puzzled.

"FROM WHO?" Remus literally had to scream to get his point across. "Open it!"

Grumbling, James opened his letter. "It's from your Mumma."

Remus sighed and blindly reached towards the parchment, and opened it. What he read wasn't really something he wanted to hear.

'_Remus',_ it read in cramped, hurried writing.

'_My son, I don't want to know what you and Alanze had a fight about, but she turned to me two days ago in tears. She ended up telling me her secret of how she's a Muggleborn and how her mother wants to disown her for being magical. I'm ashamed of you. Alanze was the first friend you made when you first moved here and now it seems as if you just traded her in for James, Sirius and Peter. That's not fair to her, Remus. Now, with you out of her life Alanze has absolutely **no** friends. She's been coming to our house to be with me because I'm the only one she claims that will listen to her._

_Push comes to shove; I decided to take her on a trip to Diagon Alley to show her a taste of the Wizarding World. She enjoyed it, and I opened up a Gringotts account for her and put in about ten galleons. After I allowed her to take some of it out, we went and brought a few things. Oddly enough, the sky turned completely gray and it was as if a magical fight had been going on while we were standing on the street. I got separated from her… and the last thing I saw of the girl was her running down towards Knockturn Alley._

_Afterwards, I tried to find her – I called for hours and even searched Knockturn Alley but it was of no use. She's lost, Remus. I owled the Ministry, and they said they'll send an Auror search party out to find her if she's still missing. I'm worried. What if someone kidnapped her? Or worse, what if she's dead?_

_I'm blaming myself for her disappearance. I just wanted to let you know that she's gone. Perhaps you can tell Dumbledore to keep an eye out for Alanze. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts… perhaps she found a way?_

_I'll write you later if we hear any news,_

_Your Mother, _

_Selena'_

Remus dropped the letter silently. First he insulted Alanze and felt ashamed for doing so, and now Alanze was missing? It wasn't his mother's fault the girl was gone - it was his!

Remus sat as if he hadn't read anything written from his mother. He murmured, "_Incendio_!" and set the parchment aflame. Of course, his friends looked at him weirdly but what they didn't know surely wouldn't kill them…

**-x-**

She ran quickly, silently, with absolutely no idea where she was heading. She ended up running around a village and she assumed it was Wizarding. Besides that, she had no idea where she was.

"Who're you?" asked a raspy voice. She whipped around, half-scared and half-interested to the person addressing her. It was something wrapped up in a dark cape. Whatever it was… it's face was covered completely.

"I-" she started, then thought about not talking to strangers. She continued to walk on nervously, pretending as if she knew where she was going. The thing… whatever it was… kept a close tag on her as she walked. She was starting to get paranoid – she didn't like being followed.

"I'm going to tell my m-my mum that you've been following me for the past ten streets!" she yelled aloud, nervous now. She looked up at the nearest street intersection and the signs read Dark Maple and Serpentine. She then glanced around, trying to see if anything looked welcome enough for her to try to get help. Unfortunately, nothing did. The neighborhood looked just like the street names described them; the houses were dark, ominous and shabby. She didn't know what else to do.

"I think you're bluffing and you're a lost… helpless little witch," Said the thing, whatever it was… that was following her. "You have no idea where you are."

She trembled, fearing the worse. Then impulsively, she began to run. It wasn't the smartest thing to do – because her stalker followed in hot pursuit.

She knew something bad was bound to happen – but hope crossed her eye. In the distance she saw a large mansion and began to run towards it. It looked like people lived in it from the fresh flowers that grew and from its sleek look over the shabby little town. Maybe if she made it that far… someone could help her…

But she couldn't outrun her captor. It finally caught up to her – and it took to the air as he knocked her down. It flew high over her head, and she screamed and shielded her face once she saw what the creature was… she had never seen/imagined a thing like that in her life…

Something counteracted with the attacker as she lay trembling, backwards on the ground. She watched as the two creatures fought… the second one was grumbling in a low voice about the first being out of his "territory"… but the first wasn't bound to give up. As she watched, the second creature snarled and threw the first to the ground then stood in front of her… as if he were indicating that she was his. The first, on the ground, growled back, then threw his hood over his head and retreated. The second watched him leave.

She wanted to escape while the second had his back to her, but she just couldn't. She was rooted to the spot… and she felt the creature would've known if she moved anyway.

"What are you doing here, little witch?" asked the person, in an alarmingly smooth voice. The creature now sounded human, and like a young male.

"I was lost and separated from my guardian." Answered the girl, frightened, "Please… don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to," said the creature, his back still to the little girl, "Unless you give me a reason."

And then… he turned around. The girl's jaw dropped, very surprisingly. The creature… despite its look before now seemed human. It was insane, because he was incredibly handsome and young, like the girl supposed. It was outlandish… how could something so nasty have transformed into a man that made her blush in just a few moments?

"Besides your fall, are you okay, witch?" asked the guy, surveying the girl with dark eyes. "You look astounded."

"I-" the girl started to try to explain, but tons of questions flooded out of her mouth instead. "Where am I? What was that… that thing? Who are you?"

The man didn't smile or show any emotions on his face. He just looked extremely annoyed at her ignorance.

"You are in what your kind call Parasite Alley. How'd you get through here?" he asked, now curious.

"Knockturn Alley… but…" the girl tried to explain. She was interrupted, however.

"That explains everything. Well here at Parasite Alley, there is no magic. Just… us parasites."

"I don't understand." She claimed, truly confused. He walked over and stooped down to the girl's eye-level. She saw that his eyes were a dark, almost black green and it made her swoon.

"We are Vampires…the hunters and enemies of the type of humans in your world. No witches are allowed past Knockturn Alley; which is why this place isn't overrun. All the creatures that live in Parasite Alley either want to kill you right now to have dinner, or kill you just for sport." Told the man.

The girl tried to swallow a hard lump in her throat, but she just couldn't move. It was if she was petrified; the man who was talking to her just kept staring… and she kept staring back. It remained that way, in silence, for ten minutes almost.

"You are not pure," the Vampire finally told her. "You wouldn't have made it across the Wizarding barrier if you were a true witch. Still, you wouldn't be poison to my kind. The other Vampire that was following you probably sensed that if he fed on you, then he wouldn't become sick."

Her left eye twitched as the Vampire finally stood up. His legs cracked from staying in the bent position too long, and he stretched…though he never once removed the girl from his eyesight. She couldn't break off from staring into his eyes… they were hypnotizing…

"Come with me," he told her, "I shall explain everything to you back at my manor. We cannot stay in the streets; the sun is about to set and every Vampire within range will want your sweet human blood." He added creepily, and she shuddered.

"And how do I know that I can trust you?" she questioned, still not moving. "How is it that you are a Vampire and you don't want to hurt me?"

"Because not all Vampires are bad creatures," said the man simply, "Do you wish to go with me and be safe… or stay here and be devoured?"

The vampire extended his arm gracefully in the direction of the girl on the ground. She raised her twitching arm slowly, and the vampire pulled her to her feet.

"Please, just help me find my guardian. I just want to go home," sighed the girl sadly as the Vampire held onto her, as they seemed to float effortlessly towards the manor far in the distance.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." The man said politely. The girl shivered and let out a wail of anguish.

"Why? You said you would help me!" she screamed, trying to wrench her arm out of his grip. She wiggled all she could, but his grip never faltered.

"I said I would protect you, that's about all," replied the Vampire, chuckling lightly, "But look at things this way. You have two simple choices. You either stay with me… protected and out of harm's way. You cannot leave, which leads to the other choice. If you want to leave, then you will have to venture on your own twelve miles back towards Knockturn Alley. There are hundreds of Vampires in Parasite Alley, and I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

The choice was obvious… she wasn't going to try her luck and escape – she just had no other decision but to stay with the mysterious Vampire. And no one even knew she was alive because in the human Wizarding world, she was no more.

**-x-**

Three days later, Remus got a letter in the mail at morning post. It made him so sick to his stomach that he leapt from the table, and ran away in shock.

His friends, sitting at the table leaned in to read the note that made their friend so horrified. And he had good reason to be so upset at the contents within the letter.

'_Dear Remus,_

_Unfortunately there has been no sign of Alanze. Aurors have been searching, and followed her trail to the base of Knockturn Alley. Naturally, since Wizards are not allowed by a law to enter into the village beyond Knockturn, it is assumed since Alanze wasn't halfblood or pure that she crossed the line. If that is so, she is definitely dead. Nothing but the worse is on the other side of that barrier, and there would be no chance of survival for her._

_I'm so sorry._

_Mum'_


	10. 5th Year

**Chapter 10 –5th Year**

No one spoke to Remus for nearly a month after the incident. Alanze'smother held a respective funeral for the young girl with an empty, closed casket. He didn't attend; he felt too ashamed that the whole situation was his fault. It was from then on he became very broody and quiet and took back to his studies. He didn't get around to speaking much, yet he always had his little snide sarcasm when he was around James and Sirius.

Speaking of his friends, they had finally accomplished their Animagi charm. Each had successfully transformed into an animal of their mind's choice… of course Sirius and James had to help Peter. He wasn't altogether as bright as the rest.

Like Remus was nicknamed Moony, the other three had their own nicknames too. The first nickname, 'Wormtail.' for Peter had confirmed itself when Peter had tried the charm and instead of transforming the whole way, a fat, worm-like and balding tail erupted from his backside. Almost the same effect happened when Sirius got his own nickname. The handsome charmer tried the charm, and hoping he would be better at transforming than Peter… he did get into the form of a large dog…with a minor problem. One of his four paws had been inflated to nearly ten times its normal size. So from the swollen paw came Sirius' nickname of 'Padfoot'. James was the first one out of the three to actually get the charm right. He transformed perfectly on his first try, which wasn't that big of a surprise since he had an O in all his Transfiguration classes. As a full-grown stag, James had a very nice set of antlers upon his head, which caused him to be named 'Prongs' which generally meant 'the pointed tip of an antler'. The group as a whole nicknamed themselves as 'the Marauders' because of all the havoc they always seemed to cause while at school. They were all favorites on McGonagall's detention list at times all year round.

In the meanwhile, it was their fifth year at Hogwarts. A lot had changed since the third. Lots of passageways had been discovered, a lot of studying had been done, a lot of pranks pulled and a lot of relationships changed. Remus had now been made a Prefect. Another example was that Sirius now had somewhat of a steady girlfriend. It was hard for him to just sit down and commit to just one girl when there were many; but his girlfriend, Ariana Tyne wasn't the normal stalker that 'Sexy' Sirius seemed to have. She was polite, reasonably pretty, and smart… and had a good taste in practical jokes. Often, Ariana and Sirius put their heads together to team up with James to pull a good prank. Besides that, being such a flirt… Sirius and Ariana often had a lot of rows among each other. No one knew yet if Sirius took his relationship seriously and never worked up the nerve to ask him.

Another relationship that was on it's hinges was that between Remus and believe it or not… Lily. It took the girl a while to realize that Remus didn't want a relationship with her and it upset her. She, in a way, had always liked Remus because he was logical and a good friend. Lily thought that if she asked Remus to a dance that he would get over his slight grief from Alanze and cheer up in their fourth-year. Unfortunately, her therapy had the reverse affect. Remus blew up and clearly stated that after all that time that still Lily was just a friend to him and that he didn't want to hurt another girl that liked him. Lily argued that just because an old friend died that he shouldn't avoid girls all of his life – and Remus… to James' pleasure and misfortune… clearly stated that he wasn't interested in her at all and that if she opened her eyes then she would have noticed that his best friend was. Since then, Lily had taken to avoiding the four of the Marauders, despite how dull she thought life at Hogwarts was without speaking to them. Remus thought that it wasn't his fault she felt that way and let her feel sorry for herself.

In the meanwhile, it always took something off subject to cheer Remus up from the depression of studying, relationships, and transformations. Unfortunately, that off subject topic was Quidditch, of course. James had made the team second year, and was a superb Chaser and fellow beefcake of the Gryffindor Team. The other "hunk" of the team was unpredictably… Sirius. Taking James' hints over the years, fourth year Sirius tried out for the Quidditch Team as a Beater. His amazing reflexes and backhand swings allowed him to be added on, although at first he wasn't a natural on the broomstick. However, he grew accustomed to flying (thanks to the help of James) and drew many fans to the Gryffindor games because of how "attractive" he looked in his Quidditch gear.

Today was a day for a game. It was a Saturday in June before the Monday that they would be taking their O.W.L. tests. Remus needed a stress reducer and the only innocent way of getting calmed seemed to be going to the Quidditch game. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin… and of course the match hyped up nearly everyone in school. Remus sat on the Gryffindor side of the pitch, and spotted a familiar patch of red-hair two rows ahead and three seats away from him. Sighing, he went directly over and sat next to Lily… who he hadn't talked to for nearly a year. She spotted who he was at once, and went to leave.

"Lils, don't." Remus pleaded, "I came over here to make things right,"

Lily turned her nose up at him, though she looked defeated. She always had a soft spot for Remus. She turned her back to him, though stayed in her seat.

"I was wrong to you, I was. I was horrible and rude and I'm not afraid of women…" Remus tried to add his joke on the end, "But the truth is, I miss having you as a friend. I just don't want you to be hurt; I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. You're a good person. You deserve more than me after what I caused to happen to…"

He trailed off. He wasn't going to finish his sentence, and Lily knew why.

"Well," the girl started, narrowing her eyes at him, "I do forgive you. I don't appreciate what you said about me. You could've just came out and said you didn't have any feelings for me."

Remus felt himself smirking, and Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, sorry," the werewolf apologized, "I just don't bother with other people's marked territory."

Lily blinked and smirked a bit despite herself, "I'm considered marked territory? By whom?"

Remus laughed at her. "Are you really that blind that you did just not notice how much Prongs liked you?"

Lily paused for a moment. She hadn't heard Remus address his friends by their nicknames in months and she had to figure out which of the three was called Prongs.

"Prongs… The Stag… James?" she narrowed her list down. Silently, a deep blush appeared across her fair cheeks. Remus found it hilarious and laughed at her as she rolled her eyes. By that time the game had begun to start, and they both took to chatting and watching their friends play.

After Gryffindor scored twice in the next half-hour, Lily hadn't mentioned anything about the subject. As the Referee, Madam Hooch told Slytherin to take a penalty point from Rodney Yarrow (the other Gryffindor Beater) taking the Quaffle from him, Lily turned to Remus.

"Really?" was all the red haired girl could ask with a smirk on her face. "Well, I think James Potter is a selfish jerk. Did you see what he did last week to Severus Snape?"

Of course Remus knew. He was involved in the whole thing. The incident caused all three (meaning Peter didn't get involved) of the Marauders to receive two days worth of detention. It was a simple, yet funny prank involving Snape's shoes and banana pudding at lunch. Remus was still unsure of how James and Sirius had managed to charm the pudding to ooze out of Snape's sneakers… but his job was to be the distraction. And the only means of distracting Snape was by calling him out on something he wasn't good at… which also happened to be Quidditch. So while Remus was busy luring him into their trap, Snape got provoked and went to lunge at the werewolf when the pudding upset his footing. Snape tumbled over and landed on his backside with the whole school laughing at him.

And yet Remus couldn't help but smile. "Don't judge a wand by its maker. He's a nice guy – and – FOUL, REF!"

Lily laughed. She was glad to have her friend back. She went back into the game, and said nothing more on the subject.

**-x-**

If Remus had a choice between being stressed and taking the actual test, he would've been sure to just take the real thing. The test had been unsurprisingly easy… it was weird because for the past few days (it was Wednesday now) he had breezed by in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. Today was the day for the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. Remus was sure that he would pass – DADA had always been easy for him. He planned to ace the written exam and then do exceptionally good on his practical exam and spend the rest of his afternoon at his leisure.

The day went on as the class filed into the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick was to be supervising the testing. He explained how the quills had an anti-cheat spell placed on them and told each student to choose a desk to sit. He personally separated the Marauders. Remus glanced around quickly before the actual test started. James was sitting somewhat near the Entrance in the front; Sirius was conveniently four seats behind James to the left, he himself was just a row and several seats away from Sirius, and Peter sat somewhere on the other side of the room. Their exam started.

Remus himself found the exam not entirely challenging until a certain point. He frowned slightly and tickled his chin a bit with the end of his quill as he re-read his answers. He was sure that everything was correct and it was the precise time too… Professor Flitwick was now summoning the papers.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too Stebbins!" he yelled at some Ravenclaw that Remus knew from his Muggle Studies class. "Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!"

Remus watched as more than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Remus chuckled lightly as several people laughed at him. A couple of people at the front desks helped Professor Flitwick up. James didn't bother and sat crumpling up a piece of paper of something he'd been scribbling moments before.

"Thank you… thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Everyone began to go, Remus was a little tousled as Snape rushed by as he went to leave. Silently, Remus then went to go join James and Sirius as they too went outside. It was awkward because for a few seconds they didn't speak until Sirius decided to liven the situation.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they walked out into the entrance hall.

Remus grinned insanely. "Loved it," he replied briskly, repeating the question from the test. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf'. Excellent question."

James grinned, identical to Remus. "D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James. Remus could tell he was teasing, and he rolled his eyes.

"Think I did," Remus said, so seriously that everyone blinked at him as they finally got to the exit towards outside. He glanced at Snape nearby… but didn't care too much.

"One: He's sitting in my chair," he started, and the group burst into grins again. "Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…"

The trio burst into laughter. The only one who didn't laugh unsurprisingly was Wormtail.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," Peter said so anxiously that Remus felt almost offended, "-but I couldn't think what else-"

The comment made James a bit irked. "How thick are you, Wormtail?" said the tousle-haired boy impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month –"

"Keep your voice down," Remus implored. The only other people who knew what he was were the three of his friends and Lily. Yet, he took no chances. He didn't want to be found out.

After that comment, the quartet began to walk towards the lake. There were a lot of people outside, but not a lot of people were populating the part of the grounds they were on.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius tried to make conversation again, "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. Remus rolled his eyes was he watched his friend put his hand in his pocket and take out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" questioned Peter, blinking.

"Nicked it," said James so casually as he started playing with it. To Remus, it was just another ploy to show off his reflexes. The quartet stopped walking when they reached a rather large beech tree on the edge of the lake. Simultaneously they all threw themselves down on the grass. Nearby, there was a group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Remus ignored them and pulled out a book to read. Sirius puffed out his chest, and put his arms behind his head. Remus knew that pose was his 'I'm haughty and bored but I'm sexy' attempt. He knew his friend couldn't help but showing off when large groups of girls were nearby. James was still playing with the snitch, and Peter was being his spectator as usual. Each little save of James', Wormtail gasped and clapped. It got on Remus' nerves but he was too drawn into what he was reading to comment. However, Sirius spoke up. He knew his best friend enjoyed attention like he did, but perhaps Peter's enthusiasm was a bit much.

"Put that away, will you?" asked Sirius, grumbling and squinting in the sun. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Wormtail himself turned slightly pink, and Remus chuckled. James grinned, rather proudly.

"If it bothers you," said James, stuffing the Snitch back into his pocket.

'_Typical'_ Remus thought to himself, '_The only person that James would ever listen to would be Sirius,'_

"I'm bored," said Sirius, nearly five minutes later. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," snapped Remus darkly from behind his book. He decided to change the subject. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me… Here." Remus held out his book. However, he knew Sirius would refuse and he smirked.

Sirius snorted, just like Remus thought he would. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

Remus shook his head, and was about to go back into reading… until he noticed James' wondering eyes. He saw where they were headed… and knew that Prongs was up to no good.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James very quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius' head turned. He had become very still, and closed his eyes. Remus knew, from also being a fellow canine that Sirius could easily sniff out certain people's scents.

"Excellent," Sirius said softly. He opened his eyes and grinned. "_Snivellus_."

They all turned to watch Snape get to his feet. Supposedly, he had been sitting somewhere nearby reading a paper of some sort. He emerged from the shadows of wherever he had been sitting, and James and Sirius stood up. Remus sat, pretending to read… even though his eyes weren't moving and he frowned. Peter looked scared, though he was looking between Padfoot and Prongs to Snape secretly hoping for some drama.

"A perfect time to use what we learned from him in Potions." James teased gently.

"So you actually stole the book?" asked Peter eagerly.

"Nah, just borrowed it. We gave it back after we copied all the spells." Sirius smirked, stretching as James started the foul play.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

As if he knew he was going to get into trouble, Snape dropped his bag, plunged his hand insides his robe and was about to throw a spell. He was a second too late, however because James counteracted.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud into the grass behind him. Sirius let out a small bark of laughter. Remus pretended to ignore them… the last thing he needed to do was join in on their escapades and have Lily mad at him again. She hated when the quartet picked on Snape… especially for no reason (which was the excuse most of the time).

"_Impedimenta_!" Sirius shouted while pointed his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to see what was going on. Some looked apprehensive, and others looked quite entertained.

Snape lay panting, and unsure what to do on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up. James glanced over towards the girls at the water's edge as he went. Even Peter wanted to see what was going to happen, because he was now on his feet and trying to get around Remus for a better view.

"How'd the exam go, _Snivelly_?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people that were watching laughed, and Peter sniggered awful shrilly. Snape tried to get up, but the jinx was still in his system and he looked as if he were struggling, as if bound by invisible ropes.

"You – wait," Snape panted, staring up at James with a look of malice upon his face. "_You – wait_…"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, _Snivelly_, wipe our nose on us?"

Snape began yelling out random spells but it didn't help because his wand was so far away. Then he began throwing out random swear words.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-"

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James' free hand jumped to his hair to wrinkle it up again. Remus still didn't look up, but he could sense that it was Lily.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice suddenly pleasant, deeper, and more mature. Remus heard it, even though he was so far away, and snorted.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with a great sign of loathing on her face. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…."

Many of the watchers nearby laughed, including Sirius and Wormtail. Now that Lily was nearby, Remus was _definitely_ not getting involved in any of the drama, and stayed out of it.

"You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. Remus' eyes snapped up from his book as he waited for Lily's answer. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

No one noticed as the jinx wore off Snape, and he crawled for his wand.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." said Lily. To Remus, she looked defiant… yet the tone of her voice sounded sarcastic.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius smartly, turning back to Snape. For a few seconds, his heart fluttered when he realized Snape had his wand. He called out to James, quickly. "**OY**!"

Sirius' warning came a bit too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.

Remus watched as Lily's furious expression twitched for a second… he knew she wanted to laugh, but then she said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James, and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. He tried to detangle himself from his robes and get to his feet to counterattack, but Sirius said, "_Locomotor mortis_!" and Snape keeled over once again, stiff as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, now taking out her own wand. Sirius and James knew that she was just as great as they were in all their classes, and they eyed her wand warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. Both he and Remus knew that he would never do such a thing.

"Take the curse off him, then!" said Lily, squaring her shoulders. On the reverse side, both James and Remus knew again that Prefect Lily wouldn't hesitate to defend the helpless.

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and took the curse off of him.

"There you go," James grumbled, as Snape struggled to get to his feet again, "You're lucky Evans was here, _Snivellus_-"

"I don't need help from filthy little _Mudbloods_ like her!"

Lily blinked. She didn't look offended, but somewhat amused. "Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

Despite himself, Remus choked back a slight laugh. It was Snape's fault he now had no defense on his behalf whatsoever.

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at Snape once again.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, now sneering as she rounded on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped James, looking ashamed. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

Lily took his comment beyond herself. Obviously, James had been getting on her nerves for some time now and she let all her anger out at that moment.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Then Lily turned on her heel and hurried away. She glanced at Remus, who still said nothing and watched her storm away. Remus finally got to his feet and slowly headed over towards the crime scene.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back and Remus didn't expect her too. He was definitely going to be hearing about this escapade in her little rants sometime during the rest of the week.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as if his question wasn't really important to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius, a smirk appearing on his face. "Bad luck."

"Right," said James, who looked beyond furious now, "Right-"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air. By that time, Remus had reached his other friends. He looked quite bemused, though he didn't have his wand out.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James growled, now furious. He wanted Snape to pay for all the trouble he caused. As things looked, he would never get a chance to go out with Lily.

"Take them off!" many of the people in the crowd yelled. James smirked, as well did Sirius. Remus folded his arms and looked up at Snape in the air, yelling swearwords at the quartet.

"Don't you think you should let him down?" he questioned James smoothly. James glared at him.

"You put Lily up on this, didn't you? You got buddy-buddy with her again and – and-" James tried to argue. He made no sense, however.

"You're not making sense," said Remus calmly, so that it pissed James off. Sirius noticed the upcoming quarrel, and tried to break it up.

"Prongs, lets go, I'm bored," he yawned, though he didn't look sleepy. Sirius glanced up at Snape, then over at James who was still glaring at Remus.

"Fine," said James, and jerked his wand upward, letting Snape fall about six feet back towards the ground again. "Let's go _Padfoot_." He indicated, that the only person he wanted to accompany him was his right-hand best friend.

"Alright," said Sirius and they left, backs to Snape. Unfortunately, Snape wasn't going to let them get the upper hand.

"_Stupefy_!" Snape yelled towards the backs of the two dark-haired boys.

Many people screamed to get James and Sirius' attention – they turned around, but it looked as if they were going to get hit… until…

"_Impervius! Reflecto_!"

Remus reacted before his mind even thought the situation over. He wasn't going to stand by and allow Snape to curse his friends unfairly. James and Sirius watched, quite surprised as the spell reflected from them and hit its sender instead.

Snape dropped to the floor, obviously stunned and unconscious. Remus and James looked at their friend.

"Never knew you had it in you, Moony." Smirked Sirius, grinning like a madman. "What overcame you to do something like that, mate?"

Remus put down his smoking wand and looked through wide eyes at the scene. People were leaving now, obviously, because nothing more could happen when Snape was stunned. James now smirked at him.

"So you didn't put Evans up to defending _Snivelly_, Moony?" he supposed, smirking despite himself.

"Why would I?" answered Remus, now smirking too. "I say celebration in the Common Room?"

"I'll get the drinks!" chimed Sirius happily as they gathered their things and headed back towards the castle. Little thing did they know that one of their number was missing… but they didn't care.

**-x-**

"W-Wake up!" said a soft voice, as the speaker fumbled for the right spell to cast. "_E-Enervate_!"

Severus Snape got to sitting up, rubbing his head miserably. He looked around, and realized he was still outside. He wondered what happened, but once he saw it was a Gryffindor tending to him… he shrugged his help off.

"Get off of me, Mudblood," he grumbled, "What are you helping me for? Did you enjoy today's festivities?"

The person who he was addressing shook its head no. "I'm Pureblood, so don't ca-call me a-a you-know-what." The boy broke off, sweating. "But what h-happened today… it… it was unfair. You should get them back."

Snape glanced at the kid, despite himself and nodded in agreement. "I shall," was all he said.

"I-I could help if you'd know what I mean." Said the Gryffindor kid. "I can get the dirt on th-the Gryffindors and help you to… destroy them, per se."

"I like the way you think, kid. What year are you in?" asked Snape, getting to his feet and brushing his robes off.

"I'm in your year… and nearly all your classes. I'm the Potion's failure." The kid told.

"Really?" asked Snape, thinking it over. "I've seen you with the almighty Trio. You're that… Pettigrew kid, aren't you?"

Pettigrew nodded, "Yeah," he answered. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

Snape thought about what the kid was asking of him. "And what do you want out of this deal?"

"Protection. You mustn't hurt me and if worse comes to worse… you'd have to defend me against them if they found out." Told Pettigrew, nodding furiously, "That's all I ask for the partnership."

"You're testing my patience," said Snape.

"Do you want to get back at the Marauders, or not?" asked Pettigrew, smirking now that he had an upper hand.

"You've got a deal," repeated Snape, "Just don't address me in public." He added quickly, thinking. "They've got a club name?"

Pettigrew laughed, "Let's start at the beginning. I'll fill you in on EVERYTHING I know…"

And they talked until it was time for the afternoon practical exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

-x-

The end of the school year was over. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to go home… to the house he hated. He walked off the platform miserably, watching his enemies cheerfully say goodbye to each other. He felt sour as he took his trolley and left the train station. It was up to him to get home on his own… and he hated that factor.

He had to take the Muggle underground, so he left quick… just in case any other Hogwarts students caught him in such a place. He got off at a stop nearby the heart of London, and set off to find the Leaky Cauldron. It took about fifteen minutes because he was hauling his trunk with him… but it didn't matter. He made it there fine, and entered to go out back towards Diagon Alley.

Once he was in Diagon Alley, it seemed as if no one were there. Perhaps no one had any reason to be… with Hogwarts letting out its students and all. Sadly, he sighed and set off towards Knockturn Alley, where he sat down to wait for his sitter to take him home.

How foolish he felt… nearly a man and yet, he was still being taken care of by a housekeeper. It wasn't his fault; he rarely saw his father, though that's whom he lived with. His mother had died a while ago; but he kept his mind off of that subject.

His sitter was a wretched old woman, who had a hooknose to rival his and was unfittingly overweight. She rapped him roughly on his shoulder and looked down at him through eyebrows as thick as wool and an untamed mustache.

"Come, Severus. Your father has been expecting you," she barked in a raspy voice. Severus nodded as his Sitter held out a portkey. He touched it and vanished towards his family heirloom manor.

Severus arrived in the main hallway. He looked around, unfazed and very bored. His sitter looked at him, as if she was expecting something like a thank you. Severus thanked her anyway.

"Much obliges, Dosya." He told her, and the woman nodded and waddled off in the direction of the kitchen. Perhaps it was time already for her to begin preparing dinner. She wouldn't be doing it alone, however. Severus knew that his father had tons of servants, humans and non-humans alike.

Afterwards, Severus took it upon himself to venture up towards his room. Unfortunately, his room was on the fifth floor… and he still had to lug his trunk around. As he made it to the third floor, he heard a clatter of something falling… and he seized himself up. Who was it?

"Who's there?" he called defiantly, "I'm Severus Snape and I own this manor and I demand you to show yourself!"

The thing that he expected was actually not what he got. A skinny, under-fed looking… child was it? Fell out from the shadows. Severus watched the kid with a sneer upon his lips. The child was covered in soot and looked as if it were wearing too-short aged robes. It wore glasses and looked pathetic… in a sad sort of way.

"What're you doing in my manor?" Severus asked, looking down at it, "Who are you? Do you have a name?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Snape sir," the person apologized, "It will never happen again – I was cleaning and I sneezed and vase toppled over… I tried to fix it with my... my wand but since I never learned any proper spells it didn't do much use… and then the whole thing ended up backfiring… it's just… please don't tell Master Snape," it pleaded.

Severus blinked, trying to take in the whole of what the person just said. It was obviously a kid, maybe a few years younger than him. However, he had never seen this servant around the manor.

"How did you get into working here?" asked Severus, putting his trunk down and helping the child up. He gasped. The child was a girl… not even… a young woman. He recoiled slightly. A girl! In the manor…

"It's a long story – but I am indebted to Master Snape. I've been working for him for two… nearly three years now. I've seen you before, but I doubt you've seen me." Answered the young woman.

"Wand… _you're a_ _witch_?" asked Severus incredulously, "And my father allowed you to live here?" he then went on, eyes very wide.

"Yes… yes… he's forbid me to learn spells – but I still try every now and then. I know a few from what I've read in your room." She added, quite shyly. If she were blushing, Severus wouldn't have noticed it. The girl was filthy.

"What is your name?" Severus asked, totally wondering about this servant. "How old are you?"

"He calls me Ria." Answered the girl, "But besides that… I think I'm thirteen. I stopped counting the years… thirteen or fourteen. I've been here so long…"

"Do you have any family at all?" answered Severus, taking pity on the girl called Ria.

"I did, but they disowned me. I had a guardian… but somehow I ended up here in… in this Alley…" Ria answered, "I mustn't talk any longer. I'd be beat if he knew I were talking to you."

"Do you know where my father is?" answered Severus, having a need to talk to the girl. She would probably be the only company he'd have in a while. "Are you here alone?"

"I don't know where Master Snape is – but he knows where I am… always. I'm one of his," Ria whispered softly. "But I work this level by myself – it's not much to do. How far do you have to go with your trunk? I'll help you."

"To the fifth." Severus told her, his sneer diminishing a bit. Perhaps there was hope to this summer break, after all…

* * *

**( Note, there is a reason why Severus doesn't now live in the house as described in Half Blood Prince. The reason will be given later as the story progresses. So for those that call me paranoid, I'm not. I got things under control, I promise)**


	11. 6th Year Part I

**Chapter 11 – 6th Year (Part I)**

Ria sat in his library, trying her hardest to cast the spell that Severus had been trying to teach her. She had been learning nearly two spells a day. The one that she'd been working on currently was '_Reparo_' so she could fix things when they're broken.

"Try again," Severus said lightly, watching her carefully. He looked at the broken plate on the floor, "You'll get it soon enough, you're a fast learner, Ria."

Ria smiled at him, and raised her wand. They both started however, when they heard a noise nearby in the hallway. They glanced around guiltily in the candlelight when there was a rapping at the door.

"Severus," called a smooth voice that Severus didn't know that often. It was his father!

"Yes, father?" Severus asked questioningly.

"Do I have permission to enter your bedroom?" said the smooth voice, once again. The sound of his father's voice was deep and alluring – and it scared him.

"Wait a minute," Severus called. He turned, panicked, to Ria who was looking equally horrified.

"Get under the bed," he whispered, "Hurry!"

Ria moved quickly, got down to the level of getting on her stomach and sliding under Severus' four-posted and paused. "I don't know what lives under there!"

Severus couldn't believe his ears. "Are you kidding me?" he almost screamed at Ria. "Nothing lives under my bed!"

"Are you sure?" Ria whispered back, still hesitant. "It is a dark place after all! What if a Boggart or something is under there just waiting to scare me?"

"Damn it, Ria, you're making things difficult!" murmured Severus. His father rapped on the door once more and jiggled the handle. Severus became even more nervous.

"Get in the closet!" Severus whispered hurriedly, rushing to his wardrobe and pulling Ria by her forearm.

"Severus, that's _worse_!" was all Ria managed to say before she was abruptly stuffed inside. Severus then firmly closed and latched the door. He turned to go let his father in, but was nearly electrified to find that he was already standing in the doorway.

"What took you so long? I let myself in," said his father, simply. Severus watched with wide eyes.

"How long have you been there?" he questioned, fearing the worse.

"Long enough to see you stuff Ria in the wardrobe." Said his father simply. He raised his left index finger, and pointed it towards the large closet. The doors unlatched themselves, and as if it were choking, the wardrobe spit Ria out onto the floor. She looked up at both Snape's, terrified and ashamed.

"Master Snape, I am sorry," she bowed at his feet. He ignored her, still staring at his only son.

"You've been teaching her magic?" asked Master Snape simply. All Severus could do was nod. He knew magic was against his father's codes… especially in the manor. Severus never knew the real reason his father loathed magic, as the boy had always known his father was a Muggle. There had never been a problem with magic before, as he had fell in love with his mother who was obviously a witch. Severus did know that his father gave up all ideals of magic, however, when his mother died in the result of a wand backfiring incident.

"Why?" asked Master Snape, so smoothly it sent a shiver down Severus' spine.

"She'd been begging to learn," Severus answered simply, avoiding his father's eyes. Why was he, a sixteen-year-old young man, afraid to look his father in the face? "She pled with me and wouldn't shut up until I taught her something."

Master Snape sighed, and turned towards Ria. "You see… this is why I didn't want you found. After all I've done for you… you betray my trust? How shall I punish a deed such as this?"

Ria burst into frustrated tears, and Severus scowled, "Father she's done nothing but want to learn!"

His father then rounded on him. "And you, traitor, you know my rules. You are her teacher. How should I punish you?"

Severus' heart stopped cold. He wondered why he was so afraid of his father, but he felt as if he had to defend Ria – who wasn't springing to speak up for herself.

"But father she's been begging to learn," he implored, "If you knew she was a witch when you made her your servant, then you must've known she was going to Hogwarts or-"

He was cut off abruptly when Master Snape's fist rammed into his left cheek. His eyes stung; but he dared not shed a single tear. He looked up defiantly.

"I told her if she wanted to be safe than she couldn't leave," his father spat icily. "That includes going to that… that school and attempting to get an education. You're lucky that I even allow you to attend!"

Severus had only spoken to his father on occasion since he was a little boy. He knew their whole community respected Master Snape, and that he was a great, powerful, authority figure… and yet… the more Severus came into contact with him… the more he hated him.

"Mum attended Hogwarts and you were okay with it!" he heard himself growl. His face was twitching slightly from the impact of his father's punch.

"I lied to her. And I hated every moment of her stories from that blasted school," said his father truthfully. "As well should you… and leave that school."

"I am not like you," Severus snapped at his father, "I never was… and I never will be!"

"You are more than you think, Severus," said his father calmly. Severus glared at him.

"I am not. I am more of my mother than I am of you," he spat furiously, his face burning. His father paused, and sighed very defeated. If it was anything that had Severus one-up over him… it was the mention of his wife.

"What?" asked Master Snape, sounding very putout now. "What do you want from me, Severus?"

"A request," answered Severus, now looking from Ria towards his father.

"In the blessed name of your mother, my only son… name what you want," he said quietly. Severus looked up at his father, who towered over him and realized that his face was hidden in shadow. All he truly could see was the silhouette of his very long hair and the glowing of his eyes. He averted his attention, now panicked.

"I want Ria to be able to go to Hogwarts," said Severus plain and simple. Despite what he could not see, the chuckle of his father made him think that he was smirking.

"Of course, of course," Master Snape said lightly, "As a favor to you and your Mum I shall do all I can to help your dear… _Ria_. But remember, my only son, there is no definite guarantee that she will be accepted. She is rather old for a first year."

Ria blushed, hidden by shadow, as she looked towards the Snape's. She hadn't expected Severus to stand up to his father on her behalf. Master Snape frightened her something terrible… and yet… her stomach felt lighter. There was a chance she could get into Hogwarts!

"You have to give me your word," said Severus icily as his father turned to go. Master Snape's back was to the two teens, and he never stopped walking.

"It's no promises, but Severus, in the name of your mother, you have it." Was all Master Snape murmured, before disappearing completely before their eyes.

**-x-**

The Hogwarts Express toddled on warily on its tracks, as it rode its usual route up to Hogwarts School. It was a nice day, fairly sunny with fat tufts of white clouds and a cool breeze. Friends chattered amongst each other as they sat on the gentle swaying train, and everything was all right.

Well… at least for some.

"I thought I told you to find a compartment, Padfoot!"

"You did – and I tried – but Mum was yelling at me and-"

"_Ouch_! - Remus! – That was my foot!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Can we hurry and find a place to sit? It's been nearly twenty minutes and my back is _aching_."

"Shut up Wormtail!"

It was a typical time for the Marauders. After reuniting with each other, they all planned to get a compartment together… hopefully one of the larger ones near the back. James was in the lead, followed by Sirius and Lily. Remus had just treaded accidentally on Lily's foot, and Peter was in the rear, as usual.

"Here's a compartment… ooh, wait, it's someone in here." Sirius shouted. "It's a girl."

The girl sitting by herself at the window looked over at them. She seemed shocked to see so many people in the hallway.

"Is she pretty?" asked James, going to crumple his hair. Sirius grinned, and nudged his best friend with his elbow.

"Oh for Saint Peter's sake-" Lily murmured, flinging the compartment door open. "Hello, we're all Gryffindor Sixth Years and we were wondering if we could share your compartment with you,"

The girl looked as though she didn't know what they were speaking, but nodded anyway. The five clambered in very noisily, strapped their trunks down, and sat assorted around the compartment.

"You know Remus and I can't stay," said Lily, importantly. She moved her dark red hair off of the front of her shoulder to reveal a shiny Prefect badge. "We have to go to the first compartment to receive our orders."

"Of course you do," said James thickly. "Who cares?"

"Prongs!" scolded Sirius. James shrugged, eyed Lily wearily and sighed defeated. Trying to make conversation, he turned to the unknown girl.

"Sorry for invading your space, mate." He told the girl. "I'm James."

"Lily," said the redhead, following suit in being polite.

"I'm Remus,"

"Peter."

"I'm weird!"

Everyone looked towards the voice of the speaker. It was of course, Sirius.

"Well… it's true. I'm weird, therefore I'm special," he said proudly, chin in the air.

"That's Sirius," James chimed in. "Who're you?"

He eyed the girl warily. She was Asian, kind-of tall and lanky with rounded-cheekbones and high eyebrows. She had light gray eyes, which made her kind-of weird looking for her ethnicity. They clashed with her black hair, which cascaded over her shoulders and down her back rather limply. She didn't seem like anything special, but they did notice she had a Prefect Badge on her robes and had a Slytherin Crest on them.

"Konichiwa," she greeted them in her native language, "Watakushi-wa Zabini Symphonie desu."

They all stared dumbfounded towards her, so much, that she burst into light giggles.

"No means to be rude," she said lightly, "I'm Symphonie Zabini," she introduced herself, "5th year Slytherin."

"What'd you say?" asked Sirius, still baffled, "You spoke…."

"I speak fluent Japanese," she said lightly, "It's my parent's language. My grandfather is an Englishman."

"That explains a lot," said Lily lightly, going to shake Symphonie's hand. "Sorry to be rude, but we really have to get to the front of the train,"

"Oh!" said Symphonie, blushing. "I nearly forgot I was a Prefect. D-Do you mind if I go with you? It's my first year as one so I have no idea of which compartment to go to."

"Sure," said Lily friendly, "You can follow Remus and I,"

Remus smiled lightly, getting to his feet. The train bustled on, and Lily was halfway towards the door when she saw something and paused. She uttered a slight gasp, and everyone turned in her direction.

Severus Snape walked by their compartment. They all were utterly taken aback as he looked much taller than he did the year before. He cut his hair to a bit past his ears, and didn't look quite as waxy. Even his complexion seemed to be a bit darker. And he looked… handsome, in a sense. His eyes glanced for two seconds into the compartment before they snapped away. They watched as his mouth opened to about a quarter of an inch. Perhaps he was going to say something to them…

But instead he walked right by.

Lily turned confused back towards the rest of her friends. "Did anyone just see what I just saw?"

"Yes, of course." Said Sirius, quite astonished. The sides of his mouth twitched when he continued on, "But what does all of that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"SIRIUS!" groaned all his friends. He grinned, and Symphonie giggled. Lily went for the door again.

Lily scanned the hall one last time before actually exiting. "The coast is clear, let's g- OUCH!"

Lily ran headlong into a dreadful looking girl. She didn't look very old; but instead her appearance gave the impression that she had just fallen into a swamp. She had very dark hair and long clumped bangs that completely blocked out her eyes from Lily's view. She looked like a walking banshee. Lily recoiled from her, and leapt backwards onto Remus and Symphonie.

The rest of the Marauders rushed to the two glass windows to gape at the girl as she slowly got to her feet. They all nearly jumped, however, when they realized Severus Snape was nearby.

"What're you doing?" he said quite panicked, grabbing the girl by her left forearm. "I told you to stay _directly_ behind me!"

The girl didn't say anything. No one could tell if her face changed expression because it was hidden in grimy hair.

"Shove off, Mudbloods!" Severus yelled at them, now sneering at them all. "Come on," he added quickly.

With a sudden jerk, he began to pull the dirty girl behind him. She turned her face towards the Marauders and Symphonie but none of them could see much…

Except for Remus.

He saw a flash of a dark green eye.

And suddenly, he felt very sick to his stomach.

**-x-**

The carriage ride up to Hogwarts for the Marauders was surprisingly, uneventful. Not much happened, and they all talked among themselves as they walked toward the Gryffindor Table.

"Nice meeting you all," said Symphonie as she headed happily herself towards the rest of her Slytherin friends. Once she was out of range, Sirius sneered.

"I still don't trust her," he muttered.

"Sirius!" Lily scolded.

"Once a Slytherin, **always** a Slytherin," answered both Sirius and James, looking very unmoving towards Lily. Then, they both turned their attention towards McGonagall, who was sorting the first years.

"We have a special case, this year," said McGonagall once the hall was quiet. Everyone looked towards her, interested.

"In a decision made by the School Governors, a student that is not in the first year has been accepted into an older year." McGonagall announced. Everyone whispered at his or her tables.

"Since when do they accept students not of the first year?" asked Remus, looking around at his friends. They were as confused as he was.

"I don't know," said Lily truthfully. "I don't think they're really supposed to. If it was the school Governor's choice… it must have been a pretty strong decision to have whomever it is at this school at an older age."

"I now introduce to you Ria Wallace, who shall be entering into her fourth year. Ms. Wallace, please step forward to be sorted."

The girl to be sorted was the same one Lily ran into. He looked filthy, and sat on the stool amidst her long, tangled hair and filthy skin. The school had a worse reaction to her than the Marauders did. Gossip like wildfire flew the moment Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Seconds later, it spoke her fate.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Surprisingly, the Ravenclaw table did not clap for Ria. A lump appeared into Severus' throat as Ria walked by the Slytherin table in the direction McGonagall told her to go. Ria kept her eyes to herself and said nothing to him as she settled down, outcasted, at the end of the Ravenclaw Table.

The sorting continued on. After it was done, and Dumbledore rose to his feet and gave his annual speech the food appeared.

Remus grinned at his friends as he began to dig into the feast. As if by chance, he glanced over towards the Ravenclaw table to see the new girl, Ria, staring straight at him. She didn't look away when he seemed to look at her, but he broke the glance, half horrified.

"Padfoot…. Prongs…" he addressed his friends, who instantly looked up. "The weird dirt girl of Ravenclaw is staring at me."

They both looked over at the girl who's eyes weren't as hidden by her hair anymore. Simultaneously, James and Remus broke into identical mischievous grins at the sight of Remus' stalker.

"Perhaps she's taken with you," taunted James, chuckling a bit. "Maybe she saw you coming out of the compartment and she fancies you."

Remus blushed, despite himself. "Shut up, Prongs."

"Hello Remus."

A female voice that Remus wasn't used to hearing caught the three troublemakers' attentions. They looked towards the source of the voice, and found a very pretty girl the speaker. She was shorter than all three of them (they had just grown taller over the recent summer), and had very straight teeth with copper hair. Her dark eyes shone blue in the faint candlelight.

"Ma-Ma-Mackenzie?" Remus asked incredulously. James and Sirius hid their sniggers as Peter ate and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" cheered Mackenzie. She had always been Remus' crush since his first year at Hogwarts; she was bright and cheerful… and to Lily… sickening. She frequently had a lot of boyfriends queuing up to date her – and it surprised Remus that she was addressing him in public. The only other place he spoke to Mackenzie was in Muggle Studies class or in passing with a shy 'hello'.

"How'd your summer vacation go?" asked Remus, looking at her. She looked as if she expected a hug… so Remus wiped his mouth (subconsciously checked his breath) and gave her one. He stood maybe two inches over her, and felt proud that he was tall.

"Just great," said Mackenzie with a giggle. "How are your friends?" she asked, looking around. "James Potter?"

James raised an eyebrow at her, suspiciously.

"Sirius Black?"

Remus noticed and sensed a different side to Mackenzie once she had mentioned Sirius. He ignored it, however.

"Evans," Mackenzie said shortly, in the direction of Lily before chewing her lip and rolling her eyes. She and Lily were always on harsh terms because of grades.

"And pimply boy I don't know," Mackenzie addressed Peter who had some kind of bean salad dribbling down the front of his robes and was trying to clean it up.

Mackenzie puffed out her chest. Sirius drooled, and James choked on Pumpkin Juice. Remus, however, noticed what she wanted him to see. There was a shiny Head Girl badge on her robes.

"You made Head Girl?" said Remus kindly with a light smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, I know," said Mackenzie sitting down to Remus' right and literally shoving Lily along the table. "I'm so great that they _had_ to make me Head Girl," she added vainly.

Lily glared amongst herself and elbowed Mackenzie slightly. The older girl didn't seem phased.

"So, Remus – this Halloween – first Hogsmeade," the pretty girl started out, smiling her perfect-toothed smile as she talked, "I'm thinking you and your _guy_ friends meet up with me and my _girl_ friends?"

Remus was annoyed by Mackenzie and didn't quite follow what she was trying to accomplish by inviting all of the Marauders to Hogsmeade, and he exchanged a look with James. Sirius was nodding subconsciously without even realizing and Peter looked star-struck.

"I guess we'll see you there," said Remus uncertainly. "Just don't forget."

"I won't if you won't," teased Mackenzie, eying Sirius quite hopefully. Remus smiled at her, not noticing her ulterior motive towards his friend. He had always liked her in a sense… so why not give a four-on-four date a chance?

"It's a deal," said Remus, and Mackenzie got up and smiled at him. She then left, smirking back towards her giggling friends near the other end of the long table.

"She is a horrible, wicked girl, Remus," grumbled Lily, glaring at the other side of the Gryffindor Table where a raven-haired girl was now eying the Quartet hopefully. "You shouldn't get involved with her, at all. She's nothing but trouble!"

"Shut your pie-hole, Ragweed. You're just jealous that men aren't queuing up to date you." James murmured, flicking peas and corn at her.

"And yet, you never stop trying to get _my_ attention, do you antler boy?" snapped Lily, nose in the air as she picked up her things and left the table.

"Why do I even bother to try?" asked James sadly, looking at Sirius for advice. Sirius was trying his hardest not to burst into laughter at his friend's demise.

"Sorry mate, but eventually you'll say something right… and she'll be making a bee-line to get to you." Sirius said, pouting and trying to make James feel better. Remus grinned and snorted, and James crumpled his hair and adjusted his glasses angrily.

"Right," was the all-too-famous statement from an angry James Potter. "Right."

**-x-**

Walking in the hallway, and minding his business, Severus was on his way to double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. He had his books on a nice dragon-hide sack on his back and his wand just under his right-hand sleeve… he never took chances in the hallways nowadays.

He heard a slight noise near his right and Severus panicked, and had his wand out of his sleeve in a quick motion. With no hesitation, he raised it and prepared to throw the first spell that came to his mind if it was a Gryffindor to approach him.

He was just about to murmur something when a voice he knew well made him stop.

"Severus?"

Severus lowered his wand cautiously. "Who is it?"

A foreign girl walked out towards him. He raised his wand again, and had it pointed at her forehead. She looked utterly terrified at his threat.

"Se…Severus?" the girl started again. She looked harmless enough; she wasn't armed and she even didn't even look like she could throw a spell in combat. She also had on robes, with a blue and bronze crest on them. Ravenclaw?

"Ria…" Severus sighed a breath of relief, "What're you doing walking around here?"

"Attempting to go to class. Isn't that how students are supposed to go about in a school?" Ria answered so tartly that Severus' eyebrows shot up and he had to laugh at her. She didn't look too pleased at him laughing at her sarcasm.

"Yes, indeed," he joked, "But why this way?"

"I was headed for Charms… some… er… Sly-Slyth-" she tried her hardest to pronounce the name, "Some boys wearing the green and silver crest like you told me that the Charms corridor is this way."

She pointed off towards the North Tower. Severus sighed, yet he found it amusing that Slytherins still pulled pranks on the students who were new.

"Well, you're gullible," Severus said with the air of one telling the weather. "Actually, you're ten minutes away from the Charms room. Luckily, you have ten minutes to spare because it's kind-of early and classes don't start until the bell rings."

Ria smiled at him, and that's when Severus noticed the difference. He tilted his head to the side, and put a clever hand up to his chin before he commented.

"You know," Severus said with a suave smirk, "I wouldn't have recognized who you were if it weren't for your voice. What'd you do to yourself? The first day you look like a swamp ghoul… nearly a month later – I can't recognize you."

Ria rolled her eyes at him. "You couldn't have expected me to stay filthy forever? The first day I came up to my dormitory the girls threatened me. They said if _'I didn't wash, then they would jinx the shower to pelt me with water until I was clean'_." She said rather nonchalantly.

"Lovely," said Severus sarcastically, "We all love threats, now, don't we? They just make the world go round quicker."

"Har har." Ria chortled. She rolled her eyes again. "I better get going, since I'm so far off course."

Severus nodded, "You just might. No one wants a detention for being late." He joked.

"You're a cunning one," replied Ria, smirking. Her smirk faltered as she looked at Severus one more time before leaving.

"I have a question." She started softly.

Severus ignored her. He wasn't specifically paying attention to what she was saying; he was looking Ria over now that she was clean. She had long, raven hair that she kept back in one single braid and eyes that were incredibly dark. She was dark-complexioned, yet she had rosy cheeks with untamed eyebrows and a little pointed nose.

"What color are your eyes?" asked Severus, just looking at her. Ria snorted despite herself, and Severus smirked to see a creeping purple blush come across her cheeks.

"I don't know… it's been so long since I've seen a mirror. Master Snape never allowed them in the manor," said Ria softly. Severus grinned at her and she started to talk again. "Severus…"

"Hmm?" asked Severus distantly.

"You… you never speak to me unless we're alone, Severus." Said Ria quietly. "Are you ashamed to have it known that I am your friend?"

Severus paused at her unconventional question. Was he afraid? Perhaps. But he wasn't going to allow her to think that.

"No," he said and an expression he couldn't quite explain passed over his face. It died as soon as he heard another familiar voice; one he did NOT want to hear at the current moment.

"_Snivellus_!" called a chipper voice that made Severus cringe. His wand hand was back up in the air, pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Hey, put your wand down, chap, we're only on our passing way to class!" chimed in the unusually calm voice that Severus recognized as Sirius Black's. So that had meant the first voice had been his partner in crime, James Potter…

"Yeah, Snape. Even annoying you gets tiring sometimes," replied James.

"The slime ball," retorted one voice that Severus didn't hear very often.

Everyone laughed at the last voice's comment, and as the Marauders indeed did walk by (Severus backed a few steps away just in case they were planning something), he noticed it was Remus Lupin. How often did the Prefect have something to say against him? Severus' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Aww, lookie Moony. I think _Snivellus_ doesn't like you," James teased.

In the rear of the group was Peter Pettigrew, who exchanged the tiniest of nods between him and Severus as he passed by hurriedly. Near Peter, Severus sensed was Lily… the Mudblood. He really never had a problem with Lily, but it just annoyed him that her group of friends hated him and how she always defended both sides. The Prefect girl ignored him and walked slower than the others, observing the scene but never saying anything.

Remus opened his mouth to retort another comment (Severus assumed they had pre-planned what they were going to say) but instead froze so sudden that Lily ran into him from behind. He looked terrified, but he wasn't looking at Snape. Instead, he was looking at Ria.

Ria froze too, gazing at the Marauders with utmost fear. She looked unsure of whether to run and get out of the situation or just pretend as if it never happened.

"**_Alanze_**," Remus gasped. James and Sirius' heads snapped in his direction. They too soon began to look in Ria's direction too.

Ria was shaking. Severus was confused, but he put a calm hand on her shoulder.

"What the blooming hell is going on?" Severus voiced out loud.

"Alanze," Remus started again. Ria let out a dry sob and burrowed her face unexpectedly into Severus' robes. A dark red look of suppressed confusion and anger appeared on Remus' face as he looked at her.

"This is where you've been the whole time?" Remus screamed at her, eyes bulging out. "You've been safe… and with SNAPE of all people?"

Ria never stopped sobbing. Severus still did not understand what was going on with the situation.

"You know her?" he questioned looking down at Ria. "What the bloody-"

"Whoa," Sirius uttered, a look of insanity on his face. "This is crazy. So, for three years, Alanze was never dead?"

"And she's been with Snape?" chipped in James, who looked amused.

"Alanze?" questioned Severus, looking at Ria. "What's this name that they're calling you, Ria?"

Ria/Alanze would not answer. She looked at them all, and curtly ran away from the scene.

Severus and the Marauders stood awkwardly in the hallway. No one said much until James tugged on Remus' robe sleeve. He was still looking with the deepest of loathing towards Severus, but they continued walking to class. In the distance, the bell rang signaling afternoon courses. Severus slowly began to walk in the direction of Defense Against the Dark Arts, when he jumped. Someone was still there. It was Lily.

And yet, she still said nothing as she eyed Severus questioningly with those annoyingly bright green eyes. Severus looked at her for a second, and then stormed away to the direction of class too. He didn't want to deal with her, or whatever she had to say… even if she was going to say anything, anyway.


	12. 6th Year Part II

**Chapter 11 - 6th Year (Part II)**

He always liked the Slytherin Common Room, although all-year-round it seemed inconsiderably drafty. He sat in front of the fire, contemplating what had happened nearly a week ago between the Marauders and Ria. He wished he could just allow the thought to escape his mind, and the perfect interruption came within minutes.

"You're brooding over that Ravenclaw," said a voice. It was a statement, not even close to being a question. "I don't know why you got so high strung off of her knowing those imbeciles."

Severus peered up at the speaker. It was Regulus Black, a good friend of his. Unlike his brother, Regulus was a natural Slytherin. He used cunning, wit, and his charm to his advantage… and usually got everything he wanted. Surprisingly, though he was young in Hogwarts years, many people knew Regulus was simply not a kid to mess around with. Everyone knew he had many contacts in high places, and nobody wanted to _ever_ be on the receiving end from one of his "powerful" stunning jinxes.

"I don't know, Regulus. You know how my father is... he doesn't allow company and she was the only I had to communicate with at my manor," Severus said simply, looking over at his friend. "What's on your mind?"

"You're the one that told me to meet you here," replied Regulus, rather bored, "I had so much more to do... like meeting Jessica..."

Severus felt his nose squash up in disgust. He knew that Regulus had a new woman on his shoulder nearly every week. Slytherin girls in particular couldn't resist him; he was very handsome, though young, and a Pureblood. Being Pure got you instant success with the opposite sex in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Well, I had an idea in mind," Severus started, "And it deals with having a spy from Gryffindor who will assist us in destroying the Famous Four."

At the words of 'the Famous Four', Regulus' eyebrows raised interestedly. He never really had any grudges against the four, but if it was worth them being the fools for once instead of the Slytherins... then maybe...

"What do you have in mind, Severus?" asked the pale-haired boy, smirking as he sat in a flat-backed armchair. "Amuse me."

"I was thinking... if it were possible for the so-called best friends to perhaps... turn against each other." Severus proposed. "If we could... tweak things... so it seemed to make none of them speak to each other again... Slytherins would have no more problems from the likes of Potter and Black."

Regulus looked severely shocked at his friend. An odd smirk crossed his handsome features, and he threw his shoulder-length black hair over his left shoulder.

"Severus, I never would have known you could think up plots that simple... yet... cruel... in that twisted little head of yours."

Regulus' comment came as a surprise for Severus, and from the confused look on the older boy's face made Regulus burst into an unnatural chuckle. A few girls sitting nearby started to look at the two young men with interest. Severus assumed that by the way they were starting to stare that they had never saw the great Regulus Black laugh in such a way before.

"What do you think?" asked Severus in an undertone. "Should we attempt?"

"I think that you're demented," replied Regulus, still smirking quite unusually. "You amuse me, Severus."

Regulus stood to leave. Severus' brow furrowed because he knew he wasn't going to be able to fulfill his plot alone. He needed help...

"Reg... I have a spy." Severus pleaded, his voice unusually deep. "He tells me all that goes on with the Quartet... _Trio _I should say."

At those words, Regulus looked at him interestedly once more. Severus knew he had to keep talking if he was going to make his influential friend interested.

"And... if you think about it we could really repay those three back for all they've done to Slytherins."

"Don't you mean, _you_ could repay their number back for all they've done to _you_?" teased the younger boy. A pale pink blush crept across Severus' cheeks. He fought the urge to blush and be embarrassed. There were too many girls nearby, and he didn't feel like being giggled at.

"Somewhat," admitted Severus truthfully, "But think of it. Gryffindors in despair... mangled Marauders..."

Regulus considered for a few seconds, and a very serious look appeared on his face. Severus never knew whether to think heads or tails of Regulus sometimes. Not a lot of people knew him on the level that Severus did, and Severus knew that his moods changed frequently.

"Sure," the raven-haired boy decided finally. "But I'll meet up with you later to discuss the facts behind this brilliant scheme of yours. They seem like they need... _touching_ up to."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Regulus as he finally walked away from the chairs they were sitting in. The boy broke into one last smirk before he headed away.

"Besides, I can't dare stick around any longer. I told… what's her name? Jessica? Yeah, to wait for me behind the portrait of Mundungus the Mundane on the fifth floor... and she gets very moody when I'm late for our... ahem... meetings."

And without another word, Regulus bid one final nod to Severus, and left the Slytherin Common Room.

**-x-**

Ariana Tyne walked her usual route back towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. She was humming an unusual upbeat song that she had heard over her Wizarding Wireless Radio alarm clock that she kept on her nightstand by her four-poster. It was by a new group composed of two young men who called themselves Phoenix & Sphinx. The song itself was called 'Bubbly Brew' and was about a witch one of the members had recently dated who wasn't very... smart on an uptake, one could say. Ariana personally didn't know why she liked the song, but skipped along the hallway as she headed down the stairs towards her Common Room.

"_'She was no good,'_ " Ariana sung to herself, "_'She was a two-timing, Spell casting, Love Potion Brewing disaaaaster.'_ "

Suddenly, Ariana felt as if someone was watching her as she walked down the stairs. She turned around to check if she was being followed, and saw nothing. Wondering, she turned back around to continue singing and skipping when she saw something ahead of her that hadn't been there before. Ariana gasped, blinking.

"What're you doing here?"

"I have ways," answered the voice simply. "Are you doubting my sneakiness?"

Ariana smirked at him. She couldn't help being mad at him... he was too adorable to even have an argument with.

"No, Sirius Black," said Ariana simply as she walked closer to him, "I am in no way doubting your sneakiness."

Sirius backed away from her, half hidden in shadow. Ariana didn't know why he was walking away from her... but she hadn't spent any time with her boyfriend at all, and felt as if he at least deserved a kiss.

"Come kiss me," said Ariana, smirking. "You haven't seen me in days... and now you act as if you're afraid of women."

"I-I'm not," answered Sirius.

"Then kiss me," said Ariana, nearly an inch away from Sirius now. She looked up at her boyfriend, who she knew was a great deal "taller" than herself. But somehow... he looked shorter...

There was a slight pause, and then Sirius leant down and kissed Ariana like she had been wishing. Something was strange... Ariana thought to herself. There was definitely something different about the way Sirius was kissing...

And that's when she opened her eyes to find out; she wasn't indeed kissing Sirius at all.

"Who're you!" she screamed, pushing the unwelcome person away from her and wiping her lips on the back of her hand. "What the hell are you playing at?"

But the boy smirked, and ran away.

**-x-**

Phase one was underway. Regulus walked casually towards Herbology, following a group of Gryffindors that were a few years older than him and going to Care of Magical Creatures. He shifted his knapsack on his shoulder, and cleared his throat loudly. Most of the Gryffindors cleared a path to let him through as he walked, afraid of his reputation.

"Slytherin within seven feet!" murmured Sirius to James, as Regulus approached them. Everyone looked in the direction of the older boy, waiting on baited breath for some sort of drama to happen.

The three Marauders stopped, watching Regulus as he walked by. Peter wasn't around for some strange reason, and Lily decided not to walk with them because she was still angry about what happened between them and Mackenzie. Regulus kept walking, nodding occasionally to the sneering Gryffindors who glowered at him as he crossed the courtyard. When he finally got to the point that he was directly across from the Marauder's, Regulus stopped and looked at them interestingly.

"So," said the brown boy very casually, with a shadow of a smirk. He wasn't afraid of being in his brother's company in the slightest.

"Regulus," greeted James, nodding. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks on either side of James' shoulders.

"Indeed. But I haven't tracked over here to speak to you Potter," said Lucius, looking James in the face and turning his attention to Sirius. "I've come to speak to Black."

Sirius' brow furrowed, and he crossed his arms casually, "You speak as if we haven't got the same last name, little brother. But now, seeing as you've got my attention… speak.""Yes," said Regulus, "I came to ask… my dear _brother_… what are your views in trusting Hufflepuffs?"

Sirius surveyed his younger brother carefully, "Why do you ask, Regulus?"

"Oh," thought Regulus aloud, "I don't know. I never trusted Hufflepuffs myself, you know. They're kind of... brainless, wouldn't you think? They seem like the type that once they get a good thing going... to ruin it."

Remus became annoyed with the young Slytherin, "What are you trying to say? We have classes to get to, Regulus." He snapped.

"I'm just giving Black a head's up to watch that snotty little Hufflepuff girlfriend of his, is all." Regulus said so simply, that Sirius' eyes widened in horror.

"_What'd you do to her_?" he snarled, taking a step towards his brother who looked very calm.

"Nothing," replied the raven-haired boy, "But you'd rather consider thinking about this: what is _she_ doing with _your_ friends behind _your_ back?"

And with that statement, he walked away.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius snarled as Regulus walked away from them. The young man didn't look back at them.

"Do you think something happened to Ariana?" asked Sirius worriedly, looking at James and Remus, "Maybe I should go check on her..."

"We can't - the Professor is coming and we're already late as it is. We can't just skive off a class," James murmured, grabbing Sirius by the shoulder. "C'mon, mate."

"Yeah," Remus chimed in, patting Sirius encouragingly on the back, "I'm sure what Regulus just said was an empty threat. We'll check on her as soon as this class is over."

Sirius nodded dimly nodded, looking back at the castle in the distance. He didn't like what his brother was saying about Hufflepuffs and took it as an omen... so he had no choice but to wait until Care of Magical Creatures was over to go see what Regulus actually meant.

It was the longest hour and a half that Sirius ever had encountered in his life.

**-x-**

Ria didn't know what to do anymore. She sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room, endlessly after classes. She had no friends, and basically nothing to do except turn to her studies. Life like that never really matted; it was basically the same type of lifestyle she lived at her mother's house. The only exception now was that she was studying in a dormitory fully of students. No one ever spoke to her because she was outcasted as a 'freak' or a 'weirdo' and she never spoke to anyone because they were stereotypical.

Once in a while, Ria would attend meals. She'd seat herself at the end of the table, where she would eat quietly. She even stopped trying to make herself look presentable: after a while her hair fell limply out of its braid, and even her eyes had seemed to lose some of their zest. She couldn't help it. Severus wasn't speaking to her anymore... even though he said he would be her friend and wasn't ashamed of her. Sometimes she spent her meals staring at him holding conversations to some of the people he knew at the Slytherin table. And other times...

The Gryffindor Table.

Remus Lupin.

Ria avoided speaking to him... she didn't want to face him after all that happened nearly three years ago. She was a new person, with a new identity. Remus didn't even want her to attend Hogwarts! And now that she was there...

She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

The bell for the beginning of the evening feast tolled loudly in the background. Everyone, famished from their rather short lunch began to head in the direction of the Great Hall, talking excitedly to one another. Ria got up from behind the table in Transfiguration and was bustled against the crowds as usual, as she walked head-down with a book clutched tightly and protectively to her chest.

Once she seemed to have broken free from the crowds, Ria let the grip on her book loosen slightly. She glanced up once to make sure she was going in the right direction, and then her eyes automatically went back down to the floor as she walked. Unfortunately, since she couldn't see too well anyway, she ran into something, and dropped her book. Whatever she hit made her sprawl over on her face, and the sound of her flesh hitting the marble made her stomach yank uncomfortably.

"Ouch," she complained, regaining her composure as she got on all fours and helped herself up. "Ow, ow, ouch."

Someone extended his or her hand to help her up. She grasped it and whomever it was helping her grasped her hand firmly and helped her stand.

"Thank you," she murmured, looking around for her book and not once yet at the person. "Have you spotted my Arithmancy Text?"

"I have it," said the person. The low octave of the voice made her jump surprised. A boy was helping her? What were the odds!

And her heart stopped, as she looked the boy in the face. It was the person she least wanted to see at that moment.

It was Remus. To his right were Sirius and James, both of whom were looking rather anxious.

"Please, Moony... get this over with. I have matters to discuss with Ariana." Sirius murmured, scanning the Entrance Hall for signs of Hufflepuffs.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Remus reassured them and clapped a hand on Sirius' shoulder. He could sense his friend's anxiousness and wanted to be there to see what Malfoy had meant. James and Sirius walked off in the distance, and Remus hurriedly turned back to Ria.

"Please," the girl complained, "I'm sorry for all that happened but after the accident... I couldn't tell you where I was."

"Why?" asked Remus, glowering at her, "What am I supposed to call you now? This... Ria Wallace character?"

"It's a new name, Remus, that's all." Ria explained, "If it makes you any happier I'll be glad to renounce Ria and go along with Alanze."

"Where'd you get the name Ria from anyway?" Remus questioned, folding his arms and looking down at the girl. "You... look different."

Alanze blushed at him. "I grew up. Filthy, but I still did. And... Ria's the last two letters of my middle name, Naturi. You see, the 'R and I' just with an 'A' on the end. Ria."

Remus grinned at her. "Do you... forgive me for being such an arse?"

Alanze blushed more when she saw that smile. She looked at the ground, then up at her childhood friend with wide, gaping eyes. She surveyed him.

Indeed, Remus had changed over the years. He was still very thin, but in a sense it fit the specific build that his body adapted to. He was tall, with long arms and he had sandy blonde hair, light hazel (almost amber) coloured eyes, and a brief amount of freckles across his nose. He was looking at her down in a hopeful expression of forgiveness, and she was melting in his gaze.

"Remus... like you said a while ago, a lot has changed since you were thirteen and I was eleven." Alanze said softly, looking up at the taller man. "And now that I'm fourteen and you're sixteen... if anything... we've only changed for the worse."

Remus couldn't quite understand what she meant. "Which _means_?" he questioned his old friend.

"No, I don't forgive you." Alanze blurted, bustling past Remus. "I don't, okay? And leave me alone!"

Remus watched her as she ran away, quite confused. He forced himself not to think too much about the situation, but still was in thought as he went to catch up with James and Sirius. He walked right by the Entrance Hall after speaking to Alanze, ignoring one solitary figure in the shadow nearby, which had been watching the old friend's whole scene.

**-x-  
**

"Ari!" called Sirius, accidentally shoving a third-year in the head as he rushed through the thicket of Hufflepuffs trying to get to his girlfriend. "Ariana!"

Ariana turned around, looking twitchy and frightened. She looked at the oncoming Marauders as her friends stopped to wait for her. As Sirius was almost near them, she hurriedly whispered something to her girl friends and they walked off, looking scandalized.

"Ariana!" Sirius called again.

"Sirry," Ariana answered him, looking him in the face.

"My brother, Regulus, in Slytherin… just told me something interesting." Sirius mused. "What does he mean by 'What is she doing with your friends behind your back'?"

"I don't know," Ariana said, nervously looking at James and Remus behind Sirius. "What do you mean... your Slytherin brother? I don't even know him on a talking level." She added incredulously.

"Well he said something about something you must've done to have him blackmailing you about it!" Sirius said, running a hand through his rather long bang. "What did you do, Ariana. Tell me. I won't get mad."

That was the understatement of the century.

"Sirius - I didn't know... I thought he was you," blurted Ariana suddenly.

"What. Happened?" asked Sirius bitterly, eyes widening.

"He had your voice and everything and I thought it was you in the light - it was dark and at night and..."

"WHO?" Sirius snapped, making a lot of people in the hallway look at him strangely. "Who was it? Who fooled you?"

"I don't know his name exactly!" claimed Ariana, running a nervous hand through her own bangs. "I thought he was you... and so I kissed him..."

"WHAT?"

"But once I knew that it wasn't you I pushed him away! I asked him who he was but all he did was laugh!" explained Ariana, now very close to tears.

Sirius looked beyond anger. He was shaking silently... James didn't understand the seriousness behind Ariana making a mistake, but he had to support his friend. Remus' brow furrowed as he thought.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Remus asked, "Like any key features so we can figure out who he is?"

"Brilliant!" Sirius said suddenly, taking an abashed-looking Ariana into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Don't worry babe, I forgive you. That Regulus, however..."

"He... he was shorter than all of you." Ariana explained, "He had a long pointy nose... and... he kind-of babbled when he talked."

Remus exchanged another dark looked with James, before asking his last questions. "What colour was his hair? What house was he in?"

"I think it was a blonde... straw-coloured maybe?" said Ariana, sniffling and screwing up her face in a thinking expression. "I think he was with your house."

Suddenly, she looked as if a brilliant idea struck her. "I know who he was. He's one of you... the one you call... Worm... Wormy..."

"_Wormtail_?" James and Remus thought aloud, eyes wide.

"I'M GOING TO BLOODY **MASACARE** HIM!"

**-x-**

"Padfoot, calm down!"

"Padfoot, SLOW down!"

"I'M GOING TO WRING HIS NECK!"

James and Remus were rushing hurriedly through and past the Entrance Hall, following an infuriated Sirius and being followed by a nervous Ariana. Never in Remus' memory could he remember the atmosphere in the Great Hall so tense.

"Wormtail, a word." Sirius growled, reaching the usual end of the Gryffindor Table that all the Marauders sat at. Peter was chatting to Lily casually, but when Sirius entered the hall and yanked him out his seat by the back of his robes, his face turned magenta and he wanted to know what was going on.

"Pa...Padfoot..." Peter stammered as he was literally dragged and being choked by Sirius, who had him still by the back of his robes. "What's going on?"

"I have business to discuss with you." Growled Sirius, as James and Remus hopped ahead of him to open the grand doors. Sirius literally threw Peter out into the Entrance Hall, where he slipped and skid almost to the other side.

"Wh...what happened?" Peter asked, flinching as the doors shut themselves. Lily had joined the scene, along with a bunch of students from the other houses. Slytherins were jeering and now forming a circle around the Gryffindor boys. It wouldn't be long until a teacher came out to stop the bickering...

"I've just been told an interesting little story," Sirius started, folding his arms and looking down at Peter interestingly. "From Lucius Malfoy and Ariana."

"... Malfoy? About wha... what?" asked Peter, twitching. Remus saw his eyes dart towards a group of Slytherins, and when he got a better look at the lot he noticed Regulus Black and Severus Snape standing shoulder-to- shoulder. His brow furrowed as he wondered, but he had to keep focus on the fight. Even if Peter was wrong in doing such a thing to Ariana, he couldn't just allow Sirius to shred him apart.

"About you snogging my girlfriend, that's what!" Sirius roared down at Peter, who helplessly threw his hands over his face. He was afraid that Sirius would just strike down and hit him.

"Snog... I... not me... not to Ariana...!" Peter had tried to defend himself. His eyes kept darting over towards the Slytherins. Remus thought that was definitely odd...

"And who should I believe? You, or someone I care a lot for and actually trust?" snarled Sirius, "Why is he a Marauder anyway? What exactly does he assist us in doing?"

"Well..." Peter tried to input, "Maybe if... if... you didn't treat me like dirt... than I wouldn't be trying to get your attention!"

"Trying to get my ATTENTION?" snapped Sirius, "BY SMOOCHING MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"Well... whatever works!" said Peter boldly.

"I'M GOING TO WORK YOUR NECK INTO A KNOT!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Sirius was indeed trying to carryout his promise. He had launched himself onto Peter nearby; wringing his rather large Quidditch hands around Peter's fragile neck. The crowd around them jeered as James spotted Professor McGonagall trying to make her way into the throng. With escaping a detention in mind, James launched himself into the fray, trying to pull Sirius away from the helpless Peter, who was trying to fight back. Peter managed to get a smack in, which made Sirius enraged once more - but by that time Remus had managed to grab Peter and draw him away. McGonagall now stood in the middle of the fighting boys, looking stern with her black hair falling out of it's bun.

"How dare... I'm outraged at this, Mr. Black!" McGonagall scolded, now taking Sirius by the shoulder too. Sirius glared up at her, then over in the direction of Peter and in the direction of Regulus who just muttered something to their cackling cousin, Narcissa.

"What else is new?" Sirius snapped at the Deputy Headmistress, who again looked scandalized.

"You're going to be put in a detention, this instant!" McGonagall said, looking very scandalized. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"_Who cares_?" Sirius grumbled, as he was dragged away under the arm of James and aside McGonagall through a group of Ravenclaws.

Remus was holding a terribly shaken Peter, who was looking at the Slytherins with such a look of terror and disgust. He allowed himself to be led away from the scene by Remus, sporting a bleeding lip and swollen neck from Sirius actually trying to strangle him.

**-x-**

"_Blood spill_." He spoke the password bitterly, walking around in his Muggle clothing. The last thing he needed was someone to notice his house and figure out he wasn't one of the Common Room he was going into.

"I thought you would take up for me!" he shouted at the first one in his agreement that he saw, which happened to be Regulus Black. The young man looked up from the text he was reading into the bruised face of Peter Pettigrew.

"I never agreed to any terms like that." He added, a serene smile passing over his facial features. A few younger children nearby surveyed the scene and left for their dormitories.

"What do you mean? You both just stood there and allowed him to just plunder me!" Peter screamed, upset and running his hands nervously in his hair.

"It was very amusing." Regulus admitted, grinning. "But that little contract was between Severus and yourself. I have nothing to do with it."

"Well... I have to discuss these so-called terms with Snape, then!" cried Peter, actually bawling now.

"Are you... crying, man?" asked Regulus, his grin spreading further across his face. Suddenly, his expression became very serious again. "I don't know where Severus is."

"Well I'm going to go find him!" was all the blonde-boy said, before stumbling back out the Slytherin Common room.

"You do that," said Regulus, sneering, "Mudblood filth." He added, going back to reading his book.

**-x-**

Severus, however, was looking for Ria. He was very amused by the turn of events, even though he had given Peter his word that he would help defend him. Shrugging off that thought, he was heading towards what he thought he seemed to be the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Where'd you think you're going?" snapped a 5th year Ravenclaw Prefect once Severus was on the fourth-floor.

"To your common room, if you don't mind." Severus replied, rather smoothly, walking right by the boy.

"Wait, you can't! You aren't a... a Ravenclaw!"

"Peesh."

"Wait!" said the Prefect, tailing behind Severus, "Who're you looking for, anyway?"

"The new girl, Ria Wallace."

"Wait here and I'll get her for you!" snapped the Prefect, "Just don't come near the common room!"

Severus stopped and folded his arms. "Okay. But hurry or I'll keep walking..."

"NO!" snapped the boy, "I'll get her!"

He ran around the nearest corner of the corridor as Severus waited. He was kept waiting nearly five minutes, and was about to start walking towards the common room again when Ria stuck her head around the corner curiously.

"Oh," the girl said simply, "Henry said a Slytherin was outside waiting for me. I didn't actually expect you to be here. I'm pranked quite often around here."

"Yeah, well... I'm here." Severus added, simply, grinning. "I've come to ask you some questions."

The girl sighed. "I thought you would be getting around to that. What?" she asked.

"What should I really be calling you?" he questioned, "Ria Wallace... or this... A-lay-zee person?"

"It's Alanze. Alanze Haru-Daniels... that's my birth name. My mother is an African Muggle." She explained to him, "And divorced. I'm a Half-Blood... I found out my father was a Wizard shortly after you brought me here. I looked him up in the directory."

Severus felt himself wince and his gut tighten as he found out she was a Half-Blood. That wouldn't make Regulus, or his father, approve of her in any matter. They disapproved on any Wizarding Blood that wasn't strictly pure.

"Okay," Severus heard himself say, "That explains most of which I want to know. How'd you meet my father?"

Alanze looked at Severus, as though petrified. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?" asked Severus, looking at her curiously.

"Because he'd know." Alanze said, eyes widening. "He'd know, and I don't want to upset him."

"What do you know that I don't about my father?"

Alanze ignored that question. "How are you, Severus?"

"Good," said Severus curtly, "I also came to ask... do you have permission to Hogsmeade?"

"Hogs... what?" asked Alanze, wrinkling her nose. "I think I do... but, why is everyone in the Wizarding World obsessed with hogs?"

Severus had to laugh at her statement. "I have no idea to tell you the truth. It's a small village outside of school. There are shops down there like a sweet shop and a bar and I was wondering..."

"Wondering?" said Alanze, calmly repeating Severus' statement, and blinking slowly. She didn't understand what he was implying at all, from having no past relationships with the opposite sex.

"Would you like a tour of it? I'd help you on you're first visit..." murmured Severus very smoothly, leaning against the wall and smirking. He looked very handsome indeed. Alanze blinked at him, still unsure.

"Er... okay," said Alanze, eying him as she began to walk back towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall... so I definitely won't be lost, alright?"

"It's a deal." Severus grinned at the still sullen Alanze. After a while, Alanze broke eye contact and hurriedly rushed back into her common room.

Severus began walking back to the Slytherin Common Room, smirking now. Phases one and two were now underway, and it was great. Pretty soon, things would be working in the way he had planned them out to be... unless...

"SNAPE!"

"Damn."

Peter Pettigrew walked up toward Severus in a pure blind fury. He looked as if he had rummaged around the entire castle, just looking for him. Severus stopped, sighed deeply, raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms as the Gryffindor rushed towards him.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME AGAINST THEM! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE SO MY END OF THE DEAL IS OVER!"

Severus clicked his tongue slightly at the shorter boy and blinked calmly. Peter stormed over and steamed up at the Slytherin, positively pink now.

"Yes, I know."

"AND YOU'RE CALM?"

"Pettigrew, calm down." Severus tried to reason, "If you quit on the plot now, then you'll never get any of the goods in the long term."

Severus was lying through his teeth, really not knowing what he was talking about. Peter was so gullible, and just as long as Severus spoke something that sounded like a good bit-in for the spineless boy... the coward would help him again.

"What do you mean, Snape?" murmured Peter, glaring.

"If they all end up doing as I plan... then imagine what you could have. The popularity... a place among the greatest... and guaranteed protection." Severus added, with a smirk.

"But -"

"Pettigrew, just stick with me and I'll make sure that when the long term occurs, you've got your fair share, okay?" said Severus, crinkling his nose. "Now get out of my way, you've made me late."

"Late for... what?" asked a very (now pleased) Peter. "It's nearly ten at night!"

"Sleeping." Severus smirked, then walked away.


	13. 6th Year Part III

**Chapter 13 - 6th Year (Part III)**

"I don't care what he says - just as long as he stays on HIS side of the dorm, I won't strangle him!"

"Padfoot..."

"Don't use that tone with me, I'm serious."

"I know you are, but you can't just threaten people like that... you still have one more year to spend in this dorm with all of us!"

"You really get me sometimes, Moony, you really do."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means for you both to stop arguing."

"We're not arguing, we're debating!" exclaimed Remus hotly. "There's a difference, Prongs."

"I don't see one." James answered stiffly, "Now help me. What should I wear on Saturday?"

"What's Saturday?" asked both Sirius and Remus at the same time, looking up from their war across the room.

"The whole thing you arranged, Moony. With Mackenzie and her groupies. Now... should I wear the blue jeans with the button-down shirt or should I wear the jeans and the sweater? And then go for a rugged look with a matching scarf and no cloak?" asked James, actually rambling and comparing shirts in his mirror.

"You sound like a girl." Sirius mumbled, looking at his hair behind James in the mirror. "My hair is atrocious!"

Remus had to laugh at them. "You both sound like girls."

"Yeah well, at least we don't enjoy looking like our Animagi forms. You just look scruffy all the time," teased Sirius.

"Thanks," replied Remus, rather bitterly as he flopped backwards on his bed. "Transformation next Friday."

"I know." James replied, just as quietly as Remus spoke. Sirius, however, punched the air.

"Yes!" he said cheerfully, "Because it's this passage that I've been wanting to show you both and I wanted to wait until the next time we could all... you know... escape."

Remus and James turned to look at Sirius, who grinned and put a nervous hand behind his head. In unison, they all started laughing until there was an abrupt rap on their door.

"Who is it?" Sirius called, "And if you're Peter, go away!"

"I'm not Peter!" said a rash voice, "Will you let me in already, you blooming idiot?"

"That's Lily." Remus said matter-of-factly. "Honestly Sirius, you call yourself a Canine?"

"Har har," replied Sirius, rolling his eyes and throwing himself backwards on his bed. "Enter!"

In a very hurried motion, James threw his clothing under the covers of his bed, took a quick glance in the mirror, and adjusted his glasses and rumpled his hair with his left hand all before Lily opened the door.

"Afternoon," she said quite chipper, floating in the room and surveying them all. Since there were only three of them, she sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you all still mad at Peter?"

"Is your hair red?" Sirius asked, goggling at her hair as if daring it to turn another colour.

"Yes...?" Lily said, looking confused.

"Well then... you have your answer." Sirius smirked, tossing a pillow up into the air and then catching it. "What d'you want, Ragweed?"

"Well... I came here to talk to Potter, actually."

James tried to lean casually against the nearest bedpost. So casually, that he missed it completely and toppled backwards and landed right on Remus.

"Ouch, Prongs!"

"Sorry." James apologized, his face reddening. Sirius giggled quite childishly and Lily looked amused.

"Well... what'd you want?" asked James, after jumping to his feet. He raised his eyebrows and swung his arms as he stood still waiting for her to talk.

"I wanted to return your Advanced Transfiguration Text. You left it in the tower last night," Lily stated, matter-of-factly. "Didn't you notice it was missing?"

"Uh... no, sorry." James said, with a suave smirk, "But I don't keep tabs on my textbooks like you do."

Lily rolled her eyes before shoving the text into James hands.

"Well, take it. And I was amused by the drawings on the back cover, by the way."

"Wha..?" James questioned, before hurriedly flipping to the back cover of his book. Lily walked out of the dorm, giggling, and Sirius and Remus crowded around him to see what was on the book.

The whole inside of the back cover was filled with hearts and Lily's initials L.E. There were little drawings of Quidditch gear and balls along with a lot of tagging ('James loves L.E.') and moving scribbles. James turned three different shades of red in about five seconds. Sirius and Remus burst into laughter as soon as James glanced in the direction of the door in horror.

**-x-**

"You're late."

"I know, but you don't seem to look too angry, now, do you?"

Severus met up with Alanze in the Entrance Hall like he promised. He was wearing black Muggle pants with large dragon-hide boots and a dark green sweater, typical of a Slytherin. He grinned slightly as he put on his cloak when he noticed Alanze looking at him.

"How… quaint." Alanze said simply, walking up towards the queue line as McGonagall took role.

"Name?" asked the Deputy Headmistress.

"Daniels… Alanze Daniels."

Nearby, Remus' ears perked at the sound of her voice. His head whipped over in the direction, and his eyes narrowed as soon as he saw Alanze with Snape. Sirius and James, noticing Remus' absence from their conversation, looked over in the same direction, too.

"She's with _that _git, still?" James whispered, "I don't quite understand her."

"Yeah, I know." Remus managed to grumble, "I wonder how he even _knows_ her in the first place."

"Daniels… oh yes… okay. So you're not Wallace anymore?" McGonagall added sarcastically, checking off Alanze's name with a rather long golden quill.

"Yes." Alanze admitted, blushing and looking down at her feet.

"Very well, carryon…" McGonagall instructed, "Next! Oh… Snape, yes… carryon… Next!"

Severus walked right by McGonagall as she checked his name off the list. He smiled at Alanze and gave her a reassuring nod before leading her in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"I want to see where they're up to." Remus grumbled, pushing ahead of some younger years to get his name ticked off on the list. "C'mon."

"But-" James tried to protest, still looking hopefully about for any sign of Mackenzie and her friends. "-Fine. Okay."

The three hurried on to where they eventually got to the front of the long line.

"Ahhh…. The Quartet." McGonagall greeted them, "Missing one of your numbers?"

"Yeah, the lying, cheating…" Sirius grumbled, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Watch it," James murmured to Sirius, elbowing him.

"Could we just go?" Remus asked quite rudely. McGonagall looked at him, rolled her eyes, and with a sigh began to look for their names.

"I don't see your name, Mr. Lupin." McGonagall said after a quick scan of her scroll.

"It's where it always is, Professor. Right after Black and right before Potter."

McGonagall looked over her glasses at Remus, who was smiling at her innocently. The edges of her mouth twitched as if she was going to smile, then she sighed and thought better of it.

"Black… Lupin… Potter… yes… keep walking."

"Thanks!" the three called, as they began to run in the direction of their beloved Hogsmeade. They had to save time; they were already late for their dates already.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get there, mainly because Sirius was so intent on being lazy and didn't feel like rushing anymore. They walked into The Three Broomsticks with their faces flushed full of fall air, and all three looking very handsome indeed.

"Oh, Remus! Over here!"

Mackenzie called to them, and all of their jaws must've dropped. The girl was wearing quite a small shirt that wrapped tightly to her chest shape. Her whole stomach was out (despite the cold weather) and she was wearing blue-jean overalls and sneakers. Her hair was put back into two pigtails, and despite the fact that she looked _very_ country; to the three young men she looked quite pretty.

They all hurried to sit down, actually trying to see who could sit closest to Mackenzie herself. After a lot of shoving, James was the one who sat down right by her. Sirius seemed put out.

"Anyway, now that… you're missing one of you, aren't you?" Mackenzie added, twirling one of her pigtails along her little finger, and popping gum rather obnoxiously.

"Yeah, we had problems with him." Remus said hurriedly, the same time that James blurted out, "He couldn't come."

Sirius rolled his eyes simply and sucked his teeth as he added, "Yeah, okay. What they said."

"R…right." Mackenzie said, now smacking on her gum with every word she took.

"Okay, let me introduce you to the girls," she added, pointing to her friends. "Going from order from the end…. This is Tamira, that's Noel, next to her is Deirdre… and finally… me!"

All of Mackenzie's friends (to the average teenage male eye) were all drop-dead GORGEOUS. From the end: Tamira was a dark-skinned beauty that smiled a shy smile at the three of them as she was introduced. Noel was very pale with blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked skinny and foreign but she had a mysterious beauty. Deirdre was heavier than all the others, and had very rosy cheeks and curly brown hair with brown eyes and a dimpled chin. Remus thought that the time spent the four girls would definitely be some kind of adventure.

"Who wants to pair up with who… since we outnumber you guys four to three?" Mackenzie asked, grinning at the table and flashing a lot of herself that it nearly electrocuted Remus to see. James elbowed Sirius, who's jaw dropped for two seconds after catching a peek… then he changed the way he was sitting and trying to look at anything but what Mackenzie was exposing to them.

"How about we just go around the table and share some information about ourselves?" asked Deirdre quietly. She didn't seem very outspoken around the boys. Either that, or she was ashamed of herself or wearing a black shirt with yellow polka dots all over it.

"Sure. I'll start!" Mackenzie agreed, giggling. "Okay, I came to England when I was eleven to go to Hogwarts. My dad was… like… you know, British and all, but my mom was American. We lived in Texas for a while until we all moved here."

"Oh, okay. So _that's_ why you have that snotty little accent." Sirius blurted aloud. Mackenzie looked abashed for a second, and then turned to him.

"Share something about you, then, Sirius Black."

"I like grasshoppers."

Every one of Mackenzie's friends giggled. Remus and James exchanged a look (Sirius was in the middle of them) and didn't quite understand what their friend meant.

"No, sincerely!" Mackenzie said, looking offended that Sirius was ignoring her constant flirty manner, "Tell us something that we should know about the inner you!"

"I have a girlfriend." Sirius said matter-of-factly, "And I'm only here to support Moony."

That statement definitely shut the four girls up. They looked at each other, as if wondering what to do next. Either that, or they didn't understand what Sirius had meant by Moony.

"Okay… fine. Deirdre… you next."

"I have a perfect average in Muggle Studies," said the shy girl, looking around the table and folding her hands nervously, "And I also am very fond of Gobstones."

Remus felt his eyes roll and his mouth opening up into a yawn. Why had he agreed to meet up with Mackenzie, again?

"Well…" started Noel, noticing the silence at the table. James looked at her, a peaceful expression on his face.

"You know… Noel… you're beautiful?" James stated, his eyes drooping and swallowing thickly. He leant across the table on his left hand, staring dreamily at the petite blonde.

"You know… Prongs… she's a Veela?" input Sirius, quite bitterly, elbowing his friend's own arm off the table.

Noel looked abashed. "I do not hav to take this attack on my culture! I am leaving!"

And without further ado, she rushed out of the pub, her head held high and her long, golden hair flowing after her.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Tamira. "She's very sensitive about her background."

"I was just stating the facts." Sirius added bored, looking at her. "You're a Hufflepuff."

"I know… and I know Ariana." Tamira replied, "But I haven't come here to court-up with you. I came to meet your friends, who Ariana talks about all the time."

Sirius' bored state died in about two seconds after her statement. "What do you mean?"

Tamira played with an olive on a toothpick that she had in the drink she ordered. She looked up at Sirius, who looked back at her and showed no sense of fear or awkwardness.

"She talks about your mates all the time. She says they're hilarious, and that I should get to know them."

"Oh," Sirius smirked, glad that she didn't mean what he had thought. He was still very tender on the subject of what happened between Peter and Ariana.

And speaking of whom…

The door to The Three Broomsticks opened with a gust of wind. Someone couldn't get the door closed, and that amused some of the pub regulars who laughed at him or her.

"Ow." The person complained, as they straggled in. Sirius' expression perked up at once.

"Moony, I'm going to ask this once. Why… is… _he_… here?"

"I invited him…" Remus said slowly. Sirius' angered face snapped over in his direction, and Remus pulled Sirius closer to him by the shoulder so that he could whisper in his ear.

"Listen, if you want to have any more adventures, you're going to need Peter to freeze the Willow!" Remus reported, "So cool off, okay?"

Sirius, at seeing Remus' reasoning, nodded once and watched (along with the others) as Peter sat down on Remus' other side.

"Hello, s-sorry I'm l-late… I'm Peter," introduced the pudgy boy.

…. After about an hour, Remus had grown bored. He came to the conclusion that Mackenzie was a big flake, Tamira was stubborn and quite masculine, and that Deirdre liked Peter. Feeling disgusted, he elbowed Sirius who caught the drift right away, and he elbowed James.

"We're late for…" James started off, looking at his friends for help.

"We aren't late, we're just leaving, so c'mon. Nice meeting you all, let's not do this again anytime soon… our people won't be calling your people… sayonara!"

With his parting words, Sirius utterly got up from the table, and bolted from the pub. James was quick to follow his best friend, grinning madly as they both ran around in circles in front of the pub's window. Remus was the last to get up, smiling uncertainly. He had always liked Mackenzie… what would she think of him if he left her?

"I'm going to leave too. Here's for what we ordered…" Remus stated softly, with a sigh. He put a galleon on the table and looked at Mackenzie. "See you around?"

"Yeah," Mackenzie said softly, standing up to give Remus a hug. "I'll see you around, okay, Remus?"

"Okay…" Remus agreed, and hugged her. It was the most wonderful… yet… most embarrassing time of his life.

**-x-**

"You look… amazed."

"I am! I never saw this many shops… with so much to do… and…" Alanze wished she had another pair of eyes so she could take the whole of Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to start?" asked Severus gently.

"Do any of these places sell eye glasses?" Alanze started off slowly. "It would be better if I could actually see where I'm going."

Severus looked at her, "You mean, spectacles?"

"Yes," replied the girl, "Please… if you wouldn't mind?"

"No… it's okay, I know a place," Severus explained, "Follow me."

Severus took Alanze to a dimly lit place with a kind-looking middle-aged Witch behind the counter. As Alanze watched, Severus explained to the witch the situation and the woman immediately got to work. When she began to take Alanze by the hand to lead her into a back room, the younger girl sent a look of uncertainty to Severus who nodded at her, reassuringly.

"I'll be waiting out here." Severus pointed to a few ragged chairs in a corner, "When you're ready – I'll-"

A few figures moving outside in the village caught Severus' eye. He watched them carefully, before heading back towards the door.

"You know what…" the Slytherin started slowly, "I'll wait for you outside. Come fetch me when you're done."

Then, without another word, Severus rushed out the shop and over on the other side of the Cobblestone pathway. The people he knew caught his eye and they made comments to each other before turning to address him.

"Afternoon, Severus. Lovely day, isn't it?" called the cheerfully sarcastic voice of Regulus Black. Beside him were two people: his good friend Rod Lestrange and some older year Slytherin that Severus didn't know too well.

"It's alright." Severus replied, nodding to the three boys. "What've you all been up to?"

"No good, as usual. Rodolphus and I were discussing plans of what we were going to be doing after we leave Hogwarts." Regulus said grandly, looking around lazily and pulling his rather-long bangs out of his face. "And Evan here is just along to listen. He wants to be filled in about certain things."

"He's a Slytherin…" remarked Severus slowly, "What's your surname?"

"Rosier." Answered the boy, "Evan Rosier."

"Ah." Was all that Severus could reply to the three.

"Want to join us in plotting the downfall of Muggle-borns?" questioned Rod Lestrange, grinning. He wasn't as handsome as Regulus or Evan, but Severus knew that he had his own fair share of groupies. Severus also knew he had liked Regulus' cousin, Bellatrix Black, who had already graduated a year previously.

"No, I'm-" Severus started to explain, when a hyper Alanze ran out of the shop where he had left her in, and over to him.

"Severus, she says I need three galleons for my glasses!" the younger girl called cheerfully, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Come back in with me so we can go…"

She shut up quickly at the sight of the other boys. Her eyes instantly went down to the ground and she quieted, respectively.

"You're still… rummaging around with _her_?" questioned Regulus, sneering. "Oh, I forgot. Your little scheme…"

"Shut it, Black, or it'll all be ruined!" Severus murmured through gritted teeth, as he turned his back on Alanze. "I'll talk to you later."

Then, to the sniggering of his friends, Severus took Alanze by the shoulder and ushered her back into the little store where he paid for her glasses.

**-x-**

After about an hour of so of mingling and shopping with Alanze, Severus noticed a definite drop in temperature as they stood about the Shrieking Shack.

"There's quite a chill tonight, wouldn't you think?" Alanze said softly, looking up at the little hut. "What's this place about?"

"It's supposedly haunted, but only at night." Severus explained, leaning on a bit of fencing that surrounded the Shrieking Shack and its nearby Church and Graveyard. "I've heard about things that go on here, but never really witnessed them myself."

Alanze sighed, and there was a strong bout of wind. The girl's long braid blew in the direction of the wind and she clutched her body at her elbows, shivering. Severus looked at her and almost gagged, but he knew he had to do the right thing.

"Here."

In a gentlemanly fashion, Severus took off his cloak, shook it a bit and handed it Alanze. The baffled girl looked up at him in her new, silver, circular-rimmed glasses and didn't understand.

"What about the cloak?" she asked, rather naively.

"I want you to… wear it." Severus explained to her, "It's cold and you're shivering."

Alanze's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned purple. She had always remembered seeing boys offer their coats to girls back in her old school, but never had such a thing happen to her. Timidly, she reached out and took Severus' cloak and then put it on. It draped down on her like a tablecloth, mainly because Severus was a good six-to-eight inches taller than she was.

"Thank you Severus." Alanze said, nuzzling the cloak without actually meaning to. "You're the first boy that actually offered me something that wasn't part of a trick. You have nice cologne. "

A pang of guilt rose in Severus' stomach as Alanze smiled at him. He couldn't help, however, but smiling back at her. Something about her innocence put him to peace… and he felt an unfamiliar emotion rise up in his chest. Alanze was giggling softly at him and Severus realized the horrible truth: he was blushing.

The color in his pale cheeks soon left it, however, once he saw them coming around to their side of the hill. His eyes narrowed as he watched the three of them walk towards the two of them.

"I think the house looks lovely from the outside, don't you Prongs?"

The two others laughed at the one talking.

"I prefer the inside, thanks, Moony." Severus watched Potter reply to his friend.

"I like the tunnel, myself." Black contributed to their conversation.

"What tunnel?" voiced Severus, aloud.

The three stopped talking immediately, and stood their ground… which was a good fifteen or so feet away from Severus and Alanze and a good distance for shouting insults.

"What're you doing here, Snape?" asked James, the ringleader.

"Enjoying the view of the house, Potter. And you?" replied Severus, ever so smoothly.

"Same." Sirius answered. Remus, at the time, had said nothing. He was staring at Alanze and Severus in hatred.

"Hallo Alanze," James called loudly, "Bit of a large cloak you got on."

"Its Severus'," the younger girl said, not knowing why there was so much tension between the Gryffindors and the Slytherin. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Haunted place, isn't it, the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius started up conversation, entitling everyone to once again glance up at the old house on the hill in the middle of the Graveyard.

"Yes, and pity it's only haunted at certain times of the month." Severus commented, not knowing that he was onto something.

All three of the boy's heads turned towards Severus, suspiciously. Severus glanced at them, and cocked an eyebrow unknowingly.

"What'd you mean by that, Snape?" asked Remus, finally addressing him.

"Nothing. I just mean that I hear things that the house is only haunted at certain times of the month." Severus stated, his brain working fast. "You know… Lupin always disappears at certain times of the month too. Where _have_ you been going for all these years, Lupin?"

Remus' face turned pale in about five seconds. Sirius was the one who reacted coolly for once, however.

"What's that to you, Snivellus?" he replied, leaning on the fence rather casually and taking in the breeze. "It's a nice day for Halloween, don't you think?"

"And what does Halloween have to do with the current subject?" Severus launched at the three. Alanze looked at them, uncertain on what to do and or say.

"It's today!" James chipped in, grinning and joining Sirius by leaning on the fence. Remus was still looking quite pale, eying Alanze who kept looking at him.

"I have a question for you, Lupin," Severus stated, breaking the silence amongst the rivals. "How'd you end up knowing Ria… I meant, Alanze… in the first place?"

Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously, "I knew her before you even knew she existed, Snape."

"You didn't answer my question…" the sly Slytherin went on, "You seem like you're avoiding the subject. Either that or you're just angry that…"

To see if his statement would end up being true, Severus calmly put his arm around Alanze's shoulders. All the while, he stood staring Remus quite defiantly in the face. Remus' left eye began to twitch… and for some reason he felt himself going for his wand.

"Lay your filthy hands off of her, Snape!" Remus heard his voice growl, his canine instincts stronger than ever. He wanted to rip Severus into pieces… he wanted to _throttle_ him…

"What, a wee bit jealous are we Lupin?" Severus answered, taking his own wand out and twirling it about his fingers. "You wouldn't want to start something on Halloween, now would you?"

"Why, have you got a treat for us… Ickle _Snivellus_?" Sirius taunted, now getting his own wand out and joining by Remus' side. "Because I bloody well know that we could show you some tricks."

"Your sense of humor rattles me, Black, it really does." Severus said, watching the three of them group together side-by-side. Surprisingly, James had said nothing – and Severus found that odd being that Potter was the supposed ringleader.

"Don't we have to be going?" James spoke up after a bit. He was eying Severus very carefully and cautiously. "C'mon mates, we don't have to be here with this filth."

Remus lowered his wand cautiously and looked at Alanze. "You're making the wrong choices."

Alanze looked up at Severus, and copied his look of defiance. "I'm fourteen. I can tell what choices are right and wrong, thanks."

"Okay but when it all backfires in your face it won't be my fault." The angry werewolf caught himself saying, before he shrugged free of James' grip on his shoulder and stormed off towards the village.

"Right." Alanze answered in a small voice, "I'll remember that if I ever trust you again."

Severus watched them go, and took his arm from around Alanze's shoulder, deeply puzzled. He looked at the house, and then at the backs of the retreating Gryffindors, wondering.

'_The house is only haunted at certain times of the month, and Lupin always leaves certain times of the month. I don't know why I never noticed this pattern before… it's insane._' Severus thought to himself, allowing his hair to whip in his face with the breeze.

'_Lupin and Alanze seem to know each other fairly well. I wonder what happened in their past that they're so angry at each other about._' Severus cast a glance at Alanze, who was too sadly watching the three Gryffindors retreat back and up towards the castle.

_'Maybe things will go better than I had ever thought them out to be.'_ He kept thinking, '_Perhaps this'll be worth it in the long run.'_

A sharp calling of his name brought him back to reality.

"Severus!"

He blinked fiercely, and then looked in the direction of which his name was called. Alanze yelled to him, and she was halfway down the hill.

"I asked, are you coming along… its time to leave!" the younger girl noted, pointing at the flock of Hogwarts students piling together to get back to the castle for their long-awaited Halloween feast.

"Oh yeah, sure." Severus replied absently, and took up a fair jog to catch back up with Alanze.

"I'll race you back to the village!" taunted Alanze. Severus stopped his jog and looked at her, utterly baffled.

"You'll _what_ me back to the _sorry_?" he repeated, not familiar with Muggle statements.

Alanze laughed at him. Severus saw a lot of child left in the growing young woman. "A race. Like… as to run towards the village. The first one there is the fastest and wins."

"Wins?" Severus' ears perked at the word, "Wins what?"

"I don't know…" grumbled a disgruntled Alanze, "I guess… Winner's Pick."

A sly grin flew across Severus' face, making Alanze's eyes widen. She hadn't seen a smile on his face in a good while.

"Anything?" he questioned.

"Sure…" Alanze agreed distantly, before rocketing off, skipping and giggling back towards the village.

"Hey! You cheated!" Severus taunted back, not helping but to laugh too as he chased after the younger girl.

'_Remus said the exact same thing seven years ago_,' was all Alanze could think of, as she ran… the smile slowly wiping off of her face.

**-x-**

When the rest of the school had reunited with the younger years, Headmaster Dumbledore got to his feet before the feast to say some announcements.

"Good evening students." Dumbledore announced, getting to his feet and smiling at the younger children and his co-workers. "Lovely day for Halloween, wouldn't you think?"

A few loud whoops came from Sirius at the Gryffindor Table. Dumbledore smiled and Remus and James laughed and applauded.

"I have a… surprising announcement to say to students of fifth year and above. There will be a surprise Renaissance Masquerade Ball this Christmas Eve."

There was a lot of excited murmuring. A very dark look crossed Remus' face as he sat waiting for the rest of Dumbledore's announcement.

"Masks will be required to attend. Having a date isn't necessarily required, but is welcome. Younger students are only allowed to attend if they are invited and present the invitation on coming to the Ball. There will be music traditional to the Renaissance era and hopefully a lot of dancing and meeting new friends."

Most of the girls in the hall that filled the requirements looked excited, some giggling and pointing in the direction of boys they would love to invite or go with. James was looking just as sour as Remus felt, yet they both were waiting for Dumbledore to finish.

"There will be a Hogsmeade visit the beginning of December so that all costumes for the Ball will be able to be purchased. Acquiring costumes by owl-order are welcome. With that being said, I give you… your feast!" Dumbledore finished his speech, and smiled at the entire hall before sitting down.

The tables immediately blossomed with all kinds of food for their feast. There were apples and nearly everything that was and could be made of pumpkin. There were large turkey and stuffing platters and slices of baked ham with dinner rolls. Sirius was looking up and down the table as if he didn't know where to start, but Remus and James began to devour anything within sight.

After he had filled his plate with lots of meats, some reasonable vegetables, and filled his goblet with iced Pumpkin Juice, Remus began to think about the Masquerade Ball. Sure, he would love to go… but in costume? Dates weren't required, which meant he could easily spend the whole night with James and searching for girls to dance with… But was that what he wanted to do?

His eyes raked the Gryffindor Table and they once again fell on Mackenzie. She was back in her black robes now, smiling and chatting cheerfully to Deirdre and some other girl that Remus didn't know. He sighed wishfully. Sure, he wouldn't mind attending the Ball with Mackenzie… but somehow he knew that drawing up the courage to ask would be something different entirely.

"Thinking about that daft girl, are you still?" asked Sirius thickly, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes and peas.

"Unfortunately, yes." Remus admitted, cutting a bit of the sausage that he had been eating and spooning pieces into his mouth, "I don't know why, but I like the twit."

There was a small voice to their left that wasn't speaking exactly to them, but to Peter who was a couple people down. Without looking exactly in the direction of the person, Remus looked at James who had a sort-of glazed look on his face.

"I'm going to ask her," the young man in glasses stated, matter-of-factly. "I'm going to ask her and hopes she says she'll go with me."

"Sorry to break this to you mate, but she hates our guts. 'Cept Moony's." Sirius input. Remus' eyes grew wide, hoping Sirius would have left that part out.

"I don't care, I'll prove to her that I'm worthy enough of acting my age!" James added hotly, "Matter of fact, I'm going to ask her tonight!"

"Luck to you, mate." Remus wished him, thinking if he should ask Mackenzie soon.

"I'm asking Ariana!" Sirius cheered, hype as usual. His friends laughed at him.

"Of course she'll say yes – she adores you." James answered, "Lily on the other hand…"

They continued to talk through desert, and got up and headed towards the Common Room after Dumbledore dismissed them. The three were very full and they sat half-sedated in front of the Gryffindor Fire.

"Ah… I don't even know my name at this point, I feel so fat." Sirius moaned, messaging his stomach and stretching backwards. "When're you going to ask her, mate? It's only six of us left in the Common Room."

Remus looked around and took tally, "There's twelve, Padfoot. Peter's coming over here… be nice."

Peter came and sat down on the couch that Remus was lounging on. "Hello," the shy boy greeted.

"Hi," replied Sirius shortly, "How are you?"

"Good. I know you're still mad at me… but at least give me another chance. There's a full moon coming up soon and I'd hate to miss an adventure with you all." Peter apologized, "Forgive me?"

"Okay, sure." Sirius replied sarcastically. James and Remus knew that Sirius held the deepest grudges, and would never exactly forgive Peter for what had happened.

"Thanks," Peter said with a great sigh of relief, as he relaxed on the couch with Remus. "How about that feast, eh? It was great."

Remus laughed a bit, but stopped when he noticed James getting to his feet. Sirius nodded quickly at him and they both grew grave as they watched him make his move.

Not aware of what he was doing, James took a deep breath and headed over to where Lily was chatting with two girls that James scarcely knew. One was a yellow-haired girl named Marissa, whom James flirted with a couple of times and the other was a younger girl named Jane.

"Hey, Evans." James started off casually, sitting on the floor where the other girls were. Marissa and Jane giggled.

"Yes, Potter?" replied Lily ever so smoothly. "What'd you want?"

"Fancy that Masquerade?" questioned the boy, adjusting his glasses, "What are your thoughts on it?"

"I'd like to go." Lily admitted, "It seems like fun. It'll be the first ball Hogwarts has hosted since we were here. Why?"

Marissa could see where James was trying to get to with the subject, but due to the fact that Lily rarely wanted _anything_ to do with James Potter… she was missing all the clues.

"Simply because… I…" there was a deep sigh before James continued, "…I wanted to know if you would go to the Ball with me. As a date."

Jane and Marissa giggled once more. Lily's eyebrows almost flew up into her hairline.

"And how many other girls denied you before you even resorted to ask me?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes. "Amuse me, James Potter."

"You're the first girl that I even _thought_ of asking!" replied James, with a very hurt look crossing his face, "Why would you think I'd ask you as a last resort?"

"Because of the way you are. You strut around using your Quidditch and your intellect to get girls to swoon for you… I'm not like your regular girl so I know you wouldn't come ask me first. I'm not the prettiest thing either, so I know this must be some kind of a hoax."

"It isn't a hoax, Lily!" James reported, still feeling offended. Lily felt her lip twitch. Did James just address her by her first name? "I asked you first and I ask you sincerely – I think you're beautiful and I would like to go to the Ball with you!"

Lily turned her nose up into the air, still not believing what James was asking. "Okay, James Potter. I'll make a deal with you. If you can stop boasting about your Quidditch… and… and show me that you _really_ want me as a date…. I'll go with you."

James looked as if he had a new chance at a miracle. He beamed deeply, punched the air and hopped to his feet.

"You won't regret it, Lily!" he called excited, "I promise! I'll make all those horrible times up to you… I swear it! You won't be disappointed!"

Lily actually smiled at him. "Okay, James. You've got yourself a deal."

"Thank you!" James cheered again. Without even thinking about it, he reached down and pulled Lily's hand up to him. He kissed it lightly and let her hand fall, then ran out the room and up to his dorms, jumping around like a madman.

"I guess she said yes." Sirius added simply, "Should we go join in his splendor?"

"Sure." Remus added, getting to his feet. He avoided Lily's eye as he, Sirius, and Peter romped up towards their dorm. "It was about time that she came to her senses about Prongs, though. He has liked her since first year."

"I agree!" Peter chipped in, and they were the only words between the other three as they headed towards their dorms.

**-x-**

As the days winded on, Severus began to actually write down all the things he wanted to accomplish by paying the Marauders back for all they did to him. He came up with some pretty interesting suggestions, and was feeling quite pleased the week after the Hogsmeade visit. He was on his way to the Library when Peter Pettigrew met up with him.

"Evening." The Gryffindor boy greeted, smirking.

"Hello," intervened Severus, "What do you have to report?"

"Something interesting will be going down tomorrow night… I can't tell you exactly what… but what I can do is say that if you stick around the castle where they planted the Whomping Willow, I'm sure you'll see something interesting."

Severus smirked, "Okay. Thanks, but if that's all – I really must be going. I have something to do in the library."

"Alright, I'll keep you posted." Peter answered, and then ran away clumsily back towards wherever he came from.

Severus continued on, feeling as if he had a surge of happiness implanted within his chest. He entered the library, walking as though he were skipping, and looked for an empty table to sit at. There, he searched his bag for parchment and began to write when the person he was waiting for sat down beside him.

"Hello Severus, I'm sorry I'm late… I had to sneak past that awful cat that was patrolling the hallways."

Severus looked up, a weird grin still implanted on his lips. The one he was waiting for, looked at him weirdly.

"You're smiling… what's the occasion?" she asked politely, now grinning too. "You have nice smile."

Severus bit his lip, but couldn't stop grinning all the while. He felt the unfamiliarity of a blush creeping up on him again, so he looked back down at what he was working on.

"Nothing… but… right. I'm here to tutor you in what… again?" he questioned, trying to get off the subject. Alanze watched as he snapped close a battered text he had seemed to be writing in. The title read 'Advanced Potion Making'. As Severus noticed her glances, he tucked the book back into his rucksack.

"Ancient Runes." The girl answered, pulling out her text, "I don't understand the place of the fork-shaped rune thing with the crescent-moon shaped rune one."

Severus laughed at her, "You're an odd assortment, Alanze. C'mere… let me show you."

After fifteen-minutes of intense deciphering, Alanze finally looked up from the rather difficult Rune she was trying to figure out. She knew that some words meant other words and that the ancient Wizarding language was totally different from regular English. She put down her half-chewed quill and looked up thoughtfully at Severus.

"Okay no more schoolwork." The younger girl laid her head down on her right arm and was looking up at Severus, who was equally tired. The library must've been getting ready to close… there were scarcely any people left in the entire place.

"No more schoolwork?" repeated Severus, "Okay. Then can I leave from this torture?"

"If it's so much torture, why is it that I don't hear you complaining about it?" the younger girl replied quite wittily.

"Because I don't have anything to complain about… even though I just contradicted myself. You've got me… I'm caught." Severus admitted, grinning despite himself.

"Tell me some more about you, Severus Snape." Alanze asked in a voice that represented how tired she was. "You're such a mystery… but something tells me that there's more behind those dark eyes than what others think."

Severus looked at her, shocked at her audacity to ask him such a thing. "What is there to tell? I'm… me."

"I know you know who you are… but tell _me_. Maybe I want to know more about you." Alanze added, shyly.

"Ten minutes!" called the librarian, going to close the Forbidden Section.

"I-"

Why was his throat suddenly so tense? He never felt reserved in a conversation before….

"I was born in December. My mother raised me, and we lived in a boarding school in Italy. I've known the Black's for a figuratively long time. Regulus Black has been my friend since he was five and I was eight." Severus stated, rather bored. "There. Is that enough information for your inquiring mind?"

"Italy. Does that me you speak… Italian?" Alanze asked, smiling softly up at him, though her eyes were slowly batting shut.

"I used to be able to speak it frequently before Hogwarts… but now I can only say so much in Italian."

"Say something, then."

"No, I will not."

"Why? You just said you spoke another language and I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth," the younger girl badgered, "Now say something."

"No!"

"Please?"

"_Siete un bambina di molti problemi_!" Severus launched at her, quite cockily. Alanze looked amused.

"What am I that has to do with problems?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "I hope you didn't call me annoying."

"I didn't," mocked Severus.

"You promise?" asked Alanze quietly.

"Why should I?"

"Because too many people have. It really hurts after a while."

There was silence in the library among them, and they kept quiet until the librarian ushered them out. The two walked the dark, deserted hallways still not knowing what to say to each other.

"Has Lupin called you annoying?"

Alanze looked up at Severus as if he uttered a forbidden spell. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, anyone who has half a brain can obviously tell that there's some sort of link among you two." Severus explained, "What happened between you? Were you like... childhood lovers that broke apart or something?"

Alanze snorted at Severus' theory. Severus couldn't help but notice her blushing as she talked. "He was a really good friend of mine... we lived in the same neighborhood."

Severus didn't press the subject, mainly because Alanze got fairly quiet again after she answered him.

"I told you some things about me... want to tell me some things about you?"

"No."

Severus scowled at Alanze's grinning face. "Why not?"

"Because, Severus Snape... patience, my friend is a virtue!" said the girl, incredulously. "And because this is my staircase. I go up this way and you go... wherever your little Slytherin Common Room is."

"I'll walk you to your Common Room." Severus offered, "I wouldn't want you to get spooked or anything out here by yourself in the dark."

"Thank you." Alanze said, blushing and leading Severus up to the fourth floor.

Severus couldn't believe how gullible Alanze was as he was walking behind her. Perhaps this whole scheme was just a simple act of playing his cards right... she sure didn't suspect a thing.

"Here you are." Severus announced, once they rounded the corner nearly ten minutes later to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

'_And here I am, fifteen-minutes in the wrong direction of my four-poster_' He thought to himself, as he forced a smile on his face. "G'night Alanze."

Alanze looked at him and then, without warning seized the taller young man in a hug. Severus turned rigid; what was she hugging him for?

"Thank you. You're really good to me, Severus."

The older boy looked down at the girl who had locked herself about his chest in a repulsive manner, but his expression softened and he couldn't explain why his sneer dropped so fast. It took a while, but in an awkward manner... Severus pushed Alanze back off of him and looked down at her.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He teased, smiling guiltily.

"Okay. Pleasant dreams to you, Severus."

Severus nodded once, then turned abruptly on his heel and began to storm back down to his Common Room. He wasn't supposed to feel bad for the girl...

"Hey Alanze!"

The girl turned right after she uttered the password and the Statue of Armor jumped aside to let her in the Common Room.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Will... you go to the ball with me?"

Alanze hovered at him, as if she could see right through him. Her dark eyes searched his dark eyes and she sighed, quite crushed.

"I'm sorry... but no, I don't think I'm going to go this year. Perhaps another time... okay? I'm sorry."

"Oh. Alright." Severus agreed, and then he turned to leave once more.

The older boy had a lot on his mind by the time he had slipped into his bed clothing, but it all was forgotten, however, as soon as his face hit the pillow and he closed his eyes.

**-x-**

Going to see if Peter's hint was worth anything, Severus spent most of his Friday after dinner sitting in the corridor that led towards the Entrance Hall and to the grounds. He sat peacefully in the windowsill that had a perfect view of the moonlight. He was about to leave until his eyes noticed some figures moving across the grounds. He watched them.

It was Madam Phompry and the bimbo Healer that helped her out from time-to-time. In the middle was a taller person, not a woman... but a man. Severus narrowed his eyes, trying to see exactly whom they were escorting, and he almost gasped. That person was Remus Lupin!

But it made no sense! Severus thought to himself, about his assumptions that he made back at the Shrieking Shack, and was in such a deep thought that he turned away from the window. When he turned back, Remus was gone and the two Nurses were well on their way back into the castle. Severus' eyes widened; he didn't understand... until a big patch of moonlight flooded in through his window. He winced, shielding his eyes... then he understood. But how could he see if his assumptions were true?

He got his opportune moment when he heard someone coming down one of the many corridors that lead into the Entrance Hall. He saw no one at first, but in the darkness someone slid out of nowhere. That someone was Sirius Black.

And Sirius Black glared at Severus.

"What're you doing here, Snivelly?" Sirius snarled, brushing himself off.

"Sitting. Not a crime, is it Black?"

"It could be. After all, you _are_ doing it," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"And what're you doing here?"

"Walking. I was born with legs so I thought, eh... what the hell, I might as well use them, right?" came the sarcastic reply of Sirius. Severus caught himself smirking... but then turned it into a sneer.

"Yeah, well... keep walking. You're ruining the mystique of the hallway."

"Too bad," Sirius started to walk again, and then once he noticed the direction of the window Severus was sitting on, he paused, and then kept walking again.

"Hey Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stopped to turn around to listen. "What, Snape?"

"Do tell me... what's with your friend Lupin and this tree?"

Sirius paused, and a weird emotion crossed his face. "Why... do you ask?"

"Because I saw him being led to the tree, I turned my back for a second and then he was gone. I can't quite understand it."

"Then it wasn't meant for you to know."

"And you're going out there aren't you?" Severus concurred, "You all know what's on the other side of the tree and you're going down there for some kind of buddy meeting, aren't you?"

Sirius clicked his tongue at him. "You're pathetic. Is this all... I'd like to get going."

"Unless it _does_ have something to do with the full moon and why he always goes missing..." Severus went on, "Like he's some kind of-"

"You really want to know?" Sirius snapped.

"Sure. Amuse me."

"You take a long stick, okay and you prod this knot on the side of the Willow. It makes the branches freeze and they won't hit you." Sirius told him.

"Is that all? Wow. What a big secret! And what do you all do? Sit around the tree and lollygag?" asked Severus, smirking from his own joke.

"Listen before you speak, man." Sirius teased, wagging his finger at Severus. "Once the tree freezes, if you're smart you'll see an entrance at the bottom near the roots and all. From the entrance is a tunnel – follow it."

"Where does the tunnel lead?" Severus asked earnestly, not knowing why Sirius was actually telling him where Remus was.

"You're a smart boy you figure it out." Sirius remarked, smirking once again. "But if I were you... I would just think about what I told you and not go."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you'll get your comeuppance, is all. But I'm warning you... you really shouldn't go, Snape." Sirius said in a light teasing tone as he changed direction and began to walk back towards the school building. "G'night, git."

Severus ignored his last remarks, his brain pumping full of information of what Sirius had told him. Was it all a hoax? Should he take the Gryffindor's advice and actually go to the tree?

It was all worth a shot... why not go see if Sirius' nonsense meant anything?

Severus launched out of the castle in a run, his robes willowing behind him. He had to see... he just had to be sure...

**-x-**

Sirius headed back towards the corridor from which he came. He had an odd smirk on his face, but he walked with his hands outstretched, as if he were looking for someone... or something.

"Prongs... this isn't funny!" Sirius yelled, still searching around for his supposed friends. "Wormtail? Where the blooming hell..."

His two friends pulled off the Invisibility Cloak they had been wearing, both smiling smugly. Sirius looked at their faces, and smirked back.

"What're you looking so happy about? Is the coast clear so we can go visit Remus?" James questioned.

"Well... sorta," Sirius teased, "I had an interruption."

"How so?" asked Peter, a weird expression on his face.

"_Snivellus_ Snape."

"And what'd you do to get rid of him?" James asked, pulling lint out of his hair.

"I told him the truth."

"WHAT?"

"No – not all the truth... it just he wanted to know what was on the other side of the Willow and I teased him a bit, you know? I don't think he'd actually go and see."

"Did you tell him how to work the knot to freeze the tree?"

"Of course, but why--"

"Padfoot how could you!" James roared, "He's going to go down the tunnel and come face-to-face with a full-fledged werewolf!"

Sirius was still smirking, "Oh James, don't count your chickens, mate. Snivellus wouldn't dare-"

James wasn't listening. He strode to the window peering out to the courtyard in three quick steps, Peter on his heels. He arrived just in time to see Severus prodding the knot on the Willow and disappearing down into the ground.

James and Peter both turned angrily at Sirius, who was wearing a look of utmost surprise.

"Oops." Was all the prankful boy could say, smiling nervously with a hand behind his head.

James was on the scene in a moment. "Well don't just stand there, transform!"

Sirius was still smirking, "You make it seem as if we're going to change into super heroes or something."

"You know what I mean!" James shouted back, a wisp of a smile on his face, "Bloody hell... just change, damn it!"

It took them about two seconds to transform into their respective Animagi forms. James turned into the giant Stag, and being the most nimble... he was running out of the Hall and onto the grounds in a few seconds. Sirius was second to scurry across the grounds, with little Peter frantically trying to keep up with the bigger animals.

Peter finally got towards the Willow, and ran into the knot to freeze the tree. It immediately stopped moving, and they all de-transformed... James plunged headfirst into the tunnel and began running.

It took almost an eternity as he ran through the passage... his head hit the top of the cave a few times and his glasses threaten to fall off a couple of times. Sweat was pouring down his face... what if he was too late? And then... James saw him approaching the door and then flinging it open. The young man's throat was pounding deep in his throat...

"SNAPE, NO!"

At hearing his name, Severus turned around just as James yanked him out of the doorway. The two boys fell backwards, Severus sprawled over James... and James still pushing Severus back towards the way of which they came.

"P-Potter... what?" Severus asked, quite confused... but they both grew quiet.

In the doorway where Severus had just stood... was a full-grown werewolf.

The two boys stood together, hoping they wouldn't be seen. The werewolf's senses had the best of them, however. The creature turned its head... and spotted them in an instant.

"Don't... Move." James murmured to Severus. They both were breathing on bated breath.

The werewolf's muzzle rose... he obviously knew that they were there. The creature wanted game. It wanted them to move... so he could chase them and hunt them down. To rip them apart... to kill them...

"Remus." James started softly, and the wolf grunted as if it somewhat understood. The creature was staring at them both with a hunger sort-of lust.

"Remus," James started again, "Listen to me. Go back inside the Shack."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Severus whispered, "I knew it!"

"Shut your mouth if you want to live, Snape!" James murmured back. "Remus... listen. It's me. Prongs. Your friend. Go back inside the Shack...and I'll get Sirius and... Peter and we'll all join you just as soon as you go back inside."

The wolf snarled lightly, as if he knew what James was saying, but all the while, stepping out of doorway completely, and advancing on the two young men.

"It doesn't seem as if he's _listening_ to you, Potter." Severus murmured, terrified out of his wits. If Remus wasn't going to listen to one of his best friends, then who would save them?

"Look, Snape. I'm going to cast a spell on him and once I do I want you to run towards the exit." James told him quite seriously.

"Shouldn't we cast a spell together and overpower him?" asked Severus, backing away from the scene. He really didn't want to help... but, it just seemed as if it were the right thing to do.

"No! You'd hurt him! Remus is still there, you'd know and if you hurt the wolf you'll hurt him too!"

'_Typical'_ Severus thought to himself, '_Ruddy Gryffindors.'_

"On three. One..."

"Two..."

As if it knew what they planned to do, the wolf let out a rather loud snarl and took one step towards the young man. Severus panicked and got up to flee – James saw his plan go so very wrong, so he raised his wand as quickly as he could and shot the first defensive spell that came to his mind.

"_Conjunctivus_!"

The spell hit the werewolf in his eyes, and it screeched. James took that as his cue and ran for his life. He was running, and dodging certain ledges that had hit him on the head on the way up. James ran so swift and so fast he caught up to Severus somewhat near the entrance.

"GO YOU GREAT PRAT! RUN!"

"But- But the tree!"

"WHAT? WOULD YOU RATHER GET HIT BY A TREE OR DEVOURED BY A BLOOMING WEREWOLF?" James screamed at his enemy.

Severus blinked in his moment of stupidity. "Oh!"

Within seconds, James had help hoist Severus out of the passage. He heard Remus coming up somewhat behind him... and called for help. Unsurprisingly, Severus hesitated to give the boy who saved him a hand's up – Sirius shoved him out of the way and went to help James out.

James looked pale and shaky as he took Sirius' hand and launched himself out of the tunnel. "He's going to come out, he's right behind me!"

Severus let out a yelp and began to bolt towards the castle. Once he made it to the doors, James turned back to Sirius and Peter.

"He's going to come out!" he repeated, "Transform, and hurry!"

In a matter of seconds, the wolf bounded out of the entrance of the frantic tree and appeared on the grounds, snarling and hungry. Sirius and James had transformed by that time: the big black dog that was Sirius had pounced on Remus from following Severus' scent, and the stag that was James prodded the wolf sharply with it's antlers, as if he were warning him.

After a couple of snarls and warning bites towards the two larger animals had communicated and convinced the werewolf that was Remus into going back into the tunnel. With a lot of coaxing, the rat that was Peter had pressed the knot on the tree and the wolf subdued itself to going back onto the tunnel. The dog flapped its head as the tree came back into motion and the stag stamped its hoof... then began to run back towards the castle once again. The dog and the rat followed the magnificent stag on going back towards the main doors. The three reached the doors and de-transformed from their Animagi stages. It was a good thing that they stood as regular young men as they entered the castle because as soon as James put his hand out to open the door… it flew open.

And standing in the doorway was Severus Snape….

…Accompanied by a very angered Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_What Severus Said to Alanze:  
You are a child of many problems/"Siete un bambina di molti problemi"_


	14. Of Mysteries and Makeshift Mayhem

**Chapter 14 – Of Mysteries and Makeshift Mayhem  
**

Albus Dumbledore was looking at the three boys, his eyes aflame. All traces of his usual friendliness had vanished, and he was looking very stern. James couldn't even bring himself to look his headmaster in the eye.

"Mr. Snape ran into me in the hallway," the elder spoke, "And told me a very interesting story, boys. I'm going to ask you to accompany me to my office. _All_ of you."

Peter had raised his hand timidly, but lowered it once Dumbledore acknowledged him. He was shaking very visibly head to foot, but it wasn't anything compared to how Sirius felt.

He, Sirius, had willingly told Snape about how to break into the tree and get into the tunnel without warning him about Remus. The dark-brown haired boy's eyes widened in shock, and a deep chill spread throughout his entire body. James kept glancing guiltily from Snape to Sirius, but the four boys had no other alternative but to follow the old man back to his office.

"Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers." Dumbledore ordered a statue all the men halted at. For a moment, James thought the old Headmaster was going a bit mad, and then the statue jumped back out of its place and he saw it rotating slightly, as if unscrewing something from the ground. He then found out that there were stairs that were going along slowly in a circle as the statue continued to move. Dumbledore climbed on, and Severus was right behind him. Peter followed suit, then James (dragging his feet) who had to literally yank the hollow Sirius onto the winding staircase.

By the time they were all settled down in uncomfortable chairs in Dumbledore's office, they didn't even have time to marvel the sights. Dumbledore sat down opposite him, behind his desk, and began questioning right away.

"What happened?"

Of course, his question was addressed to Severus. In an instant, the Slytherin took no time of how he was "innocently" just sitting in the Entrance Hall, and how Sirius appeared and told him about the Willow. From James' point of view, the story sounded three times as awful than it seemed when it actually occurred.

"I have to say, that I am mildly infuriated at the four of you!" Dumbledore spoke clearly, after hearing Severus' tell the story. "So many broken rules… romping around after dark, going out onto the grounds, tampering with school property and exposure to a fully grown werewolf!"

As each crime was repeated, Sirius winced while still keeping his eyes focused on the ground. James kept looking from Dumbledore to his best friend, and Peter was shaking uncontrollably. Severus' face showed no emotion, despite the situation.

"I – Mr. Black." Dumbledore announced, and Sirius jumped slightly in place as if he had been electrocuted.

"Y-Yes professor?" Sirius responded in a voice perhaps two octaves higher than what he usual spoke.

"Is it true that it was you who told Severus how to break into the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes sir." Sirius answered, quite dismally.

"And is it true that you told him to go down and _walk_ in the tunnel?"

"Yes sir."

"And did you know that Remus Lupin, a full-grown werewolf, would be waiting at the other end of the tunnel the whole time?"

Sirius' throat went raw. "Yes. Yes sir."

Dumbledore sighed, and rose to his feet, stroking his mighty gray beard. He looked at all four of the boys, and began murmuring quietly to himself as he was deciding their punishment. Five minutes later, he turned back around.

"If I were to do things correctly, then from this circumstance Mr. Black, you should be expelled."

James and Sirius looked at each other, and Sirius rocketed upwards and his hands balled into fists at his sides. His eyes were wide, and his breathing uneven and shallow.

"_Expelled? As in never to come back?_"

"I'm afraid so, yes," Dumbledore said grimly, though James noticed a look in his eyes. "But right now, it isn't the case. I won't expel you, Mr. Black. Please, do me a favor and sit back down. I'm not done talking to you all, yet."

Severus' hope faded once Dumbledore declared that he wasn't going to be expelling Sirius Black anytime soon. A dark look crossed his facial features. '_Ruddy Gryffindor_s' he thought bitterly, '_Now if it was I who taunted him into the tunnel, I would be expelled in an instant.'_

Severus zapped back to reality just in time to hear Dumbledore's punishments.

"-And seventy-five points will be taken from the Slytherin House. And, I'm afraid, you also get a week's worth of detention."

"What?" Severus gasped, "And what punishment do the Gryffindors get?"

"You would've known if you were listening. I took one-hundred-and-fifty points from Gryffindor House, and they all have a week's worth of detention also." Dumbledore repeated.

Severus glowered for a moment, then got to his feet to leave. Dumbledore waved his head sadly.

"I cannot let you leave quite yet," he whispered, "But you three Gryffindors can go back to your common rooms. If I catch you again out after dark I'm afraid you'll have to be suspended."

The three Gryffindor young men got up hurriedly and left quickly. As soon as the door shut, Dumbledore turned back to Severus, who was sitting with a skeptical look on his face.

"I'm afraid you cannot tell anyone of tonight's events," Dumbledore stated clearly. "It wouldn't be good for Remus Lupin to have everyone find out that he's a werewolf."

Severus opened his mouth to object, but couldn't find any words. He closed his mouth angrily and folded his arms. He wasn't going to say a word to anyone… besides Regulus, that is….

"And from a promise that I had with Mr. Lupin… I am supposed to protect his secret at all costs. I know his friends won't tell of his lycanthropy, but you… as their rival…"

"So basically you're trying to tell me that if I don't keep this quiet, they'll hex me?" Severus repeated, rolling his eyes, "They're probably going to hex me for listening to Black, anyway."

"That I doubt. They wouldn't want any more trouble on their tabs right now." Dumbledore added earnestly, "But Severus, what I am trying to say is… if you don't willingly keep Remus' secret quiet – I'm sorry but I would have to… modify your memory to keep the rest of the school from knowing."

Severus' jaw dropped. All this trouble just to protect the secret of some bloody Gryffindor! It wasn't right! It was unjust and unfair! How many other secrets did Dumbledore keep from the rest of the school?

Severus sat and thought long and hard. Of course, it would be murder not to spoil a secret as great as this… but he didn't want his memory modified. What if the spell accidentally took away more of his memories than it was supposed to? Finally, he decided, getting to his feet once more.

"I'll keep quiet about it, and I swear not to say anything to anyone." Severus promised dryly, looking Dumbledore in the face. "I give you my word."

Dumbledore nodded, "You are a great man. One day I'm sure Remus shall pay you back for your kindness. You are dismissed."

Severus nodded once, and exited the Headmaster's office in thought. He had barely crossed the hallway, when someone grabbed him into the shadows.

"You keep your fat lip shut about Remus." Someone murmured.

"Because if you don't…"

"I know, consequences." Severus added. His face portrayed himself as uninterested once he looked into the dark faces of James Potter and Sirius Black. "I already gave my word to Dumbledore."

With those words, the two Gryffindor boys let go of the front of Severus' robes. They glowered at the tall Slytherin as he left, and they parted their separate ways. And despite the predicament that had occurred just an hour or so – no one spoke a word to each other as they walked back to their dorms.

**-x-**

The next day was a clear one. There were scarcely any clouds, and the sky was a nice, azure blue. The Great Hall was bustling with happy students, oblivious to what went on between the Marauders and Severus the other night. Everyone was just chattering quietly at breakfast… except for some.

She was feeling guilty about all she had said (or for better words… hadn't said) to him. He was trying to make things better again between them… and she kept ignoring him. She was… no, she had to apologize. She got up from her own table, and began heading over towards the Gryffindor table.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting with Lily Evans and telling her of the events the night before. Lily was listening attentively, her eyes wide and a look of astonish on her face. Neither one noticed when she stood opposite them the on the other side of their table.

"And he _saved_ him?" Lily asked Peter, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes!" Peter repeated dramatically, though they were both speaking no louder than a whisper. "James saved Snape!"

"Are you sure that we're talking about the _same_ James Potter?" Lily asked incredulously, "The one that doesn't care for no one but himself?"

"Don't make him out to be such a bad guy, Lily. James is all right, and yes, I tell you… he saved Snape! He pulled him back away from Remus-"

At the mention of his name, she seized her chance.

"Excuse me," she cut in politely.

They both looked over and glowered at the girl, questioningly. "Do we… know you?" asked Lily, squinting at her.

"Uhm, no I'm afraid not. My name is Alanze Daniels – I'm a… well I was a friend of Remus. I noticed he's always around you both… and I came over to ask if you've seen him lately."

Both Lily and Peter exchanged dark looks. Lily nodded once to him, then turn around to talk to Alanze.

"He's been ill," she said quietly, "I'll tell him that you asked for him."

"Is it bad?" Alanze asked fearfully.

"Is what bad, sorry?" answered the redhead, cocking an eyebrow at the younger Ravenclaw.

"You said Remus was ill. I asked was his illness bad." Alanze elaborated, bored. "Have you misunderstood me?"

Lily took her tone as hostile, and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "I told you Remus isn't here. He's sick, and there's nothing else to the story."

"I just thought that you're always around him… are you his girlfriend?" Alanze asked, looking slightly abashed, "I'm sorry… did I offend you?"

Lily's left eyebrow rose so quick it was alarming. She yanked the goblet that she was drinking from away from her lips and slammed it down on the table with an angry clatter. She turned to Peter, almost fuming now.

"Can you believe that she's the fifteenth person who've asked me if I was Remus' girlfriend?" Lily exclaimed loudly, and many people began giving them curious looks.

"Look, child…" the older Gryffindor girl started off agitated.

Alanze blushed. "Don't call me a child – I'm only two years younger than you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Look. Listen. Remus and I… we're friends. I'm always around him because we're in the same common room! Have you thought of that?"

"N…No." replied the Ravenclaw girl weakly.

"Obviously," Lily continued, "And… I'm always Peter, James and Sirius too, for that matter! We're always nearby, because… they're my friends!"

At that moment James and Sirius sat to the left of Peter, gazing at the scene fondly.

"Alright… Lily's yelling at someone!" Sirius cheered gleefully, "And she'll be in trouble for once instead of me!"

"Shut your mouth, Sirius, I'm making a point." Lily snapped, waving her index finger at him and James, who had said nothing.

"Isn't that Alanze?" the bespectacled boy asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's getting told off for…" Sirius replied, and then trailed off to listen to whatever Lily was telling Alanze.

"…And I can't believe that so many people think that he's my boyfriend just because we're in the same year and have the exact same classes and we're in the exact same common room…"

"…Ah, she's talking about another Remus case. I'll sit this one out," murmured Sirius, reaching to go get some cereal.

"Aye to that," whispered James, reaching for the bacon. "I'm trying to keep my tally sheet cleared so she'll go to the dance with me."

Despite the boys, Lily was still lecturing Alanze. The younger girl had her head and eyes down to the ground, and it looked like Lily was punishing a dog after a bad deed.

"…And last but not least, to claim we go out just because we're always nearby is like saying you and Severus Snape are a couple!"

A lot of Gryffindors listening nearby hushed at the sound of the Slytherins name. A few Hufflepuffs nearby turned around to listen. Alanze's eyes darted up quickly, and she gave Lily a look of utmost irritation. Lily noticed the look on her face, and smirked. She crossed her arms and shifted slightly, to make her point.

"See? That's not a right thing to claim, now, is it?"

"No." Alanze growled, narrowing her eyes. "But you've made your point, mother. May I go?" she added sarcastically.

Lily's jaw dropped, and she purpled. Sirius snorted so hard with a mouthful of cereal and milk, that some of it came leaking out of his nose. A few younger girls sitting opposite him shrieked, and backed away as a laughing James pounded his friend on the back.

"Why you ill-mannered little wench…" Lily growled herself, rising to her feet slowly. But Alanze ignored her, and turned on heel and marched herself back to the Ravenclaw table.

"I can't believe her!" Lily said to Peter quite incredulously, as she sat back down. She looked around at the table, as if they were all witnesses to a great crime and had refused to admit what they saw. Peter giggled and nodded, trying to calm himself so that Lily wouldn't turn on him to.

"All I try to do is right the girl's wrong and she's getting huffy over a comment that I made about her and Snape! Well, bloody good! I hope she knows how I feel now, too!" the redhead was talking aloud quite angrily to no one in particular. She soon realized, however, that people were ignoring her so she buried her face in her Magical Herbs and Fungi book, simply fuming.

"I can't believe that just happened," Sirius said incredulously; wiping his nose with a large, damp tissue.

"What? The fact that Alanze just shut Lily up, or the fact that there were corn flakes dripping out of your nostrils?" James asked, grinning.

"Well… both," his best friend replied, his mischievous grin echoing that of his friend's, "But Alanze shutting Lily up was definitely the show stopper."

"I _can _hear you, you know." Lily tutted loudly from the right of Peter. James and Sirius exchanged grins of mock-horror and then James leapt up from his place at the table.

"I think I'll go visit Remus now." He added with a grin, and then bolted away from the table and Lily before he provoked her anymore.

"And I shall accompany you!" Sirius yelled, scurrying quickly out of the Great Hall behind his best friend while grinning like a madman.

"People these days," huffed Lily.

**-x-**

"Did anyone get the ranking on that hurricane that just hit me?" Remus moaned loudly, as Madam Jaccobs fussed over him for not taking his pepper-up potion. She was in charge of the ward today, and Remus was the only charge at the time.

"MOONY!"

The two voices lit up Remus' face as he looked over in the direction of the entrance. Sirius and James stumbled in, both of who were looking quite flushed from running.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Remus questioned, as they sat down on either side of the cot. He yawned deeply, and rearranged himself on his pillows.

"Lily just got into a row with your Alanze," Sirius teased, nudging Remus gently with his elbows.

Remus' eyes widened, "A row? What for? Why?"

"She asked Lily the infamous question." James reported, rolling his eyes. From his manner, Remus didn't even have to ask any more questions.

"And I expect Lily blew up in her face? As she always does to whomever asks her the question?" Remus said weakly, squinting in the light streaming in from the windows. As usual, he was very pale and shaky from the transformation of the night before.

"Yes, and Alanze seemed as if she was going to cry – but she just took the fact that you were… 'ill' and left, leaving Lily affronted." James joked, grinning, but after a moment he and Sirius exchanged quite solemn looks. Within moments, they had explained what happened last night and how Remus could've bit James or Severus. Remus was ashamed, and somewhat angered at Sirius – why would he have told Snape willingly?

"And what makes us so sure that Snape will keep his promise?" Remus grumbled, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"He gave his word to Dumbledore," repeated James solidly, "And…"

He and Sirius exchanged wicked smirks as they looked back at Remus.

"We jinxed him, just to make sure. He hasn't _exactly_ forgotten about it - he thinks it's a big dream. And if he decides to tell someone… all the hair on his body will turn a nasty colour until he gets someone to take the curse off of him."

"All the hair on his body?" Remus repeated, his smirk joining that of his friends. "What colour?"

"Vivid purple," admitted Sirius, sending Remus into a fit of laughter. The boys continued to talk, up until classes were bound to start and James and Sirius knew they had to go.

"Hogsmeade Trip, again… after the Quidditch Game on Saturday. That way, it'll be about six days before Christmas Eve and we can get our costumes for the Ball. Are you going, Remus?"

Remus looked up at them. "I thought about it."

"Well, you better get to asking… time's almost up, mate. It's the 16th already!" James added in amazement.

"Says the boy whom didn't get a straight answer from his own date yet," remarked Sirius, "I'm taking Ariana shopping – I'm just hoping she doesn't pick pink. Just the thought of it gives me the shudders."

James rolled his eyes, and got up from his chair, "Well, just make sure you ask – and if not… just go stag. You know, alone. I'm pretty sure there'll be lots of girls there to dance with. And it's a masquerade! They don't even have to know who you are!"

Remus smirked, an idea forming into his brain. "Perhaps that's the case. I'll talk to you all later when I get out of here. I have some asking to do."

It was rather quiet as usual once James and Sirius left, but Remus was secretly going over things in his head. He knew whom he wanted to ask, but he just didn't know how or if he had the courage.

She was walking, of course… with five or six people. There were always a numerous amount of people surrounding her everywhere where she went… she was just that popular. How he was going to get a chance to talk to her apart from all the other people?

He followed her little group for a few minutes, and they decided to stray into the Gryffindor Common Room. He watched as all the boys left, and she sat with just two other girls. It was getting late by now, and the way that they just sat in the armchairs and kept blabbering was beginning to annoy Remus. Hadn't they run out of things to talk about, yet? He scanned the near-empty common room and saw his fellow Marauders playing exploding snap and a very wary Lily Evans sitting somewhat nearby them. She looked busy, and buried deep in her Charms text… until Remus saw her glance up at his three friends and bite the end of her quill. Was she nervous about accepting James' offer to the Ball? Or was it something else…

Finally, after about ten minutes the two girls that were accompanying Mackenzie got up, stretching and yawning. Remus seized his opportunity and got to his feet and hurried over to her. From all the time that he was watching them, he had planned his routine to be someone casual… and perfect. It had to be.

"Hello," he said lightly, slipping behind her armchair and draping his upper body and arms over it. She looked up interestedly, and smiled when she spotted it was Remus.

"Hay there," she greeted him in her unusual accent. "How are ya, Remus?"

"I'm-I'm good." Remus told her, grinning a bit too. "What've you been up to?"

"My friends and I were just chatting about things. You know, about the Ball and costumes and things that girls only twitter about." Mackenzie reported, with a sigh. "Are you going to the Ball?"

Remus felt his face heat up in colour. "I… I've been thinking about it. How about you?"

"Well, I'm going." Mackenzie told him, "This Slytherin 7th year asked me to go with him a week ago. We're going to go together as peasants. What've you been planning to go as?"

Remus felt his face get hot again. She was already going… and with someone else? After all, what did he expect? He knew that all the pretty girls would immediately be asked to attend the dance with boys his age, but he didn't know it would happen so quickly.

"You know, I think I'm not planning to go anymore. I just changed my mind." Remus grumbled to her, his good mood changing to sour. "See you around."

He headed upstairs just as soon as the deck of exploding snap cards exploded all over Peter's face.

"Hel…Hello," said a quiet voice approaching the remaining marauders. The three looked about and their eyes rested on one of Mackenzie's friends, the Deirdre girl. She was looking incredibly nervous and wringing her hands.

"I have something to ask one of you," she started softly, "So its better that I just come out and say it."

Sirius cringed. He thought she would be one of the many girls who didn't know he had a girlfriend and would ask him out… but was completely surprised by the outcome of her choice.

"Peter, d'you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Peter dropped the hand that was just dealt to him and it exploded again in his face. His jaw had slackened, as if he hadn't believed someone one day would actually ask him out to a dance.

"Sure! SURE!" Peter said, hopping to his feet. "I'll walk you to the dorm steps!" he added, following her with a large smile plastered upon his face.

James and Sirius however exchanged astonished looks.

"Well, I'll be damned." Sirius joked, picking up his deck and putting it away. "That's bad news, mate, if he's getting a date before you and Moony."

"I've asked Lily but I still have yet to wait for an answer." James rolled his eyes, sighing and going to the staircases. Lily, who had been working nearby, seized the opportunity and rushed to go meet him. Sirius stayed back a bit, leaving his friend with some privacy.

"Hey Potter,"

"Hello Lily."

There was a very awkward pause.

"Peter told me what happened between you four. About… Remus and how Sirius told Snape to enter in the tree and all." Lily started off slowly.

"Yeah? Well, it wasn't much I could do – I just didn't want Remus to devour Snape. I couldn't just let him face what he didn't know about and didn't expect."

"I know, and I think it was very noble that you saved Severus Snape." Lily said grandly, smiling at him. James began to blush – he hadn't remembered a time that she smiled directly at him and she looked _very_ attractive when she did so.

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing to do. No one ended up expelled… or hurt for the matter," James joked smoothly, crossing his arms. "Thanks for thinking I was noble, helping Snape. I'd help anyone if I knew they were in trouble."

"I know, you're a good person." Lily told him, "Which is why I'm deciding to throw away our past differences and gladly go to the Ball with you."

James looked at her, gripped her shoulders suddenly, then whooped and punched the air. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cheered, taking her hands in his. "I mean, Lily…. You won't be sorry, I promise."

Lily watched the happy young man's merriment and couldn't help smiling again. "All this fuss over me? I have to ask why, James Potter. You know…. I've gotten ten other invites to this Ball and accepted none beside yours?"

James looked at her, as if he was shocked that she'd ask such a question. "Because you are beautiful and very intelligent. I've always liked you – perhaps you were caught behind my shield of me being an arrogant jerk and just never noticed."

Lily blushed and smiled softly, biting her lip in reply. She smiled and released her hands from James', still blushing and looking around shyly.

"Well… goodnight James." She bid him, smiling gently and going over towards the girl's staircases.

"G'night," James bid her, watching her as she went up the steps. When she got to the part where the stairs branched off into a hallway, she turned and waved at him… then left for good.

And James went rocketing up the boys' dorms stairs, in pure hysteria, Sirius walking behind him, and shaking his head sadly but happy for his hyper friend.

**-x-**

A few days later during dinner, everyone was eating fine and undisturbed until a rather large owl bustled in from the window near the ceiling. It looked grand as it fluttered its great wings and swooped lower, studying the hall. A few teachers looked uncertain to each other as the owl found who it was looking for and headed in the direction of the Ravenclaw Table. It landed right in front of Alanze, missing her plate by centimeters, and held out its leg for her to receive her mail.

"Wow, do I owe you anything?" the spectacled girl questioned, untying the owl's letter and letting it drop onto her lap. The owl shook its head shortly, but took a piece of what looked to seem like a French fried potato – and took off rather hastily.

"Who's daft enough to send you mail this late, 'Ze?" asked a dark-complexioned girl to Alanze's left. She had made friends in Ravenclaw, despite whatever Remus and Severus thought.

"I have no idea," Alanze said, looking at the letter inquiringly. "Look at the flourishes!"

There was her name on the parchment envelope with a lot of rather handsome curls and blemishes. Just the thought of such a note was making the heat rise up in Alanze's own dark-complexioned cheeks.

"Well… open it!" said another girl sitting across from Alanze.

"Yeah!" chimed the same girl as before.

"Please calm down Beth," Alanze teased the girl across the table, "And you too Anna…" she turned to the girl to her left, "The letter is mine, after all."

She opened it finally, wondering what was inside. She saw a few words in a different language… they seemed to look like they were grouped in a poem-like fashion. Alanze stared at them for a few moments, but then realized that she couldn't understand whatever it meant and went down to the parts written in English. The letter read as followed:

_' Acceptez les mystères de la vie _

_Embrassez l'obscurité _

_Honorez votre beauté _

_Permettez à l'amour de se developer._

_Alanze –_

_I have noticed that you have not yet obtained a date to the Ball._

_I have been wondering if you would like to attend with me as your escort._

_If you are interested, simply send me back a response with an owl._

_Write to the alias I have given you._

_The owls will know whom I am and they will be able to find me._

_-Mystère_'

"You have a mystery admirer!" Anna cried out, her eyes widening in shock, as if Alanze didn't deserve to have one and she did. "And he's sent you a mystery invitation to the Ball!"

"How romantic," Beth whispered with a sad sigh, poking her pasta with her fork.

"Are you going to accept?" inquired the nosy Anna.

"Of course not," Alanze said, still staring at the language. "It could be a prank."

Beth's jaw dropped. "Who would do something that mean? I don't think it's a prank – half the letter is in another language! Who would go through all that trouble just to break some poor girl's heart?"

"You'd be surprised nowadays what men do," Alanze added bitterly, glaring at the letter. She was glaring at the letter, as if it were the root of all her problems. "It's not in Italian, I can tell you that."

"D'you know Italian?" asked Anna, raising her eyebrow, "You don't look it."

"No, I don't know Italian." Alanze snapped back, "Severus does," she added softly.

"Oh the dreaded Severus." Beth murmured, "Why do you bother with that bloke anyway? I still say reply to the letter."

"And I still say its codswallop. What language is this anyway?" grumbled Alanze quite unsure on what to do about the situation.

Anna leaned over Alanze's shoulder to examine the letter further. "Looks like French to me. Look at the alias… it looks like mystery but it's got the fancy characters and is probably pronounced miss-tayre-ray or something of the sort."

"French," Alanze repeated disbelievingly, pouting.

"So what're you going to do about the letter?" Beth finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going to pocket it and worry about it later," told Alanze to her friends, as she folded the letter and envelope and slid them into her pants pocket.

"Aww!" crooned her friends in disappointment.

**-x-**

Sitting in the Slytherin Common Room was one of Severus' favorite pastimes. No one made any noise; they were all quite suspicious of each other – so the quiet room was perfect for reading conditions. He was by the fire, reading Dark Wizardry Over the Ages for the fifth time when he had a slight interruption.

"Are you actually attending this… Ball… thing?"

Severus looked up from his book skeptically, and smirked at his friend. "Why do you ask?"

"Alison pleaded me to take her." Regulus told him monotonously, sitting down on the stiff chair across from him. "Are you taking your Ravenclaw?"

Severus gave him a look that he couldn't quite understand himself. "She said no."

Regulus chuckled. "So I take that as you aren't going to attend this shenanigan at all?"

"Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of other girls who I'd like to go with. I'm just saying it would make things a bit easier for what I planned to do if she had agreed to come along with me." Severus stated, point blank.

Lucius grinned his sarcastic smile, "I never would have thought that you, 'Honest Boy' Severus would be capable of courting a girl with ulterior motives."

"Don't flatter yourself, Regulus, I've never been _truly_ honest." Severus told his friend, grinning madly. "After all, I am a Slytherin."

Regulus nodded in agreement, pulling out his own book, "And so we are."

**-x-**

Two days before the Hogsmeade visit, Alanze lay in her four-poster looking at the mysterious letter. She tried a few spells to see if it was a hoax, and found nothing wrong with it. She rolled onto her belly, staring at the empty parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Silently, she picked up her quill and dunked it, and shifted herself so that she could write a response.

'_ I will be glad to go with you. Write back and tell me any ideas of themes and/or costumes that you may have for the Ball. Please hurry, Hogsmeade is in two days and I have no money to pay for a dress and a mask. I will have to try my hardest to find funds and then go buy everything that I need._

_-Alanze'_

She borrowed Beth's young owl and sent it off out the window. Surprisingly, nearly ten minutes later she had a quick response to her letter. Beth giggled and crowded around Alanze's shoulder as she opened up her scroll to read it.

'_Alanze,_

_I will owl you ten galleons on the day of the Hogsmeade visit. It should be enough to pay for all that you need for the dance. I have picked out a mask for you; however, I hope you do not mind. It is enclosed so you know what colours we'll be wearing to the Ball. Until then,_

_-Mystère_'

"He's paying for EVERYTHING?" Beth repeated, breathlessly. "Wow. Look… Zeus came back with another package!"

Both girls raced to the tiny glossy owl, and immediately tore off the lumpy package. They ripped the brown paper off and stood in awe as they stared at the mask.

It was a typical masquerade mask, and its colours were gold, green, and purple. There was a large purple feather on top of it, but Alanze didn't mind it. There were gold and green strands on either side of the mask. Beth was stricken by it, and quite jealous… but Alanze thought it was beautiful.

"What theme would this go along with?" asked Alanze, to her friend as she took the mask gingerly and hid it in her drawer. She locked it silently with her wand so those who were jealous wouldn't get any ideas.

"That American… holiday, I guess," Beth told her, "Ask Dawn… I think her father's American or something. It's something weird though – they stole it from Italy… it's called like Mardi Gras or something."

"I've heard of that!" Alanze said excitedly, an anxious smile on her face.

It was crazy, really… going to a dance with a young man she had never met before.

She got up out of bed, heading down towards lunch when she heard someone call her name.

"Hello Severus."

"What're you looking so smug about?" Severus asked, catching up to Alanze and noticing the smile on her face.

"I haven't seen you in a week and you greet me by asking why I'm cheerful?" the girl said skeptically, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Hello." Severus started again, his usual smirk appearing on his face. "You're still off about this dance then, are you?"

"Well, now… I've got a secret admirer, see. He's been sending me all sorts of notes and he's already brought me a mask and he's sending money for a dress!" admired Alanze.

"Right. And you don't know this person… am I correct?" Severus said, crossing his arms and cocking his eyebrow at Alanze. "How could you know that they're just… targeting you for foul game?"

Alanze crossed her own arms. "Why do you suddenly care so much? Is it because I said no to you?"

"Perhaps."

"Or is it that you're afraid you couldn't get another date." Alanze taunted.

"I could so! I could have any girl that I wanted to be my date!" Severus said, drawing a lot of attention to the petty argument between him and Alanze.

"Lets see you then. Ask the next girl you see out to the Ball." Alanze dared, sticking her nose in the air.

With blood pumping in his ears, Severus turned around and scanned the Entrance Hall. Luckily, the first girl he saw was a Slytherin. She was a bit taller than Alanze, but she still looked young. Severus swallowed his pride, and approached her.

"Hello, my name's Severus… and yours is…?" he introduced himself.

"I know, you're Severus Snape. Hello, my name is Symphonie. Symphonie Zabini." The dark-haired girl grinned, and blushed… wiping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Symphonie. The 5th year?" Severus questioned, stroking stubble on his chin quite thoughtfully. "I thought so. I have a question to ask you."

Symphonie's books tumbled out of her hands. She looked flabbergasted, and then ducked to pick them up hurriedly. Severus helped her, and noticed that she carried around some books from a popular Muggle author that he also liked…

"You read Poe?" he asked in disbelief, handing the book back to her.

"Poe? Of… of course I do. Edgar Allen Poe is the greatest. _Domo_." She thanked him, blushing again. "I would've never guessed a person like you would read Poe."

Severus grinned. He had found common ground between the girl and he noticed that Alanze by now had left the scene. He smiled, winning his battle and turned back towards Symphonie.

"May I have the honor of being your escort to the Ball on Christmas?" Severus asked her, actually glad that he met someone with at least _something_ in common with his interests.

Symphonie blushed, "Sure. I'll be glad to. Mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade on Saturday so I can pick the proper mask and outfit?"

"I'd be delighted," Severus admitted, bowing slightly. The girl really must've taken aback by his slight bow, for she bowed back. A quizzical look crossed Severus' facial features, and the girl laughed slightly with a hand behind her head.

"Japanese customs." Symphonie explained, "It is polite to bow back when someone bows at you."

"Ah," Severus said, smiling slightly. "Mind if I walk you to dinner?"

"Where's to walk? We're here already- we've just got to go inside."

"And so we do." Severus walked the rest of the length of the floor and opened the door and presented the Great Hall to Symphonie. "After you?"

"_Domo_," Symphonie replied, smiling slightly as she dipped her head to him and scrambled quickly inside the Great Hall.

'_Perhaps there is still yet another twist to my plans_' Severus thought, a wicked smile appearing on his lips.

**-x-**

Christmas Eve was a nerve-wrecking day. People were very hype at the upcoming ball in a few hours, and last minute plans were being made.

"Moony, are you sure you're not going, mate?" Sirius asked, twirling around in his dress robes. He was wearing a shady red sort-of colour and was currently trying to figure out the best way to style his hair with his wand.

"I'm sure, and what would I consider going in? I'm too poor; I can't afford dress robes." Remus admitted, watching his three friends prepare themselves.

"Padfoot if you leave your hair down I'll never speak to you again. Tie it up, or something, mate!" growled James to his best friend as he shoved him aside and took his place in the full-length mirror. "Tell me what you think about me."

James was wearing his typical black school robes, but he charmed the edges of it silver. He was modeling himself in the mirror and even attempted to style his hair (it flopped back into its normal disheveled self in about three seconds after he tried). James put on his mask, and smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked back over to Remus, who gave him the thumbs up. Sirius joined in his friend's parading and put on his own mask. Remus also gave him a thumb up, even though he did think they both looked highly ridiculous.

Peter came out of the smoggy bathroom, filling the whole room with fumes of some foreign cologne. James and Sirius choked back suppressed laughs as Peter went to survey his own self in the mirror. Remus thought he didn't look too happy as the mousy boy too put on his mask. But then again… Remus had to admit he wouldn't be the most delightful berry in the bunch if he were forced to wear the colour pink in public.

"I guess we've better go and meet our girls." James said, puffing his chest out proudly. "Are you sure you won't reconsider going tonight, Remus?"

"Nah, you guys go and have fun. I'm sure I'll hear about it later." Remus insisted, wincing slightly and going to the door of the dorm. "Start some chaos for me?"

James and Sirius exchanged mischievous grins.

"Of course, Moony. Padfoot and I are bound to start trouble. Everyone's wearing masks! No one will even know that it's us!" gloated James, leading the three down the steps. He and Sirius laughed quite joyfully, and Remus shook his head and sat back on his bed… quietly thinking.

Deirdre nearly ambushed Peter as he walked down the staircase last. They were wearing matching colours of a bright, infantile pink and she was looking quite subconscious about how she was looking. James and Sirius changed surprised looks; the girl wasn't as pudgy as she turned out to be and cleaned up nicely.

"I'm going to meet up with Ariana in the Entrance Hall. I'll save you and Lily some chairs at a table with us, okay?" called Sirius over the chatter and colourful masks and dresses in the Gryffindor Common Room towards James. The poor shaken boy sat in an armchair, staring at the spiral staircase towards the girls' dormitories. Sirius could tell he was nervous; James kept taking a few glances at the girl's staircase, then towards the fire… then he would rumple his hair for no apparent reason. But, he somewhat heard Sirius speaking to him, and nodded through his temporary blankness.

"O-okay Padfoot," he added, a voice an octave higher than it's normal. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed as he left the common room.

James didn't have to wait for long. Shortly after Sirius left, a lot of the common room members began to clap in a mild way, a lot of the boys remarking about someone coming down the stairs. James' eyes strayed onto the stairs, wondering who it was… when someone magnificent walked out. It took him a lot of reality pinches to his arm to realize that it was actually _Lily_ walking down the steps. Maybe the reason that James hadn't noticed her was because of her dark, feathery mask. The speechless young man ran to Lily's side at once.

Lily had let her hair half in a knot in the back of her hair, and half cascading down neatly over her shoulders. Her dress did not have any straps to it; and James couldn't help but stair at her bare shoulders and how her figure clung to the dress and held it up. The dress itself was black and white with celestial and floral designs in the front. She was also wearing black gloves to her elbows. Lily was looking very nervous and smiling very widely as she scanned over James in his matching attire.

"Hello," Lily greeted, beaming and biting her lip nervously. "Well… are you going to stand there and goggle at me… or are we going to attend a Ball?"

"Op… Option two," James said, winking at Lily behind his mask, and offering her his arm. "Ready to go milady?"

Lily giggled and took his arm without complaint. Then, without another word they happily headed towards the Great Hall.

**-x-**

"Severus, you're late."

"Only if you set your standards by being early."

Severus had come from the boy's dorms, perhaps five minutes after the supposed time that the Ball actually begun. He hadn't placed on his mask yet, and neither did Symphonie. She was frowning at him as if he were an impudent child, her tongue in her cheek and through narrowed eyes. Severus sighed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm ready to go. Here, see…" the young man jogged the length of the Common Room towards the exit in his silky black robes. He opened the entrance, and smiled weakly at Symphonie. "After you?"

She couldn't help but to laugh a bit at his efforts. She smiled, and pulled up her dress so she could walk up the stairs and exited with him.

"Don't forget to pull on your mask." Symphonie reminded him, with a smirk. "How would the rest of the school react to Severus Snape actually attending a social event?"

Severus' upper lip curled at her. "I agree." Was all he said, securely slipping his mask over his eyes. "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous. How about me?" joked Symphonie pulling her mask carefully over her face and her precious waves of hair. Severus noticed her ginger care, and thought he should at _least_ comment to the girl.

"Your hair looks nice. And… so does your dress. It's awfully nice on you." Severus admitted. Symphonie was a nice-looking girl, and she smiled and blushed a bit to his compliments.

"Thanks. Now what about the mask?" asked the younger girl, wincing slightly.

"It's okay," Severus lied through his teeth. Actually, she could've done without the mask – with it on, Severus thought she looked like a giant, fluffy spider… but he wasn't going to admit that to her, however.

The Entrance Hall was slightly packed with people meeting up with their escorts or dates from other common rooms. Symphonie took Severus' arm and he led her into the Great Hall… eying the scenario weirdly. Why he had agreed to come to this dance again?

**-x-**

Alanze checked and re-checked herself in the dorm's full-length mirror. One of the other girls, Sara, had also been invited to the Ball and she was helping Alanze get ready. Since Sara had already put on her robes and mask (both of which were a funky-looking orange) she was attempting to do something with Alanze's dark mess of hair.

"You mean to tell me… you have all this hair and haven't done anything with it? You might as well just cut it short like mine!" scolded Sara; wrinkling her nose as she maneuvered Alanze's hair into an elegant French twist in the back of her head. Sara's hair was cut so short it wasn't even an inch's length down her neck from her hairline. Alanze looked at her and swallowed; the day she cut her hair would be the day another world war would be taking place.

"Well hurry. I have to meet Jon from Hufflepuff in the Entrance Hall and if you're walking with me, then…"

"Okay, alright… let me…" muttered Alanze, throwing her mask over her face and checking herself in the mirror one last time. She thought that she looked pretty and mysterious, and she picked up her simple dress and followed Sara out of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

By the time they reached the Entrance Hall, only a few people were still sitting about, waiting for dates from other common rooms. Sara bid farewell, and dashed off with her date Jon and they both ran into the Great Hall to the pulsing Renaissance-sounding music. Alanze sat, sighing on a nearby windowsill. It was a tad bit chilly, but Alanze paid the weather no mind as she surveyed the rest of the people in the hall. There were three boys, all of whom were looking insecure and looking around self-consciously, and one girl who seemed to be crying. Alanze hoped that she wouldn't be disappointed… what if she was right and this mystery deal ended up being untrue?

Alanze sat until nearly she was the only one waiting for a date in the hall. She checked her watch and noticed the time as nearly eight forty-five at night. She blanched at the sight; she should've known better than to listen to some… prank lure her into this dance. Who could be so cruel? She got up off the windowsill and began to lift up her dress to run, when she froze. Someone had called her name.

"Alanze?"

She looked over in the strange on comer's direction. Her heart began to flit nervously again once she realized the person that had called her was wearing a mask identical to her own. She hadn't been stood up, after all!

"Hello."

"What took you so long?" Alanze snapped, crossing her arms. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but being angry. "You made me think that you were standing me up!"

"No," the masked man replied with a light chuckle, "I was just double checking that no one would recognize me."

"What's with all the secrecy?" asked the younger girl politely, walking over to him and reaching up for his mask, "Can I at least see who you are?"

"No!" scolded the boy, backing away from Alanze and shaking his head. "It's part of the Masquerade to be secretive."

Alanze looked at him, and put her hands on her hips. "Can I call you a name? I only know you by your penname, _Mystère._"

"Then that is what you can call me." Answered the mysterious man, smiling gently at her. "May I say that you look excellent in that dress, Alanze?"

Alanze purpled and pulled her sash closer about her body. "Thank you."

"Shall we go in?" asked Mystère, smiling slightly and offering his arm to Alanze.

"Of… of course!" Alanze agreed, taking his arm. She quickly searched her brain to make sure that his voice wasn't someone familiar, and she found out that it wasn't. She smiled to herself as she rested her head slightly on his upper arm as they walked into a crowd of already dancing teens. He smelled good…

"Your chair, milady?" offered the charming Mystère, pulling a chair out for Alanze. They found a remote table in an area where not a lot of people chose to go to. Alanze beamed as she sat down and Mystère sat down opposite her.

"I guess, we just order what we want…" configured Alanze, scratching the side of her face. The mask made her itchy… but she didn't want to seem foolish for fiddling with it.

After about fifteen minutes of talking and eating, Mystère got to his feet again and offered his arm out to Alanze.

"Ready to dance, milady?" he questioned, as if he were truly enjoying the Renaissance theme.

"Sure, but you know you can call me by my first name? Alanze… as I'm sure you know. A lot of people call me by nicknames, also. 'Lan and 'Lanze are a few of the more common ones… though my friends have a habit of calling me 'Ze."

"No, I'll just call you Alanze. Let's dance."

An upbeat Renaissance song began to play, and a few of the teachers were passing along a basket of finger cymbals to the students to clang along with the band. Alanze and Mystère both snagged a pair, and Alanze picked up a side of her dress and was twirling along to the music. She had no idea how to dance, but she tried… and she was truly happy as Mystère took her by the arm and let her twirl along under his arm. They were tapping the finger cymbals up to the point where the song stopped. Alanze smiled shyly up at Mystère, and decided to question him.

"What common room are you from?"

"It does not matter… just know that like you I am from this very school." Mystère answered simply.

"How old are you?"

"Older than you." Mystère answered innocently.

"Your hair looks lighter than it actually is. What colour is it?"

"Never you mind. Dance with me?" asked Mystère softly, lacing the fingers of his right hand in the fingers of Alanze's left. The band struck up a slow song, and a lot of people headed off the dance floor. Alanze blushed deeply and avoided Mystère's eyes as her hand interlaced with his began to shake softly.

"I don't want to…" she whispered softly.

"Why not?" Mystère protested. "This is a nice sounding song!"

"Because… oh because I can't." Alanze whined, pouting up at him through her mask. "This is my first dance… and I never learned how to… to… waltz or whatever this is."

Mystère laughed at her. "Oh, this isn't a waltz. It's whatever we want it to be. Let's keep things simple… and I'll be honest. I don't know how to dance either."

"You jest!" Alanze said, her jaw dropping. She noticed that they were the only ones not moving now.

"I do no such thing, Alanze." Mystère replied with a gentle chuckle. "You know, since this isn't a waltz… I guess we really wouldn't dance the old fashioned way."

Alanze looked at him puzzled, and opened her mouth to speak when he withdrew his fingers from hers. Suddenly, with the warmth of his hand gone… she wished that it would soon return. She quickly got her wish when Mystère lightly wrapped his arms about her waste and locked his hands together in the small of her back. Alanze looked half-alarmed, and half-puzzled as Mystère gently pulled her slightly close towards him. Her eyes darted nervously around the Hall and she noticed a few other couples dancing in a way that she had never seen before. The male had his arms around the female's waist, and the female had her arms wrapped around the male's neck. Is that what Mystère expected her to do?

Alanze raised her arms weakly, and got caught up in Mystère's cologne. She inhaled a lung's capacity of how the young man smelled, and rested her head weakly on his left shoulder. Her arms were in the middle of his chest… they never made it around his neck. At this weird position, Mystère seemed to tense up but he never stopped swaying gently with Alanze in his arms. At once point… Alanze didn't remember… but she removed her mask and was just staring dreamily up at her masked wonder and around the hall. This was nice, and definitely something that she could get used to.

Nearby, Severus was dancing with Symphonie. She looked happy, but awkward and after a while they broke off and went to sat down at their table. Symphonie had ordered a drink and was sipping it with a small smile to herself as Severus looked about the hall. And that's when he saw her… swaying gently in the arms of some masked… stranger. He couldn't help it – his anger began to flare in such a manor that he just wanted to storm over to where she was and unmask this uninvited person. He didn't know why he was so angry towards Alanze, it was a free country and it was her decision on attending the Ball with whomever she so chose…

"Severus?"

Symphonie's voice brought Severus out of a pocket of suppressed anger that he couldn't explain. He felt it all edge away once he looked deep into the face of Symphonie, who had removed her mask also.

"Dance with me?" she questioned, as another upbeat song began to play. Severus secretly wanted to hex the man on the bagpipes… that instrument was extremely annoying… but he danced all the like, trying to get Alanze out of his mind.

The night ended with one last slow dance. Alanze and Mystère clapped along with numerous others as Dumbledore gave his speech and the Ball ended. Mystère led Alanze outside towards the grounds, following a few more students as they fluttered about a maze with fairy lights that some of the teachers had set up. It was very breezy outside, but not very cold. Alanze walked slowly behind Mystère as he held her hand and the navigated the maze.

"Where are we going?" giggled Alanze as Mystère pulled her beyond a whole bunch of budding passageways.

"Towards the center. You see, from the sky you get a full aerial view of the whole of the maze… and I think I remember where we'd have to go," Mystère told her with a great smile on his face. Nearly three minutes later, they branched off a few times and undoubtedly ended up in the center of the maze.

There was a large bench there, and a group of fairies were fluttering about the hedges. There was also a small, flowing fountain of some type of magical plant that shot water from its middle and splashed it back to its small pool. Alanze headed towards the fountain to squat and let its unusually warm water run back and forth over her hands. She looked over at Mystère and watched him squat and join her, all the while rummaging for something in his pockets. Alanze watched him very questioningly as he pulled out two bronze Knuts and rubbed them back and forth between his thumb and his forefinger.

"Legends say that if you put Wizarding Money in a Wizarding Fountain and make a wish… then it may come true." Mystère told her, pulling her hand towards him and depositing one of the Knuts in her hand. "Make a wish."

Alanze smiled softly, and closed her eyes, murmuring to herself. She opened her eyes, and got a glance of Mystère with his eyes closed and murmuring, and shortly after he opened his eyes too.

"Lets throw them in on the count of three. One… two…"

Alanze threw her coin in along with Mystère on the count of three, and they both looked at each other and smiled.

"What'd you wish for?" questioned Alanze, rubbing glitter off her nose.

"More time with you." Mystère whispered, "And you?"

"Well… for two things. The first was for you to take off your mask." Alanze teased.

"And the second?"

"It's a secret, I'm afraid… I can't tell."

Mystère sat on the bench, smirking and rolling his eyes. "I guess that's fair."

Alanze joined him on the bench. They sat next to each other, watching the fairies zoom about them and the wind blow the leaves on the hedges in silence. Neither knew what to say. A strong bout of wind made Alanze's sash nearly blow away, and they both grabbed at it – their hands touching in the darkness. Alanze felt herself blushing again as she looked up at her admirer.

"Please…" she begged quietly, "Just take off the mask. If you prefer to stay hidden… just banish the fairies so I can't make out your face."

Mystère sighed impatiently and took his wand out of his pocket. He said a slow spell that made all the fairies about the two disappear. There was no light, except for the crescent moon and no sound except for the distant chirpings of crickets. Once he was sure it was dark enough, Mystère removed his mask. Alanze was staring at him intently, trying to see if the young man was anyone he knew. She couldn't make out any distinct facial features – but knew he had a lengthy amount of hair. Alanze weakly raised her fingers towards his face and traced the outline of it… she felt Mystère close his eyes and lean into her cupped hand. She felt him gently kiss her fingers, and she felt a feeling deep in her stomach. What was that feeling? What did it mean? And why, of all times, did it appear when she was with a person she barely even knew?

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Alanze questioned sadly, as Mystère cupped over her hands with his.

"In time I will… but not right now. Things aren't ready enough for me to tell you who I am." Mystère replied softly.

"Will I see you again after this?"

"I will make sure that you do, and that's a promise." Mystère gave his word with a smile.

"Good, because… I have feelings for you. Weird feelings. And I don't want them to stop. They feel nice." Alanze admitted.

Mystère didn't respond. The only answer Alanze received was his lips pressing softly onto her own. She didn't remember much after that, but she found his fingers running gently through her hair and she knew her arms were wrapped tightly about his neck. She didn't want to have to leave him… she didn't want to let him go… he was her first kiss…

Her first _real_ kiss, anyway. She hadn't really considered the one she and Remus shared on the Hogwarts Express so many years ago a true _kiss_…

But as all good things come, sometimes they have to end. She briefly remembered Mystère walking with her, hand-in-hand, back towards Hogwarts. Neither cared what time it was. Being a gentleman, Mystère held open the door for her and she went inside, moving hopefully towards the torchlight so she could see Mystère's face. Wisely, Mystère placed his mask back on before he continued walking with Alanze back to the Ravenclaw common room. They arrived there nearly ten minutes later. Alanze didn't want to leave him, and had a hard time letting go of his hand.

"If you mustn't show your face… please just… keep in contact with me," the younger girl begged, looking up into the face of her mystery. "Please?"

"I swear it. I would never break off contact with you… you're too special." Mystère teased, kissing her hand one last time. "But for now, we have to say goodbye."

Alanze couldn't remember breaking contact with his hands or the silent tears of this unknown man rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't bear it. She said bye and ran to the guardian of the common room, said the password, and ducked inside where she abruptly burst into tears.

**-x-**

Sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, Severus had just wished Symphonie a good night. He was brooding about the dance and how he saw Alanze so happy with the other man… why did he suddenly feel so strongly about what he felt was good for her? And why…

"Severus."

Severus jumped at the voice. It was Regulus, the only one that talked to him on a first-name basis. The handsome young man was still wearing his silver dress robes that matched his black and silver mask and he was looking down at Severus with an utmost repulsion.

"You care for the Ravenclaw." The younger boy greeted as usual, folding his arms and sitting down next to Severus. It was always a statement, not a question.

"Reg, drop that subject." Severus protested, glaring into the fire.

"Did you kiss your date g'night?" questioned Regulus, smirking. "You took out that fifth year. Nice choice… tell her she could be prettier if she did her makeup better, though."

Severus scoffed. "Yes, I did kiss her – keep your ruddy nose out of my business, though."

"So why… after a great night are you still disheartened?" Regulus questioned, running a hand down his lengthy amount of hair.

"I'm not – I'm just sitting. Not illegal is it?"

"I still say you care for the Ravenclaw."

"I do not!" launched the younger boy, his eyes aflame. "And I really wish you'd stop pressing the subject!"

"Then why do you keep thinking of her?" Regulus thought quietly. "Because I know you are."

"For the sake of the mission." Severus told him once more, getting up and not believing the words his own self, "That's all, mate. For the sake of the mission."

**-x-**

Christmas was the next morning. Remus awoke to see a small pile of presents at the end of his bed. Some were from folks of the family and the rest was from school friends. Sirius and James were having a duel with two rather long fireworks, and Peter had divulged himself in a book about defending yourself. Remus scattered to his pile of presents and tore the paper from them.

Sirius and James had both saved up to get him a reasonable Quidditch quality broomstick. It was nothing fancy, just a Nimbus 1000… a broom that had come out about ten years before but was the most recent in the line. Nearly all of Hogwarts' Quidditch players had Nimbus 1000's. Remus looked towards his two friends in awe.

"What'd I do to deserve this?" he questioned, grinning ear to ear.

"Nothing." Sirius answered, blinking.

"Yeah," James responded too, grinning at his mates. "But Padfoot and I finally decided that you need to get your feet off the ground. So we helped you out a bit."

Remus rolled his eyes, and he and his friends launched into a debate about how he too should join the Quidditch Team (they needed another Chaser). Remus got over the shock of his broomstick and opened his parents' gifts. He was just about to head towards breakfast when a small, unmarked parcel caught his eye.

He eyed it wearily before proceeding to rip the paper off of it. A small cylinder-like object rolled out of the paper and clinkered to the floor. Remus made a grab for it as it almost rolled under his four-poster. He noticed it looked somewhat like a kaleidoscope as he examined it in his hands. He found an opening to which he assumed he was supposed to place his eye in… and he found the nearest light source (which happened to be the window) and peered inside of the cylinder.

A gasp brought Remus back to his senses, and he pulled the object away from his eye. While looking towards the window, Remus saw what looked like the shape of the moon and the actual name and day of the current stage that it was in. He gasped, quite surprised and thought for a while before he actually figured out it was a lunarscope. In admiration, he searched again for any signs of a card or a note from whomever had sent it… but found nothing, until a tiny fleck on the smallest shred of paper caught his eye. It looked as if it had been scribbled out but Remus could read the small text. He felt a tad bit guilty as he let it fall from his hands and as he tossed the lunarscope gently back on his four-poster among his pillows.

The note read in a scribble: _'From Alanze'._

**-x-**

Alanze sat up later than the rest of her dorm mates. She was not expecting presents for Christmas, for she never received any in all the years after she had run away from her house. She put on her slippers and saw two boxed packages. She paused and surveyed the room before she opened them.

The first was from Severus, and it consisted of a box of chocolate frogs and two volumes of a series called _'Self-Defensive Spellwork and Ways to Maneuver Your Wand'_. Alanze flipped through the series gazing fondly at the pictures before finally placing them in her bedside nightstand. She then turned to the second box and shredded its wrapping paper and looked at its giant box. She flew open the flaps, and inside of it was… another box. Perplexed, Alanze reached inside and threw open the flaps to the smaller box to see only another box inside it. She kept digging through the many volumes of boxes until finally she reached the smallest one in the center. It was rectangular-shaped and the box itself was white with pink stripes about it. Her hands shook slightly as she placed it on the edge of her trunk and took the lid off. She gasped audibly once the package was open.

It was a silver necklace. It had toggles and a heart shaped pendant about the middle. It was beautiful. The there was a note visibly under her present, and she reached for that after staring for a few minutes at the necklace. It read:

_'Dear Alanze_

_I told you I would not forget about the special time we had. Take this as a token of my affection. Happy Christmas._

_Mystère'_

Alanze beamed at the note and the necklace and flew to the mirror to place it on herself. She fiddled around with the peg before finally getting it to lock and have it gleam about her neck. It was perfect… it was beautiful… it was… lovely.

Alanze went to clean up the boxes and wrapping paper she had strewn all over the floor after staring avidly at herself in the mirror. She was just on her way to breakfast, when unbeknownst to her the necklace on her neck started to behave in a very strange way…

It faintly glowed a light-green colour, and was humming slightly. The necklace was not a normal one at all… it was charmed.

Alanze would **never** know what hit her.

_

* * *

_

The French on Alanze's first note:

_Accept mysteries of life  
Embrace the darkness  
Honor your beauty  
Allow love to develop._


	15. 7th Year

**Chapter 17 – 7th Year**

"Fourteen owls in one single year, Sirius! How dare you… it's outrageous! It's…"

Whatever else the receiving of fourteen-owls was, Sirius never found out. He was fingering his wand idly about in his fingers, and had murmured a spell to silence his mother out of his attention span. By now, Sirius was already seventeen (his birthday was in mid-April) and could legally conjure spells outside of school grounds. He sat at his kitchen table, glancing up from his pile of mashed potatoes and steak to glance at his mother, still mouthing off soundlessly at the head of the table. Sirius glanced across from him and saw his younger brother grinning quite smugly. He had a sudden urge to reach across and grip his brother by the throat, but knew that it would be inappropriate.

Judging by the time the House elves brought in the dessert; Sirius figured that his mother would be done yelling. He removed his spell as discreetly as he had placed it upon himself, only to find out that he was quite wrong.

"-And _think_ of what Cronus would say…"

Sirius was wondering when his father would be drawn into the ordeal. "Mum, enough already, just leave dad out of it."

"Enough? Already? Preposterous, Sirius Zephyrus Black… you're seventeen! When are you going to grow and mature to the point where you realize that trouble is nothing but what it's called?" his mother yelled towards Sirius, who shirked at being addressed by his full name. Regulus sniggered, toying with a spoon in his bowl of lemon sherbet.

"And you too, Regulus Apollo Tistrya Delphinius Black." Their mother remarked, glowering down at her youngest son. He too turned pink at being addressed by his whole name.

Sirius turned to get a good glance at his mother. She had changed drastically from when he was eleven and when Regulus was nine. Their father, Cronus Black, had died a few months before Sirius entered into Hogwarts. Their mother, who's own name was Atalanta Kail-Black, both boys knew was a complete control-freak. Tall, skinny and somewhat frail with dark hair and eyes, she was very power demanding and ambitious. Sirius secretly knew that she had always wanted a daughter, and he also knew that she despised the fact that she had two sons. To her, just one son (for her beloved Cronus) would have been enough to continue the Black family name upon. But Atalanta didn't just have one… she had _two_. And so, she was bitter and always had been ever since she realized that her chances for a daughter were very slim.

Sirius and Regulus grazed eyes for a brief second, before they both turned their eyes back downward on their melting plates of sherbet.

Both boys also knew that because of the fact that their mother, Atalanta, was so headstrong… she adapted and made things go her way. And since she always wanted a daughter more than anything else… she got one. Or at least a makeshift one… even if it wasn't Atalanta's own. Cronus' brother had three daughters, all of which were different and all of which who were talented in their own different ways. And of course, Atalanta adapted to the oldest girl… the one who reminded her most of herself at a young age… the most sinister niece…

Bellatrix.

And thus, she replaced Sirius as the favorite. In fact, just for the sake of Sirius being replaced as most important in their household, he planned to be in Gryffindor to spite his mother. Bellatrix absorbed the attention, of course, and flaunted it. And how Sirius hated her… for taking his limelight… for being despicable and making his own mother hate him just for living…

Sirius' wand hand clenched and unclenched as he came out of his thoughts. The same time he looked up and blinked was the same time his mother's palm collided with the side of his face.

"Bloody bastard!" Atalanta screamed at her eldest son, "Ruddy failure! You don't deserve to be that of your father's blood! After all the suffering Cronus went through to raise his _beloved_ sons proper… you go and waste it by conforming into Gryffindor and seeming like a mindless waste!"

Sirius could scarcely believe his mother had hit him. Blood was pounding in his ear, and what seemed to be heat was rising about his face. He grazed his left cheek with his own hand, and goggled at his mother as if she were mad. The expression on his face must have drew up some strong memories, because before Sirius knew what was happening again – he was being shoved out of his seat. The young man sprawled backwards on the floor; surprised at the sudden attack from his mother and marveled at how strong she seemed to be for a woman nearing fifty.

"Ruining your life like Bellatrix's horrid sister… that… Andromeda… the _Ravenclaw_… she's just as bad as you are!" Atalanta barked. Sirius saw Regulus get to his feet, curiously and somewhat astonished as his older brother sat on the floor, scowling. Sirius' own temper was rising – he was perfectly used to his mother badgering him all the time… but drawing Andromeda into the equation?

"Don't you speak ill of her." Sirius growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously, now getting to his feet. "Andy's a good person and she has never done anything to you."

"It's more of the fact that she _exists_, not to be a proper pureblood," sneered his mother in return, folding her arms defiantly.

"Andromeda is so a proper pureblood! We all are!"

"She is _not_! She married a Muggle!"

"And what does it matter to you if she did? And Theodore isn't a Muggle… he's a Muggle-born!"

"It's really all the same." Atalanta argued stiffly.

"No, it really isn't!" Sirius replied back.

Perhaps his mother's speech against Andromeda, his cousin (the sister to both Bellatrix and Narcissa), had provoked Sirius more than anything. He loved Andromeda ("Andy" as he so called her) and she was his favorite cousin. He knew his mother despised her for being a family oddity and being sorted into Ravenclaw… but to take up an issue in her personal business? What was it to anyone if Andy was involved with a Muggle-born?

"I disown you, Sirius!"

Sirius snapped back to reality, a chill trickling throughout every vein in his body when he heard and processed the words his mother just yelled.

"W…what?" answered the small voice of Regulus. "Mother, listen to yourself, you're being daft… you're just angry, that's all… calm down…"

"I am NOT angry! I said what I meant… and I disown Sirius! I will take your name off of your father's will and Bellatrix'll get the house as inheritance instead of you!" Atalanta argued.

Sirius face paled, and then purpled. "How… dare… you…" he managed to growl out, his eyes dangerously narrowed, "How dare you try to change what father put in his will… all because I chose a different life path than what you wanted!"

"You're being unfair, mother!" Regulus argued, and Sirius glanced at him in gratitude. "Father left the house to Sirius because he's the eldest son to carry on the Black name!"

"And you too, Regulus?" their mother scowled, "The rudeness of it all! Both of you are against me!"

Sirius rose to his full height… he had to be somewhere above six-foot-three by now… and glowered down over his mother who was much shorter than he. He raised his arm to strike her… than thought better of it. He even tucked his wand inside of his robes pocket so he wouldn't be tempted to hex her.

"Listen." The eldest Black growled in such a tone that it struck fear into his mother. Sirius could see his reflection in his mother's dark eyes as he stood staring into them, trying to make his point.

"Ever since I was younger I could always tell that every moment of our lives would always be revolved around one thing… and that's you." Sirius began. Atalanta opened her mouth as if to speak, but Sirius shook his head and interrupted.

"_You_ married father because he was a pureblood and you knew it was good for your image. _You_ produced pureblood children to carry on _your_ family name in our future lineages! _You_ made sure that by the time father passed away… that… that _you_ would have enough money to live on in his last testament!"

"How dare you, Sirius…" Atalanta hissed.

"He's right mum, it makes perfect sense!" Regulus agreed, taking side by his brother. He was a great deal shorter than Sirius, but not by much. Regulus was still taller than their mother.

"You keep your nose out of this, Regulus. You're my proper Slytherin boy and you have no right to be in this argument right now!"

Regulus looked put out, but he did stay out of the argument. He took his place back at the dinner table, and murmured, "Yes mum," when he finally sat down.

"You're no longer welcome at this house!"

"Fine!" Sirius argued back, eyes bulging as he strode around his mother. "I'm going to pack and I'll be out of this house before you can say Bertie Bott's Beans backwards!"

No one said a word as Sirius stomped to his room, and indeed packed his stuff. Things were flying into his Hogwarts trunk as the enraged boy flicked his wand at all of his belongings. Sirius had his things arranged in a matter of seconds, as he stormed back down into the main hallway. With his free hand, he reached for the doorknob and then glanced back towards his mother with a look of pure malice.

"You'll live to regret this decision. Mark my words." Sirius snarled.

Atalanta scoffed, and folded her arms. She doubted that her eldest son was actually going to leave.

"G'bye." Sirius bid his brother, and Regulus gave a curt nod back.

Then, all was unknown as Sirius flung the door open and plunged himself unbeknownst into the summer dusk.

**-x-**

The doorbell of 23 Sphinx Claw Road rung once… twice… then again and again. The residents sitting about the rather long rectangular dinner table looked at each other as one of the House Elves went to answer the door.

There was a pause, then a shuffle. A thunderclap of lightening flashed outside as one of the female elves scampered into the dining room.

"'Cuses me… but… young master…a… a visitor requests sir's presence at the main lobby door." Squeaked the young elf, curtsying at her arrival.

The 'young master' looked over in the direction of his parents. His father was getting to his feet, and the younger man felt himself rising too.

"Excuse us," the young man told the remaining family members about the table, as he hurriedly followed his father and the elf back to the main lobby doors.

Another flash of lightening clasped as the two men of the manor gathered about the door. A soggy person goggled up at them from the outside, and the young man gasped unexpectedly at the shock.

The person at the door was Sirius.

**-x-**

"So… because of what she said… you ended up running away from home?"

"Not running away – I was disowned. I had no choice but to leave. I wasn't going to stay and be unwelcome in a place where I obviously was not wanted for the last seventeen years of my life!"

"Don't say that, Padfoot."

"What'd you mean, 'don't say that'? It's true!" the boy Padfoot scowled. He snatched a cup of cocoa from a male elf that was serving the two young men. The elf jumped, and then served his master before finally scampering out of the room.

"No need to be hostile with the service, they mean you no harm."

"Shut up, Prongs."

James grinned, and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. The two boys were sitting on the second floor of the Potter manor in James' den. The heir had a floor all to himself, unbelievingly. Inside the room was a rather large fireplace (with a portrait of Godric Gryffindor above it) and many comfortable scarlet armchairs trimmed in gold. Sirius indeed thought it was a rather nice change from his house back on Grimmauld Place… and not as depressing.

The two teenagers sat in silence for a bit, and Sirius stretched out on the recliner he was sitting in. His fingers brushed a bunch of parchment on a nearby end table and as they fell Sirius' reflexes kicked in and he grabbed a roll.

"What's this?" Sirius asked his friend, unrolling the parchment. There were lots of flourishes on the paper as his eyes scanned over it, and there was a very sickening footnote on the bottom.

"It's mine!" James yelped quickly, snatching the parchment out of his hands. "They're all mine."

Sirius smirked, "What're they? Secret love letters, Prongs?" he teased.

"N…no!" James argued back, jumbling as many pieces of parchment as he could muster into his arms. "Just letters, that's all."

"Mmm, sure." Sirius grinned back, snatching up another sheet. " 'Dear James,'" he read, " 'It has been nearly a week that I've wrote to you. I apologize, mainly because my family has taken abroad on a trip to the Germany…'"

James went to snatch the paper out of his hands. "Give it back!"

Sirius lunged his friend's grip. "What kind of rubbish is this, Prongs? Why don't you want me to see… oh…"

A horrible grin flew across Sirius' face. "Oh. From _Lily_."

"Shut up!" James whined, his face now a radish-purple. "Don't tease me about it."

"You've been _writing_ to the Ragweed?" Sirius teased, "Why Prongs, I'm appalled."

"Don't rub it in, mate," James said, piling up the numerous parchments in a corner. "You know I fancy the girl."

"So what's going on between you both?" Sirius edged on, "Make a love connection yet?"

Before James could reply, Sirius had scanned another letter and made a disgusted face.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that they chose Ragweed for Head Girl?" Sirius grumbled.

"Because she's brilliant, that's why." James added, snatching that paper too out of his best friend's hands, and looking kind of sheepish.

"Who's Head Boy, d'you know?" Sirius added, quite bored. "Did Ragweed mention it?"

"Perhaps, but I may not remember." James lied smoothly.

"Liar," Sirius called him out at once, smirking. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"No," James teased, folding his arms.

"Is it Moony? I always figured he'd be Head Boy." Sirius added quietly.

"It isn't Moony."

"NOT Moony? Than who?" asked the astounded young man.

James couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear. Sirius blinked, and then matched his friend's smirk almost identically.

"I KNEW IT! That's why you didn't tell me straightaway! When'd you find out the news?"

"Yesterday." James gloated, proudly.

"And I imagine that Lily wrote to you at once to ask you if you got the spot?" reasoned Sirius. "Once she got her letter?"

"Of course."

"Why don't you both just elope?"

"Shut it, you." James grumbled, even though he was pleased. "C'mon. I'll show you to my guest room."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Shut it!"

"Aww, c'mon… spill!"

James raised his wand to cut off the lighting in the room. "If you don't stop talking, then I'm going to let you sleep in this room._ Nox_!"

Sirius grinned, and scrambled out of the room. "So I take it that you're not going to tell me what's _really_ going on between you and Ragweed?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you. This is your room. G'night, Padfoot." James said, grinning as he ushered his best friend into his room. "And welcome to Sphinx Claw manor."

**-x-**

Severus sat in the library at a rather large table across from Alanze. He wasn't quite divulged in his book as he would've been usually. He kept looking out of the corner of his eyes towards Alanze, who was humming to herself peacefully as she read an outdated copy of Witch Weekly.

After fifteen minutes of thinking she was being watched, Alanze finally looked up and saw Severus staring directly at her.

"What?" the paranoid girl questioned, eyes surveying the room a bit.

"Nothing," Severus added sheepishly, before forcing himself to cast his eyes back downwards into Black Magic; An Anthology. Alanze eyed him warily, before turning the page of her magazine and going back to reading it.

Five minutes later, after struggling to read the same word over and over again… Severus found himself looking over at Alanze once again. Something was different about her…

When had he first noticed it?

It was the day when they both came home for summer break. They had entered Snape Manor and separated. She hadn't even spoken that much to him. There was tenseness between them, and Severus didn't understand why. What had he done to offend her? Why didn't he have the same effect on Alanze like he seemed to have earlier on in the year? Why was Alanze shunning him instead of showering him in attention like she used to?

He had scarcely realized that for a few minutes into his thoughts, Alanze was staring at him too.

"Severus, you're worrying me. Why do you keep staring like that?" she asked in a very small voice.

"Because I was thinking about you," Severus answered truthfully, "It seems to me as if you've changed this year."

"I have," Alanze admitted, "I matured to a reasonable potential and I also learned much more than I knew."

Severus closed his book with a noise making 'slam!'. Alanze jumped, and it did scare her a bit to see Severus in such a trance-like state towards her. The young girl had a sudden urge to bolt towards the exit doors as Severus rose up out of his seat and begun to head around the table towards her.

"No, I meant personality-wise. You've changed a lot… especially towards me." Severus admitted, looking at her as he drew in nearer. "Have you noticed it?"

"No…" Alanze said, now actually getting to her feet and backing away from her. "What's going on, Severus… you're scaring me!"

"Nothing is going on, and I don't mean to scare you." Severus said, sitting on the table directly in front of Alanze's vacant seat. "I just wanted to know if you had any feelings for me, is all."

Alanze felt heat rising up among her cheeks. Her hand flew to her forehead, and she began stuttering nervously. "What'd… what'd… what'd you mean Severus?"

"Do you fancy me, Alanze?" Severus asked, not knowing why he was feeling so caught-up into knowing. He felt different too… as if the sudden past months had had a drastic effect on him also.

"Do I fancy you?" Alanze said, watching as Severus got up off the table and took a couple more steps towards her. "I… I don't know, Severus."

"Oh," Severus added, quite putout. He took two rather large strides towards Alanze, and caught her by the shoulder. Severus, being stronger than the girl, held her quite firmly in his grip.

"Ouch, Severus," Alanze complained, trying to shrug off his grip, "Let me go! Why are you holding me… ow! Let go!"

Severus barely heard her. He was looking at her neck… at the silver necklace about it. There was a heart-shaped pendant at the end and Severus had never saw it before.

"When'd you get that necklace?" Severus questioned, goggling at the fine chain about her neck.

"Last Christmas, from… Mystère." Alanze added quietly, her hand automatically reaching up to grab at the pendant on the end of her necklace.

"Who is Mystère again?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows at her. "The bloke who went to the dance with you last year, right?"

"Yes." Alanze said, a small blush creeping on her face.

"So this is why you don't fancy me like you did." Severus said softly, staring into Alanze's dark hand, which held the pendant. "Because of this… Mystère person who scarcely talks to you anymore?"

Alanze gave him a look that he couldn't quite explain. It looked as if she… hated him… just for that one moment as she opened her mouth to reply. "Don't speak ill of him." The girl argued dangerously.

There was a very tense silence, in which, Severus let go of Alanze's shoulder. The girl relaxed, but immediately froze when she felt his hand over hers on top of the necklace heart pendant.

"Let me see it." Severus reasoned, "I promise I won't rip it from your neck. I'm a tad bit jealous, but I swear I won't do anything mad."

"No!" Alanze snapped defensively. Severus' hand faltered for a moment, as if he were going to remove it… then it tightened a bit against her small fingers.

"Please?" asked the dark-haired young man, looking into the younger girls eyes. "I promise I won't do anything crazy."

"Well…" Alanze reasoned, moving her hand.

And the last thing that she knew of after Severus had touched the necklace was an explosion and something propelling her backwards. Then, Alanze hit her head on the cold marble floor… and blacked out.

**-x-**

"Sir?"

He stirred. He felt a feeling deep in his left hand fingers… as if he had just been electrocuted.

"SIR!"

His eyes opened, and he glanced about. He was still in the library… but how'd he end up on his back?

He sat up quickly, and startled the house elf that was glowering over him.

"Sir, I is coming to seeing that you and the mistress were sleep on the floor!" the house elf explained, "I hears a loud noise and runned here straight at once!"

Severus felt his forehead with his right hand. He felt hot, and sweaty… and he didn't know why. One moment he was talking to Alanze, and then the next…

He had touched the necklace.

Was it the necklace that had did this to them?

Severus surveyed his left hand, which was now covered in blistering red bruises, still looking as if it had been electrocuted. Shaking slightly, Severus clambered as best as he could over to Alanze… who was unconscious very far away from him on the opposite side of the library.

"Miss!" squeaked the same house elf, reaching Alanze before Severus could. "Miss is to be waking up now!"

Alanze moaned, then subconsciously grabbed the heart shaped pendant once more. She didn't open her eyes, but Severus knew that it wouldn't be common sense to touch her or her necklace again in a hurry.

"Hurry, get more help so we can move her into a bedroom! She's ill!" Severus barked at the elf, which bowed himself out of the room immediately. "Hurry!"

And that's all he really remembered, because the last thing he knew… the pain in his hand was overwhelming… and he blacked out again.

**-x-**

"Alanze?"

"Mmhm?"

"Alanze…"

"Yes? I'd love to dance with you!"

"Alanze!"

"No thanks, I don't want any punch…"

"ALANZE!"

The girl's eyes flew open. She gazed at her surroundings. She noticed she was in a four-poster… in the bedroom Severus had managed to scrape for her. Her right hand was wrapped about her necklace, rather tightly… and her left hand was interlaced with someone's…

She looked over to her left, and saw a very concerned-looking Severus smiling down politely at her. Her eyes filled with worry as she spotted bandages on Severus' left hand, but Severus shook his head and dismissed the case.

"What… happened?" Alanze said, blinking as Severus took his bandaged hand and wiped her bangs out of her face. "What…?"

"I touched your necklace and we both got… stunned." Severus assumed, "Or that's at least what I thought up."

"It seems pretty accurate," Alanze moaned, finally releasing the pendant and rubbing her forehead. "I feel like I've been run over by a herd of elephants."

Severus chuckled lightly. "Well, you look like it also, if it helps any." He teased gently. "But I still reckon something's strange about that necklace.

Alanze paused, and then went to grab the pendant again. "What'd you mean?"

"It's charmed! I'm pretty sure the bloody thing has never affected you before… and then… when I touch it – it stuns us both! It's charmed to repel me, Alanze." Severus told her his theory.

Alanze sat in silence for a few minutes, then reached up to undo the toggle that kept her sacred necklace about her neck. She looked at the rather long chain, then sighed and put it in her nearby nightstand.

"I'm ashamed." Alanze began softly, "I would never think that Mystère would have done a thing like that. Am I that big of a fool?"

Severus sighed softly, as Alanze folded her hand in his. It felt nice… no! What was he thinking? He had to keep in mind that getting her to remove that necklace was part of his ultimate plan…

"Perhaps, but now that we know that it was the necklace, let's not try to get us both stunned to death." Severus added just as soft as Alanze was speaking to him. "Now that I know what's been keeping you away from me."

"What'd you mean?" Alanze questioned, wanting to know further into the older boy's mind.

"Remember how I said you seemed different? Now I know why." Severus told her, getting to his feet. "Go to sleep, Alanze. We're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Alanze shuffled further under the many volumes of blankets on her bed. "Alright, Severus. I will. G'night to you."

"Night." Severus whispered, letting the girl's hand go as he left towards the door.

And as he left, Severus had a sudden urge to just ask himself aloud why he hadn't kissed her and why he really wanted to in the first place.

**-x-**

September 1st… always a joyful, yet chaotic day for students coming back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, Remus rode the carriage back to school with James, Sirius and Peter and Lily. They sat exchanging summer stories and jokes, with James and Lily's badges glimmering in the moonlight. Remus patted the lunarscope in his pocket. He knew that it was just a few days before a transformation…

"And with the gold and the new motorbike my uncle left for me, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be more than able to get about after this year."

Remus snapped out of his thoughts, to hear Sirius talking avidly to James about their future after Hogwarts. Remus sighed as he left the carriage lastly after Lily, not knowing what was in store for him in his future. He ran to catch up, and took a place nearby James as the Quintet began walking into the Entrance Hall.

"I plan to keep on with my Auroring, m'self." James ranted on, smirking and wrapping his left arm around Lily. "Keep going with Auroring for a while, get gold and have my name recognized… then settle down and have a family."

Lily turned fuchsia, and broke away from the four boys as they entered the Great Hall. She was smiling nervously, but still looked pleased all the same as she sat down with some friends that shared her dorm. James grinned sheepishly, and Sirius elbowed both him and Remus.

"So is it official between you both, then?" Sirius asked eagerly. "Moony and I are _dying_ to find out the truth!"

Remus grinned despite himself. "Amuse us, Prongs."

James turned pink a bit in his cheeks, this time. "Well… yes."

Peter giggled feebly as they took their usual seats towards the middle of the table in the Great Hall. Remus felt himself laughing too, as he and Sirius scrambled James' hair some more and teased him. Perhaps things were looking up, after all…

**-x-**

Dumbledore's speech was over, and all the houses were excused to go to bed. Remus felt the pit of his stomach sinking as he took a deep breath and stood up from the table. He gave James a pat on the shoulder, and reassured that he would meet them up in the dorms as soon as he dealt with… something.

He rushed as quickly as he could, scanning the crowds of people for one person in particular. He spotted a group of people that she was constantly around, and tapped one of the girls on the shoulder.

She was wearing her short hair in two golden pigtails. The young girl turned around, and blushed a bit when she saw Remus about to speak to her.

"Hello." Remus greeted, scanning the people walking by them.

"Hi," the girl cheered, smiling a bit. There was an awkward silence between the two as they kept walking.

"You're Alanze's mate, right?" Remus questioned, and the girl's face fell a bit. The three on the other side of the golden-haired girl giggled. Remus felt like rolling his eyes.

"Yes." The blonde girl answered. "I'm Dawn… and this is Beth, Anna, and Sara."

The three girls giggled in response. Remus sighed.

"I'm Remus. Do you know where Alanze would be at the moment?" the sandy-haired young man questioned Alanze's comrades.

"She said she was going to meet up with her Slytherin boy." A girl with spectacles and short brown hair spoke up. "Out in the Entrance Hall, nearby the entrance to the dungeons."

"Sara, you weren't supposed to tell him _that_!" an orange-haired girl spoke up, tapping the brown-haired girl 'Sara' on her shoulder.

"What'd you expect me to tell him, Anna? He asked where she was! I wasn't going to lie to him!" Sara scolded back.

"You shouldn't have told him anything, and now Alanze's going to be mad at all of us!" a darker-blonde haired girl barked at all three of her other friends.

"Shut it, Beth! No one even asked you!" chimed in the first girl, Dawn.

"Er… thanks anyway," Remus bid the girls goodbye, before he caused more feuding. "Bye."

The four didn't even hear him speaking; they were too busy quarreling.

With blood pumping in his ears, Remus ran in the opposite direction than he would've if he were traveling to the Gryffindor Common Room. He spotted a group of Slytherins ahead of him… but they weren't who he was looking for. Finally, he spotted a lone figure sitting on a nearby windowsill. With a deep breath, Remus started to head over towards her.

"Hello, Alanze." Remus spoke broadly, startling the younger girl.

"Remus!" Alanze screamed, eyes-wide and trembling slightly. "Hel... hello!"

It unnerved Remus a bit to see her reaction to him. She slid his hands into his Muggle jeans pockets nervously, after pushing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"What's new?" Remus asked shyly. "No, I didn't mean that… it's just that – I came here to say that-"

"Don't say 'sorry', Remus, I don't want to hear it." Alanze cut in, "Mainly because it is I who should be saying sorry to you."

Remus paused, then felt a slight smile appearing on his face. "What'd you mean?"

Alanze launched into her explanation, as Remus joined her by the windowsill. While they were talking, they failed to overhear the footsteps rushing up from the dungeon entrance.

"Alanze I'm-" a very masculine voice started, but the speaker caught himself.

The speaker was Severus. He was originally planning to meet up with Alanze in the Entrance Hall to fetch food out of the kitchens. His skin felt enflamed as he watched his plans being interrupted by some other boy…

The boy laughed and joined Alanze by the windowsill. She was still talking, and in the faint moonlight Severus noticed who the other man was.

Remus. Remus Lupin, the Gryffindor goody-good that used to be Alanze's best friend. But… what was he doing with her right now? And why was he with Alanze, alone… in the dark?

Severus pressed himself on the space between the two doors opposite the entry from the Great Hall. He was easily concealed, and could see and hear enough through the thin crack in the middle of the huge, wooden doors so that he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. He bit his lip and held his breath as Alanze stopped talking and Remus took an intake of breath to speak.

"I understand what you mean, fully… but I don't see why we can't just take this as a new beginning and start over. I'm going to be out of Hogwarts this year, so it'll be my last year to spend any time with you in school… and even though we had that big fight years ago, I still think there may be some sparks of friendship that we had still about."

Remus spoke in a clear voice, sometimes stopping to re-think what he was about to say. He also spoke with a lot of detail and hand motioning. It was just enough to make Severus sick to his stomach.

"You're right, Remus… but if you hadn't overreacted to my Hogwarts letter, than a whole page in my life could have been prevented." Alanze hissed at her former friend, quite angrily.

"I know." Remus answered sadly, pausing to think. There was silence before he spoke up again, "Are you sure you just cannot tell me what happened over the years?"

"NO!" Alanze barked without hesitation. Remus jumped, and even in the shadows… Severus flinched. An uneasy feeling hit him the same time Remus' question had sunk into his mind. He was praying Alanze wouldn't tell… and for both of their sakes… she didn't.

"Fine, I won't press the matter," the Gryffindor answered sadly. "Just… when you're ready, give me an answer to my deal, alright, mate?"

Alanze smiled sadly, folding and unfolding her hands. Remus got up from the windowsill and began to walk away, his head bowed low like a defeated dog. Severus felt a smirk edging onto his face as the Gryffindor turned towards the Grand Staircase… until he saw Alanze suddenly dart up and run after him. The grin soon left Severus' face as he saw Alanze leave and as he realized an important factor in his spying suddenly gone wrong. The two had moved out of his range of vision behind the door. He could no longer see them.

"Remus!" Alanze whispered, so that they would not get caught, "Oh… Remus! Wait!"

The saddened Gryffindor young man turned sorrowfully to look at her. He had already climbed up nearly half the staircase, and was surprised to see the fifth-year Ravenclaw clambering up after him.

"Oh!" the smaller girl cried out, running right into Remus' chest. The older boy caught his balance as Alanze flung her arms about his stomach and hugged him dearly. He managed to smile a bit as he hugged her back, even though he was still a good five to seven inches taller than she was.

"Don't cry," Remus tried to soothe Alanze, as she balled in his arms. His ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. He used his keen senses to smell and/or hear any signs of an intruder… but picked up nothing.

But… Severus was watching. He opened the door and managed to make it halfway up the hall without being heard. He watched them, in each other's arms – for what seemed like an eternity. A flood of emotions ran through the unknowing Slytherin all at once: pain, anger, embarrassment, rage, and sorrow…

And what was that last one? The one that hurt Severus the most?

_Jealousy_.

Like it always had.

"I lost you once… I don't want to lose you again, Remus." Alanze bawled. Remus sighed, grateful for his long-lost friendship being restored but also not wanting to be a human handkerchief for a crying teenage girl.

"You won't lose me again… and I bet you've never truly had me lost. Who knows what goes on in that mind of yours? Maybe after all these years, I could've been in your thoughts." Remus added simply.

Alanze sniffled, and laughed. "Unsurprisingly, you're right as always… R.J."

Remus stiffened at the usage of his old nickname, but let it slide… just this once.

"C'mon, 'Lan." The older boy ushered the girl up the stairs, with a comforting arm about her shoulders. "I'll take you back up to your dormitory. It's late."

"Tha…Thank you." Alanze said, smiling under Remus' warmth and drowning in a trail of his cologne as she let him lead her.

And in the midst of reuniting of old friends, Severus had accidentally slipped from Alanze's mind. She forgot why she was down in the Entrance Hall in the first place she as she and Remus walked back up to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

And even after they had gone, Severus stood in the shadows, staring up at the staircase in malice. He didn't know why he felt such a way about Alanze now on speaking-terms with the Gryffindor… but Severus did know one thing.

He didn't like feeling as if he were being put out of his place.

And with an ongoing plan and some devious thoughts towards the Gryffindors, Severus was going to dissemble that feeling… even if it took the strength of every entire bone in his body.

**-x-**

A month passed. Remus was amazed at how quickly the time was going, and he couldn't believe his luck with the way events seemed to be in his favor. He now had a reestablished friendship with Alanze that was going well, and his parading with his fellow Marauders was exceptionally flourishing. Just last week, Sirius had discovered one final passageway to the dungeons that had to be charted just so on the Marauder's Map, of course. They had named the hallway 'Snape's' paradise' – mainly because it was so horrid with it's cobwebs and mold growing from the walls… they thought it would only be a home worthy enough for that big grease ball named Severus Snape.

One day after a History of Magic class, Alanze caught up with the four marauders and went to walk with them to lunch.

"Good afternoon, Marauders!" The Ravenclaw greeted the older men.

"Morning," Sirius retorted, ruffling James' hair.

"Hallo!" James scoffed, ducking out of Sirius' reach and running into a 6th year Hufflepuff, who blushed when James said a rushed 'sorry!' to her in passing.

"Greetings." Peter squeaked, his nose firmly buried in one of his textbooks.

"Hello 'Lanze," Remus greeted finally, pulling his friend into a one-armed hug. "How be thee today?"

"I be well," Alanze grinned back. She enjoyed spending time about the Marauders; they were a great group to be around and they always made her laugh. Just being under Remus' arm as she walked down the hall with the most popular group in the whole school made her feel special.

"James Winthrop Harold Potter!"

Sirius sniggered, and Remus almost stopped dead.

"Your second middle name is Winthrop?" Remus grinned, laughing loudly. Sirius burst into untimely tears of ridiculous laughter, just as Lily came running over to the four young men, looking somewhat pleased and somewhat outraged.

"How dare you write me this note!" Lily growled at James, who stood a few good inches taller than her. "It's disgusting."

"Oh, c'mon Lils." James grinned, advancing on his girlfriend. His cheeks were still red from being addressed his full name. "Don't pretend like you didn't like what you read."

"Well… but…" this time, Lily grew red in the face. "It was a tad bit out of order in History of Magic, don't you think?"

"I didn't think, actually, mate. I just wrote what my hormones felt and sent the message along to you." James teased. Sirius was guffawing in the background, and Remus was rolling his eyes to his friend's comment. Alanze watched in amusement; it was always great to watch the scenes between Lily and the Marauders.

"It's about time too. I think Padfoot and I were getting tired of him trying to tell us his sexual frustrations." Remus joked along. Sirius' eyes grew wide, and he elbowed Remus playfully on the arm… James turned and narrowed his eyes at the two of his best friends… but they both knew Prongs was joking. Peter, all the while, said nothing and kept to his book.

"Who told you my second first name?" James asked, changing the mild silence. Lily grinned a smile that was almost too identical to the one James knew of one his best friends… she didn't even need to speak because James knew what the answer was.

"SIRIUS ZEPHYRUS BLACK!" James roared, then launched himself on his cackling friend. The two gangly boys fumbled about, before toppling over and causing a bit of a scene. A few oncoming Slytherins ignored the two friends when they realized they were not actually fighting. A select group of Hufflepuff girls giggled and tossed their hair hopefully at the skirmishing boys. Alanze sighed, and watched along with Remus and Lily who were both looking amused.

"Well, last time I checked this was a school… not a zoo."

James and Sirius both stopped tussling, and looking up. They were wearing identical glares, even though James had his fist in Sirius' ribcage with askew glasses, and though Sirius had a handful of James' hair.

"I was just saying to Regulus how some of the Gryffindors reminded me of primates." Said the same drawling voice, "And I guess the Head boy and his lackey just proved my point."

The boys gathered around the speaker guffawed in the background. Remus' eyes narrowed too as soon as he realized the speaker was Severus Snape. James and Sirius hopped attentively to their feet, eying the Slytherin carefully… and getting their wand hands ready.

"Oh yay, it's my stalker!" James giggled, a grin on his face. He still had harsh eyes and it was a large contrast to the attitude he just expressed towards his play-fight with Sirius. Remus grinned at the comment, and stuffed one hand into his pocket where he usually kept his wand… just in case.

"Don't you have a hair-cleaning to attend to… or something?" Sirius added in smoothly. There was a definite crowd about the groups of enemies; some people (knowing the routine between the Marauders and Severus Snape) expected a fight. A lot of the crowd backing the Gryffindors giggled. Sirius ran his fingers through his lengthy ponytail and a lot of the girls in the mob cooed at his sly grin.

"Witty, Black. Raving, Potter." Severus replied, folding his arms. "Did you think of those 'insults' all on your own?"

Remus smirked this time. He forgot that Alanze was right at his shoulder, and was about to speak… when she spoke up instead.

"Don't you have something better to do, Severus?"

Severus jumped at being addressed by his first name by a girl. He didn't spot Alanze in the midst of the taller young men, and his smirk faltered slightly at seeing her amongst the Gryffindors.

"You've adopted another pet, Marauders?" Severus questioned smoothly, "Surely, you had enough of tagalongs… just look at Pettigrew."

Peter turned pink, and broke away from the throng in the direction of the Great Hall. He wanted no say in this argument; he already knew his chances were slimming – his friendship with the other three Marauders wasn't as good as it used to be. Alanze's cheek grew warm and she puffed up slightly, as to reply – but couldn't think of anything to say.

"We do have a bond called friendship in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, you know." Remus contorted, resting his arm about Alanze's shoulders again. Severus began to feel his own heat rising under the collar of his shirt. "Not everyone backstabs their fellow mates outside of Slytherin, Snape."

A lot of the surrounding Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs began to clap appreciatively. Remus grinned a bit and gave respective nods towards each of the groups. James and Sirius exchanged high-fives with each other.

"Keep your hands off of her…" Severus growled to himself, eyes narrowing dangerously. He didn't realize that his left hand was slowly rising out of his pocket and that he was aiming it in the general direction of Remus.

"What're you saying?" Remus said, knowing he had struck a nerve. Upon seeing the wand, James, Sirius and he had already withdrawn their own and had them all pointed in his direction.

"Bloody pillocks..." Severus murmured, "Why can't you lot be like normal people and stop blocking the hallway?"

"Because we think annoying you is much better than eating a dull lunch, _Snivellus_." Sirius mocked, smiling coyly. "And besides, we were here first. You came in and interrupted our get-together."

Severus' sneer was back on his face. He folded his arms again, wand still in hand. "It's bloody nonsense from a bunch of ruddy bastards."

A lot of the crowd gasped at Severus' sudden launch of profanities. The three Marauders exchanged dark looks, but eventually their part of the crowd began to disperse towards the Great Hall. James nudged Remus as he and Sirius walked by, but Remus didn't move. He was looking down at Alanze who was shaken with hidden emotions. Sensing his delay, Sirius and James slowed down to wait for their fellow Marauder.

"Severus Snape, I can't believe you're angry at me – and this is the only way you know of to let out your anger! I expected better from a man of your status!" Alanze yelled at her friend, moving out from under Remus' arm. She shook an angry finger at Severus, and was walking towards him menacingly. Severus began backing away from her.

"You just have to be mature enough to accept the fact that Remus is my friend now, Severus!" Alanze told him, still walking up to him. Severus backed into a nearby wall and the smaller girl walked until she was dead in front of him. With the same finger she had extended, she began prodding him in his upper chest.

"If you were half as decent as I expected you to be, you would be as nice to him and the rest of his friends as you are to me!" Alanze yelled at him, emphasizing each word with a poke between Severus' ribs.

"Ouch, you loony girl – stop prodding me!" Severus said softly, though he let Alanze poke him. He watched as she walked away with the three Marauders, a twisted emotion on his face.

If _nice_ was what Alanze wanted… then _nice_ she would get.

Even if it amused Severus to do so.

**-x-**

And she hated to watch him this way. Alanze would occasionally be about Remus and if Severus were nearby – he'd go out of his way to be sickeningly sweet towards the Gryffindors:

"It's a _nice_ day for Herbology, don't you think?"

"The Astrology quiz is pretty tough… make sure you know the other stages of a star… that's definitely on the quiz!"

"Oh hello, Gryffindors! Let me hold the door open for you!"

Basically… it was all getting on Alanze's (and the Marauder's) last nerves.

Alanze had to corner Severus to get this little fad to stop, also.

"Severus." Alanze began gently, blinking slowly and folding her eyes as she approached him before dinner, three weeks after the first incident in the hallway.

"Good evening Alanze, how are you fairing?" Severus answered in his mocking monotone, a sneer crossing his facial features.

"Enough games, Severus. You took my meaning too literal."

"Have I? I do remember you telling me to be as nice to your new friends as I am to you?" Severus replied, as he was walking towards the Great Hall.

"I know, but that's not exactly what I meant, Severus. When I said it – I only meant… could you at least try and show them some respect? They're decent people… just like you and I."

Severus snorted, and rolled his eyes. He kept walking, holding his head upright as if he were ignoring the fluttering younger Ravenclaw that was walking beside him.

"What I mean to say… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to point fingers… literally… and I didn't mean to embarrass you." Alanze apologized, smiling up at him with the innocence of a child. "I'm sorry, Sev."

"Apology accepted, Alanze. Just… don't forget about your original friend before the Gryffindor took you back… alright?" the Slytherin added softly, tucking his hands into his pockets. That was all he said, and he left Alanze staring after him, puzzled.

**-x-**

Why had he agreed to stay after class and help McGonagall clear up her animal cages from her 4th year lessons?

Remus hurried towards the Great Hall – it was already twenty minutes into dinner and he was starving. Scarcely watching where he was going as he headed about the Entrance Hall, Remus ran instantly into another person.

"Sorry, mate." Remus apologized, scrambling to grab some of the books that he knocked out of the opposite boys' arms. "What else did you lose?"

"Just that copybook over there," the boy pointed out, grabbing two more books on his left. "Thank you,"

In the candlelight, Remus smiled slightly as he went to reach for the copybook. The boy he had fumbled into was very pale… they had to be about the same age. He had wiry, short cut black hair and dark eyes with a splash of freckles across his face. He also spoke in a soft accent that he was trying to conceal. Remus couldn't quite put his finger on the trace of where he had heard that accent before.

"Thank you again." The boy smiled, and Remus noticed his robes. They were orange – which meant Hufflepuff. Remus was about to just go about his business when something clicked in his mind.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" the Gryffindor asked.

The Hufflepuff boy cocked his head to the side as if he were surveying Remus. "I don't think so." He added nervously, and then tried to go about his business as well.

Remus wouldn't hear of it. "I _do_ know you from somewhere!"

"What… what're you talking about?" the boy questioned nervously.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Rod Affez… and yours?"

"Remus… Lupin…" the Gryffindor replied.

Then his memory came flooding back to him.

--

…"_You want to play a game with me?"…_

…"_I'm Remus Lupin… I'm six too!"…_

…"_Cripes, don't you know? There are nastier lots than us Wizards out there. All sorts of strange folk. Vampires and Werewolves and shite like that…"…_

…"_Can't we just get the ball? And then we can go inside."_

…"_I don't know, Rod. It's not safe enough… it's a full moon tonight…"…_

…"_I think we came from this way… I am sure of it."…_

…_Rod screamed bloody murder and ran away in the opposite direction as the creature advanced on him…_

…_Without warning it howled and pounced instantly on his left leg…_

…_Leaving the mark and the curse that would scar him for the rest of his life…_

**-x-**

Without evening stopping to think of the situation, Remus had gripped the front of Rod's robes and flung him against the nearest wall. The smaller boy tried to run, but Remus grabbed him again and held him a few feet above the floor so he couldn't escape.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just throw you out this window right now." The enraged Gryffindor growled, "After what you did to me in that forest so many years ago."

"When… When I found out what happened to you… that night… I felt horrible…. I thought of never showing my face to you again." Rod gasped, panting for breath. He was now sweating, and talking in a thicker accent than he was before.

"And you had good reason, because I'm actually considering MURDER, right now!" Remus yelled, and the shorter boy flinched.

"Should I assume that your bloody uncle, the one who came from London was this Fenrir Greyback fellow that they charged for my bite?" snarled Remus. Rod slowly nodded, and Remus saw red for a moment. They didn't speak for nearly five minutes, but Remus refused to let him go.

Remus collected his thoughts, and then lowered Rod to the floor slowly. He hadn't let go of the front of the boy's robes.

"No." Remus spoke aloud softly, "Not even death would be equal to the amount of pain you've put me through over all these years."

"I'm sorry." Rod apologized, "I had no idea that-"

"YOU HAD AN IDEA!" Remus roared at the cowering boy. "YOU KNEW THAT YOUR UNCLE WOULD BE IN THAT FOREST… YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIM AND MY FATHER… AND YET YOU STILL LURED ME IN WITH YOU!"

For what seemed like an eternity, there was utter silence. Remus stood staring down into the pale young man's eyes as he just took the punishment he had deserved.

"I am sorry." Rod murmured quietly, after a while. He broke the eye contact with Remus and Remus slowly began releasing the front of Rod's robes. "I had to – I had to help him or my uncle would've bit me!"

"Sorry still doesn't account for the torture I've been through these last ten years, Rod." Remus whispered silently, letting the boy go finally.

"Galeria a binecuvânta vostru inimã." Rod added softly, casting Remus one last look before finally walking away down the dark hallway.

Remus paused to himself, ten years rusty on his Romanian. Suddenly, he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was… and he began heading back to his dormitory. He suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. First Alanze… and now Rod… what other parts of his past would soon be catching up with him?

And truthfully, Remus didn't want the answer of that question to be known.

**-x-**

He had owled Lucius and told Regulus of his plans… just to make sure it was the right thing to do. It was Halloween… and the timing was right. A thunderstorm was brewing outside the castle, and Severus was on a mission… he just had to find Alanze to complete what he had been planning to do.

"Alanze! Wait!"

Alanze turned, as well did Dawn, her friend who she was walking to the Halloween feast. Alanze's brow furrowed a bit, and she bid Dawn to go on inside the Great Hall without her.

"Have you noticed, that we seem to be having a lot of conversations just outside the Great Hall?" Alanze teased as Severus grew near. She embraced him in a brief hug and Severus sneered a bit as she let him go.

"Well… what'd you ruddy call me for?" questioned the younger girl, pouting and sporting a look that Severus knew was oh-so-Marauder worthy.

"Hanging about those Gryffindors have really improved your vocabulary." Severus drawled, with a sigh. Alanze took this as a complement, and smiled a full-tooth smile that made Severus want to strangle her… once again it was a look that was oh-so-Marauder.

"You should smile like that more often." Severus remarked honestly, after a few seconds of awkward silence. "It makes you look rather dashing, you know."

"Go on." Alanze felt the heat rising up in her cheeks. "But really, Severus – what'd you call me out for?"

"Maybe I should just get to the point." Severus said, taking a deep intake of breath for a dramatic pause. He had rehearsed this scene several times in his head and on his own in the bathroom; by now he had it perfected.

"What?"

"Alanze – I miss you." Severus spoke to her softly, taking her hand in his. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, and began to gaze at it. "I admit – I'm a little jealous you are now spending more time with the Gryffindors than with me."

Alanze, naïve as always couldn't see what Severus was leading to. She asked him.

"What're you going on about?" she questioned softly, then paused and caught herself holding her breath as Severus brushed his lips across her fingertips. Alanze's stomach burned slightly… which was weird… she had only felt that way about one other person before…

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Severus asked.

And Alanze could have sworn time stopped as he waited for her answer.

**

* * *

**

_The Romanian Spoke by Rod to Remus:  
The Gods bless your heart_


	16. Emotions Gone WRONG!

**Chapter 16 - Emotions… Gone _Wrong_**

Alanze's heart fluttered. Had she really imagined the words coming out of Severus' mouth – or had he just asked what she definitely thought he did?

"Wh-what?" the young girl questioned, raising a hand to her forehead. "What'd you just say?"

"I asked…" Severus started again. He tried his best to look nervous… Alanze just had to buy this bargain… "I asked… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Alanze took a second pause to weigh down both options of the situation. Would she seem selfish if she accepted his offer… or would she seem selfish if she rejected it? How would a relationship of any kind with Severus benefit her? And most of all… how would Remus be reacting if she agreed or told him that Severus had asked?

After tense silence of quick thinking, Alanze took a deep breath and realized that Severus still had her hand linked with his. She squeezed his hand a bit reassuringly and looked up into his charcoal eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Severus questioned, taken aback at first. He hadn't really thought she was going to say yes after all the arguments they'd had been through.

"What, is 'yes' bad?" Alanze questioned, apprehensively.

"No! Not at all, yes is good… yes is bloody brilliant!" Severus answered, punching the air with his freehand. He stopped, thought about his previous action and then caught himself in a smirk. "If I ever do that again, pinch me."

Alanze had to laugh. "Ever do what? Have fun? It's only human nature."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant – I meant don't let me come out of character in such a Gryffindor-like way. I do have some dignity, you know."

Alanze laughed lightly, and then looked up at him. "Now about this girlfriend deal… is it as sterling as I hope it will be?"

Severus took his time to carefully word out his answer. Alanze wanted to know if their 'relationship' would be true…

"Of course." He lied through his teeth, "What relationship do you know is not based on trust?"

"Brilliant." Alanze giggled, and Severus noticed that she still was only fifteen, and acted quite young. He put that thought out of his mind as they both walked back towards the Great Hall.

The two separated amidst the chattering crowd of people who were already enjoying their feasts. Remus had been watching the door for a time now – he hadn't spotted Alanze sitting with her cheesy group of friends. He watched as she entered with Severus and they separated. The look on the Slytherins' face didn't please Remus much, and he pretended that he was interested in a bowl of candy corn as Alanze romped over to him.

"I've just-" the younger girl went to explain, but just as she was trying to launch into conversation, Dumbledore had set off a couple of explosions with his wand to get the attention of the students.

"I just want to make a quick announcement." The master of Hogwarts spoke, taking his time to speak in the elapsed silence. "Once again, this year the staff and I have decided to host yet again, a Ball on Christmas Eve."

There were a lot of cheers from girls about the Great Hall. Alanze, sitting squished in between Remus and Peter, squealed and bounced in her place slightly.

"There will be no theme to this year's Ball, but Dress Robes will have to be worn. Having a date is not necessarily required, but is welcome. Hogsmeade visits will be arranged accordingly so that all robes can be bought."

Dumbledore gazed around the Great Hall, looking down upon his students fondly. He smiled, then sat back down and folded his slender fingers upon each other before giving his final thoughts.

"Enjoy the rest of your feast… and also… have a good night's rest."

There was mild cheering after Dumbledore spoke. Remus looked about the rest of the table, and the Gryffindors were chattering aimlessly as they enjoyed their deserts. He was silently thinking… there was no Mackenzie this year… who would he ask to go to the Ball this time around?

"Remus?"

The young man looked up, then sighed and wiped his overflowing sandy bangs out of his eyes. His hair had been begging for a cut – it always grew several inches about two weeks before his transformation.

"Yes?" the boy questioned, now with a clear view. "What is it?"

"I wanted to finish explaining to you what happened right before the feast." Alanze's hyper voice resounded in Remus' ears. With his senses perked, her squeaky voice hurt his ears. He secretly wished that puberty would hit her and make her voice turn remotely lower into a frequency that wouldn't bother him so much.

"If it has anything to do with Snape, then I _don't_ want to hear it." Remus grumbled bitterly, snatching a floating bat-shaped cookie out of midair.

"And why not? That's not being fair to me – I listen to you when you speak of all your worthless rants." Alanze pouted. Remus had an urge to smack the frown off of her face.

"You really need to mature and bite your tongue. Saying things off the top of your head may not always be the right thing to do amongst people." Remus told her, chewing into his cookie thoughtfully. He hadn't yet looked into her eyes, and wasn't on a track to do so.

Alanze looked flustered. She was obviously embarrassed, and she folded her arms hastily – jabbing both Remus and Peter (who was on Alanze's other side) in their ribcages.

"Ouch!"

"Well… you deserved it!" the younger girl threw her nose in the air rather heatedly. "I'm just trying to say something to you and you're just being unfair Remus. You're being unfair!"

From across the table, James and Sirius crossed their eyes at Remus, who choked back a grin as he was drinking milk. Sirius and James often made fun of Alanze and the frequent things she said that was just so… childish. Once in a while, Remus would join in, even though he knew it was the wrong thing to do. And in other occurrences, Remus would tell his friends to stop the ridicule altogether… but this didn't happen too often.

"What?" Remus sighed defeated. "What happened before the feast, Alanze?"

"Well…" Alanze started, a grin coming back on her face. Remus noticed that when she smiled she had no signs of dentistry upon her teeth. She had a nice, even smile that was kind-of nice to peer into.

"Well…" the girl started again, "Severus asked me to be his girlfriend!"

At these words, James and Sirius both stopped what they were doing and surveyed Remus. Lily, on the left of James, was listening in remotely and looked over in Alanze's direction. Surprisingly, even Peter looked up. Remus turned ashen. Too many unexplainable emotions surpassed through him all at once. He was speechless… he was furious… he was jealous…

"I'd thought you'd like to know!" Alanze claimed, watching as Remus slowly rose up out of his chair. His facial expression was blank, and it made her smile fade completely. "I'd thought you'd be happy for me, Remus! Friends would be happy for friends!"

Remus didn't say a word to her as many eyes followed him as he walked down the slender aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tables. He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, dejectedly, and just when everyone thought he was just going to leave the Great Hall, he took a sharp left and headed towards the Slytherin Table.

Naturally, no one really cared much to notice that the Gryffindor 7th year was walking in an unnaturally fast pace towards their table. It wasn't until Regulus, who was sitting across from Snape, warned him – but by then, it was already too late. Remus had seized Severus by the back of his robes and had hoisted him over the bench he was seated on and shoved him upright to his feet.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Snape." Remus said calmly, staring dead into his rival's eyes, "But what I do know that you're up to something."

Severus looked alarmed at first, but as he gained his footing, he pushed Remus backwards off of him. The Great Hall was silent now, as all eyes were on the two boys. Professor McGonagall was slowly getting to her feet.

"I don't know what you're talking-" Severus started, folding his arms.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Remus yelled at the Slytherin. A couple first years at the Hufflepuff table gasped at his use of profanity.

"I'm quite afraid that I don't." Severus told the Gryffindor. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor Table as Alanze rose from it, and ran towards the two boys. She got in between them within a matter of seconds. Severus put his arm about her shoulders, and Remus grasped the front of his robes.

"If you even TOUCH her in a foul way, I'll make sure you regret it, Snape." Remus growled dangerously. The two young men were about the same height – and they looked eye-to-eye. If looks could kill, Severus would've been dead, burned to a crisp, and would've had his ashes sprinkled over the Lake by the expression Remus contorted on his face.

"Careful," Severus whispered slowly, "Keep your temper. We wouldn't want your hackles to be raising, now would we… wolf?"

At that moment, Alanze looked back between the two boys quite confused. What was Severus talking about? Remus knew, and understood. His face turned ashen once more, and he dropped the front of the Severus' robes and began to back away.

"I'm telling you, Snape. One wrong move and it's over for you." Remus whispered, though not with much threat. He didn't want to endanger Severus and have him tell anything about his secret.

"So I've heard." Severus teased with a sneer. "Now why don't you get out of here, and leave us normal people to our feast?"

A lot of the Slytherins cheered and clapped. A muscle clenched in Remus' jaw, but he knew he had no other choice but to leave.

"_One wrong move_," Remus stressed. "I'll be watching you Snape. You foul her…"

"She'll be in good hands, I swear it." The Slytherin sarcastically replied. A few catcalls were heard from some other Slytherins sitting at the table.

"I care for her." Remus said, without really meaning too. Severus' right eyebrow shot up, and Alanze made a sound as if she were going to speak. Did they hear what they thought they heard?

However, Remus dropped the subject and said no more. All eyes were on him as he left the Great Hall, hands in his pockets and his own eyes determined not to look at the crowd staring him down.

**-x-**

It was nearly time for bed. Alanze sighed to herself as she settled down out of the bathroom with her nightgown on. She sat at the foot of her bed, throwing old socks into her trunk and got ambushed by questions as soon as she looked up.

"What'd they say?" Dawn asked, hopping onto Alanze's bed.

"We couldn't hear – we were too far away… what happened over there?" Anna questioned, orange hair flinging about her shoulders. She had just washed her hair – Alanze recoiled at the smell of oranges. It was a scent she just couldn't stand because of its over usage by Anna.

"Why did Severus have his arm about you all lovvey like?" Beth questioned, using her wand to paint her toenails the dark blue colour of her eyes.

"And why-" Sara started, but Alanze held up her hand and interrupted them.

"What'd they said is none of your business," Alanze told them all, getting up and walking around her four-poster to her nightstand. She picked up her brush and began to attack the waves amongst her hair. She glanced at herself in her mirror and saw her dark, caramel-complexioned face shining back at her. She purpled, and then looked back down. Alanze didn't like looking into the mirror, much. She wasn't too proud of her heritage.

"And also," the girl started, "It is not of your business to know what happened while we were all over there. Severus had his arm about me… because he's my boyfriend now."

The girls cooed very annoyingly. Alanze wasn't that mature, but the girls in her dorm were beginning to annoy her with their childish antics towards the opposite sex.

"Did he _kiss_ you yet!" Dawn crooned. Of course Dawn would be the one to ask. She, herself, had dated two boys already within the last two months of the new term.

"No, he hasn't." Alanze blushed, putting her brush down. "He just asked me tonight, for Rowena's sake!"

"I bet Remus wasn't too pleased." Sara coincided, nodding appreciatively. She pulled the curtains to her four-poster back and blew out the candle in the lamp on her nightstand. "That's why he went over to the Slytherin table."

"Perhaps." Alanze added softly, following Sara's example and drawing her curtains to go to bed. "Good night girls."

"G'night." Her roommates chimed, as they all climbed into bed.

Minutes passed. Alanze waited until she could hear the distinct breathing from each of her friends until shifting over towards her nightstand. She withdrew the curtain and pulled out the last drawer. She shuffled a bit of parchment to the side, and pulled out the long, silver chain of her necklace she received from Mystère.

And for a while, she just sat staring at it through the moonlight. A tear fell down her left cheek, and Alanze caught it in her hand. Was the necklace really charmed to repel Severus? Was going about with Severus' offer really the right thing to do?

After a while, Alanze put the necklace back in the dresser, and shut the drawer and locked it shut with her wand. Perhaps accepting Severus' offer was a good thing… she'd never know until she'd see how things would settle in the long run.

And maybe, it was time to realize that Mystère was just a hoax, after all. Yeah, that was it. Mystère was a hoax.

Alanze settled into bed uncomfortably, sighing and hugging her pillow. Perhaps she was better off without Mystère after all.

**-x-**

"You do know that avoiding her won't solve any of your problems, right?"

"Stuff it, you."

"Wow, this situation with Snape is really depressing you, isn't it?"

"Stuff it."

"Why don't you just tell Alanze how you feel?"

Remus looked up from the book he was trying to read in frustration. Sitting across from him was Lily and James on a velvet loveseat. They were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus had taken a knack for not leaving unless he had to, and it was making everyone worry about him.

"What'd you mean tell Alanze 'how I feel'?" Remus questioned Lily, sneering. "How I feel? HA!"

"Well," Lily started tenderly, "You obviously feel some way about the girl if you've been brooding this much."

"Lily, she's been my friend since I was nine!" Remus claimed, resting his book down on his knees and messaging his forehead with both knuckles. "We've just reacquainted our friendship and now she's girl to my enemy! She's just a friend."

"Yeah, which is why I'm sure you've been put-out ever since you thought she was dead back in third year." James input.

"That was different." Remus snapped at him, "I thought I was the reason that she _died_, Prongs. Would you like that type of guilt about your shoulders?"

"No, but how about the guilt of ignoring your other friends who care for you?" Sirius put in, actually draping himself over Remus' armchair from behind him. "Whether we like it or not." He added on, with a grin.

Remus smirked a bit, and then looked at all of his friends. Peter was missing, as usual, which was weird. He had grown far away from the rest of the trio and it was beginning to look kind of odd since they all had been friends since second year.

"I'm not ignoring you all, I'm just trying to study and you all keep imputing on my study time." Remus grumbled, returning to his book. Sirius eyed it strangely, and then was about to wave the textbook aside… when he noticed something.

"Why is your spell book charmed?" Sirius questioned. Remus raised a nervous eyebrow at him. "Oiy Prongs. C'mere. Look at Moony's book."

James got up from sitting with Lily and joined Sirius by hovering over Remus' other shoulder. Remus looked up at them nervously, and went to shut his book.

"Wait a minute…" James stated, reaching for a page in the text. He touched it, and felt a weird paper material instead of parchment. James got a firmer grip and pulled the page away from the rest of the book, finding the charm on the papers to come off. James surveyed it, holding it a few inches away from his face. It wasn't any type of wizarding material at all… actually; it was some type of … letter.

"Give it back!" Remus snatched the letter from James' hand just as Lily joined the taller boys who were already staring at it. Sirius scowled and ran around to the front of the chair, facing Remus.

"Oh, so you don't care for the girl… but you sit here and read all the letters she wrote to you when you both were just kids?" Sirius claimed, folding his arms.

"It's not what it seems, I just-" Remus tried to explain. His cheeks were enflamed, and he was trembling slightly, as if he were caught in a lie.

"And why… if you don't care for the girl… would you make the letters look like pages in your book? Just so you wouldn't be noticed reading all the old notes you wrote to one another?" James reasoned, smirking and raising his eyebrow at his other friend.

"And to the original equation… you obviously feel something for Alanze… why don't you just tell her?" Lily finished the third degree. Remus' head was swarming… he didn't know what to do… he was cornered with no where to go…

After a few tense seconds with his three friends peering at him, Remus closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath before speaking.

"I think I did." Remus stated, looking around at them. "When I confronted Snape, I threatened that if he fouled her in any way… then I would repay the hurt he caused her. And I also…"

"…You also?" the three questioned at the same time.

"I also… think I said that I care for her in front of them both." Remus admitted. "I don't know… I'm just so confused."

Lily smiled to James, and they grasped hands briefly. Sirius crooned a soft 'aw' and slapped Remus quite heavily on the back.

"Isn't this cute? Moony has his first… actual… first love."

Remus paled, then reddened. "First –_what_? Now, Sirius, I wouldn't say all of that!"

Sirius paused, then burst into laughter. "You called me by my first name!"

James had to smirk. They all hadn't remembered the last time they called each other by their first names.

"Do you love her, Remus?" the dark-red haired girl questioned her friend.

Remus paused, then started. The subject frightened him; he didn't know what to think and how to answer, mainly because he didn't know what he truly felt in the first place. He broke out of the circle, and began to rush (with his book) out of the common room. He couldn't take it – something had to be done…

"Did we do the right thing?" James questioned, taking Lily under his arm. She hugged him about his chest, resting her head against him.

"I think so." Lily answered quietly, watching the portrait hole close.

"I do too." Sirius almost whispered, as the portrait finally closed with a resounding 'snap!'.

**-x-**

He didn't know where to find her – he didn't even know what he was feeling. Something was wrong… he couldn't face her like this. He stopped running and paused on a nearby windowsill. He placed the book by his feet and gripped the edge of the window, bent in two trying to catch his breath. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and off the tips of his hair… and he didn't want to admit it… but he thought in the confusion he had ended up shedding some tears.

Remus had to stop and think to himself. What time was it? He thought it was a bit past dinner… had people left the Great Hall yet?

Taking no chances, Remus took a change in direction and headed towards the Ravenclaw common room. He spotted the Suit of Armor in front of the passageway, and knocked like all hell.

A prefect came to the secret entrance, and goggled at the older Gryffindor weirdly.

"May I speak to Alanze?" Remus asked hurriedly.

"Who, what, sorry, Gryffindor?" the sixth-year boy questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"Alanze, Alanze Daniels!" Remus shouted, beginning to get frustrated again. "She's a fifth year, about yay high-" he raised his hand to indicate how tall Alanze was, "-with glasses and dark, thick, wavy hair and dark green eyes!"

The prefect looked affronted still that Remus had came to call at his common room. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Well either you're going to get an idea, or I'm going to knock your teeth in and then go find her in your House myself." The Gryffindor growled, actually rolling his sleeves back. "I'm on a mission."

"What issues do you have with her?" the Ravenclaw snorted, looking ready for a skirmish. "I cannot allow you to enter a common room that is not your own. I am a Prefect!"

"And you're going to be a Prefect with half a brain if you don't budge up in a second!" threatened Remus.

"Move Cain, it's alright," said a soft voice behind the Prefect, "I'm right here. I heard him yelling, and he's come to visit me."

Alanze was in her night robe, arms folded and she was staring at Remus with a rather unexplained softness in her eyes. Remus met her eye contact, and neither one of them broke glances as Alanze joined Remus carefully in the hallway and Cain closed the entrance.

"I'll break the silence." Alanze sighed, grasping her arms by the elbows and holding them closer to her body. "Why do you act like this?"

"Because I'm stupid and I don't know what to think anymore." Remus explained, "But don't let my stupidity end our friendship again. I…"

"…You…what?" Alanze pressed on, all the while not looking away from Remus' light eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Remus added softly, breaking their eye contact and staring now at the marble of the hallway floor. "You're true to me, and I want you to be happy… so be it if the path you choose is with Severus Snape."

Alanze smiled, and dropped her arms. She walked softly over to Remus and embraced him in a hug that he gingerly returned with stiff arms. He wasn't that great of a deal taller than her, but the top of her head barely reached his chin. He could smell some scent of shampoo on her… it seemed like she had ran out of the shower just to come talk to him.

"Thank you." Alanze sighed deeply. "Looks like we've both matured a great deal over a little amount of time, eh?"

Remus smirked. "Actually, I think that is true."

"I know it is. And Remus…?"

"Yeah?"

"May I get back to my shower? It's kind of chilled out in the hallway." Alanze asked, a weird smile on her face.

Remus released her from their hug. "Oh! Of course!"

Alanze laughed, as did Remus. He squeezed her hand one final time before parting.

"G'night." He bid his oldest friend.

"Until tomorrow." Alanze bid him back, with a smile. "And thanks for coming to talk to me. I never want to lose you, Remus."

Remus was at the end of the hallway when he heard Alanze's last comment. He turned about, expecting to see her watching him walk off, but she had re-entered the Ravenclaw common room.

She never meant to lose him.

Remus nodded to himself as he began his journey back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He made a pact to himself that she wouldn't lose him.

No matter what.

**-x-**

Nearly one week away from the upcoming dance, it was the day of the last Quidditch Match before the Holidays (Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin) and also the corresponding day of the last Hogsmeade visit. Remus had been watching the game, but once Slytherin had a lead of over fifty points, he walked out of the stands and began on a journey back towards the school.

Remus spotted Alanze on a bench outside the castle. She had her back towards the jeering stands, and he crept up behind her. She shrieked when Remus sprung upon her unsuspectingly.

"Remus!" the younger girl scolded, the book she was writing in toppling out of her hand. With reflexes faster than hers, Remus snatched it before it hit the ground and handed it back to her.

"Hallo." The Gryffindor teased. "Why aren't you at the game? Surely, Snape would have wanted you to go and support Slytherin with him." He asked incredulously.

"He knows I can't understand the concept of Quidditch. I am only a Half-Blood raised pure Muggle, is all." Alanze responded, smirking a bit. Her face was pale, flushed, and frostbitten, and her skin was a slight dark cream. She looked pretty with her face upright towards the bright winter sky. Remus, however, was not going to tell her that.

"Ready for Hogsmeade?" he asked her instead, trying to get off the subject.

"Not quite. I was just writing in my journal something I was wanting to discuss with you." Alanze told him, stuffing her book back into her bag. She stretched her gloved fingers and looked over in the direction of Remus, who was indeed looking quite handsome in the winter too.

"Oh?" Remus questioned, folding his left leg over his right. It was a position he often took when he was preparing to listen to something being told to him. "Explain."

"It's about this dream I've been having." Alanze told him, trying to explain her story. "I've been having this same dream for… two months now. I tried researching why it's a constant repeat of just this one dream… but I found nothing in the library."

Remus paused, going to rub the stubble on his chin. When was the last time he had shaved? It hadn't been in a while…

"What was in this dream?"

"I'm alone in a dark room, somewhere, and I hear a voice. It's the voice of a man… and as soon as I hear him calling I feel as though I have to follow the sound of him speaking. I walk around in the dark, all through crazy labyrinths and passageways… just trying to find the speaker that is calling me. I come to a dead end… there's a large wooden door with a shiny brass handle. Then, I reach my hand out to open the room where I still hear the voice, and that's when I usually wake up and find I had been sleepwalking." Alanze elaborated.

"Sleepwalking?" Remus questioned, still stroking his chin. It was a nasty habit he had when he was usually thinking really deeply about something. "Where do you usually end up?"

"Somewhere in the dungeons." Alanze said carelessly, with the air of one talking about their favorite color. "Usually near the… Slytherin… Common… Room…" she drawled a few moments later, blinking and pausing to think.

"Have you told Snape about these dreams?" Remus questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Or has he mentioned any type of spells to you that would've caused you sleepwalking? Have you consumed any type of food he's given to you?"

"No, no and no, Dr. Lupin." Alanze replied sarcastically, pausing to look over at her friend. "You're the first person I've told."

At this information, Remus smiled. He felt like going over to Severus and taunting, 'Ha, look you ruddy bastard! She's your girlfriend and she comes to me and tells me her thoughts and secrets before she tells them to you!'.

"Looks like the game is letting out." Alanze broke Remus' silent cheering. She got to her feet, and hoisted her bag to her shoulder. "I'm going to find Severus so we can head to Hogsmeade. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay," Remus said, watching her scurry towards the raucous Slytherin crowd that was emerging from the field. He assumed that Slytherin won, and not wanting to hear their joy, he headed back towards the Entrance Hall to have his name checked off so he could get a head start into Hogsmeade.

**-x-**

Slytherin had won! 180 to 30 over Hufflepuff!

Severus punched the air and clapped hands with a nearby 7th year as the Slytherins headed back towards the main building. A victory for Slytherin was always great! Severus' mood was top-notch… until he saw a person in a Ravenclaw scarf approach him. His mood deflated a little as he joined a congregation of people waiting to have Filch checked their names off and allow them into the village.

"Hello!" the girl greeted him, throwing her arms about his chest and hugging him. "Happy victory for Slytherin!"

At her acknowledgement of his team, he smiled a bit and tolerated her being there. He gave the caretaker his name and actually waited until her name was checked so he could walk into the village with her.

Severus had been avoiding her for the past few days. He didn't feel like speaking to her, much. She was beginning to give him a migraine. Altogether, Alanze was a good young girl, but it was not the reason Severus was bracing himself to tell her he wanted to break up their budding 'relationship' together.

"There's something I wanted to tell you." Severus started, staring at the train station nearby. He had to keep his eyes somewhere, and not directly on her as they walked.

"Odd, because I have to ask you something." Alanze responded, pausing to smile over at him. He was acting weird…

And Severus knew why he had to try and break things off with her. He had been sleeping less… less sleep was better than what he had to face while he slept. He was having odd dreams, himself… and sometimes found himself wandering about the dungeons searching blindly for Alanze. He didn't know why, but whatever caused his night walking had to stop… and the only way for the dreams to end, Severus thought, was to rid himself finally of Alanze.

"You first." Severus offered, rolling his eyes.

"Well… I know that we're a 'couple' but I still think it would be proper to ask… if you would like to go to the Christmas dance with me." Alanze questioned, going to grope for Severus' hand. He wretched it out of her grip, and kept both hands jammed in his cloak pockets.

"No, Alanze, I just want to break up." Severus stated point-blank. He was determined not to look at her. She paused in walking, and was hassled aside by some older Slytherins who were walking behind them. The expression on her face was torn, and even though he had his eyes straight ahead… Severus stopped walking and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What makes you say this?" Alanze questioned, "You look like you've been lacking sleep… you didn't mean what you said."

Severus took a deep breath, trying to back up his claim. He turned and saw the tears just waiting to rush from her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to turn her down.

"I didn't mean it, Alanze, I was beyond myself." Severus lied through his teeth once again. "I do want to attend the ball with you and I don't want to break up. I just do need to get to sleep."

Alanze wiped her face, and hugged Severus about the middle again. They began to walk to Hogsmeade again, and Severus couldn't believe what just happened.

Was not breaking things off the right thing to do?

Severus shut his eyes for a brief second, and flashes of his dream appeared inside his eyelids. His eyes flew open, and he reminded himself to get more ingredients for Pepperup Potions in Hogsmeade.

He wouldn't sleep if it were the last thing he'd do. He just couldn't.

Not unless he wanted to hurt her.

**-x-**

The music pulsed as Remus sat and watched happy couples and friends danced in clumps on the area Dumbledore arranged the band to play on. He had originally been sitting at a table with Lily, James, and Sirius and his Ariana… until they had parted their separate ways and left him as the fifth wheel. Peter had not agreed to go to the dance. Remus sighed, shifting his gaze back to his glass full of Butterbeer. Why had he agreed to come in the first place?

Remus looked up, and could almost feel heat rising about his face and neck. He spotted Alanze dancing with a very sullen Severus. He seemed rather stiff and not wanting to move at all… and stood with a darkened expression as he surveyed the rest of the dancing teens about him.

The dance broke off, and many of the teens clapped. Severus spoke quickly to Alanze, and then rushed off into the shadows. The younger girl looked putout for a second, but then her eyes grazed unnaturally right into Remus'. She took a breath and headed towards his vacant table. Remus lowered his eyes and took another swig of Butterbeer as he waited for her arrival.

"You haven't danced all night."

"I know."

"Are you planning to?"

"Not really."

"Do you have to be so dodgy? It looks like you're plotting to…"

Remus smirked, despite himself. He stretched his upper torso and peered at Alanze in the candlelight. She was wearing dark-blue robes with a golden trim… Remus thought it looked as if she was making an ode to Ravenclaw. He smirked, wondering what Snape's reaction was to the first time he saw Alanze in her outfit.

"Plotting to…?" Remus nudged her on. "Have a seat. Go on."

"No, I want you to dance with me. C'mon." Alanze extended her hand out towards him. Her skin glowed in the faint light, and Remus thought she looked pretty. He took her hand.

"Alright."

Alanze led him onto the floor and spontaneously the band strung a slow-moving song. Remus cursed to himself as he bit his lower lip nervously. He had never been to a dance before.

"Oh." Alanze murmured, glowing a bit herself. "I forgot you didn't know how to dance. Erm… the best news I can give you mate is to follow the crowd."

'_Crowd? What crowd… we have to be the only two up here!'_ Remus thought to himself, thinking and scanning for a couple. He spotted Lily and James on the other side of the hall and made mental notes on how they were dancing. Alanze didn't expect him to dance like _that_, did she?

Apparently, she did. Alanze slowly raised her arms so that they were reaching around what they could of Remus' neck. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Remus instinctively wrapped his arms about her waist. It was nice… just holding her there and for a while – it didn't even matter that they weren't swaying to the music.

"I like this." Remus voiced, without actually meaning to.

"Right." Alanze agreed, "A simple dance between friends."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, disheartening sigh crossing over him. "Between friends."

There was awkward silence between the friends for minutes. Not being able to stand things any longer, Remus pulled away from their embrace and grasped Alanze by the elbow. She looked startled, and looked up at him very questioningly.

"C'mon. Let's go outside… this is getting pretty awkward. Let's go for a walk instead." Remus reasoned, smirking a bit.

"Oh… well, in that case… I guess so. Why not?" Alanze agreed, allowing herself to be dragged outside. It was still quite cold, but since Alanze was wearing robes this year instead of a dress she could bear it. Remus looked about, surveying if there were any more people outside with them. When he saw none, he began to walk quite briskly onto the grounds.

"You're heading towards the maze." Alanze spoke aloud. She followed Remus nonetheless. "You're going to get us lost!"

Remus smirked at her, and said nothing. His face grew serious as he began to navigate them about the maze. Alanze was watching him carefully, occasionally looking at the scenery or the fairy lights put inside the maze. Ten minutes later, Alanze got a bad sense of déjà vu as they undoubtedly ended up in the center of the maze. They both paused as they surveyed the square in the center, and Alanze looked up at Remus with a mixture of fear, panic, and curiosity in her eyes.

"How… did you know where the center of the maze was?" she whispered, swallowing a lump in her throat. Her hand flew up to message her neck. _'No'_ she thought to herself, _'It just could not be…'_

Remus glanced at her, and then headed towards the bench. He sat down and turned himself towards the fountain. Alanze noticed he was wearing dark blue dress robes too. Remus ran a nervous hand through his hair before wetting his lips to speak.

"You know, I guess I did get my wish." Remus spoke to her with a soft smile. He was avoiding her eyes.

Alanze's hand fell limply as her heart pounded faster. "Wait…" she murmured softly. "What… wish?"

"I did get to spend time with you. That was my wish… it was all I wanted. And I guess, in a way… I received it. I didn't lose you as a friend." Remus told her.

And then it clicked… and Alanze wanted to faint.

Remus was Mystère. Why didn't she realize that all the signs pointed to him in the first place! How could she have been so STUPID? Alanze ran a nervous hand through her dark curls, and before she lost her balance and toppled over… she had no choice but to join Remus on the small bench nearby the fountain.

Remus clicked his tongue amusingly, still not looking at Alanze.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly, "You're very clever. I'm surprised you didn't even suspect me in the slightest for being Mystère."

"You know, it is kind of ironic." Alanze replied after a while, "Yet… it makes perfect sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"I wished to spend more time with you." Alanze blurted, covering her eyes with her face. _Why did she have to show emotion now? Why? WHY!_

"Who… me… Mystère?" Remus questioned, now turning to look at her.

"No… you. Remus John Lupin."

Remus smiled at her. He gently cupped her left cheek with his left hand and turned her head towards him. She would not meet his eyes.

"Alanze tell me something." Remus questioned, sighing. "What… how… do you feel about Severus?"

Alanze paused. It wasn't a subject she treaded on often, even in her private thoughts and journals. Now was a time for confessions. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, and sighed before responding.

"I think I just agreed to have Severus happy." Alanze told him so quietly that Remus had to strain to listen. "I didn't want to deny him happiness when he came to me for it."

Remus clucked his tongue insignificantly, and titled Alanze's face towards him. She opened her eyes and gently stared into his.

"If that's the case, just break it off with him." Remus told her point-blank.

"Why?" the girl asked defensively, without even noticing she had.

"Because I wanted to know… I…"

"Spit it out, Remus."

"I want to know… if you want to be with me." Remus told her truthfully.

Alanze started to tremble. Before she could restrain herself, she blurted out: "No!"

"Have you kissed Snape?" the young man then asked, "Is that the reason why you don't want to be with me?"

"No… you're the only one I've ever kissed." Alanze sniffled, "When you were Mystère and when I was nine."

"Maybe I can persuade you to return back to me." Remus whispered. "Please, let me show you…"

Remus pressed his lips tenderly on Alanze's. Alanze couldn't bear the emotions and the pressure of Remus kissing her. The two conflicts were mingling with each other… and she kissed him back. The hormones were intensifying… Remus held Alanze close to him with his hands on her mid-back, as she pulled Remus towards her by the front of his robes.

Alanze couldn't handle the stress any longer. She broke apart their kiss, and leapt up and away from the bench and Remus. She didn't know what was going on… she was very naïve and had no idea over any control for emotions like this.

"I can't… it just seems wrong." Alanze told Remus, now in tears.

"Why?" Remus questioned sadly, running nervous hands throughout his hair.

"I also started to date Severus because I wanted to rid you out of my mind, Remus!" Alanze screamed at him, with a mixed look of hatred and affection on her face. "I have always loved you!"

"Always… loved me?" Remus questioned back, head swarming now. "Alanze, wait a second-"

"No! You wait! I've had enough of waiting for you!" the younger girl screamed back at him. "I have always loved you! And… and… since I thought you had no feelings for me, then I should just move on! But now…"

Alanze took a dramatic pause.

"But now… I think I know how you feel! And I'm really confused on this situation and my situation with Severus! You've only made things worse, Remus!"

Remus hopped to his feet. He couldn't believe his ears. He made things _worse_?

"I know I've made mistakes, Alanze! I was young… and not ready to deal with any of this nonsense about love! I never even knew how you truly felt!"

"How could you NOT know?" Alanze screamed back, "I loved you since we were children, Remus! I ADORED YOU… Remus, you WERE my life!"

Remus gaped at her soundlessly, as if he were a fish out of water. He couldn't bring himself to word his thoughts. There were too many to express at the one time.

"And then you SHUNTED me out of what I thought was a golden friendship when you found out that the annoying little love-sick fool would soon be attending the same school as you!"

"I-" Remus tried to interrupt, "-I-"

"NO! This is not your time to talk! You've had years to do your talking and now it's my turn!" Alanze screamed back at him. "You say you weren't ready to deal with all the nonsense about love… how do you think I feel? I'm TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU, Remus, and I've been dealing with these feelings since I was NINE! And most men wonder why women don't tell how they really feel… because you're all complicated DOLTS!"

Remus felt himself reddening. "You could've come out and said it to me, Alanze! I would have accepted it and understood!"

"You aren't accepting it now!" Alanze reasoned back. "Look at yourself, you're making me cheat on my boyfriend because you suddenly want what you cannot have!"

"Don't put it like that," Remus growled. "It's not on those terms at all, and you know it, Alanze."

"Then what terms are they, Remus?" the younger girl snapped, "Let me know, because I've been dying to find out since I was a child!"

"I have more problems to deal with than what you'd think of a normal teenager, Alanze!" Remus screamed back, "Wizarding or not!"

"More problems?" Alanze questioned back, distraught. "Problems you had to keep from your first best friend, but told your new ones… perhaps!"

The blood drained from Remus' face, and he gaped at Alanze wide-eyed. "What're you on about?"

"I know what you are, Remus. I was never stupid!" Alanze marveled, "You said I was clever yourself!"

She gave herself a small laugh.

"I know you're a werewolf, Remus."

Remus' jaw dropped. He towered over Alanze, but for the moment the shorter girl had the upper hand.

"How… how long have you known?" Remus asked, voice wavering.

"A few months after you moved into Mainland." Alanze reported, avoiding his eyes. "I wondered why you were suddenly sick at least once every month… and I put one plus one together. I kept your secret so secret… you didn't even know I knew."

Remus paused, and shifted the weight in his legs uncomfortably. Then something clicked, and he understood.

"The lunarscope… last Christmas… why hadn't I realized that you known my secret when you sent that to me?" he calculated softly.

"I don't know." Alanze retorted, "But it's still beyond the point. After all of these years, you were afraid of me because I had deep feelings for you and because I was different."

"No, that wasn't why."

"Then what was your reason? Was I too short? Too ugly? Too dark? Too much of a so-called 'Muggle' for your liking? WHAT was your reason, Remus?"

"None of those, I like you the way you are." Remus answered quietly.

"You mean the way I am NOW. The way I was then was probably somewhat equivalent to the description of an ogre, am I correct? Maybe that's the reason why you didn't fancy me!" Alanze was still screaming, tears flowing down her face.

Remus felt himself flinching. He didn't like to see her yelling, and crying too.

"No."

"No what? You have to be more specific… there had to be a bigger reason for why you kept ignoring me, Remus."

Remus was getting angry. He didn't like being cornered.

"And that was the reason why you ran to Severus Snape as a shelter!"

Alanze's jaw dropped this time. "Don't you DARE bring Severus into this argument."

"And why not? Have I hit a soft spot? Have you tried to fall in love with Severus Snape to make me jealous?" Remus questioned her, gripping her by the elbow menacingly.

Alanze flinched under his grip. "So what if I did?" she admitted, her cheeks reddening more than they had ever had before. "I accomplished what I originally wanted by being friends with Severus!"

"And what was this secret scheme?" Remus asked.

"Ouch," Alanze murmured softly, before answering the question. "It was to get your attention. I knew you both hated each other – and I knew that… the only way to get revenge was to make you jealous with your enemy."

"That's stupid." Remus laughed harshly, releasing her elbow. "Imagine the danger you could've caused for yourself. Does Snape know about this plan? Don't get yourself caught."

"I've already been caught – I just confessed the whole matter to you." Alanze murmured. "It's just a matter of time that he finds out, is all."

Remus chortled darkly, looking up and over at her with a few tears falling down his face. "And imagine how normal our lives would be if we both were just Muggles."

"Not very funny, Remus." Alanze told him, avoiding his eyesight. "It was worse when I knew you were a wizard and that I would be growing up more different than you than I originally would have been."

"I'm sorry." Remus told her, sincerely. "I know that's what you've been waiting to hear. I'm sorry, and if I could change the past without risks… I would. I'm sorry for all the heartache I've caused you."

"I've heard sorry too many times before." The girl replied, "Sorry doesn't fit the bill any longer."

"What'd you want to hear from me then!" Remus questioned, frustrated now. "I don't know what to tell you!"

"Then don't tell me anything." Alanze hissed, before turning away from him. "Actions speak louder than words, anyway."

And that was all she said, before leaving a very emotionally torn Remus in the center of the Christmas maze.

**-x-**

Alanze reached the dance as it was ending. She spotted Severus surveying the crowd and undoubtedly looking for her. He hurried over to her, and immediately cupped her face lightly in his hands.

"You've been crying?" he questioned, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I-" Alanze went to explain, racking her brain for a quick solution. She couldn't stand for ANYTHING to spark up between her and Remus as of now. She didn't even know if their friendship would even last beyond that last argument. Another tear streaked down the side of her face. Severus rubbed it aside with his thumb, looking down on his girlfriend. Their two skin colours were a deep contrast; Severus' cream-toned skin on Alanze's coffee-with-milk coloured skin. Severus liked the two tones, but he had never admitted this to Alanze.

"You?" he urged her.

"I just want to go back to my common room." Alanze told Severus. "I'll tell you what happened later… but as for now… I just want to go to bed."

"Alright." Severus agreed, hoisting Alanze off her feet. "I'll carry you, okay?"

Alanze didn't protest as Severus carried Alanze to the fourth floor and towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. He placed her down carefully in front of the wheezing suit of armor, and she said the password.

"Armadillo Bile."

The armor jumped aside, and the wall behind him shimmered and became a rectangular doorway. Alanze looked back at Severus.

What would she say to him?

It had to be something spontaneous… something rash… something to get back at Remus…

"Thank you." Alanze told him, pulling him down to her level and kissing him on the lips.

Severus looked outrageously shocked. It was the first time he had even kissed Alanze through their odd friendship. Alanze looked up at him with firm eyes, her mind set on what she was about to say next.

"Good night, Severus." She murmured, "I love you."

And then she walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room. The armor sprang back into his place, and chortled lightly at the expression on Severus' face. For a while, he didn't move. He was rooted to the spot, not believing what he had heard.

**She LOVED him?**


	17. To Get Back At Them

**Chapter 17 – To Get Back At Them**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Warnings:**  
This chapter holds very strong adult themes.  
Also… this chapter might be very long.  
Actually, 40 pages long…  
but I promise it's well worth it…  
**-MoA**

* * *

Alanze woke up to a tear stained pillow and with bloodshot eyes. She had been crying frequently ever since her mix-up on Christmas Eve, and not very talkative towards anyone. She hadn't been down to a meal since the little that she had ate at the dance, and she hadn't opened any of her Christmas 'presents' even though it was three days past Christmas.

Pulling back her blue-velvet curtains, Alanze gazed about her dorm. Sara had been the only other dorm mate that had stayed over the holidays, and she probably was at breakfast. Alanze's stomach growled menacingly as she put on her dressing robe and slippers. Maybe it was time to get at least _something_ to eat…

No one was in the Ravenclaw Common Room, either. Alanze headed out towards the Great Hall very sluggishly. Her hands were in her robe pockets, and she did not care what she looked like.

Everyone else did. People stared as she went towards the Ravenclaw table. There were about fifteen other people there, who didn't speak to her as she sat by herself at the edge of the table. Sara, being the good person that she was, joined Alanze.

"You look… horrible. How'd you let yourself come down in public like that?" the girl questioned. Alanze looked up at her; Sara was already dressed in Muggle clothes and wearing her usual amount of makeup. She always looked pretty and prepared… and the sight of her perfection depressed Alanze a greater deal. Alanze lowered her eyes and helped herself to bacon and ham.

"Honey, you've got to stop being depressed… no matter what happened at the dance." Sara said gently, getting up to smooth Alanze's hair down. "You look as if a hurricane has… _oh Merlin._"

"What?" Alanze murmured darkly, looking at Sara. Sara, as though petrified, was staring at something or someone over Alanze's opposite shoulder. Alanze looked towards the direction she was staring in, and a nasty shock nearly made her retch up her stomach. It was Severus.

"It took you long enough to come out of hiding." He told her gently, caressing her cheek. Alanze almost wanted to pull away from him. Severus sat down next to her, and Sara backed away a bit. Alanze could tell she was still eavesdropping, though.

"What was wrong?" Severus questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it. To sum it all up… I had another row with Remus, is all." Alanze explained, grabbing a piece of toast and crunching into it.

"Ah." Severus replied, eyebrows furrowing darkly. "That's why you were so upset. It makes sense. That Gryffindor may not be the best thing for you, Alanze. You always seem to have some type of mood swings when he's about."

"I know." Was all the younger Ravenclaw had said. She avoided Severus' eyes and ate very hastily. She was still very hungry from not eating three days in a row.

"I don't know if this'll cheer you up… but I'd like to know if you'd want to visit me tonight."

Alanze looked up and over at him. He was blurry… and then Alanze remembered she hadn't picked up her glasses when she had left her dormitory.

"Visit you… tonight? Where, in the hallway?" she asked curiously.

"No." Severus chuckled, lightly. "You look more beautiful without those horrid spectacles on."

"Don't change the subject… and plus I need those horrid spectacles to see. My vision is horrible." Alanze managed a smile. Severus caught himself sincerely smiling at her, and then he dropped it. Why was he acting so different right now? Was it because of what she said to him three days ago?

"I meant… visit me tonight in the Slytherin Common Room. If it'd cheer you up, any." Severus told her, flattening down her hair. "I don't want you being alone any more."

Alanze smirked. "I'm not alone… technically. Sara's been trying to cheer me up. What'd you mean… Slytherin Common Room?"

"I'm the only one in the entire house that stayed over the break." Severus told her in an undertone, so that Sara could not hear him. "I would volunteer to visit you in the Ravenclaw house, but I don't think your lot with be very happy with the likes of me scumming up the blue and bronze."

Alanze snorted through her tea. She looked over at Severus, weighing her options again. The only one in his common room? He wanted her to be there with him… completely… alone?

"Sounds like you need more company than I do." She teased lightly, "But I'll go."

Severus grinned again. Alanze liked it when he smiled and meant it; it showed a gentler side to him that only she saw and understood. It made the hardcore Slytherin seem more innocent.

"Great!" the young man cheered, "The password is _The Silent Death_."

Alanze repeated him faintly, "_The… Silent Death_?"

"Yes. I didn't think of it, ask the Prefects. They thought it was hilarious, obviously." Severus smirked. "What time shall I meet you in the Common Room then?"

"Dunno." Alanze said, starting to reconsider now. "If I even decide to go… Just wait. I'll surprise you."

Severus' brow crumpled, and then he shrugged and started to get up. "Okay. I'll just wait for you, then."

"Good." Alanze said softly getting up too. "See you later, then."

And she was very lucky as she headed out the hall. The Marauders were walking in, singing some Christmas song they had altered with rude words at the top of their voice. Alanze narrowly ran into them… but as she avoided the four – she grazed eye contact with Remus who looked evidently fine. Maybe it was just a front, but her being in sorrow and him not even _looking_ as if this whole ordeal didn't effect him… made Alanze even angrier.

She silently agreed to herself that she _would_ indeed be visiting Severus tonight. Just because she thought Severus deserved her time more than Remus did at the moment.

**-x-**

Why had she agreed to even visit, again?

She didn't even know where the bloody Slytherin Common Room was!

Alanze had tried to research the location in _Hogwarts, A History_ but it didn't surprise her that the location wasn't in there. Wasn't Slytherin the one founder all about secrecy?

She resorted finally to asking people for directions… but that wasn't really much more help than the book. So, instead, Alanze just headed down towards the dungeons where she _thought_ the Slytherin Common room could've been. She began shouting at the portraits… the statues… the walls… just _anything_ that she thought could've been the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"_The Silent Death_." Alanze murmured, as she walked down the hall. Still no luck.

"THE SILENT DEATH! THE SILENT DEATH! THE-"

A wall nearby Alanze's right arm slid aside. Alanze goggled at it, trying to memorize where she was. The only respectable landmark that would toggle her memory was a nearby torch, which lit up the wall as it slid aside. Alanze smirked, proud of herself, and entered the now-found Slytherin Common Room.

It was nothing like the Ravenclaw Common Room. The chairs were stiff and it just looked… dreary altogether. Alanze sighed, adjusting her sweater as she looked about. She had been refusing to wear her Hogwarts robes, and now she wished she had them on. The Slytherin Common Room was beyond chilly, and Alanze assumed that she was underground.

Severus was nowhere to be seen. The Common Room itself was square, and not that big to begin with… and Severus was not there. Alanze glanced at a nearby analog clock, and the time read _eleven-thirty_ at night. Alanze's heart twanged. Had it really taken her an hour and a half to find the Slytherin Common Room? She gulped and headed in a direction of a staircase… hoping that Severus would at _least_ be in one of the dorms.

One staircase ascended and the other descended. Alanze headed up the left staircase first. She found herself surrounded by doors, and she turned the nearest one. Gazing around, Alanze noticed a few key things that told her that the upstairs dorms belonged to the girls. There was a random brush full of blonde hair nearby the doorway, and a handbag hanging nearby the furnace. Alanze shut the door quietly and headed back towards the main Common Room floor.

She noticed that the main house was utterly dark, except for one or two solitary torches that lined each hallway. Alanze then headed towards the lower staircase, grabbing at her elbows to keep warmth. Evidently, the boys' dormitories was scenically placed further underground.

The first door that Alanze saw, she turned the artic handle, and peered in. The room was vacant. There was a brass number 1 on the wooden door. Alanze paused, figuring out that the one could signify that this would be where the first years slept. She turned, and right across the doorway was a giant brass 2.

Thinking in numerical order, Alanze followed the wooden doorways with her eyes. At the very end of the hall was a sort-of cul-de-sac. It was the largest doorway, engraved with a serpent around the giant brass knocker 7. She headed towards it quietly, her sneakers creaking on the wooden floorboards. Quietly, she raised an arm and rapped once on the large door. No one responded, so once again she grasped the icy brass handle and turned to allow herself in.

There were rather-large black oak four-posters with genuine silk bed sheets and hangings. Alanze ran her fingers idly over the fine wood, observing the dorm closely. It was relatively clean for young men, with a fireplace at the opposite end of the room. There were embers still burning slightly, and by the fireside were a couple of silk-backed chairs. One occupant was sitting in a chair, closest to the fire. Alanze recognized the person as Severus.

His chin-length hair was in his face, cascading over his shoulders. He seemed to be brooding, deep in thought with his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He seemed as if he didn't even know Alanze was present in the room.

"Severus." Alanze called gently. Still, no response. She began walking over towards his direction, surveying the young man in the grim light of the waning fire. There was a small puddle of water near his feet. Had he been crying?

"Severus, I'm here," she said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. The young man shook it off, and goggled at her wildly. His hair flung over his shoulder and he had a sort-of deranged look on his face. On the floor, laying sprawled open was Severus' copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. Alanze mildly wondered why he always carried that book around.

"Alanze, I have to tell you…" he started, talking as if he were going to be dying within the next few moments, "I've been having these… these strange dreams – and I end up sleepwalking at the end of them… looking for you."

Alanze paused, watching the young man as he gazed at her. He reached out an arm and cupped her cheek in his palm. She jumped slightly, his skin was icy… and she was so warm… Slowly, she felt his thumb rake itself across her left cheek, as she leaned onto his hand. She wanted to know more about him, know more and then to understand…

"I've been having odd dreams too." Alanze confessed, just as she had told Remus a while ago. "I always wake up in the dungeons, but I never remember why. It just seems as if I'm being summoned by someone… there's a voice calling me in my dreams and it keeps taunting me to go to him…"

"…And when you follow the voice you get to a final doorway before you wake up?" Severus concluded for her. "Yes. I've been having the same exact dream."

Alanze paused. "But how?" the girl questioned, "How is it that we've been having the same dreams? Is this why you haven't been sleeping, Severus?"

Severus let out a laugh that sounded like a cough. "Me? I could ask you the same question." He teased, smirking slightly. The two broke off into an awkward silence.

"It's cold, Severus."

It took the Slytherin a while to register what the girl had said. He raised his wand, seconds later, and murmured a spell.

"_Incendio_!" he pointed towards the fire, which sprung to life immediately. The change in the room was drastic, and Alanze could feel colour coming back to her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Severus didn't respond. He was too busy looking at what she had on. The caramel coloured-girl was wearing a fuzzy yellow sweater. She was also wearing Muggle jeans and sneakers, and looked more than a Hufflepuff at the moment than a Ravenclaw.

"You're going against your house colours, did you know?" Severus joked, finally releasing his hand from her face. Alanze secretly wish he hadn't moved… she was just starting to warm his hand up, after all.

"Clothing is clothing." Alanze answered simply, watching Severus get to his feet. The boy paced the length of the room twice before he came back and stood directly in front of her.

"I have to tell you this." Severus spoke, softly at first. He laid both hands on her shoulders, looking down at her.

"Tell me what, Severus?" Alanze asked, not quite eager. His tone of voice was beginning to disturb her a little bit…

"In those dreams… I feel as though I'm being confounded." Severus confided.

"Confounded?" Alanze repeated faintly, "I don't understand what you mean, Sever…"

"Brainwashed!" Severus yelled, making the smaller girl jump. "I feel as though I'm being brainwashed in the dreams – brainwashed to do things I know I shouldn't."

"Things such as… what?" Alanze asked. A second after the question popped out of her mouth, she regretted ever saying it.

"Such as harming you!" Severus barked, his teeth bared and the unhinged look back on his face. Alanze shrunk in his gaze, and recoiled from him. She couldn't believe he had just said that…

"No, Alanze, don't!" the boy tried to persuade the girl… but she had heard enough. Is this why Severus asked to talk to her alone, so he actually _could _harm her? There was no way she was going to let that happen… and the younger girl took off at a run.

Severus caught her swaying arm before she even moved two paces in the direction of the doorway. She resisted him, struggling as he pulled her back towards himself and the fireplace. He was much stronger than her, physically, yes. She still had to get away… she didn't want to be hurt…

"I'm not going to hurt you so calm down!" Severus snapped, looking at her. Alanze glanced at him and saw he was sincere, and he had a serene look of concern in his dark eyes. Her motions of rebellion slowed slightly, but she didn't like being held by the forearm in Severus' firm grip.

"Severus, please…" Alanze begged of him, wanting to leave now more than anything. "Let me go – I won't tell anyone of your dreams, I swear…"

"It's not because of that," the boy started, when he was interrupted by Alanze's sudden burst of tears.

"Please!" Alanze screamed, now struggling again, "Please, just let me go, I swear – I won't talk any of this!"

"Stop it, you're making a fool of yourself, Alanze!" Severus yelled at her, but he still was not keen on letting her go. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then let me go!" the younger girl was now in hysterics. Severus put his other hand to her chin, and tilted her shaking face up towards him.

"Look at me." He told her. She refused.

"Alanze." He started more firmly. "Look at me."

The whimpering girl finally drew up all her courage to look Severus in the face. He looked concerned down at her, but she didn't want to be fooled. She knew as soon as Severus let her go she would take off down the dorm and as fast as she could out of the horrid Slytherin Common Room…

"I promise not to hurt you if you promise not to run away." Severus told her, as she cowered under him. "Is that a deal?"

All that responded from Alanze was a whimper and new wave of tears. Severus sighed, and let her arm go.

She took off. Not knowing what came over him, Severus gritted his teeth and began to stride after the girl. He caught her by her waist as she tried to run up the staircase from the boys' dorms and began dragging her downwards, towards the room they had darted out from. It was all hell trying to get the girl back into the room… but Severus really didn't want to hurt her… or did he?

"Stop being daft!" Severus struggled, as Alanze clawed at his face. He narrowly dodged her sharp nails clamping down into his cheek as her hand collided with his face.

"LET ME GO!" Alanze screamed, wondering where in the hell her wand was. Fear overcame her as she realized the truth. She had left it back in the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"ALANZE, I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Severus yelled over her crying and screams. He finally gained composure, and threw Alanze back into the 7th year dorm room. She slid halfway across the polished floor, looking up at the Slytherin in horror as he locked the door with his wand and began walking over towards her.

"Please." Alanze was begging again, now cornered near the fireplace, with nowhere else to go. "Don't hurt me, Severus. I haven't done anything to be harmed from."

"I know." Severus said lightly, his breathing irregular. He was silently wondering what came over him and why he actually chased after Alanze and threw her back into the room. "I just wanted you to hear me out, that's all."

Alanze was giving him such a look of fear and disbelief he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He fought the urge to retch as he avoided looking at the cowering girl. He couldn't bear it… his hands started shaking… and he hid his face in them as he tried to calm himself down.

In the meanwhile, Alanze had spotted Severus' wand on the edge of a trunk. She supposed it was his, as it had his initials 'S.S.' on it… but it didn't matter. Slowly… surely… she got up out of the corner and began tiptoeing towards the wand. She was grateful for the fact sneakers scarcely made noise on hardwood floors as she finally managed to grab the wand. Then, without warning, she took off again.

"_ALOMAHORA_!"

Severus looked up from his chair, to find his wand discarded at the door that was now wide open. His blood pulsed as he darted out the room and caught Alanze in the exact same place he had caught her before. Hauling her backwards towards the room, and locking the door with a different spell this time, Severus made sure his wand was hiding as he tossed Alanze to the floor. He was panting, and angry with her for trying to escape again. The feelings he usually had in his dreams were intertwining with his reality… and in anger; he went and grabbed the younger girl who was scrambling away from him across the floor in fear.

She screamed bloody murder as Severus picked her up with no effort at all. She hit him – she fought, screamed, scratched, bit… did whatever she could, but Severus did not falter in his step until he reached the front of the dormitory, near the fire yet again. This time, he did not set her down. Instead, he threw her abruptly on his four-poster and then, in turn, roughly hopped on her.

"NO!" screamed Alanze, horrified, now wriggling and trying to free herself under Severus' body weight. She didn't want _this_ to happen…

To her surprise, Severus did not continue any other motives, other than laying on her. He was looking deep into her face, still panting from the struggle, hands stroking her hair, which had fallen free from her braid during their skirmish.

"You're beautiful." Severus told her, breathing heavily out of his nose.

_What?_

Alanze paused, racking her brain after all that had happened. Had Severus been telling the truth in saying that he hadn't wanted to hurt her, all along?

"What?" Alanze voiced her thought.

"You heard me, you're beautiful." The older man told her lightly, looking at her under him. "Especially in the reflection of the fire glow."

Alanze felt herself blushing. She too, was out of breath from fighting Severus… and his body weight was not helping her lungs reconstruct any better than holding her breath would've at the time.

"Alanze, I would never hurt you." Severus whispered to her, bending close to her right ear as he still stroked her hair gently. "I just want you to know that I care for you. I don't want you hurt, especially because of my sleepwalking."

Alanze felt the breath of Severus speaking on her neck. It was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end… but she wasn't as scared of him as she was just moments before. She glanced at him the best she could, and realized that her arms were free. He wasn't even pinning her down… he was just… hovering on top of her.

"Alanze, I-" Severus spoke softly in her ear, but she yanked her head away from him. She hadn't meant to do it, but a trickling of blood from the side of Severus' face caught her attention and concern.

"I scratched you!" she whispered, horrified, taking her hand up to touch Severus' wound. "I hurt you!"

Severus laughed slightly, watching as she showed him the blood on her hand. He felt his own wound after she did, now knowing why he felt lightheaded.

"I reckon you did." He teased her, "You've got a firm punch, Alanze. And a fine scratch too for the matter."

"Oh Severus – I'm sorry!" Alanze apologized over and over again. Severus wouldn't hear of it, and shook his head to dismiss the matter.

"I deserved it for not explaining why I kept you here in the first place."

Alanze saw a look in his eyes that she didn't like. "What'd you mean?"

"I… I was lonely." Severus admitted, "It's true. I wished for company, and so I asked you to join me here tonight."

"Oh." Alanze replied, heart fluttering lightly. She shifted under his gaze and his weight, and her left thigh brushed in-between his legs slightly. He jumped, and she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she tried to explain, but her brain clouded. The last thing she remembered was Severus cupping her face in his hands and their lips meeting.

It was awkward at first. Alanze had never kissed anyone besides Mystère/Remus before, and kissing Severus was another situation entirely. Her eyes closed almost automatically, but she was taking mental notes as they kissed. His lips were firm and smooth, which was a surprise to her. They were a bit smaller than her own, but she didn't care. Their lips fumbled awkwardly with each other, before settling in a place where they both could relax and ease more into their hormones.

Severus took one hand and ran it wildly through Alanze's thick, ginger hair. Why hadn't he noticed this before? He loved it… he loved her… he loved everything about her…

His tongue searched for the inside of her mouth, and she allowed it to enter. Severus scarcely noticed when his left hand reached up and took Alanze's glasses from her face… they were getting in the way. They fumbled a bit more with their tongues, and Alanze dared to open her eyes. Subconsciously, she found herself holding Severus' body as close to her own as their torsos would allow. She had both her arms wrapped around his back, and took a deep shuddering breath as Severus broke their kiss and started trailing kisses down Alanze's chin and neck.

It was sheer bliss… just his lips on her skin made her want more… he sucked lightly at a point on her neck, and Alanze felt herself moaning. She caught the sound right in the middle of it actually happening, and purpled, embarrassed.

"Severus." She tried to interrupt quietly.

Taking the hearing of his name another way entirely, Severus reached down and abruptly pulled the sweater over Alanze's head. She looked surprised, and embarrassed as he tossed it carelessly through the floor. Alanze looked up at him and saw the hormones coursing throughout his system. She was scared. She felt as though she wanted this to happen… but after all, she was _very_ young. It wasn't the right thing to do.

"Severus, no!" the younger girl shielded her bra and chest away from the hormone-driven young man. Alanze began backing away from him, her thigh bumping in-between his legs again. She recoiled more when she felt something in his pants that hadn't been there before… she was confused… no one ever took the time to explain hormones and men to her… _what was going on?_

"What?" Severus asked lightly, trying to regain some type of composure as he watched Alanze leap up from the bed and grab her shirt and glasses off the floor.

"Unlock the door, please." The younger girl begged, looking at Severus. "I shouldn't have let things carry on this far."

Severus shook his head sadly. "It's my fault, not yours, Alanze. I should've realized you would have been uncomfortable. You're not ready for this and I don't even think I am."

His honesty took Alanze by surprise, and she watched as he took his hidden wand out of his trunk and unlocked the door. He set it back down on the top of his trunk and sat at the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands, yet again.

"There." Severus murmured, sighing. "You can go if you want. I'm not going to force you to stay here with me any longer."

Alanze couldn't even remember why she had stayed, when she looked back on the event in the past. So many emotions welled up inside her… she wanted to be with him. Remus… who was he? It was like he didn't even matter to her anymore.

"Oh!" the girl cried, launching herself at Severus' feet. He looked down at her, astonished.

"I want to stay, I want to be here with you." Alanze whispered, in tears again. "I love you, Severus."

Those words. Those powerful, influential words…

He raised her head towards him again and kissed her. She rose to his level, and he pulled her up on the bed, climbing on top of her again and tossing the sweater (that she had never put on) uselessly out of her hands. Her glasses were flung off of her face again, and they clattered uselessly to the floor. One shaky hand rose to stroke Alanze's hair yet again, and the other raked rather frighteningly across her chest.

"It's okay." Alanze whispered, taking her hand and guiding his own. "I want you to."

Those were the final words Severus understood, until the night collapsed into itself. And then, for a while… all was nothing to Severus Snape and Alanze Daniels.

**-x-**

He woke up to find the fire burning low again. His wand was out of reach, and it was really cold. He shivered involuntarily under his covers, and drew the naked body lying next to him closer… preserving the heat of her body. His eyes snapped open, and it took a few moments to realize he was in his bed, with Alanze. Naked.

Guilt, horrible guilt, flooded into him like water in the lungs of the drowning. He sat bolt upright in bed, his bare chest hitting the chilly, underground air, as he began shaking and looking at the younger girl next to him in the bed.

_What was he thinking!_

He felt himself getting sick again, still panicking all the while.

What would Dumbledore say to him if anyone on the staff found out? He was a registered adult in the Wizarding World… and she was just… she was still… a _child_!

'_Calm down_' Severus thought to himself, forcing himself to lie back down. He surveyed the bare shoulder of Alanze, who was lying on her side towards him, and felt his stomach plunge. He stroked the skin on her shoulder slightly, before covering her up a bit more in his many layers of blankets. He gazed at her fondly, turning towards her and trying as hard as he could to block out the flowing memories of what just happened hours before…

He shut his eyes and saw them fighting… him tossing her to the bed… the first true kiss they had ever shared… their bodies in perfect motion with each other… just seeing the emotions on Alanze's face as she muttered his name in their ecstasy…

Guilt flooded into Severus yet again, and he found himself looking at he slumbering Alanze. She reached out, and began stroking her hair, subconsciously. He didn't know how long he was just gazing at the younger girl, but after a while he felt something wet on his cheek.

He was crying.

And then, that's when it hit him. If he had to say it aloud, this would be the only acceptable time to do so.

"I love you." Severus spoke loud, and clearly into the sleeping girl's ear. She faltered slightly, but didn't wake up.

"Did you hear me?" Severus said, a little louder now. Half of him wanted Alanze to awake, and the other half wanted her to stay sleeping.

"I love you!" he whispered fiercely into her ear, then going and kissing the sleeping girl, rather roughly. Alanze responded by subconsciously kissing him back, and then cuddling onto his chest as they lay in the bed, together.

"Things are only going to get worse from here." Severus spoke aloud, still running his fingers through a curl in Alanze's hair. "Things are only going to get worse, and I expect when the Gryffindors find out about this… because somehow they will… they won't be happy at all."

Severus contemplated what he had said for a few moments, before his eyes finally batted shut again and he hugged Alanze closer to him.

Things _were_ only going to get worse from then on. Fate was intervening as the two teens lay slumbering and someone walked about the dorm, unnoticed.

Things were already getting bad. The fate of the two had been sealed the first moment Alanze stepped into the Slytherin Common Room.

And oh how right Severus' prediction was.

**-x-**

"Sev…?"

No answer.

"Severus?"

Still, no response.

Alanze opened her eyes and sat up in a hurry. It was freezing, and she didn't know where Severus was. She had assumed it was the morning after their little escapade. Her eyes glanced at the door hurriedly and she found it odd that it was flung wide open. Where had Severus gone… and how hadn't she noticed his departure?

"Severus?" she desperately called out into the silent common room now, eyes raking over the other empty beds. She pulled the sheets about her body as she climbed out of the four-poster and began to look for her clothing. Silently, she grabbed her glasses and forced them on her nose. Then, she pulled her underwear and pants back on, and was scrambling to find her shirt, tears streaming down her face.

Alanze secretly knew the past night events were too good to be true. She felt dirty and abused, just for being hoodwinked into staying with Severus. Alanze felt herself becoming sick, and she turned to a nearby wastebasket and retched. She couldn't believe that she was _so_ gullible and _so_ stupid last night…

Not finding her sweater, she opened Severus' trunk, which was surprisingly unlocked, and took out a long, black tee shirt from his pile of laundry. She tossed it on carelessly, and began to hustle out of the dorm as fast as she could.

A sharp, literal, pain her neck brought her to tears and to her knees. She had almost made it out of the dorm until the twinge of pains in the side of her neck made her almost faint. She looked at her hand holding herself up, as she propped herself up off the floor and marveled how pale she was in complexion. Panicking now, she removed her hair from the side of the neck on which she felt the pain, and examined the spot closely with her fingers.

Blood drained from her face as her fingers raked over and over the wound, not wanting to believe what it actually was.

There were two puncture marks on the side of her neck. She raised her hand to her eyes and saw that there was dry blood coming from the wound.

Where was Severus?

Did the bite… no… it wasn't a bite… Alanze shook out of her head. It was a _wound._

Did the wound mean that Severus was a…?

Feeling dizzier and suddenly knowing why she was lighter in complexion, Alanze made her way towards the Hospital Wing as fast as she could. Maybe the nurse would know better than she did… but she was praying that the bite…_ 'No, the wound!'_ Alanze kept reminding herself had nothing to do with Severus.

Or even Vampires, for the matter.

**-x-**

Her eyes fluttered, but she didn't feel like waking up. She remained semi-conscious as she lay on the bed, hearing voices.

"A vampire, you say?"

"I'm positive of it, Headmaster. She has all the symptoms, and I've double checked her blood for signs of infection…"

"Inside Hogwarts… incredible. I thought I had all the student special cases down locked."

"Could it have been an outside attack?"

"Poppy, you know the barriers around Hogwarts make it impenetrable." The male voice replied, in a solemn voice. "Not to say that it wouldn't be possible… but I do know for a fact that there aren't any Vampire Clans about Hogwarts."

"But there _was_ a clan in Hogsmeade before, Headmaster… if I do recall correctly." The woman replied. She sounded worried, and the girl heard her heels echoing about the bed she was laying in. Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. Her eyes flew open.

They were blurry figures, but Alanze made out the figures of Albus Dumbledore, the school headmaster, and Madam Phompry, the school nurse. She watched them weakly, as Madam Phompry pushed a goblet of foul-smelling liquid up to her lips.

"No," Alanze refused, moaning miserably. Her insides felt icy – she felt as if she did not eat… no… _drink_… then she would just _die_.

"She won't take the potion. I don't know what to do… if she's been infected deeply then she needs the blood of the Vampire that bit her to survive."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed, and he paused, considering his options. "Maybe…" he started slowly, not wanting to draw to the conclusion he had thought up.

"Hmm?" asked the nurse, trying to get Alanze to drink the potion again. The girl still refused, and turned her head so that she would not have to drink it.

"Perhaps if we left her be… her attacker would return and give her the blood that she needs to survive. If… he or she didn't want Miss Daniels dead, just for spite." Dumbledore reported, stroking his beard.

"Would that be the right thing to do? We cannot just cure her? I doubt she wants to be infected… she's just a _child_, Headmaster!"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Then… if you want to save her life… you must force her to take the potion. There are no other alternatives."

Madam Phompry sighed, and took out her wand. She stunned Alanze quickly and quietly, and forced the Blood Restorative Draught down the girl's throat. Dumbledore watched on as Alanze swallowed the potion with help from the nurse, and then dozed off into a very serene sleep.

"Watch over her like a hawk." Dumbledore ordered, glancing at the sleeping girl and then at Madam Phompry. "I do not want to take any chances in having the attacker come back and then try to undo the ongoing blood cleansing."

"I'll watch her as if she were my own." Madam Phompry responded, her face set. There was no way this student was going to have to suffer from her infection now… she would be safe in her care.

"I trust you to do so." Was all the Headmaster had said, before he gave Madam Phompry a curt nod and then left the Hospital Wing in a hurry.

**-x-**

"Alanze, dear?"

"Mmm…?"

"Wake up."

Alanze rolled about in her cot. She didn't want to wake up… she was too comfortable.

"Wake up. You have a visitor." The feminine voice spoke to her again.

"Visitor? Visitor who?" murmured the half-conscious girl.

"Mr. Lupin from Gryffindor."

Her eyes flew open.

"You are also discharged from the Hospital Wing!" Madam Phompry concluded cheerfully, "Completely healed and free to go whenever you please!"

Alanze nodded subconsciously, and tried to get her eyes to focus. At first, because of her missing glasses she couldn't see anything. Stretching out a hand, Alanze fumbled for her spectacles before finally finding them and placing them on. Hovering over her was Madam Phompry, and to the left of her bedside and sitting in a chair was Remus Lupin.

"Why are you here?" Alanze asked miserably, turning her back to him.

"Just because we had another row doesn't make you my friend any less. You've been out for a week, Alanze." Remus snapped back, folding his arms crossly. "I was worried about you."

Alanze sniffed hardly through her nose, keeping her back to Remus. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she couldn't bring himself to look him in the face. She still was feeling a regret from doing what she did with Severus the week before.

"It's great to know that you care." Remus barked, pushing his chair back and going to exit the room. "I brought you your work from your mates, and you've got an owl. I set them all on the night table over here… with your gifts and cards."

Alanze still would not turn towards him, as she heard him near the exit of the Hospital Wing. She felt ashamed, and could not tell him what she had done.

"I also came by to wish you a Happy New Year," snapped the Gryffindor 7th year, as he went to shut the door behind him. "Good bye, if you insist on being rude."

The door closed in a curt 'snap!'. Alanze pulled her bed sheets closer, back still towards the exit.

"Bye, Remus." She whispered into her pillow. "And thank you."

**-x-**

Severus woke up, his head pounding and his thoughts reeling before he even had a chance to notice his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that Alanze was not with him anymore. He wasn't even in the Slytherin Common Room.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Severus thought wildly, drawing back black-velvet curtains. He got a nasty shock of reality when he noticed a different fireplace facing his bed. He wasn't at Hogwarts at all. On the contrary, he was back at the Snape Family Manor.

Severus jumped out of his four-poster to find himself fully clothed. He looked wildly about the room for some means of escape… and found a nasty shock sitting at the foot of his bed. Why hadn't he noticed he was there before?

"Father." The Slytherin whispered, astonished.

"Severus." His father responded quite simply.

"Why'd you take me from school?" Severus snarled suddenly. He grabbed at his pockets for his wand, but found out it wasn't there…

"Simple." His father responded. "I wanted to talk to you. Sit down, Severus."

His father indicated two chairs, set by Severus' writing desk on the other side of the room. Idly, the older Snape walked over towards the desk and sat down in the first chair. He watched his son as he debated on what to do.

"Why?" Severus barked. "What'd you want from me?"

"I wish to talk." His father snapped, suddenly stern, "Sit down, Severus… or I will make you."

Knowing his father did have a knack for keeping his threats; Severus headed over towards the desk and sat down rather awkwardly across the space between the chair that held his father. He surveyed his father quietly, not knowing what this little "talk" was to be about. Severus _definitely_ knew that his father wasn't the parenting type… so that had to mean that he was either in trouble… or…

"Have I ever told you how I met your mother?" his father started out. He spoke in a calm type of voice, like he had planned the whole conversation out a time previously.

"No, you know you haven't." Severus snapped, though taken aback by the subject.

"I just thought it would be polite to ask." Master Snape replied, folding his hands onto his lap.

"Well, I don't want to hear about your little vignettes, father. I'm supposed to be in school… term started yesterday!" Severus growled, rising to his feet.

"You will **SIT** and **STAY** until I am finished talking to you." Master Snape growled so viciously that halfway amid rising up from his seat, Severus sunk back down into the wooden chair. He glowered at his father angrily, and crossed his arms at the elbows as he waited for the story to continue.

There was a very awkward silence between the two Snape men as they sat, glaring at each other. An open defiance flickered about both of their auras, and even though Severus had doubted his father before… there was no uncertainty about him being a true Snape now. In ways he was now noticing, Severus looked, thought, and even acted in personality of what resembled his father.

"I am not a Muggle," his father spoke loudly.

"What?" murmured Severus. "Mum and I always thought you were-"

"I'm not."

"…How so?"

"I am going to start from the beginning. Severus, know that there are things in a man's past that he would always like to forget, but somehow, these regrets always seem to catch up to a person throughout their life." His father started. Severus was irked at the way he was speaking as if he were talking about his favorite subjects at Hogwarts.

"Certain things like what?" the young man asked huffily.

"Committing sins, Severus." Master Snape continued. "Sins that were damned by the Gods – sins involving women."

There was another awkward pause before Master Snape continued to talk.

"You see, Severus, I was maybe a little older than you… but still young and foolish. I didn't want to settle down, you see. I had too much on my mind… and my body wanted too much from women. I was in lust with every female I saw, at one time. I couldn't get enough of them."

Master Snape licked his lips.

"At one point, I caught onto my addiction and decided it had to stop. In doing so, I tried to turn the old me into someone new. I adapted to the name of Tiernan Pierce, and moved out of England to a new place… Germany. Then, with a few altering spells, I thus became a new man. My first wife was a petite little dame… very short with blonde hair and puffy cheeks. She had the name of Ardice Rice. We were wed, and stayed together for nearly a year… but I couldn't have it. She found me… once again… going back into the habits of my old addiction. Ardice reported me, and I was nearly hung for my sin in the village."

A few key words brought Severus to think. The woman, Ardice, reported his "sin" and he was nearly "hung" for it in his "village"?

"Wait a minute." Severus tried to voice, but his father shook his head curtly. The younger Snape fell silent, and continued to listen to the epic.

"Change is no big of a deal, especially with so many different countries around a growing world. Next, I tried to play my strengths up to par in Africa. It really wasn't hard to get there, me, being a Wizard and knowing apparition. I am a Muggle-Born, you see."

Severus stifled a gasp. He didn't know why it mattered; he was still a Half-Blood either way. He watched, eyes wide as his father continued the story.

"I ended up in Egypt, a city with history and full of knowledge, and that was where I tried my next commitment. The woman there was a dark-skinned girl… you know, with nice features. Myrrh was her name, and she was a servant in an inn ran by some wealthy man in the city. After a while, she eventually learned to love me… at the time, I had changed my name to Upton Finn, to sound more cultured. I admit, I did have nice times with Myrrh… but it wasn't what I was looking for in a woman. In the end, I ended up leaving her and breaking her heart. I couldn't stand Egypt any longer… there was something out there for me… something that I had to find. That was when I knew that my place was in England and that I could no longer hide who I was. I had always been a Snape… so why bother to fight what originally had been predestined? I returned back to the country… in Hogsmeade to be exact. It was there, when I met a man who changed my life forever."

Severus was still taking mental notes. "A growing world?"… What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"In Hogsmeade, this man… whom I still call Limaiti to this date… is the one who helped me turn my life for the better. He opened my eyes to a horizon of life that is eternal… yet still, damned. I never thought at the time about how horrible a gift like what Limaiti gave would be in the long run. I cannot regret my decision now. This decision brings me up to current times. Are you keeping up with me Severus?" His father asked suddenly. "Do you understand thus far?"

" 'Horizon of life that is eternal'." Severus repeated aloud, rubbing his chin. "Father, what are you trying to say?"

"I cannot die." His father answered simply.

Severus was taken aback. "Wh-What?" he stuttered.

"I cannot die." His father answered again, with a smirk this time. "Actually, I can, but how is not what I am explaining to you at this moment. Limaiti blessed me with a gift of eternal life and damnation."

"So… you're a Vampire?" the younger Snape questioned, disbelievingly.

"Yes, and no." Master Snape responded, thinking. "Yes, I do act in Vampiric Ways. I do not need to survive on blood, though the taste is quite fulfilling. I am a normal human, but not only that… but I also have gained Wizarding Powers along with my Vampiric gift."

Severus' head was swarming. His father? A Vampire? Then, slowly it all started adding up. He had questions that he wanted answered, and _fast_.

"That's why we live in- in this place – and that's why you would never let me wander the streets. Parasite Alley – it's an outcast town full of Vampires, isn't it?" Severus growled, now understanding. "Vampires hate Wizards. How the _blooming hell_ did your Limaiti person just happen to mix the two together?"

"It's quite simple," the elder Snape drawled, amused now. "Limaiti invented the race about the same time the Hogwarts founders invented the school. He found an ancient Greek spell book in which gave the instructions to make a potion to transform willing witches and wizards into immortal beings resembling Vampires."

"Resembling Vampires?" Severus repeated faintly. "Wait. You said you were nearly human, am I correct?"

"True." Master Snape repeated softly. "This race of Vampire-Wizards is called Tremare. As somewhat humans, Tremare Witches can walk among the living as a human and as a wizard… with full magical powers. We eat, drink, sleep, and reproduce just as normal people would."

"Sounds nearly perfect." Severus whispered in awe. He couldn't believe he was hearing the sudden confession from his father. "Why do you think the decision you made is regretful?" he asked suddenly.

"There are drawbacks to everything, Severus." His father answered simply.

"Such as?" the boy cockily replied.

"No reflection." His father told, "Larger canines. A Tremare Witch can die by the stabbing directly into the heart or by instant decapitation. Spells usually do not harm the immortal Tremare, primarily because just like the Vampire – they are repelled. This is why there is a special branch at the Ministry of Magic that trains Wizards to kill Vampires through Muggle tactics. Magic is useless against Vampires."

Severus gathered all he could, trying to absorb the story in bits and pieces. Just when he thought his father was going to take a break, the older Snape just kept on talking.

"And on the stages of the moon… meaning the quarter, the crescent, the half, and the full… most Tremare Witches have an undeniable craving for blood. It's not that bad, and I really don't mind it. I've gotten used to it. After all, I have been a Tremare for some time." The older Snape chucked at his own expense.

The younger Snape was still a big confused. At the look on his face, Severus could notice his father was becoming annoyed with him. Before he even had a chance to raise a question, his father launched back into his tale.

"In Hogsmeade I went back to my original name of Snape. My family surname had no longer been blackened by my sin – I was free to live on as guilt-less as I had wanted. I lived in Hogsmeade for a good while of time – I even taught at Hogwarts in its older years. Those times were good… until change took effect, yet again. Things were modernizing, and with a gift of being immortal… I had to adapt. The dark wizard Grindelwald had just been defeated by an Albus Dumbledore by the time I came out of hibernation from the new world. It was a new century, and I thought I was ready to enter back into the world of modern Wizarding. I entered Hogwarts back in the 1950's. I stayed my full time, learning all I could. I had fulfilled part of my wishes, then. I knew all of my magic… but it still wasn't enough. There was something more to Hogwarts than I thought."

"And that something was?" Severus sneered.

"Love. I knew I'd find the one for me in Hogwarts. I waited and waited, until… I found her. And she was perfect. Nice proportioned with brown hair and green eyes… she was half Irish and half German herself. Her name was Eileen Fiorenza Prince. She was your mother, Severus."

Severus had never known his mother's actual name. He never took it upon himself to know. As his father described her, he pictured her calm, smiling face right in front of him. Murky brown hair and muddy green eyes… he remembered those eyes… and now, he had a name to match with his mother's beautiful face. Eileen Prince.

"How old are you?" Severus suddenly asked his father. He was curious now.

"I am over five-hundred years old." His father answered simply, smirking as his son's jaw dropped.

"What did you decide on your first name in being?" asked Severus, sounding like an over-excited adolescent instead of a young man. "I mean, after coming back into Hogsmeade, and all."

"Tobias. Tobias Demetrius Snape." His father replied calmly. "And I, was the last of the Snape bloodline, which died out 500 years ago. The reason I left Hogsmeade was for my sin… in which my family's name paid for. They went extremely poor, and starved to death in the streets during winter. With Limaiti's gift of eternal life, I knew I had a chance to restart the Snape generation during a time where I knew life would be getting better. When I found Emberlynn, I knew she was perfect for me to start a new generation of Snape's with. I sensed in her that together, we would have a powerful heir to continue the Snape bloodline. Naturally, the heir resulted in being you."

Demetrius took a great amount of silence in his story as Severus eyed him warily. Severus couldn't understand why Demetrius had waited so long just to have a child that would carry on the Snape name. If his father was over five hundred years old… why hadn't he started to reproduce centuries ago? The Snape bloodline would've been full by now! Severus was worried, and a conclusion from his father's speech was nagging in the back of his mind. He suddenly had an impulse to run as far away from his father as naturally possible.

"Did mother know you were a… a… Tremare? And a Muggle-Born?" he asked quietly.

"I told her when you were about five. By then, I had acquired a decent amount of money... and that's when the fights started. She began to wonder why I had taken our savings and suddenly moved out to Parasite Alley in the first place. I had to tell her that the Ministry had banned all Vampires to this horrid place. That day, I told her everything. She left me for years, and took you with her resulting that talk. Luckily, she did come back… and brought my heir back to me. About that time, you had received your Hogwarts letter. But since then, you have never left my manor." Tobias relayed, sighing softly, "I became harsh with you and turned you into a loner. I didn't want anything to happen to you after trying so hard to maintain what little pride I had left of me. I kept you here, and still have never strayed that far beyond my manor."

"I feel as though you're going to ask me something," Severus interrupted, sneering. "I know the story doesn't end on this type of note."

Tobias burst into laughter. With a look of satisfaction in his eyes that Severus had _never_ noticed before, he glowered down at his son.

"That's my Severus. In fact, I do have something I was going to draw the story down to." The older Snape answered, the smirk fading off of his face. "And, I'm afraid that your answer is not optional."

Astounded, Severus goggled lightly at his father. His heart was beating in his throat, he could have bet a hundred galleons on knowing what his father was going to say next.

"I bet you're probably wondering why I launched into these explanations and why I brought you back to the manor during your break?" Tobias questioned with a light chuckle.

"Reasonably, yes." Severus snuffed loudly out the corner of his mouth. "Amuse me. Why?"

"A simple statement receives a simple answer." His father replied. "I want you to follow in my footsteps and also become a Tremare."

Severus could have laughed in his face. It took him a few minutes to gain his composure to actually be able to go ahead and compose words.

"No."

Tobias paused, not expecting this answer. His eyebrows furrowed together angrily, and he began to rise to his feet, fuming.

"NO?" he hissed, "What'd you mean by _no_? After all that I just told you by trying to preserve the Snape name you sit here and tell your father _no_?"

"That is my answer to your question, father. No. I will not be like you and become a Tremare." Severus repeated calmly, watching his father pale. "In fact, the last thing I want to do is become like you."

His father had the front of his pajamas gripped up in his left fist within the couple of seconds after Severus had stopped talking. His face was contorted in malice; and he now looked like the creature Severus had read about in plenty of Dark Arts books. The Vampire, an amazing creature that had suddenly appeared right before Severus' very eyes, scared Severus half to death. He knew his father could get pretty angry at times, but never in such a way like this. Tobias had such dark eyes that Severus could see his own reflection cowering in them. It was like looking into nothing… but he couldn't break the contact. His father's cheeks flew up as he bared his fangs at his only son. Then, without warning, Severus was shocked when Tobias' fist abruptly smashed into the side of his face.

"What I said was a statement, not a question or a choice, Severus." Tobias barked. "I want you to become a Tremare."

Severus, nearly his father's height, sat glaring straight into the eyes of a person who looked nearly identical to him. "I will not. It's my life and I shall do with it as I so please."

Highly upset, Severus thought Tobias would strike him again. Instead, in outrage, the Tremare turned back to the idol chair he had been sitting in, lifted it over his head with one hand and abruptly threw it onto Severus' four-poster on the other side of the room.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THESE PAST SEVENTEEN YEARS HAVE BEEN NAUGHT BUT A LIE?" the infuriated Tobias yelled at his son. "HAVE I JUST BEEN WATCHING OVER YOU IN VAIN?"

Severus was beginning to feel angry, himself. All feelings of fear slowly relinquished as he heard his father talk.

"What'd you mean that the past seventeen years have been a lie? You mean to tell me that you've been watching over me all these years just to have a heir that would be a Tremare like yourself?" Severus growled, on his feet now, too.

"YES!" Demetrius screamed, raking his hair with his rather long nails. "THAT WAS THE POINT OF MATING WITH EILEEN! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY POWERFUL HEIR THAT WOULD EVENTUALLY BECOME A TREMARE AND CARRY ON THE SNAPE LINE!"

Severus couldn't believe his ears. His heart was pounding a deadly rhythm in his throat.

"You're mental." The young man whispered to his father. "Over the past 500 years, you have never found anyone suitable enough BUT _my mother_ to have a son who would be just as cracked as you are and join your league of Vampires?"

Tobias laughed at first, but then took three steps into Severus' direction. His long arm stretched and his fingers intertwined with Severus' hair. Severus winced in pain, and tried to fight off his father as he was being dragged towards the direction of his balcony.

"You're right." Tobias cackled, "Maybe I should start anew. That would mean, getting rid of the first son who turned out to be a traitor and finding a new woman who would… oh… no."

Suddenly, the pressure coming from being pulled by his hair was released, and Severus fell to the floor. His face was blood red, and he was once again glaring up at his father, who had an expression of utmost glee on his face.

"You see, I was going to toss you over the balcony and hide your body so that no one would ever worry about you ever again." Tobias explained, looking at his son. His facial features were much calmer now, and he returned back to looking like no older than twenty or so. "But now, I don't think that'd be a wise idea. I just realized… you could create heirs."

Severus thought things were finally looking up. He thought his father had realized that he didn't have to be a psychotic type of Vampire to reproduce and extend the Snape family line.

"I'd be happy to make heirs without agreeing to your whole Vampire-bit." Severus murmured, getting to his feet. His head was pounding…

"Oh… no." Tobias replied, a serene smile on his face. "It can all start with me… then pass through you. It could be some-sort of… of… tradition to swear allegiance to the Limaiti and to the race of the Tremare!"

"You're a dozy." Severus murmured, staggering towards his bed. "You're off making plans that'll never come true."

The laugh that Tobias belted out when Severus had his back towards him would be one thing that Severus would _never_ forget in his entire life.

"_If you will not join willingly, there are other ways to persuade you, Severus."_

Severus stopped in his tracks, back still towards his father. "What're you on about?" he grumbled, heart hammering once again.

"There are many options to help bribe you into the way of the Tremare… and some options may involve certain people you care for… or… perhaps… a certain person that you maybe… _love_?"

Severus turned, furiously, in response to the threat he had just heard. He didn't want to play down to his father's level and agree to become a Vampire… he just had to play things cool and hope that his father didn't know about Alanze.

"What're you getting at?" answered Severus, coolly.

"I came to Hogwarts to transport you back to our manor. I didn't know you invited Alanze to come and visit you."

Severus' heart nearly stopped. "How do you know her name?"

"Easily. I saved her life."

"Don't jest." The young man snapped, eyes narrowing. "What'd you mean, 'saved her life'?"

"I plucked Alanze out of Parasite Alley when she had ran away from her guardian in Diagon Alley. I allowed her to stay at the manor, and because I knew she was a Muggle-Born, I didn't allow her outside. You met her in your fifth year and you knew she was magical. How else did you think she was about living in the manor if the only wizards in this whole village are you and I?"

Severus was vaguely aware of licking his lips. His mouth had gone unreasonably dry as he was hoping his father's story was all lies. It made too much sense, however. He had always wondered why Alanze was allowed in the manor, as she was a witch…

"You know, I actually have been hoping that you would feel something for the little ratty girl." Tobias then continued, with another great laugh. "I think Alanze is a powerful source to have a Snape heir."

He felt his jaw drop, and he knew he must've looked like a fish out of water. His face turned hot and cold all at once, and his stomach dropped to his knees as he heard his father speak next.

"I saw the whole arrangement. I was hidden in the dorm the whole time."

Severus, feeling abashed and embarrassed went for his wand on the nightstand. He flung it so that the tip was right in-between his father's eyes. There were silver sparks flying the edge, and Severus was inhaling deep breaths.

"I heard you say you love her." Tobias went on, with a smirk. He didn't seem phased by the wand at all. "Is it true… or is it just a jest?"

Tobias had to calm down. The last thing he wanted was Alanze to be drawn into this affair.

"It was a bluff," the boy murmured angrily, "Words spoken in the heat of the moment."

Tobias smirked one last time, before heading towards the doorway to exit out of Severus' room.

"Before I go, I shall leave you with this one final statement, Severus," his father finished quietly. "Think my offer over. _There are a lot of nasty things I could do to you to make your life a living hell_."

Out of anger, Severus couldn't help but to knock down the walls of his lies.

"You stay the hell away from Alanze!"

Tobias gave his son one final laugh as he turned the handle of the fine, wooden door. "It's a little to late for me to leave her alone. After all, I already tagged Alanze to have a blood-bond to me."

"Blood-bond?" Severus repeated in horror. "You… you made her one of you?"

"No, but I have her blood in my system and she has mine inside of her. This way, my dear son, I can know where she is all the time." The elder Snape told him.

And then, with a snap of the door, Tobias Snape was gone.

Severus sunk, shaken into his four-poster. His father knew about Alanze… he knew what happened… he wanted an heir from _her_…

"What the hell have I just gotten Alanze into?" he murmured, hitting his nightstand nearby in frustration and throwing himself backwards into his blankets and into his thoughts.

**-x-**

There was no other way to avoid Alanze getting hurt. Severus paced his dormitory, thinking quite silently. He tried thinking of alternatives to just breaking up with the girl after all that had happened… but… unless he wanted her to be involved in his father's biddings…

With a burden in his chest, he sought out to find her. He rummaged about school, and with catching a look at the clock he found it was nearly dinner. Panicking, he headed up the stairs, just scanning the hallway for signals of blue and bronze clad Ravenclaws.

And then she saw her. She was walking, looking a bit muffled… by herself. She was behind the usual throng of chattering girls she usually kept up with, and was walking as if she hadn't a care in the world. And then, that's when Severus saw _them_.

Quietly, Alanze turned about and shouted something over her head. Severus watched as _they_ responded to her call.

How he loathed those Marauders.

James Potter and Lily Evans were hit items amongst Hogwarts. Handsome and talented, James the Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, and the leader of the Marauders had future planning to become an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. Lily Evans was a perfect addition to the Marauder family, for she was ingenious herself and sometimes chipped in on harmless jokes. She wanted to pursue a career in teaching Charms, the subject that she was most talented in… even though she received top marks in all of her O.W.L. tests.

Sirius Black was always a mystery. Strikingly adorable and full of wit, sarcasm, and intelligence were only some of the many aspects that drew most girls to him like bees to honey. He had a shaky on-again-off-again relationship with Ariana Tyne, a woman who was one year younger than he was. She wasn't fittingly spectacular, and she was quite jealous of all the female attention Sirius received daily. Quite a Quidditch Player himself (as he was a Beater), Sirius had no issues denying the female interest that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Severus hated the fact that Sirius Black and James Potter had a tight-knit bond and they only listened to orders given by each other. The duo even ignored the rest of the members of the groups sometimes to scheme against Severus on their own.

Peter Pettigrew was still loitering about the Marauders. He didn't really have a true place, because he wasn't a generally eye-shocker. Peter slouched as he walked and constantly mumbled and twitched. He walked as if he was paranoid of the world… and was always a few steps behind James. The only reason he managed to scrape his way into O.W.L. level classes was because the rest of the Marauder group (which was unusually bright for those who caused constant mayhem) was incredibly bright. It was a known fact that Peter was only part of the group because he was first a friend of Remus Lupin's and slowly made himself an attachment to the Marauder gang. Over the years, Severus noticed that none of the Marauders seemed to ever hold a constant conversation with Peter when it wasn't necessary. And even though his presence wasn't always welcome, Peter Pettigrew always was a few steps behind the Marauders… whether they noticed him or not.

And the last and most begrudged… Remus Lupin.

Oh how Severus hated that damned Remus Lupin.

The emotions didn't really appeal to Severus until he noticed he was the one Alanze was talking to. She turned, and gave a toothy smile to someone as she laughed at a joke. And then _Remus_ walked over to Alanze… Severus' Alanze… and draped his arm around her shoulder as he laughed along with her.

Before he knew what was happening, Severus caught himself blindly running over towards the Marauder group, and actually shoving Remus off of Alanze's shoulder.

"What're you playing at, Snape?" Remus barked, alerting the other Marauders of the Slytherins presence. Severus watched as James and Sirius instantly tensed on his arrival.

"I wish to speak to Alanze." Severus told Remus. Both young men were being stubborn, and were making constant eye contact.

"I don't think she wants to speak to you right now." Remus sneered, watching as Alanze gave a soft whimper, and shielded herself behind Remus. Drawing himself to his full height, Remus was no taller than Severus, but all the while still looked a little threatening towards the Slytherin.

"It's not a matter of whether you shield her or not. This is _urgent_." Severus walked a semi-circle around Remus to peer at Alanze. "Alanze, I have to speak to you."

Alanze gave Severus the look of a person threatened with a wand between their eyes. "What's there to talk about, Severus?" she questioned softly.

"It has to do with… with…" Severus started, and paused. All the Marauders were listening avidly now, and he couldn't mention what happened between them. Alanze's eyes got as wide as saucers as she waited for Severus to continue.

"Do with what, Snape, you're fouling our time." James sneered, his own arm about a glowering Lily. She was surveying the couple strangely, and shaking her head in disbelief at Remus in-between them.

"It's none of your business," concurred Severus at last, "This has to deal with Alanze and me. Now, if you'd tell your little friend to _move_ out of the way… then maybe you could finish your stroll to dinner."

Remus stood more solidly than before. "Whatever you can say to Alanze, you can say in front of me."

"What're you, her father?" Severus snapped, "Don't be stupid, Lupin. MOVE!"

Remus shoved him. Severus, surprised by the sudden act of violence, blinked and began to smirk.

"So things are on a rocky edge, eh mate?" Severus murmured softly, narrowing his eyes at Remus.

"I'm afraid so, Snape." Remus glared back, smirking now. "And I'm not your friend, mate."

"I just don't see the reason why you're preventing me from talking to MY girlfriend. Are you just jealous of what we have?" Severus provoked him. Remus' face grew bright red, and he made a motion to shove Severus again, but Severus dodged.

"Ah. So that is the reason you've got your knickers in a twist, isn't it? You're pathetic." Severus sneered, going to walk away. "I will talk to you Alanze… and hopefully, it'll be in a more… private… setting."

The Slytherin eyed the Marauders, and not wanting any conflict, he started on his way back down to the Entrance Hall. Behind Remus, Alanze just watched the scene, never speaking a word.

"I will talk to you," stated Severus, right before leaving the area completely. He was speaking more to himself than he was to Alanze and the Marauders.

"Or else."

**-x-**

For the next month, Severus had started going out of his way to try and get Alanze to speak with him. It was a hard task to do nowadays, especially since she had been keeping up close tabs with the Marauders and refused to leave the eyesight of Remus.

Severus had had enough. He caught up with Peter Pettigrew, and told him to trick Alanze with false information on a place where she was supposed to be meeting up with her study group. As the Ravenclaw walked into the library, she saw Severus sitting at her group's usual table instead of the mass of girls she usually studied with.

"Severus." The girl laughed shortly, as if she had never expected to see him in the same school as her. "What're you doing here?"

"I told Pettigrew to give you a message so you could meet me. Sit down. I need to talk to you." Severus motioned to the seat opposite him. "It's extremely urgent."

"I can't stay here, Severus." Alanze spoke to him, as she would've been speaking to an overemotional toddler. "I just broke my bum trying to get down to this supposed meeting, and I just blew off a chess session with Remus."

At the sound of Remus' name coming from Alanze's mouth, Severus' hand clenched and unclenched. Painfully, he stood up from his chair and strode around to Alanze, who fearfully backed away from him. She wasn't wearing a look of fear like she had once before… this was a new emotion. Severus paused before going any closer to her.

"What?" he questioned. She didn't answer, and that's when the truth dawned on him.

"You're… you've been avoiding me ever since we…" the sly Slytherin concurred, folding his arms. "Is this why you've been so… different… lately?"

Alanze's facial expressions smoothed over. "I don't know what you're talking about, Severus."

This expression pained Severus more than anything he had ever felt in his life. "You're regretting what happened between us, aren't you?"

"Lower your voice." Alanze barked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I don't want things to spread about what happened."

"What'd you mean, you don't want things spread? Something's going to happen unless you confront what you feel and just talk to me!" Severus threatened, "Bloody HELL!"

The librarian glowered in his direction, and he stressfully ran both his hands through his long, naturally oily hair. Severus felt hatred and sorrow all at once, and he actually felt like smacking sense into Alanze. All the while Severus battled with himself; the girl just calmly stood looking at him. Her behavior over the last few months made no sense…

Then, once again, Severus understood.

"You wished I was Remus when you were with me, didn't you?" the Slytherin blanched, not able to hide his frustration. "You wished I was him!"

Alanze looked appalled at the thought. "Severus, no! Don't you ever think that, I would _never_ do something like that!"

"Then why do you keep avoiding me, Alanze? It was an intimate experience we had together and you won't even speak to me!" Severus growled, grasping her shoulder now. Panicked, Alanze backed away from him, into a nearby bookshelf.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, at his sudden need for wanting to talk to her. "Shut up, and just leave me alone! I don't want to be with you anymore, okay!"

Severus heart shattered, his eyes darkened as well as his mind. There was no need to feel what he had for Alanze now… she didn't deserve his pity.

He watched as she ran away from him, obviously not as distraught as he was.

But little did he know, Alanze was in deep tears from the words she just spoke to him. She _couldn't_ tell him what she suspected was wrong… and it hurt her to have to break things off with him so suddenly.

Little did she know, Severus hadn't taken her wordings lightly. As Salazar Slytherin was a founder, he was going to get his revenge.

Even if it did include embarrassing Alanze in front of the whole school.

**-x-**

It was nearly the end of the day's next-to-last class, and he had made up his mind. After checking for the fifth time that he was in the right corridor, he sat and waited. Once the bells tolled for class release, he set his mind on the task he was about to do.

The fourth-and-fifth year Muggle Studies class had let out, and so had the seventh year credit class of Ancient Runes. Severus watched, in plain view of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws heading his way from the left, and the Gryffindors and Slytherins heading towards him from his right. Standing right next to the stairwell, Severus spotted his victim and began to launch his attack.

"Hey, Alanze!" he yelled, sparking her attention at once. She stared at him, as if she was looking at a ghost, as well did her usual group of friends he was chattering with. "I need to speak to you!"

Sensing a scene, many of the students began to slow in their walking. A couple even stood behind Severus on the staircase.

"What?" Alanze hissed, glaring at Severus and heading in his direction. "Can't this wait? There are a _lot_ of people out here!"

"I know," Severus smirked very deadly. "Which is why I wanted to draw to your attention that as of now, I want nothing to do with you anymore."

A lot of the girls gasped, and Alanze reeled about, watching the crowd's reactions. Her jaw dropped, and she raised her hand and actually shoved Severus in the shoulder.

"You can't break up with me, Severus!" she screamed at him, "You're just off your rocker because I broke the relationship off nearly a week ago with you!"

There was an oval of people about them now, just watching. Then, Severus heard the voices that he had been waiting for.

"What's going on?" questioned the voice of James Potter.

"Dunno, but I'm moving to the front." Sirius Black answered his best friend, moving through the crowd rather edgily. "Budge up, important people coming through!"

At hearing the familiar voices, Alanze began shaking her head slowly, and then faster at Severus. Her heart was hammering now.

"No." She barked at him, "Not here, Severus. _Please_. Anywhere but here… anywhere except in front of them!"

"James? Oh! Excuse me, oh, ouch, nitwit that was my FOOT! Ow! Oh, excuse me! James?"

Lily Evans stumbled out into the front of the crowd just as Sirius and James both reached the edge. James surveyed the scene, and exchanged a dark look with Lily. Sirius sensed something amiss, and called back for the person Severus wanted to see his scene.

"Oiy, Remus! There's something going on up here between _Snivellus_ and your girl, man!"

"What?" came the hoarse voice of a certain Remus Lupin, rushing to his friends' side at the front of the crowd. "What's going on?" he voiced to Severus and Alanze.

"Not much, I'm just here to let everyone know how big of a harlot your Alanze truly is." Severus jeered, and the petrified look on Alanze's face and instant spread of rumors satisfied his mood even more.

"You watch your terms, Snape!" Remus yelled, taking a step forward.

"I'll call her what I want – she's the one who could've had better treatment from me… but obviously she doesn't deserve it," sneered the Slytherin.

"Severus – Severus, please." Alanze begged now. She was crying an endless sheet of tears, as she watched Severus ruin her reputation.

"What're you on about?" Remus snarled, "What'd you both know that you aren't telling me?"

"A few days after Christmas, Alanze and I had a little… escapade. She was a prude and fought at first… but eventually she… opened up to me." Severus jeered a large smirk.

A lot of the boys in the crowd catcalled, as Alanze looked around horrified. Blood drained out of the Marauder's faces, as they realized what Severus had meant.

"You're lying." Remus voiced, taking another step towards the smirking Slytherin and the now twitching Alanze. "Alanze, please assure me that he's lying."

"I lie to you not." Severus spoke loudly, drawing something out from under his robes. He flung it at Alanze, and it landed on her head. She fumbled for it, gazing at what the object was in sheer terror. The crowd waited for an explanation.

"Remember that sweater? She left it in my dorm the night she was with me," taunted Severus. "She couldn't find it because it was intertwined in my bedcovers."

A lot of rumors began to spread now. Alanze knew she was ruined… and had no escape into trying to create a cover-up story. It was done. Severus had got his revenge and it was nothing she could do about it.

Sinking to the floor slowly, the students watched as Alanze burst into a fresh batch of hidden tears. Slowly she began to whimper and crawl towards Severus on her hands and knees. It was very pathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Severus." Alanze begged, now on her hands and knees in front of the mighty-looking Slytherin. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me now, girl." Severus sneered, backing away from her and actually feeling sorry for telling half the school their secret. "You did this to yourself. You deserved it."

"She _deserved_ you ruining her life at Hogwarts for the next two years, Snape? Is THAT what you're saying?"

Severus looked up from Alanze to an affronted Remus. The Gryffindor 7th year looked enraged, which is what Severus had been aiming for.

"Well, yes." Severus shrugged. "You lot should know how Slytherins are. You don't get one-up on us… we're the ones who get two-up on you."

"No one deserved what you've just done, Snape." Remus growled, his breathing deep and shallow. "I don't even know what she did… but even if what you say is true… you had _no_ right to betray her trust like that."

"What're you on about, Lupin?" Severus waved him off, smirking again. "You don't even care for Alanze anymore."

"Just because we have differences never meant that I didn't care for her, Snape." Remus spat, nearly two feet away from the crying Alanze and the glowering Snape now. "Friends don't turn their back on friends!"

"Well, obviously you wouldn't have to turn your back on a friend, now. She doesn't even deserve that title now. I'd call her something more appropriate. Like… a cheap hussy." Severus grinned, maliciously.

There was a stunned silence, in which Severus saw James and Sirius exchange dark looks behind Remus' back. The sandy-blonde Gryffindor was looking at Severus as if he just spoke his own death sentence, his jaw sagging slightly as he took in the information. Then, all Severus remembered after Remus had met brief eye contact with him was a scene that had happened all too fast.

Remus' eyes looked dead hollow as he took three steps in Severus' direction, withdrew his fist, and promptly rammed it into the Slytherins nose.

Severus was stunned, but instinctively felt himself pinching his now blood-flowing nose with his right hand and reaching for his wand with his left. The dark haired boy scarcely had a chance to react by the time Remus had hit him again.

The Gryffindor shoved his fist into Severus' direction yet again, this time making contact with Severus' right eye. Shocked, Severus stumbled at the force of the blow. Forgetting he was right in front of a staircase, he trampled near the top step… faltered on his rather long robes, and began to fall.

People gasped. Severus tumbled down the marble stairs, spreading blood everywhere as it flowed freely from his nose and from new scratches on the right side of his face. Luckily, there were only fifteen or so steps until the next landing, and Severus stopped rolling in a heap of tangled robes. He weakly raised himself to his feet, staggering and grabbed onto the nearest banister as he glared up at Remus, who was now striding down the steps Severus had just fell down. Severus was never too good at Muggle dueling.

Remus was two feet away from the defenseless Slytherin, and Severus was almost expecting another blow… if it weren't for the rest of the Marauders holding Remus back.

"Leave him be, Remus!" Sirius yelled, tossing his shoulder roughly into the werewolf boy's chest. James had grabbed Remus from behind, an arm about his neck, trying to drag him back up the stairs.

"You've destroyed him, look… he's done." James coaxed, eyeing Snape wearily.

Remus wouldn't hear of it. He glanced up at the top of the stairs, where Alanze sat now with her head in-between her knees. She would be socially scarred now, all because of Snape…

"You've ruined the rest of her life, Snape!" Remus growled, not knowing why he couldn't calm himself down. His emotions were staked too high and perhaps he was overreacting. The only thing that he wanted right now was to send Severus to the infirmary.

"Let it go, Remus!" Lily screamed, looking hysterical. "You can't counter what's already been done!"

Severus wasn't going to take his pounding that lightly. He raised his wand, and pointed it at the band of Marauders nearby him.

"_Aculeus!_"

Lily shrieked, causing Severus to start. He hadn't actually meant to hit her – she was in the way of the crossfire. The trio shook violently until Sirius raised his wand and murmured the counter curse.

"You hit LILY!" James growled, rolling his sleeves up now. "NOW this is PERSONAL, Snape!"

Severus smirked. "Whatever you've got, Potter." He replied, wiping his bloody face with his sleeve. Lily glowered at him in fear, gripping onto James' wand arm. She hadn't recovered from the spell, yet.

"No James!" she whispered hoarsely. Sirius got his wand out by now, but once again, Remus was too quick. Reacting rashly once again, he strode over and shoved Severus. Severus, being caught off guard for the second time in a row, stumbled again and started to slide down the next flight of stairs. A lot of people were gasping as Severus tumbled for the second time… the Slytherin yelled out in pain as his wrist broke from under him as he landed on it the final time he stopped rolling.

"MISTER LUPIN!"

"Damn."

The Marauders paused, each looking guilty as the next as the Ancient Runes teacher marched over in their direction. Professor Colby was in her mid-thirties, with graying dyed red hair and harsh eyes. A relative of Professor McGonagall's, a lot of people paid Professor Colby a lot of respect. Just at the moment, however, Remus could've cared less if Dumbledore tried to end his rampage.

"What's going on here?" Colby stormed, her eyebrows knotted. "What happened to his boy!"

She rushed down to Severus, her robes billowing as she tended to his minor wounds.

"You need to get to the hospital wing, boy." She reported, helping Severus up. Smirking behind her back, he allowed himself to be pampered and sheltered by the teacher. He waited there on baited breath to see what punishment the Marauders received.

"Lily and James!" the professor scolded, "I would have thought better of you both! How dare you help attack another student! You're head boy and girl!"

Lily's lip quivered as she drew herself up to speak. "Professor Colby, I would never – and James had no part in this!"

"They were trying to end the fight, Professor!" Sirius nodded, noticing how their story was somewhat true. Both he and James were still restraining Remus somewhat – and Professor Colby's dark eyes surveyed him.

"And so am I right for assuming that this brawl is just between Mister Lupin and Mister…"

"Snape, madam. Severus Snape." Severus introduced himself, a look of false pain on his face as Colby turned back in his direction.

"He started it!" Remus snarled in the direction of Severus, wrenching himself out of the grip of his friends. "He started it – and now he won't live to see tomorrow!"

"Calm yourself, you are a Gryffindor." Professor Colby breathed at him, "It is not like us to act so rash! What exactly did Mister Snape do to deserve such a beating?"

"He berated my lady friend, ma'am!" Remus barked, pointing up at Alanze who was being soothed by her friends Dawn and Sara. "He called her out of her name!"

Professor Colby clicked her tongue at Remus, and then grabbed his forearm in turn. "To McGonagall's office, this instant, Mister Lupin! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

James and Sirius scowled in the background. "WHAT!"

"You heard me. Fifty points… you better cooperate Lupin, or it'll be more." Colby added harshly. Silently, she turned to Snape who could skip with joy on his shaken knees. "You go to the hospital wing now, Mister Snape. Hurry along."

"You didn't punish Snape!" Remus shouted, now literally being dragged like a child behind Professor Colby. He towered a few inches over the professor, though she ignored the obvious.

"Well if I must…" Colby resumed, "Ten points from Slytherin."

"WHAT!" James had heard Remus scream as he was dragged about the corner, "ONLY TEN!"

And all that the remaining Marauders could remember after Remus being led away was Snape nearly running away from them in the opposite direction with a very accomplished smirk plastered upon his lips.

**-x-**

With nearly a month of detention to his name, Remus was scarcely seeing any of Alanze nowadays. O.W.L's (for Alanze) and N.E.W.T.'s were approaching, and the entire 7th year class were devoting themselves to crucial study time. If he wasn't with McGonagall (whom he spent his daily detentions with) then Remus was usually seen in the library, not wanting to be disturbed with his hands over his ears as he repeated data aloud to himself.

More months passed, and by the time Severus actually had half a mind to think about Alanze, it was now May. He decided to take a week off from his studying, and just attend regular classes until he drew up his N.E.W.T. study schedule.

It was a late rainy day, as the sun had just finished lowering into the horizon and the Advanced Double Herbology class was released. Avoiding the small number of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Severus walked a bit behind the class… soaking up the fair weather. By the time he strolled towards the Entrance, it was nightfall. He had no problem starting to head towards a well-awaited dinner… until he saw something he thought was a figment of his imagination.

It only took a few seconds, but Severus saw shadow dart out from behind a clump of bushes, bolt in the direction of the school, and enter the building. Severus stopped walking and paused for a moment, observing what had just happened and thinking of the consequences of him acting on impulse. After a few seconds, curiosity got the best of the Slytherin and he had a new mission… to see what this shadow was up to.

The shadow wasn't that hard to track. The person, Severus assumed it was a male from the height, moved very quietly and swiftly. This male kept walking until Severus noticed he turned into an empty classroom. Right before he was sure the person would notice his presence, Severus slipped into place behind a suit of armor. Severus hunched behind the silver, watching and waiting, until this shadow decided to make a move.

But, the shadow person never faltered. Not once.

Beginning to grow weary, Severus was about to subside on his mission… when he heard voices. Apparently, dinner was over and the students were starting to pile back to their dorms. The shadowy figure opened the empty classroom door to a fragment, so that he could see the students as they walked by. Many students silently chatted, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched as they headed towards bed. Severus didn't understand what the shadow person was waiting for… until he saw _them_.

"There is no other music than American Rock and Roll, Sar."

"You only say that because you come from America!"

"I do not, I'm a Brit if I say so m'self! I just vacationed there with my family in the section they call Massac…Massac…"

"It's Massachusetts, you dolt. Rock and Roll isn't _that_ good, Dawn."

The last speaker was Alanze. Severus watched, struck with fear, as she passed by the door and then the armor he was standing behind… not noticing a thing. As Alanze and the two other girls walked down the hall, Severus also recognized that the trio was alone. The door that shadow was behind slowly crept open, and he began lurking in the shadows after the 5th year Ravenclaws.

Severus thought quietly to himself as he stalked the shadow person. He knew that Alanze herself wasn't doing too good. He had known that from the last he had heard from her – she had locked herself in her four-poster and blatantly refused to come out for classes or for food. From rumors that spread directly to him, Severus knew that most of the time, her friends left her trays and her homework assignments and books at the foot of her bed. It was rumored that the girl studied and ate at her own leisure and that she only ever came out at odd times in the morning to shower undisturbed. Severus thought these rumors were weird… Alanze looked fine. A little puffy perhaps, but Severus assumed Alanze was perfectly happy as she walked along with her friends.

A torch illuminated the dark hallway as shadow lurked behind the young girls. The shadow quickly passed the strip of light, and something clicked in Severus' mind. He reacted before he could've thought the situation out throughout.

In a few quick strides, Severus had gripped the shadow person up by the front of their clothing and threw the mysterious person against the wall. The person, obviously taken aback, did not fight at first. The trio of girls jumped, and then turned to observe the commotion. They were scared to see Severus attacking a person who they didn't know, both half-concealed in shadow.

"What're you doing here?" Severus hissed, "And why are you following Alanze?"

The person laughed. It was a very cruel laugh, simple and curt. The person smirked in response, towering over Severus by a few feet. He shoved the younger boy off of him lightly, smoothing out his clothing as he spoke.

"I told you I have tabs on her, Severus." The person replied, "It is of your own accord that you did not heed my warnings."

"I told you to leave her alone!" Severus had yelled, in outrage in the direction of the person who he now knew was Tobias Snape… his own father.

"And why would I listen to you?" Tobias questioned, flipping his dark hair over his shoulder, "You're just a boy after all."

"S…Snape?" one of Alanze's friends voiced. Both men looked in the trio's direction, and all the girls gasped.

"I never knew he had a brother!" whispered Alanze's other friend.

"Get to your common room girls… this man has been stalking you!" Severus yelled wildly, looking directly into Alanze's terrified eyes. Oh… how he missed those eyes…

"Stalking… us?" questioned Alanze softly, surveying the scene. She looked unsure of what to do in the presence of both Snape men, especially Tobias.

"Go to your common room, Alanze." Severus ordered. The girl nearly looked frozen in place, and Severus understood that his father's Vampiric charms could have been affecting her.

"YOUR COMMON ROOM NOW, GIRLS." The Slytherin yelled, wrenching his father away in the opposite direction. He heard the footsteps of the girls running to the next landing, and almost threw his father into the room he had just revealed himself from a bit down the hall. Severus knew that Tobias could overpower him with just one blow if he wanted, but for some reason he was allowing himself to be dragged by his own son.

"What're you here for – I should REPORT you to Dumbledore." Severus barked, glaring at his father.

"I'm here to keep tabs on Alanze." Tobias replied smoothly. "It's something you haven't been doing for months. I noticed a change in her… and now I come to Hogwarts often… as I do have a separate house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

"What do you know that I don't?" Barked the young Snape, his breathing becoming shallow. "Why are you stalking Alanze?"

"Isn't it obvious, son?" the older Snape replied, looking affronted that his son was clueless.

"Isn't _what_ obvious, father?" Severus spat out his words.

"She's going to give the next heir that I'm going to turn into a Tremare." Tobias reported.

Severus felt his blood run cold.

"You made her pregnant?" He whispered, not really wanting an answer. "You raped her and she didn't even realize because you must've wiped her memory!"

Tobias marveled in how stupid his son's common sense was. "Don't you dare blame something like that on me. I'm already a pedophile as it is – being 500 years of age… but I don't little myself down to that small of a level."

"Then how?" Severus barked.

"You should've asked yourself that when you had your little shenanigans with her and not thinking about a proper protection to use." Tobias teased.

Severus' hands ran over his face, which had turned pale. Silently, he shook as he wrung his head in his hands, unsure on what to say. How could he have been so stupid! How could he have even let things carry so far on to the point he had forgotten about the consequences of unprotected sex?

"I should've given you a parent-to-child educational talk… I must admit… but I just never thought you would need one," the older Snape mused, smirking now. "You were a bit of a loner, Severus."

His blood pressure rising, Severus couldn't stand this. Why hadn't Alanze told him? She obviously had to know that something was going on with her body that wasn't normal…

"How'd you find out?" he asked his father sullenly. "And why wouldn't she have told me?"

"Because she lacks as much common sense as you do… which is why I think you two would be perfectly suited together." Tobias joked. "But seriously, I can sense it Severus."

"Sense?" Severus repeated vaguely. He… he was going to be a father!

"Yes. As I am a Vampire, I do have senses that you don't."

Severus sighed to himself, now knowing why Alanze seemed a bit puffy on her walk by. Things were going too fast… he wasn't ready for this…

"I'm proud of you Severus. You're going to provide me a strong heir, I just know it." Tobias murmured, turning his back to his son.

"You won't have an heir." Severus jeered angrily, rushing up behind his father. "What if I said I don't believe a word of your nonsense!"

"Then you're foolish." Tobias replied, just as Severus had made contact with his shoulder. Severus was about to slam his father into the nearest wall, but just after he grabbed his father's shoulder, the man vanished right before his very eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Severus moaned, running a nervous hand through his lengthy black hair. He eyed the dark room wearily, and then decided to enter back into the hallway. Naturally, as he had missed dinner, he was going to nick something from the House Elves and head back towards the Slytherin Common Room. It seemed like a simple plan… until Alanze interfered.

"Severus."

He nearly jumped at hearing his name called.

"Alanze." Severus marveled, "I told you to get into the Common Room."

"Yes, you did. But I didn't listen… naturally," Alanze crooned. "I could tell something was up when both Snape's were in one place. What's wrong, Severus?"

Severus couldn't even begin to tell her all the thoughts running through his mind. He looked at her, and sighed… unsure on what to do next.

"Why do you always hide your problems?" the young Ravenclaw asked, looking up at the Slytherin. "If you have something to discuss with me, ask already."

"You've matured." Severus stated the obvious, now goggling at Alanze in wonder. "Everything about you… seems different."

Alanze scoffed, but blushed all the same. "I know. I've been going through some changes."

"Changes?" yelped the Slytherin, "Of what kind?"

"I couldn't explain them… but I've been different lately. I've gained ten pounds." Alanze reported, knowingly.

"My father says he's been tagging you for a while. Have you known about him?" Severus rapidly changed the subject.

"No." Alanze said knowingly. "But if you want know something, Severus… just _ask_ me for Merlin's sake. Stop avoiding the subject."

"Are…" Severus started, his nose wrinkling. He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to…

"Am..?" repeated the girl.

"Are you… are you…"

"Am I… what?"

"Pregnant." Severus blurted finally. "Are you pregnant? With my child?"

There was an eerie silence, where Alanze collapsed to her knees on the marble floor. Severus rushed to her. He didn't want any harm to come her way – especially if she confirmed his father's assumption.

"I think so." The girl replied in no more than a whisper, "Things have been crazy these past months, Severus."

The Slytherin didn't reply, but threw his arms about the younger girl. She began to weep, and his heart seemed to melt. He just wished he hadn't agreed to date her back in December. Things would've been much easier now if he hadn't asked…

They sat in silence, in the hallway for what seemed like endless minutes. Alanze stopped crying after a long while, and allowed herself to be held in Severus' tight embrace. He never faltered, though his knees ached, his arms about Alanze's back, his forehead resting on the side of Alanze's own, his breath tickling her ear everytime he inhaled.

It was a surprise when Severus began to talk.

"What're you going to do… about… the baby?"

Alanze was so affronted; she pulled hastily away from Severus, and shoved him so that he fell over. "What am _I_ going to do? I didn't have sex with myself, Severus – you can't make a baby alone!"

Severus mouthed wordlessly at her, not knowing quite what to say. "I didn't mean it… the way it sounded."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Alanze growled, getting to her feet.

"Don't make the situation based off of me! This is about you. You're carrying a baby!" the boy mouthed incredulously.

"And so I am – and you're the father! You have to accept responsibility for this baby too!" cried Alanze, wiping her eyes angrily.

"I never said I wouldn't!" Severus yelled back, scowling. "It's just the fact that-"

"What?" launched Alanze. "The fact that we're young? The fact you ruined my life twice over… the fact that I still have two years of school to bear with… the fact that-"

"That I don't want a baby!"

There was a dead silence between them, in which Severus got to his feet, looking ashamed. He reached out for Alanze's hand, and she jerked away from him.

"Alanze, I didn't mean…"

She looked at him, her heart breaking slowly. He couldn't believe how emotional this one girl was.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded!" resounded Severus, watching as Alanze backed away from him in fear. "We could work something out, Alanze! I know neither one of us is ready for a baby, but…"

"You've said all you had to, Severus." Alanze whispered softly, a gaunt expression on her face. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alanze, wait!"

Severus watched as the girl ran past him, towards the lower halls instead of her common room. It was odd that she was going that way, especially so late at night and with a curfew for both of them in effect.

And since she wouldn't speak to him, it was the last he heard from her for nearly two days.

**-x-**

Those two nights later, Severus was sitting uneasily at dinner. The food was served, and he ate in silence. As usual, Regulus was nearby talking to a chattering group of adoringly second-year girls, and naturally… Severus was ignoring him. Gazing around the Great Hall, Severus was stricken dumb when he realized half the staff table was missing. Why hadn't he noticed the teacher's disappearances before?

Without warning, Severus nearly jumped as Professor Dumbledore swept back into the Hall, opening the giant oak doors. He looked extremely concerned about something, and was walking towards the staff table quite hurriedly. The students in the hall noticed his re-appearance, and the voices quietly began to die down. Severus glanced over to the Gryffindor table, and his eyes narrowed when he noticed the Marauders looking content with themselves, their attention already fully devoted to the Headmaster. Slowly, Severus' eyes raked slowly over towards the Ravenclaw table. He spotted the ditzy blonde and orange-haired girls Alanze typically sat between, but saw no Alanze. He sighed, troubled, and turned back towards Dumbledore.

"There has been a deep misunderstanding." Dumbledore addressed the hall, sadly and slowly. "It has just come to my attention that a student has tried to commit suicide."

There were a lot of whispers about the hall. All the blood in Severus' face quickly rushed from appearance. He suddenly felt dizzy and sick to his stomach.

"A reward will be given to any students who had a clue why this certain student decided to kill himself off in such an early age. This specific student had willingly drunk a fatal poison, stolen from our Potion's Master himself, and then preceded to stun himself while standing on the fifth floor tower window. Naturally, this student fell out of the window, and plunged to a deadly fate. Luckily, Professor Vector had stumbled upon this student during one of her nighttime strolls, or, as the student had planned… he would've been long dead."

Silence fell, and then whispers spread. Severus felt his face grow warm, a little hope being restored to him. If Dumbledore kept saying 'he'… could the student have been a boy?

"Professor, sir!" chirped up a Hufflepuff boy, younger than Severus. Everyone's attention turned to him, and the boy blushed.

"Yes, Gregory?" questioned the Headmaster.

"Who was it?" the boy, Gregory, responded. "Who was the person who tried to end their life?"

"Unfortunately, I have heard a lot of trouble surrounding this one student… which could have led him into thinking that he had to commit suicide." Dumbledore admitted.

"But who is it, sir?" called Gregory.

"Sadly, a Ravenclaw. Look amongst yourselves, bronze and blue. Who, can you concur is missing from your number?" Dumbledore paused, sighing. "If anyone has any leads on why this student would try to do such a thing… please come forward."

The Ravenclaw table was alight with concern. Severus watched as Alanze's orange-haired friend pointed in the direction of the Slytherin table quite openly. Then, Alanze's short brown-haired friend got to her feet and shrieked the most memorable words that Severus had ever heard.

"It's Alanze! Alanze's gone and tried to kill herself! And it's all because of Severus Snape!"

And Severus could've killed himself as he sat in the hall, as every person murderously turned his way to stare at him.


	18. Unwilling Alliances I

**Chapter 18 – Unwilling Alliances (Part I)**

"It's Alanze! Alanze's gone and tried to kill herself! And it's all because of Severus Snape!"

And Severus could've killed himself as he sat in the hall, as every person murderously turned his way to stare at him.

He felt his blood run cold… was this attempt at suicide Alanze's way of showing how she wanted things to end between them? His face went fuchsia and then chalky white… once again he had made a decision that left Alanze hurt… and this time, nearly dead.

The words stung about the Great Hall as Alanze's friend, the girl that Severus supposed to be the one named 'Sara', pointed boldly from across the hall. And slowly, the person that Severus actually feared at that moment silently began to rise to his feet.

Remus stood, shaking silently with anger. James Potter and Sirius Black, on his left and Lily Evans on his right all put their hands on his forearms as a quick restraint. Destined, Severus' eyes locked with those of the enraged werewolf, and for the first time in his life… Severus was clueless. He had no idea what to neither say nor do, and he knew that his word would be useless if Dumbledore believed what Sara had yelled.

"You will both sit down." Dumbledore ordered Sara and Remus at once. Sara sat obediently, but there was such a different stare that issued from the 7th year Gryffindor. There was no mercy in such a glare, as Severus often saw a look similar to Remus' given off by his father. There was only one thing on the young werewolf's mind… and it was to get revenge on the Slytherin at ALL costs.

"There will be no such accusations until actual proof is found," spoke the headmaster in his commanding voice. "Tonight's dinner is over. You all will be excused to your common rooms now. Have a good night."

It took a few minutes for everyone to realize the finality in Dumbledore's voice, and to actually get to their feet. Perplexed and wanting to know more on the reason why the kooky Ravenclaw girl had accused a Slytherin seventh year, a lot of people strayed as long as they dared, trying to hear more of the spreading gossip of Alanze Daniels' suicide. Severus sat, dazed and staring at the golden plate in front of him, unmoving. He did not know how long he sat, and scarcely noticed someone walking up to him when the popularity of the Hall diminished.

"Severus," spoke the same voice that the young man heard give the speech only a few minutes beforehand.

Dimly, Severus felt himself being helped to his feet. Someone had a rather strong grip on his shoulder and was easing him out, slowly, from the Hall he just wanted to remain sitting in. Shapes and lights flickered in and out of his eyesight as he watched his surroundings by jaded eyesight. Nothing mattered to him right now, but the health of Alanze. The health of a near-dead young woman and the child that they conceived together. That was all that mattered now.

"You will control yourself!"

Severus heard Dumbledore speaking to someone who seemed undaunted to get to him. Still being ushered, Severus could barely use a reflex for his protection; he was still too caught up in the bulletin…

"I want him DEAD, professor Dumbledore!" retched a voice that was familiar to Severus. "He deserves to SUFFER for all that he caused Alanze to endure!"

"MISTER LUPIN," snapped the Headmaster, causing the enraged Gryffindor to come quickly to his senses. "Go back to your common room, on the grounds of losing twenty-five points for Gryffindor on purposes of being beyond yourself."

"C'mon, mate." Severus heard another voice speak. "It's not worth it. Let's just go back and we'll find out if Alanze's okay in the morning."

"Remus, be sensible," begged a female's voice.

"You need rest. Let's go," said a third.

Footsteps followed an enraged yell of fury, and before Severus knew what was happening yet again he was being dragged in a direction unknown. A light triggered his thoughts, and made him voice what was nagging in his brain.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked degradedly, feeling too weak to support his own weight. Dumbledore was a much stronger man for someone who was over a century.

"Abroad." Dumbledore responded amusingly, chuckling as he continued to lead Severus about darkened corridors that were Hogwarts.

"Evidently," Severus snapped, eyes focusing now. He was in a place he did not recognize. "Am I to be expelled? Will you tell my father?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips, and then sighed. He then stopped suddenly, causing Severus to trip a little over the headmaster's large feet.

"Ultimately, no. There is no proof that you had anything to do with the sudden wanting of suicide in the case of Alanze Daniels." Dumbledore reported.

"Then why am I being escorted into a place of the Hogwarts unknown?" sarcastically replied the Slytherin, looking at his surroundings once more. "I have never been in this corridor before."

"If you had, I would have been concerned. Of course you haven't. This is the main hallway leading off to the staff's sleeping quarters," told Dumbledore. "Students are never allowed back here."

"Oh." Grunted the Slytherin softly, gazing around the elongated hallway. "I thought the teachers slept in a room right off their offices."

"Unless they would like to, that is not the case. These are miniscule housing complexes… the kind with one bedroom, a full working bath, and a small kitchen and recreation room. They are open to each staff member who undoubtedly wants to live in an environment perceivable enough to be called 'home'."

"Ah." Severus remarked, still not understanding. "But why am I down here?"

"Simple. I cannot have you wandering the school, Severus. It is not safe, especially since Miss Conner's accusations towards you on the recent suicide. I do not believe that you had anything to do with the matter, of course-" the headmaster inferred, gazing at the scoff on Severus' face, "- but I do think that it would be best if we kept you out of the populations of the main castle for a short amount of time."

Severus sighed, taking this information in. Obviously, Dumbledore did not want him to tolerate the suffering that countless numbers of people were just planning to spring on him as he roamed the entirety of the castle on a daily basis.

_Too nice of a man, that Dumbledore_… Severus thought idly, gritting his teeth. If a luxury suite in the staff dormitories had been presented to the Slytherin in any time but the situation present, Severus would've thought he was dreaming. Now, he did not want to accept the notion of the Headmaster. For all he put Alanze through, just a little pain would be rightly prescribed.

"I will give you dormitory 15. It is out of the way from that of the other Professors, and you will not draw attention to yourself by being at this end of the hallway." Dumbledore advanced to the very end of the cul-de-sac of a corridor and gave the Slytherin a fat, bronzed key. Severus looked at the key distantly, and watched as Dumbledore opened the locked chamber in a silent gesture of a spell, and then led the younger boy inside.

The complex was very comfortable at first glance. There was a small library, armchair, loveseat, and a fireplace that snapped to life at their arrival. Severus watched as a pretty woman to the left of the mantle of the fire winked at him. Undisturbed, Severus turned his head and found a small kitchen directly across from the den. Walking further under Dumbledore's silent supervision, Severus observed a bedroom in the back, parallel to a small washroom. It was nearly everything he needed in a very confined space. Defeated, he turned back to his headmaster and voiced his concerns.

"I'm assuming that I'll finish my homework in these quarters."

"Correct."

"And I'm also assuming that I'll be remaining down here until you summon for me."

"Correct."

"How am I getting my meals?"

"House elves will deliver what you want daily if you write down your menu the day before so that the foods can be prepared." Dumbledore corrected, stroking his beard, chin twitching. "Make sure you give the list to the elves or you just won't be fed."

"Funny," remarked the young man, sighing. "Will I be able to send owls?"

"If you give your sealed letter to an elf, yes."

"Will people be able to contact me?" Severus urged suddenly, not knowing _whom_ in their damned minds would want to contact him…

"All owls addressed to you shall be forwarded to me where I shall then forward them to the elves who will be delivering them to you." Dumbledore told him, amusingly. "Any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Good. Then allow me to leave? I believe that if you need anything, a house elf will be about to serve you and get your menu for tomorrow at about quarter to nine."

"Fine." Severus snapped, throwing himself into the armchair in front of the fire. The chair was very squishy; he sunk down a few inches as his weight settled about the cushions. He turned his back to Dumbledore, who he heard shuffling a bit to the door. There was a creak of wood that indicated a door opening, but Severus didn't hear it shut again.

"Oh, and Severus… for your safety, I cannot allow you to visit Miss Daniels in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore added sadly.

"WHAT?" Severus roared, leaping to his feet. His face turned an instant pink, as his stared at the older man defiantly. "WHY THE BLOOMING NOT?"

"Because it is not safe," the Headmaster replied gently, "Miss Daniels will have other visitors too, and all of which that I'm assuming will want to cause you lasting harm. I will not allow a feud to start in my school over false accusations. You would do best to just settle down to sleep, Mister Snape. I will have your supplies and trunk shipped down to you by morning."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, loathing anything to do with the ancient man. Seething, he returned back to the unused, stiff, armchair and gazed deeply at the melancholy fire. As the door clicked in Dumbledore's departure, Severus chewed his lip in torture. He knew that these upcoming days… weeks… he didn't even want to think about that… were going to be horrid.

All because of something he had said.

**-x-**

"You will control yourself!"

Control? What the hell was that?

Remus was beside himself! It was bad enough that Dumbledore announced someone tried to commit suicide… but finding out it was Alanze? He felt terror. And then finding out that the suicide could possibly the fault of a certain Severus Snape?

He was livid!

Not finding the bastard in the crowd, Remus dimly heard his friends as he hurried over to the herding Slytherins… wanting to find that Snape and harass the hell out of him until he found out all he knew. Weirdly, Severus had not come out with the rest of the group, which only meant that he was lagging behind and hoping not to be discovered…

Blindly, Remus trudged on, though he felt Sirius, James, and Peter all trying to restrain him. His canine instincts took over his common sense; all he wanted to do now is rip and torture that Severus Snape. Torture him for all the suffering he put Alanze through in just one year…

The Slytherin was with Headmaster Dumbledore. _No matter,_ Remus thought acidly, _Dumbledore'll give me justice._

"I want him **DEAD**, professor Dumbledore!" retched a voice that was familiar to Severus. "He deserves to SUFFER for all that he caused Alanze to endure!"

"MISTER LUPIN," snapped the Headmaster, causing the enraged Gryffindor to come quickly to his senses. Remus, like many other wizards of their time, was afraid of Dumbledore when he got in his true aura. "Go back to your common room, on the grounds of losing twenty-five points for Gryffindor on purposes of being beyond yourself."

"C'mon, mate." Sirius urged him, "It's not worth it. Let's just go back and we'll find out if Alanze's okay in the morning."

"Remus, be sensible," begged Lily, who looked horrified at the current news she just learned.

"You need rest. Let's go," commented James, steering Remus away from Dumbledore and Snape by his shoulder. "Alanze'll be fine, mate."

"She better be fine… or that damned Snape will be kipping in a rectangle for the rest of his young years." Remus growled, shrugging off all the hands that held onto him as they entered the second floor stairway. "Thanks."

"To think, you didn't look like a short-tempered psychopath when you first came to the school." Sirius joked as they climbed the steps.

Remus choked back a laugh between his furrowed brows. "Nah. When I was eleven I had no idea about hormones, didn't care two Knuts about Severus Snape, and Alanze was still a little Muggle girl."

"What's so special about her, anyway?" Peter asked quietly, "I mean, she's just a girl… and yet, you and Severus duel over her…"

Remus stopped walking so suddenly, that Lily crashed into him from behind.

"Ouch, Remus! A forewarning next time?" she snapped, smoothing out her robes.

"What'd you mean _she's just a girl_?" Remus questioned, "What kind of bloody question is that? Would you tell Prongs that Lily _is just a girl_?"

"N…no." Peter murmured, turning pink. "Of… of course I wouldn't."

"Because he's horribly terrified of Prongs." Sirius teased in a singsong voice. "And besides, when'd you start calling the twit by his first name?"

Peter blushed pink once again. "It… it slipped my mind completely."

James raised his eyebrows curiously at Peter, but didn't raise his suspicions. He quietly slipped his arm about Lily as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she questioned.

"Dragon Heartstring." Sirius chimed, grinning toothily at the guardian of the common room, who gave him a very flirtatious wink and allowed them all to enter.

Seeing that there were scarcely no one left in the common room, the quintet clambered about the fireplace, contemplating.

"I damn would get worked up if someone else had sights on the woman I loved." James teased, squeezing Lily's shoulder suggestively. Lily blushed, and fell into his embrace, leaning against his chest.

"Who ever said…" Remus started, staring into the fire.

"It's obvious, don't deny what the rest of the world already knows," teased Sirius gently. He tossed a pillow at Remus, who felt the impact, but didn't react.

"I think I'm going to bed," he announced out of the blue after a few moments of silence. "Goodnight. Thank you all for helping me fight the urge to beat the shite out of Severus."

"Remus!" Lily scolded sleepily, "Watch your language!"

"Ahhh… let him skive off." Sirius murmured. "I'll be joining him in a moment. I don't want to be the third bludger while Prongs and Ragweed are down here snogging."

"Hey!" James and Lily both blushed, and looked guiltily at each other.

Remus chuckled a bit, stretching and heading towards the dorm. "Night, all."

"Night." The remaining Marauders called back.

And no one even noticed that Peter was missing, as usual.

**-x-**

"_Bullocks!" Remus complained, leaving his shabby kitchen to go outside the house. "You won't have to worry about me attacking anyone here, anyway! It's no one out here except Muggles who never come near our house and we've been here for a month already!"_

"_Remus John Lupin, you will watch your language and lower your voice!" his mother jeered hotly as his retreating back._

_Remus slammed the door instead of replying. With the neighborhood so new to him, he knew of nowhere to go to rid himself of his mother's constant worrying. Huffily, he sat on the steps of his stoop, glowering around his new neighborhood and at all the children who played merrily in the streets before him. None of them never looked his way, even though they passed right in front of him a half-dozen times, simply just ignoring his presence._

_A sudden whack of the gate door closing in his unkempt yard alerted him out of his brooding. He glanced around the shabby path that led from the fence to the stoop quite eagerly; expecting one of the boys had decided to finally give him a chance. His hopes diminished when his eyes locked on the weirdest child he had ever saw in his entire young life._

"_What?" he snarled at it._

"_What, what?" asked the child, gawking at him. The high pitch of the person's voice made Remus' ears twitch._

"_Why are you staring at me?" Remus growled, folding his arms. "Why are you in my yard?"_

"_Can we start over?" the child, who Remus found to be a girl, replied. She wrung her hands nervously, and Remus glowered at her._

"_Sure."_

"_Hallo," the girl greeted in a soft voice. Remus gazed at the little girl, and realized that she couldn't have been any older than six or seven. She had a low, waist-length braid with a beaded headband that indicated an Arabic origin, and wide, childish dark jade eyes that were hardly seen because they were behind very thick, jet black spectacles._

"_Hi." Remus heard himself speak back, brushing his filthy hands on the sides of his slacks. In the sun, he himself had rather long sandy-blonde hair and almost-amber eyes. A few hardly-noticeable freckles splashed along his nose as he squinted in the blazing sunlight. "So… what's your name?"_

"_My name is Alanze Haru-Daniels, and I live across the street… two houses down, just there," the girl, now known to be Alanze, smiled widely, and pointed to her house. Remus gazed at her weakly for a few seconds, then looked in the general direction of where the girl was pointing. He could tell from then on that it was going to be one spectacle of a summer…_

**-x-**

Remus woke up in a cold sweat.

After constant reprimanding, his waiting was over. It was officially two days and according to both Madams Phompry and Jaccobs allowed Remus to go and visit Alanze. According to them, she was in a poorer state than she had looked; and she needed to be tended to medically before she had any visitors. Anxiously, Remus sat outside on the bench until he was summoned, like both matrons had promised to do when they were finished treating Alanze.

"Please be careful and not raise your voice. Remember, Mister Lupin, that Miss Daniels is in a comatose." Madam Phompry whispered, ushering the young man inside.

"Right." Remus murmured determinedly, looking towards the back of the ward. The area was roped off with a graying curtain, and it looked ominously unfriendly.

"I don't see the point in trying to talk to her anyway," the matron ushered Remus to the roped-off area, and drew up a chair for him to sit in with her wand. "She probably can't hear a word that you're saying."

"This is fine, thank you." Remus murmured yet again, dragging his chair over to Alanze's right hand side. He settled it right aside the bed, and clasped Alanze's limp hand in his own. "I'm still staying, regardless if she can hear me or not."

"Suit yourself." Madam Phompry shrugged, and walked back towards her office.

Remus took a breath before he could even begin to take in Alanze's horrible condition. She was bruised in so many different places, and there were several casts about her whole body as she lay quite disheveled in the bed. Her hair was askew about the pillow, and her glasses… a trademark, which Remus actually had gotten attached to, were broken on her nightstand nearby. It was a dreadfully depressing thing to see, the small girl just lying there in the bed. And that's when something struck Remus.

"You're not a little girl anymore, are you?" he marveled, watching Alanze's face shift a little to the left as she adjusted her position. The girl was an incredibly light sleeper. It was almost as if she had heard him.

"I'm sorry I haven't noticed it before. You must think I'm awfully daft." Remus commented, smirking despite himself. "What year are you in? Fifth? I haven't even considered it until now… you've grown quite a bit since you were seven and I nine. Amazing how time changes things… especially when people specifically aren't paying attention to it."

Alanze made no further motions of recognizing that Remus was talking to her. Remus didn't care. He gazed at the puffy hand of Alanze that he was caressing with his thumb, and continued talking.

"Who would've know that us… two poor, gritty, and supposedly Muggle kids would end up both as wizards?" the boy wondered, smiling a bit. He brought Alanze's hand up to his face and cupped it against his cheek. The hand was bitterly cold, but Remus ignored the chill and continued. "We were inseparable back then. You were the only friend I had back at Mainland… and I yours. I took up for you when boys threw rocks and called you names."

Shuffling slightly from laughter, Remus regained his composure.

"You threw me a surprise party the day I turned eleven. I remember that we had the first of many upcoming arguments on that day… a squabble about Hogwarts itself, ironically. And then… you began having problems at home. My mom took you into our house… and then… you received your Hogwarts letter. I remember that day… I never felt anything like that before."

Remus paused slightly. "You see, I while I was away at school for the two years when I left Mainland, I met the most wonderful people and learned a new world of things… I began to shun the fact that I was on friendly terms with a Muggle. There's nothing wrong with befriending Muggles, of course, but in school… there's this hype of a purity-of-blood type thing… and I had people belittling me. My guy mates used to tease me for being friends with a little Muggle girl. Perhaps I lied on my behalf, too. I began to think to myself that you were what I told them… a weird little child that was obsessed with me. I began ignoring you. And then, on Christmas break, I invited my three best friends over to Mainland for a quiet and simple holiday. And you turned up. I panicked; I didn't know what to do! The girl that I had been denying all those years abroad at school suddenly appeared before my very eyes. I couldn't be on sensitive terms with you… not about my friends. I upset you that day… and for that, now I apologize. What I said that Christmas was utterly wrong of me, and if I hadn't said it… then we wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

Switching his own position, Remus snapped back to reality and realized that Alanze's fingers were a bit moist on his cheek. Idly, he wiped his face and her hand on the side of his shirt, and continued to brood.

"You ran away, and no one heard nothing of you that day in Diagon Alley. I still have the letter my mum sent me that day, when the Aurors couldn't find you. And then, you ended up on the _other_ side. Everyone knew there was no hope for you… and yet, somehow you survived. I don't know how you had that run-in with Severus Snape but that year when you came into school, tagging about with him… I knew it was you, only from the colour of your eyes. I knew you came back to haunt me of punishment for mistreating you three years before."

Remus' brow furrowed as he mentioned Severus' name. "I don't like that Severus Snape. Truthfully, I never did."

Alanze's brow furrowed slightly, then released and her expressionless composure appeared as swift as it come. Remus smirked, despite himself.

"You never did like me criticizing your dear 'Sevvie'," he teased, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I though _you_ were using _him_ to get back at _me_. That bastard had us both confounded right under his eyes. _He_ was using _you_ to get back at _me_. He used Peter to get back at Padfoot a couple years ago. I don't think he's tried to ruin Prongs and Lily."

Remus sighed. "Everyone always feared Prongs. I wish I had that much respect that people give him. The ladies all love Prongs because he's a superb chaser; just as they all love Padfoot because he plays as beater. No thanks, I was never a Quidditch jock… but a little attention from the ladies wouldn't be so bad."

Alanze twitched again. Remus smiled, and dabbed his face on his shirt again.

"Yes, I know… you always gave me attention. I don't know why it took me until I was sixteen to finally realize that what I wanted in the perfect woman… was standing right in front of my face in the form of girl I've known since primary school." Remus told her, going up and smoothing the knots of her thick, curly bangs out of her face. Alanze's brow furrowed softly as Remus tucked the strands behind her ears. His own brows shot up as he looked deep into the bruised face of the woman he loved so much…

"Yes… bloody hell, you've changed on me. Without that blasted hair in your face, you look completely different. I wouldn't notice you in passing on the street if I didn't know who you were. You're older now, mature. A bit dazed, bruised and puffy, but… still beautiful. I don't know how to plead with you into forgiving me for all the stupid shite I've put you through. And now, because of all my ignorance, you end up in this damn Hospital Ward as a result of the damned Severus Snape."

Remus smirked, as he mentioned Snape's name, and Alanze moved again.

"So I was right. You can hear me!" he grinned, and sat on the small cot with to Alanze. It sagged under their combined weight, but Remus paid it no mind. "Since I know you're still in a right state of mind… answer me this. Snape… did you truly love him?"

A weird expression crossed Alanze's features as he watched, and Remus took his gentle time until the girl wired down before he asked another question that was constantly on his mind.

"Did he truly love you?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the unmoving girl, but no immediate response. Remus ran a nervous hand through his hair as he shot up from the cot, pacing the length of the curtains surrounding Alanze's bed at the end of the wing.

"I give you my word, Alanze… you have to wake up. When you do, I'll see to it that you get through this whole situation with Snape… and if you want something better for you then… well…" the young boy blushed, even though Alanze could not see him. "I'm leaving Hogwarts this year… and I wanted you to know that if you wanted a place to stay… maybe… you could come back to Mainland and live with my parents and I for a bit… until I find a job and a place of my own?"

Before the sleeping girl could respond, Remus quickly continued, "I've been thinking about this for a while. I know that it's going to take me a while to find a proper job… being what I am and all… but Dumbledore's offered me a paid internship for being an understudy for Defense Against the Dark Arts and for Charms here at Hogwarts. And… and if things go well, I could be employed here with steady wages and everything. I could afford a decent living for us, I promise you. That is… if you'll have me."

Quietly, Remus plopped back into his chair and scooted as close to Alanze's ear as possible. A tear escaped his eye, and landed softly on her earlobe. Smiling to himself, Remus kissed it away, caressing the side of Alanze's cheek with his nose. He inhaled the scent of potions, herbs, and grass from her hair. Not wanting to think about her condition, Remus ignored the scent of blood that his keen sense of smell also picked up with him being so close to her.

"I swear to you that from now on… if you want Snape out of the picture and just want a relationship between me and you… then you'll have it. You don't have to try any longer, Alanze." Remus whispered into her ear softly, "I'm right here for you, now… and I'm not going anywhere."

The young man took a deep breath, as he kissed Alanze's cheek softly and grabbed his hand in her own once again. He rested his head on the bit of Alanze's pillow that was sagging off the edge of the cot, and made himself comfortable in his chair.

And in that position, cheek-to-cheek, Remus quietly fell asleep next to the unlikely, neglected, and ignored woman that was always in the background, waiting for him, and the woman that he had unknowingly wanted for so long.

**-x-**

It was a late Saturday, and Severus was brooding over a volume of Ancient Greek Muggle mythology. It was kind-of interesting how Muggles always invented stories to explain what they did not know. Severus was just reading, quite amused, about the founding of Rome and the tale of Romulus and Remus… when there was a swift knock at the door. Hastily, Severus stuffed his book into the armchair cushion and rushed to the door. Without even bothering to preview his entrant through the small porthole on the door, Severus unlocked the brass knob with his large key, wrenched the handle to the left, and then flung the door open.

The shock of seeing a pale, portly, and pimply boy stunned Severus slightly. Taken aback, he showed in his visitor and stepped back to listen to the reason why the person suddenly entered his apartment.

"S…Severus," the boy twitched.

"How'd you find me?" Severus asked, quite astonished. "Dumbledore made sure no one knew where I was."

"I threatened an elf to tell me all your details. I offered clothes if it had refused to tell me." Peter remarked, smirking.

"Obviously you've got more smarts than what I thought, Pettigrew. Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Slytherin?" Severus teased, smirking too, "Nice job." There was a moment's paused before he continued. "Is that my mail?" he indicated to a few letters in Peter's hands.

"Y…yes." Peter shoved the parchments quickly into Severus' hands. "I took them from the elf as well. They'll be bringing your dinner soon, I expect also. The school just got finished eating."

Severus counted his mail briefly. Only two rolls of parchment. Sneering, he opened the first and found it was a fine for an overdue library book. Uncaringly, he laid Madam Pince's warning on the table nearby his armchair. The second letter was addressed to him in large, loopy handwriting. Assuming it was from Dumbledore, Severus placed the rolled parchment on the island table leading from the hallway into the kitchen. He'd read it later, when the bumbling Pettigrew wasn't around.

Watching him silently, Peter blinked and clambered to follow Severus awkwardly. He followed the Slytherin as he returned back to his armchair, obviously brooding once again.

"So… what do you know?" Severus questioned after a pause. "You wouldn't be so eager to find me unless you knew something and wanted a favor in return."

Peter chuckled nervously, and then polled a rather large Sickle from his pocket. "Lucius Malfoy sent me this. He says it's the only token that will allow entrance into the inauguration parties."

Severus paused, back still to Peter as he sighed and then too reached into his own robe pocket and removed his own token, nearly identical to Peter's own. He knew that he, Regulus, Peter, and a few others were all invited to a ceremony for their devotion to an uprising Dark Lord. Severus knew there was no opposing this new terror. Many Slytherins who had already left Hogwarts joined with this Lord immediately. Severus knew it was a fact that Rodolphus and Bellatrix both hopped onwards as soon as the chance was presented to them.

"Who're you taking as your fiancé to the whole ordeal?" Severus asked the pimply Gryffindor. "According to Lucius, the Dark Lord requests a pureblood woman or man to accompany each… Death Eater did he call his workers?… yeah… a pureblood woman needed to become your wife is required to also be at the inauguration. That way, when you get… _the mark_, the pain won't be so unbearable if it's shared between two. It's a life-binding deal."

"I… I haven't really decided." Peter blushed, stroking his hair nervously as usual. "What couples d'you know already divvied up?"

"Obviously, Rod and Bellatrix… Regulus' got his eye on one of his easy harlots…" Severus put in thoughtfully, "And as soon as Narcissa leaves with us this year, Lucius is being inducted with her. That's all I know."

"I thought about asking Deirdre to join… but I doubt she'd want to become a Death Eater's assistant just for me. She told me she loved me before she left last year, but I'd doubt she'd join. She scarcely even owls me anymore, with her new job at the Ministry… which would also be on the line if she agreed." Peter replied incredulously.

"How about a nice Slytherin girl? Our sixth and seventh year girls are pretty ambitious," teased Severus at his own offering.

"They'd hate me, I'm a Gryffindor!" moped Peter in return, wringing his hands nervously. "And I'm not even good looking or anything!"

"A Gryffindor gone rebel," grinned Severus half-wittedly. "They'd adore you. Either that, or a dame'll just tag along for a bit of power and protection from the Dark Lord. Don't fret, you're a shoo-in for a girl."

Peter blushed. "Lying gets you nowhere, Severus," he grumbled, laughing nervously. "And yes, that's fine and good and all… but what about you still? You need a wife as well."

Severus shrugged, "Who the bloody knows, Pettigrew? I was never too good in the female department, either. I still say ask Regulus… he'd be sure to get us each a good one. He runs all the girls in Slytherin."

"Were you queuing to ask Alanze?" Peter asked, as if he almost didn't want to tread on the subject.

There was a very tense silence between the two young men. A nasty shock filled Severus' veins as he thought of the aspect of asking Alanze to join him eternally as a Death Eater and as his wife.

"Not specifically, no." Severus murmured, trying to keep his composure. "What makes you ask?"

"The rumors?" the smaller boy continued, "What about them… are they true? The one where you got Alanze in bed and she committed suicide because you weren't a loyal mate to her?"

And if Severus' silence wasn't enough, the stupid boy just had to add a phrase that made Severus' skin turn to ice.

"Or does it have to do with jealousy like everyone also says? You know, Remus has been living endlessly in the Hospital Wing ever since they allowed him to go visit Alanze."

Severus felt his mouth turn dry, and his tongue flickered across his lips. It was rather like licking a cotton ball. "Rumors are rumors, Pettigrew. Think nothing more of them," he warded carefully.

"Yes, but…"

"Just DON'T think on it, too much, alright?" Severus snapped. Even though Peter was out of his range of vision, he could tell that the smaller boy had jumped at his yells.

Another awkward silence passed, and Severus paled suddenly, thinking about his unborn child, too. Would he have no choice _but_ to marry Alanze? Surely, if he didn't, it probably would be no doubt that Alanze would raise the child as a little…

"Bastard!" swore Peter suddenly.

"What?" asked Severus, alarmed. He veered around in his seat quickly. Had Peter known?

"That damn Dumbledore for keeping you locked up like some bloody animal!" the smaller boy changed the subject. "Are you even able to communicate outside these four walls?"

Severus cooled, sneering slightly as his blood pressure returned to normal. "My mail is screened directly by Dumbledore," he responded, glancing at the one letter Peter had given him and that he laid on the island table. "I couldn't contact Lucius if I wanted to."

"I'll relay a message to him. Are you still willing to go through the inauguration and all?" Peter questioned, heading about to the door. "Do you want me to lie for you and say that you've got a girl and everything?"

"Tell Lucius to put me down for the inauguration on this year's Christmas Eve." Severus thought quickly, considering his options. "And for the woman…" he paused, "Tell him I'm still undecided… but I'll have a girl by the end of this year."

"Yes, of course." Peter agreed quickly, seeing himself out.

"Oh, and wait – Pettigrew?" Severus called for him quickly. The blonde boy turned and looked eager for whatever Severus was going to tell him.

"Yes?"

"While you're doing favors, return this book back to Madam Pince for me. And here's the five Knuts I owe her for it being two weeks overdue." Severus handed Peter his borrowed copy of _'Advanced Potions of our Age' _and five small, bronze coins.

"And what do I get for relaying your messages, delivering your mail, and taking your overdue book back to the library?" Peter smirked, as Severus ushered him back to the exit.

"I don't know, but I'm not discussing it now. I'll tell you later, perhaps when I find something appropriate to do for you in return. Who knows, perhaps I'll ask Regulus a favor… and you may just find yourself lucky on the last Hogsmeade visit of this year." Severus bargained dully.

Peter looked pleased with himself, and within seconds Severus shut the door on his departure. Blankly, the Slytherin floated back towards his kitchen table, still wondering about the aspect of Alanze as his wife.

"She's not pureblood!" marveled Severus to himself, reaching across the table and retrieving Dumbledore's letter. "She could never be your wife if being a Death Eater is what you really want, Severus!"

Wasting time, Severus broke the seal on the parchment and rolled it open slowly. As he read the words, however, Severus quickly regretted not having opened the letter sooner.

'_Severus - '_ it read,

'_The Hospital Wing will be "closed" this evening only after dinner. All visitors will be averted to make plans for another coinciding day to visit their companions in the Sick Ward. In this time of vacancy, it would be most ideal for you to visit Ms. Alanze Daniels at this time. Due to your patience and hidden anticipation on the out comings of Ms. Daniels' condition, both Madam Phompry and I have granted you special admission to travel to the Hospital Wing at this exact time. Please use your time during this visit accordingly. It will be unknown when the next date for another corresponding trip to check in on Ms. Daniels will be._

_-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore'_

Severus' heart jammed up in his throat, pounding with the rhythm of a heavy-handed conga player. He could **_FINALLY_** visit Alanze!

Deciding that things were finally looking up for him, Severus rapidly checked his watch for the time. Finding it to be nearly nine in the evening, Severus hurried out the basement and headed toward the fourth-floor Hospital Wing. The crisp outside air blew through the open castle windows, stinting Severus' face as he ran through the silent building. When was the last time Severus was above ground? Rashly, Severus bolted to the nearest window and stuck his head out. A flurry of fresh air filled his underground musk-ridden lungs. Severus felt himself grinning.

He wound his hands outside the window, wanting more of the freedom Dumbledore had taken away from him. Moonlight flooded in the windowsill and Severus felt himself gazing up at the sky. The smile on his face diminished slowly as he gazed upon the celestial body.

There was a full moon.

Seconds later, Severus knew why this night was so different. He understood why Dumbledore had suddenly lifted his restriction and was allowing him to go visit Alanze. It was a full moon. Remus Lupin would be transformed by now and wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing. Severus suddenly heard Peter's annoying voice ringing through his head, "_You know… Remus has been living endlessly in the Hospital Wing ever since they allowed him to go visit Alanze."_

Solemnly, Severus took his time to get the rest of his trek finished. He wrapped on the door of the Ward, and then allowed himself in. Madam Phompry looked up from writing in her office and nodded. Severus only looked at her briefly, and then gazed about the elongated rows of cots that made up the Sick Ward. Unsurprisingly, Severus knew Alanze had to be behind the white curtains. Madam Phompry always pulled out the white curtains for special medical cases. The last time Severus saw those curtains were when Regulus had an affair with a chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, and his Slytherin girlfriend found out and turned his ears into poles resembling goal posts. Laughing a bit, Severus hollowly walked to the back of the Ward, and peered about the curtains, holding his breath.

The first thing Severus noticed was how humble Alanze's living quarters seemed to be. Fresh flowers were in a vase on her nightstand, surrounded by tokens from friends and dozens of get-well-soon card from well-wishers. Severus' eyes then scraped over to a comfortable looking chair to the right of Alanze's actual cot, which looked like an upright bed. He assumed that spot was the one Remus constantly took shelter in, "living endlessly" next to his best friend. Depressed already, Severus raised his wand and cast his own chair for sitting to the left of Alanze's bedside. It was then, he observed the woman he felt like he betrayed.

"Alanze."

His voice choked, his eyes clouded over and he couldn't even bring himself to realize that he was about to burst into emotions into a public place.

She seemed to sense he was there. Her hand flung up lifelessly, and Severus jolted to his feet.

"Madam Phompry!" he nearly screamed, voice flying up two octaves. "She moved! She heard me!"

The matron tussled into the ward and appeared next to the confused Slytherin's elbow in a matter of seconds. She put her hands on her hips, and looked very skeptical.

"Another cock-and-bull account of her reacting to outside responses moment, I assume? Like I have been repeating to Mr. Lupin on a daily basis, Mr. Snape… Ms. Daniels is in a comatose. It would be very unlikely for her to move, respond, or even hear anything that you boys may say to her." The older woman scolded.

"Yes, but…" Severus pleaded, eyes widening. "She just jumped! She knows I'm here… she probably can sense it!"

Madam Phompry shook her head, and began murmuring to herself as she headed back towards her office. "And also, Mr. Snape – Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. Stay in place… he told me to say he'll meet you by Ms. Daniels' bedside at ten-thirty."

Severus sat back down, bewildered now. Lost in thoughts, he didn't speak, but simply sat with Alanze, occasionally rubbing her hand. He smoothed the strands of her unruly hair out of her face and off of her neck, and sighed down upon the woman he had so many unknown feelings for. He watched as she slept, as her chest rose and fell…

How her naked body felt against his, together as one as they…

What was he thinking?

Slowly, his hand laid on her stomach, and for the first time he felt the growth that she was nourishing to both of their ignorance. It was obvious that Alanze was not the normal weight she had used to be; and that her stomach was rather tender and swollen. Severus' hand quivered as he could have sworn the bulge in her stomach bounced slightly. And it was then, when footsteps snapped him back into his senses of the real world.

"Mr. Snape."

Severus' hand felt like ice again as he quickly removed it from Alanze's stomach. He was caught in the act!

"Naturally, we know of the whole ordeal," proceeded Dumbledore calmly. "And through basic analysis and through rumors and deduction… Poppy and I both know that Ms. Daniels is pregnant and that you are the father of her unborn child."

"If you have to give out punishments, Professor, sir… please, just expel me for this last month at Hogwarts. Don't expel Alanze… her situation was just a giant mistake and it isn't her fault that I wasn't careful…" Severus rambled nervously, his pulse beating a fast tempo against his Adam's apple. He felt like he would do anything, just as long as Alanze was kept in good terms.

"You are not to be immediately punished, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore paused, traveling about to Remus' well lived in chair and taking a seat. "But seeing as a life is on the line… the baby must be put before other matters. Do you understand?"

"Yes," responded Severus automatically, "Do either you or Madam Phompry know a reason why Alanze… tried… to…" he trailed off, looking up at his Headmaster quite hopefully.

"No, that is under questioning. Did something happen between you both or between her and Mr. Lupin that she ultimately didn't agree with?" Dumbledore questioned wisely.

"She and I had an argument a few days after she told me she was pregnant," the boy commented darkly, "She misunderstood me when I tried to explain to her I wasn't ready for a child."

"If you knew you weren't ready for a child, why did you disobey a school rule and refuse abstinence as it was taught to you in your third, fourth and fifth years by Professor Colby?"

"I-" Severus broke off. He was ashamed. His hands shakily ran through his oily hair, and he made a mental note to himself to actually wash it. Just this once.

"No matter, what is done in the past can't be undone, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore paused, sighing and observing Alanze on the cot. "What do you plan to do with the baby?"

"So it's fine? The baby? And Alanze? They'll both be good?" Severus questioned, with new hope.

"Thankfully, the baby will be fine just as long as Ms. Daniels drinks down her nourishment potions. However, Ms. Daniels herself… she may not wake up."

"_What do you mean she 'may not wake up'?_" Severus gritted, wishing for the opposite of what Dumbledore just spoke to him.

"She's in a comatose." Dumbledore elaborated, "People can be in a comatose for weeks, months, or even years at a time."

Severus sighed, thinking deeply. The headmaster let him contemplate over his many thoughts, and only spoke when Severus looked up at him once again.

"I want to keep the baby," he grunted, "It's not the baby or Alanze's fault that I made a mistake. Are you going to expel me?"

"No. I'll observe if things in the school have died down within the end of the month. Maybe then, you'll be allowed back into the main castle." Dumbledore deducted going to leave. Severus watched him go up to a certain extent.

"Be sure not to stay longer than daybreak. I'm sure that Mr. Lupin will not appreciate you being here when he returns from his transformation. And… another confrontation between you both would not be recommended right now."

"When am I going to be allowed to see her again?" Severus intertwined his pale fingers into Alanze's limp caramel ones.

"Madam Phompry and I are unsure, but be reconciled that we will keep you informed on her progress on a daily basis."

"I know." Severus whispered, pecking Alanze lightly on her pale cheeks. "Thank you, Professor."

"Not at all," was all Dumbledore said, before dismissing himself.

As Severus sat, still staring down lightly at Alanze, no one noticed an unmoving shadow in the far corner of the room. Quietly, the person standing there grumbled to himself before standing up to his full height.

"That heir will be mine, Severus. Mark what I said," murmured the shadow in the dark.

But Severus, obliviously, never heard the voice. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because at that exactly moment the person in the shadow disappeared.

**-x-**

April soon turned into May, and through the month Severus never got to visit Alanze again except that one time. Remus, however, was a local down at the hospital wing. He practically lived behind the white curtains with Alanze in the back of the ward. Today was a Friday, and after Ancient Runes, Remus had an hour break. He said a farewell to his fellow Marauders before heading up towards the fourth floor. The wooden door beckoning into the Hospital Wing was closed, but he rapped lightly and allowed himself inside. By habit, he waved to Madams Phompry and Jaccobs and headed to the back of the ward. When he was there, he was met with an unusual sight. Alanze wasn't in her bed! Heart pummeling, Remus scanned the hospital wing, with high hopes, wondering what the world was going on.

"Madam Phompry…." Remus called, voice nearly jumping an octave, "Where's Alanze?"

"She was being tested by St. Mungo's Healers and getting a bath. She'll be back in bed momentarily. But in the meanwhile, Mr. Lupin, you could tidy up the place and change her bed sheets. They've been looking a bit dingy for the last week." Madam Phompry answered, edges of her mouth twitching a bit. "Trust me, nothing miraculous happened or you would've been informed of it right away."

Remus rolled his eyes, but proceeded into changing the sheets. He took his time fluffing Alanze's pillows with fresh cases when two officials in lime-green robes walked right beside him floating a stretcher with Alanze in it. Remus observed as they transferred her to the cot again. She was wearing fresh nightclothes, and her hair was in a neat knob in the back of her head. Remus marveled how much her bangs grew, as they were once again all over her face as the Healers abruptly tucked the girl in and headed towards the Matron's office on the opposite end of the ward.

Remus flopped down in his usual chair, grinning at Alanze who was sleeping quite undisturbed, as usual. Habitually, he smoothed her bangs behind her ears and then turned his back on her, as if hiding something.

"I've got a surprise for you," he teased, reaching inside of his robes, "You'd never guess – but I've got you a flower. Picked off the grounds m'self… saw it and thought of you… so I brought it up here."

Remus dawdled in smelling the lovely bud, a wide violet, before weaving it into Alanze's bun in her hair. He grinned. Dark colours were always a nice colour for Alanze, as her skin colour was dark.

"Remus?" he suddenly heard Madam Jaccobs call him. "May we have a word with you?"

"Sure." Remus jumped up, pecking Alanze on the cheek lightly as he headed towards the end of the ward. He eyed the faces of the adults wearily, and a feeling of foreboding suddenly hit him in the stomach as one of the Healers closed the door behind him as he entered the office.

"Son," the male Healer addressed Remus, making him scowl, "We have some… bad news to deliver to you."

"Bad news?" Remus echoed, "How bad?"

"For one… Miss Alanze Daniels is five months pregnant." Madam Phompry started, "We just didn't want to tell you until the time was appropriate."

Remus' brow furrowed, but he didn't seem too surprised. He always sensed an extra force about Alanze whenever he was nearby. "So, I'm assuming that the rumors are true. All the business with Snape and all?"

"Yes." Madam Phompry said lightly, "Please don't be angry and overreact. Your temper is the reason why we waited so long to let you know."

Remus felt angry, not at Severus or Alanze, but at the adults for deeming him as hot-tempered. "Fine," he spat, "What else do you have to tell me? I know you didn't beckon me in here just to tell me one thing."

The female healer put her hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus eyed her, and found she was old enough to be his mother.

"Mr. Lupin…" she delayed slowly, "We have found out that through testing that… that…"

"That _what_?" asked the werewolf acidly, "**_What_**?"

"That Ms. Daniels may not wake up. At all." The healer finished.

Remus felt like all his hopes diminished, his soul was sucked out through his ear, and all his belongings and friends were sold to the Dark Lord all at once. It was a horrible feeling of despair. He didn't know how to react.

"Wh..?" he blanched, looking at all of the adult's faces.

"It's just that Alanze hasn't been showing any signs of progress from the treatment that I've been giving her, Remus." Madam Phompry pleaded, wringing her hands nervously, "So they may have to take her to St. Mungo's. They have a special ward over there for those whose brains have been muddled by magic."

"No." Remus repeated, "So you mean she'll still be… alive… but in St. Mungo's… forever _sleeping_?" he asked, horrified.

"If she doesn't show any progress soon to her treatments, then I have no idea, Mr. Lupin." The matron answered sadly, "We thought you'd ought to know because in order for her to be properly cared for… she needs a guardian that is of legal Wizarding Age and someone to be financially stable throughout her whole diagnosis in the hospital. It isn't free to keep a… magically dependent person at St. Mungo's, Remus."

Remus' head swelled. Silently, he turned his back to the adults and thought to himself. Someone of age? And with finances? His head reeled. His parents had used all of their assets to help get suitable treatment for his lycanthropy… and technically he _had_ no gold to even _think_ about helping Alanze with. Surely, he could ask Padfoot and Prongs to help him… they were his best mates and they had a lot of gold… but would they want to? Why should they, when after all this time Remus have been more devoted to Alanze than to them?

"Son?" the male Healer questioned again. "Did you hear our question?"

Remus looked back towards them, fighting a big urge to bolt away in tears. He kept his composure, and glared at them all instead. "What did you ask?"

"We asked if you would agree to be her backer." The male healer held out a sealed roll of parchments to Remus, which he took abruptly and unrolled. Remus scanned it quickly and found it to be some sort of contract for admittance into St. Mungo's. He glanced back up at the male healer after reading the first sentence over again in his mind.

_This contract hereby agrees that the wizard accepting responsibility, guardianship, and finances for the soon-to-be hospitalized wizard in need is over the legal wizarding age…_

"I'm not of age." Remus responded dully, wanting now more than ever to burst into tears. "I'm not of legal wizarding age."

"What do you mean?" Madam Jaccobs asked. There were a few tears rolling down her face. "Sure you are, your birthday is in May."

"It's at the end of May." Remus reminded her, kneading his knuckles into his hair. "I won't be of age until then, and the contract calls for me to be of age to make the decision at least twenty-four hours after the parchment's been presented to me."

Madam Jaccobs felt sorry for him, and tried to engross him in an one-armed hug, but Remus shrugged away from her.

"What happens?" he asked the Healers rapidly, "What happens if no one will sign for her treatment?"

"Since Madam Phompry does not have enough materials to keep Ms. Daniels maintained here at Hogwarts…" the female healer started, "Without the proper potions, herbs and treatments, Ms. Daniels will slowly deteriorate within a span of a few weeks."

"**_Deteriorate_**?" Remus cried, "As in **_die_**?"

And Remus got the worse answer in the world when no one responded. All the adults simply avoided his eyes.

He had had enough. Rashly, Remus turned and ran out of the office. He couldn't take it anymore… he needed justice…

He was going to run to the only people he could trust: his fellow Marauders and Lily, and Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps with them, Remus could maybe find a loophole in the contract.

It was his last hope.

**--**

"Bully this!"

Severus was fed up with Dumbledore's rules. A month had passed now, and he was still cooped up in an underground room. He heard the bell beckoning students to their final afternoon class… and decided to do something very reckless. Figuring no one would be in the Hospital Wing at this time, Severus sprinted out of his room and up several floors until he was within distance of the Hospital Wing. It had been weeks since he had heard any news about Alanze, and Severus didn't even know what her condition was.

Thinking things were going better than he'd ever thought they would be, and wondering why he hadn't done anything sooner… Severus was grinning ear to ear as he took a few more strides and rounded the corner to the hospital wing. His smile faded as quickly as it had come, when something very heavy rammed into his upper chest and knocked him astray.

"OUCH, DAMNIT!"

Severus watched in amazement as a bawling Remus Lupin collided with him and fell opposite to where he was standing. He scarcely had time to ask why the blooming hell the Gryffindor was crying before he was being threatened by wand-point.

"And it's STILL your fault that Alanze's in the hospital!" Remus yelled bitterly, his voice tangled and no louder than a whisper.

"Wait – what the bloody hell is going on?" Severus responded in return, trying to get Remus to relinquish his grip, "What're you on about, Lupin?"

"ALANZE'S NOT GOING TO LIVE!" Remus yelled rashly, "SHE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I CAN'T HELP HER!"

Severus' blood ran cold, "What? Wait, Lupin. What'd you mean?"

"I CAN'T HELP HER! I CAN'T HELP HER!"

"YOU aren't making any BLOODY sense, Lupin!" Severus yelled, "WHAT'D YOU MEAN?"

Remus looked beyond insanity. Before the werewolf could respond, however, Severus abruptly brought his fist back and crammed it into Remus' face.

Stunned slightly, the werewolf boy fell backwards on his arse, and sat staring up at the Slytherin with his jaw dropped. For a second, the foes continuously glared at each other, unspeaking. Then the Gryffindor opened his mouth.

"Thanks." Remus added lightly, rubbing his jaw. "I lost myself there."

"I noticed." Severus replied coldly, messaging his fist. "I had no idea that I could hit that hard."

Remus actually laughed, still staring up at the Slytherin. "You've been saving that punch just for me, haven't you, Snape?"

"Perhaps." Severus replied shortly. "What was all that business you were yelling about Alanze when you were delusional? What'd you mean you can't help her and she's going to die?"

Remus felt his mouth get dry in less than five seconds. "Madam Phompry presented me with this," he motioned to the paper he had dropped in the scramble, "It's a… wait. Why am I even telling you this? I hate you. Alanze's health should be of no matter of concern-"

"Don't make the mistake in thinking that you are the only man who cares deeply for Alanze, Lupin." Severus glared at Remus in response. "And yes, you hate me… but when it comes to Alanze, we have a common ground now, don't we?"

Remus smirked, glancing up at the Slytherin still from the floor, "I reckon so, but don't let that get to your head."

"Why were you in such a state of hysteria?" Severus questioned again, "Where were you running to?"

"To Dumbledore. I need justice." Remus snapped, finally getting up off of the floor. "They say I can't be in custody of Alanze because I'm not of age and I don't have finances to support her hospital bill."

Severus looked severely concerned as Remus began to trot off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, yet again. "Wait, Lupin!"

Remus stopped and turned abruptly. "What!"

"Maybe it's something I could do?" the Slytherin suggested slowly.

"I already told you I don't want your help!" the Gryffindor snapped.

"And I already told you that I don't want anything to do with you! I just want to help Alanze!" Severus growled back.

"What can you do that I already can't? It's bad enough that I have to go to all this trouble to get Dumbledore and make them see logic-" Remus ranted, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'm of age." Severus spoke bluntly. Remus stared at him.

"I'm of age." Severus repeated again, "And I've got enough money to keep Alanze stable."

"And you'd want to do this… why?" asked the Gryffindor in disbelief.

"Because the reason that she tried to kill herself is my fault. I… said some stupid things when I should've been more rational." Severus grumbled lowly.

"You're the father of her baby, am I correct?" Remus added dully. Severus' face turned blood red in a matter of a few seconds. He fumbled with words, but Remus took the subject more maturely than Severus' would've thought him capable of.

"Ye… Yes." Severus admitted, "They told you?"

"Naturally. I've been here with Alanze everyday. I think I'd have a right to know." Remus replied coolly.

"Only because I've been locked up!" Severus growled, "I'd rather face what people are saying than to be stored underground! I couldn't help it that I couldn't visit!"

Remus folded his arms. "They probably didn't want you around here because I'm here daily. They probably thought that we would be involved in a dueling death match or something."

Severus fought back the urge to laugh in his face. "I wonder why."

Remus laughed easily, however. "You know, it's crazy what hormones and an interesting girl can do to two adolescent boys."

"Boys?" Severus gasped sarcastically, looking scandalized. "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, Lupin. And as an added bonus, I'm of age."

"Funny, aren't you?" Remus replied wittily.

"More like cunning. You Gryffindors are the want-to-be comical type."

There was an awkward pause between the young men. Remus scoffed slightly.

"You know… it's not worth it really." The Gryffindor commented, folding his arms and looking at the Slytherin. He and Severus were inches of each other's heights.

"What's not worth what?" sneered Severus.

"All this grudging between us over Alanze. I've never actually realized until today that all the fighting we've been doing is for one… over a girl, and for two… utterly pointless between us." Remus concocted.

Severus felt himself stricken dumb. For a moment, he had no idea on what to say. "You know, I think you're coming onto something there, Lupin."

"Yeah, it's really idiotic why we were fighting," Remus added smoothly, "By the way, what do you and Alanze have?"

Severus felt himself tense again. "What'd you mean?"

"If she's pregnant with your child and all… it's just… do you… love her?" Remus asked calmly, staring at the Slytherin with penetrating eyes. Severus felt rooted to the spot.

"I-" Severus felt himself saying, "I don't know. I know we shouldn't have done what we did… but it was a spur of the moment type of thing."

"Stop avoiding the question. Do you love her?"

"I-"

"You're making me angry. Don't make me regret all that fighting nonsense I just blurted out before." Remus narrowed his eyes. Severus gulped subconsciously.

"I suppose." Severus admitted, "I do. At least I think I do."

"Well you'd better, if you've got a child on the way." Remus growled, "And in this case, I'll respect all the feelings you have for her."

Severus' jaw dropped as he surveyed the Gryffindor. What he just said was so surreal, Severus didn't even expect to have to react to something like that.

"I… wow," the stunned Slytherin babbled, "I don't know what to say, Lupin."

"Then don't say anything. I have a catch."

"Damn."

Severus knew it was too good to be true.

"I'll respect all your feelings for Alanze, but if she doesn't want anything to do with you, I want you to respect what _we_ have."

"What'd you mean _respect what you have_? You don't even have anything with her! She was _my_ girlfriend!" sneered the Slytherin.

"I know, but when she wakes up… she's not going to resort to you for comfort. She's going to come back to me. I'm the good guy, her first love. She'll probably be terrified of you." Remus smirked, knowing what he was saying would crawl under the Slytherin's skin.

"What!" Severus snarled, "I don't see your logic! She's having my-"

"Child? I know." Remus replied coolly, "But I'll be fair with you, just as long as you follow the proper guidelines that I have when you're probably visiting us at our home…"

"WHAT!" screeched Severus, "You're thinking ahead quite a lot for a boy who isn't even of age, yet."

"Oh ha." Remus replied, rolling his eyes and folding his arms again. "Witty."

"I-" Severus' face was growing hot from the argument. He stopped suddenly, something in the shadows catching his eye.

Someone was standing there, watching them. His blood ran cold, as he undoubtedly knew who was observing him. His father looked back on the pair, eyes as harsh as the plastered smirk on his lips.

"We… have to get Alanze out of here." Severus murmured to Remus, eyes wide in horror now. "She's not safe."

"She's not safe in school, outside of school, nor in St. Mungo's if you don't have enough galleons." Remus replied sarcastically. His tone changed, when he noticed how scared Severus now looked. "What's… what're you on about, Snape?"

"I can't explain it here… but there's no time… we need Dumbledore." Severus whispered, staring in the shadows and trying to ward off his father. When the man didn't disappear, like usual, it made Severus even more alarmed. "We need Dumbledore… and quick! Something bad can happen to my child… or worse, Alanze… and we have to see Dumbledore!"

"Why're you whispering, what's going on?" Remus goggled in the area that Severus was motionless and staring at. "What do you see?"

It took a few minutes for Remus' eyes to focus in the darker section of the corridor. He became uneasy when he noticed there was a man in the corner, staring at them.

"Friend of the family, Snape?" he asked coolly, "May I ask who the blooming hell is this man?"

"He's my… father. He's… a vampire." Severus responded rushed, "Not an actual Vampire, a Tremare… that's why he's out at this time of day… but it doesn't matter now, I can't explain it here… You have to come with me to get Dumbledore!"

"Vampire? What the hell's a Tremare?" Remus questioned, taking his eyes off the strange man in the corner and focusing back on Severus. "Should we even trust him enough to leave? Alanze's just beyond this wall!" he motioned to the Hospital Ward at Severus' back.

"I know, but somehow we have to get help before something worse happens to Alanze!" Severus whispered alarmed.

"Worse like what?" Remus wondered aloud.

Severus' eyes snapped from his father for a second, "This situation is more dangerous than you seem to realize! He's a bloody vampire, who's gone mad, and wants revenge on me and he's going to try and get it by doing horrible things to Alanze!"

"Then why didn't you say that?" Remus replied, heart racing. "Let's go to Dumbledore then, shall we?"

"Yes…" Severus trailed off. His eyes scraped the entire corridor where his father had been. There was no sign of the elder Snape, anywhere. Severus nearly felt like fainting.

"He's gone." Severus murmured, "He's gone!"

"Then let's hurry." Remus urged, tugging at the Slytherin's shoulder in the direction of the staircase, "If it's as urgent as you think it is, let's go to Dumbledore. I know where his office is. Let's go!"

Severus could vaguely even remember being tugged in the opposite direction by the Gryffindor. He was horrified and now he hadn't a clue of where his father could be lurking. With common sense hitting him, he started to run beside Remus in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

Hopefully, Alanze would be safe until they got back with proper help.

Or Severus would _never_ forgive himself.


	19. Unwilling Alliances II

**Chapter 19 – Unwilling Alliances (Part II)**

Remus would have never thought, not even in a million years that he would be teamed up beside Severus Snape. Together, they were heading toward Dumbledore's office. The circumstance was grim, but to Remus sadly funny. To think, the reason for their union was their loyalty to a girl that they both loved. In front of the stone gargoyles, both young men stopped before attempting to rouse the Headmaster. Remus clutched at his sides as he tried to catch his breath.

"So tell me-" the Gryffindor panted. "How did you and Alanze meet in the first place?"

Severus eyed Remus wearily, but decided in Alanze's time of need, it would be best to answer all questions thrown at him. "My father, Tobias Snape found Alanze when she ran away from her guardian. She ended up alone in Parasite Alley and my father defended her against another weaker Vampire who only wanted lunch. The only reason Alanze was able to get into Parasite Alley is because she's Muggleborn. Muggle-Borns have blood almost identical enough to that of a Muggle human, so they're ideal for Vampires to feed upon."

Remus looked up at Snape in horror. "Are you… part Vampire or something? If your father is actually what you say he is… wouldn't that trait pass to you?"

Severus looked equally mortified. "I have no idea… but I hope not. I really don't think so because my father was asking me to join him. As a Tremare, the type of Vampire he is… you're elected to become undead. It's really strange."

"This isn't adding up. Your father found Alanze and took her back to your manor where I'm assuming is where both of you met. But why are you both in danger?" Remus questioned, brow furrowed.

"She's in danger because she's been marked by my father." Severus started off. "He accepted Alanze into our home with consequences. She could never go outside the manor, she could never go to Hogwarts or learn any magic, she could never speak to anyone that wasn't him, and that she had to be blood-bonded to him. A Vampiric blood-bind connects a Vampire to a human or Muggleborn so that the Vampire can know where their… victim… is at all time."

"How do you _do_ a blood bond?" Remus questioned, engrossed.

"In Dark Arts books, I've read that a Vampire first drains a bit of blood from their victim, then pricks themselves and feed some of their blood back to them. The same process is done to make someone a full Vampire… but it requires more blood." Severus rubbed his temples.

"And how are you in danger?"

"My father wants me to go meet up with the Tremare leader… Limaiti, I think he called the man… and elect to become a Tremare just like him. My father's been searching for centuries for the perfect woman, which he found in my mother… Eileen. According to his sanity, Eileen gave my father a 'perfect' heir – and he wants me to follow in his footsteps. This talk happened over the winter break. It happened the night Alanze came to… visit me in the Slytherin Common Room."

"So she actually did come to you?" Remus questioned, amusedly. "I only thought it was a rumor."

"I didn't want her to be lonely, so I invited her to visit me." Severus confessed. "I shouldn't have, but it seemed like a worthy idea at the time. We were both bored and being haunted by dreams my father was sending. This brings me to why Alanze's in danger right now."

There was a pause, in which Severus took several deep breaths.

"That whole night was result of my father's power. Sure, hormones had a lot to do with it… but the dreams my father was sending were for us to… erhm… 'Get together' for better terms or face consequences. That night, afterwards, was when my father took me from my bed and brought me back to Snape Manor. Also that night, father bit Alanze again, draining her blood and making their bind stronger. It was then when she reported to the hospital wing that first time."

Because Alanze is pregnant, which is what my father actually had planned to accomplish for that night… my father now wants her. He has this scheme formed in his Vampiric brain that if I won't be a Tremare, he'll raise another heir who will follow in his footsteps. It was almost too perfect that Alanze and I were friends. He planned it all out perfectly, and I was too daft to notice all the warning signs after I refused to follow him."

Remus turned his back to Severus and approached the stone gargoyles. "Licorice Wands!"

The stones didn't move. In response, Remus turned back to Severus.

"We've got to see Dumbledore _now_. The password's usually a candy. Name some random ones and we'll get in soon enough."

Severus smirked despite the situation and complied.

"Cockroach Clusters!"

"Fizzing Wizzbee!"

"Pumpkin Pasty!"

"Blood Pops!"

Remus gave a revolted look to Severus, who shrugged.

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Every Flavor Beans!"

"Fudge Flies!"

The gargoyles snapped to life at once. Remus smirked at Severus, and stuck his tongue out rather childishly.

"Bloody Gryffindors." Severus smirked back, folding his arms. "And you called _my_ suggestion weird."

"Hell, I got the weird genre from your ruddy blood pops. C'mon." Remus responded, climbing onto the revolving staircase. It didn't take long for them to reach Dumbledore's office. He seemed as if he were waiting for them.

"Afternoon, gentlemen." Dumbledore greeted from behind his desk. "Kindly, take a seat before we rush into heated discussions. Madam Phompry just owled me about your predicament, Mr. Lupin… but I did not expect Mr. Snape to accompany you. Is there something else going on that I should know about?"

Remus and Severus sat down at two presented chairs simultaneously. Remus beckoned to Severus who immediately understood and started talking. Severus repeated his whole tale, leaving out no details to Dumbledore. Remus listened carefully, making sure he didn't miss any crucial parts of the tale. It took a short while to have the whole story told, and by the end of Severus' reciting, Dumbledore looked quizzical. Remus bit his lip in anticipation.

"First things first. For the custody of Ms. Daniels, Mr. Lupin… are you willing to admit Ms. Daniels to St. Mungo's under Mr. Snape's custody?"

"Yes." Remus replied unflinching. "We both want the best for Alanze."

"Beyond the paperwork, I hope both of you understand that if and when Alanze gets better… the decision of whom she retires to is entirely of her choosing?"

"Yes," the tired Slytherin answered this time. "We both understand that."

"Thirdly, to avoid the possession of Ms. Daniels to Tobias Snape… there are only two methods that are worthy of discussing. The first is go into hiding, which will not be entirely profitable to neither of you, nor to Ms. Daniels' health conditions. The second option is to perform a Fidelius Charm on Ms. Daniels to ensure her ultimate safely."

"That's the charm Professor Flitwick mentioned that may be in our written N.E.W.T.'s. It… makes a person or place… or whatever… entirely invisible to those being repelled from it. They need a "secret keeper" to be the only one who can tell the secret location of where the invisible person or place actually is." Remus recalled.

"Exactly, Mr. Lupin. The secret keeper you both would choose should be trustworthy enough to reveal the location of Alanze to you both and be able to go about their everyday business as usual." Dumbledore nodded, blinking slowly.

Severus' heart pounded heavily. He had _no_ idea on who to trust to be Alanze's secret keeper. Surely, if it meant an offer of power and riches, any of his comrades would easily betray him…

He snapped out of his thoughts when Remus voiced his choice.

"James. James Potter."

Severus' jaw dropped as he listened to Remus' choice. The light hazel eyes locked with Severus' dark ones, and the two were silent as they gazed at each other.

"Is he really trustworthy?"

"He'd die for me." Remus was sure, and told both Dumbledore and the Slytherin this with a high chin. "As I would for him and Sirius and Lily."

Severus noticed he had left out Peter. He didn't know whether it was on purpose or not.

"Fine." Severus willed himself into it. "If Potter will agree, then I'm perfectly willing to let him be Alanze's secret keeper."

Remus looked like Christmas came early. He was just about to speak again, when there was a curt rap on the door. A panicked Professor McGonagall flew in, ignoring the young men completely, and rushing to Dumbledore.

"Oh Albus!" the aged woman clutched at her chest. "There has been a raid – at Hogsmeade!"

Dumbledore was on his feet at once. "A raid? Of what kind?" he asked gravely.

"Death Eaters!" McGonagall gasped, almost collapsing onto the large wooden desk. "They – teamed up with some… other type of powerful Wizard… and they're wreaking havoc on the town!"

Dumbledore's eyes looked concerned. Severus and Remus exchanged uneasy looks. "What of the children?"

Remus scarcely remembered that it was a Hogsmeade Weekend for the school. With a pang, he realized that his _friends_ were out in the village.

"Professor, do you need me to help?" he volunteered his services at once.

"I must go down to the village at once and sort things out. Minerva, I want you to stay here at the castle with the remaining students and make sure they all _stay inside_." Dumbledore insisted, heading about his desk to his pet phoenix's post.

"Professor, I _need to go_." Remus insisted, to his feet now. "My _friends_ are at Hogsmeade!"

"No. I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger. I will go and rectify the peace and then return. You both will wait for me here. Do _not_ go to visit Alanze."

"Why?" Severus voiced Remus' question.

"Because I fear that your father, or whomever the leader of the Tremare race is, has joined the legion of Voldemort." Dumbledore spoke, unflinching. "And the last thing I want is for either of you to be at the Hospital Wing and lured into a trap. Stay here. I will return instantly once every student is safe and the fighting has ceased."

The Headmaster said no more as he briefly grasped the tail of his phoenix. They were gone in a ruffle of feathers and a blast of brilliant red light.

Professor McGonagall turned to face them. "Stay here. Dumbledore obviously wants you two protected… but I have to stray down into the school. I'm going to round up the other students into the Great Hall. You shall receive word either when Dumbledore returns or when I think it is safe enough to come out of this office. Do not leave, gentlemen."

Without a word, she headed out of the office and back down the revolving staircase. The door snapped with a resounding 'bang!' as she shut it.

"Why must we be locked up and told to 'stay safe'?" Remus roared almost immediately after McGonagall had left. "We're in our seventh year! I'd think we could make our own choices by now!"

There was a tense silence of which the portraits of Headmasters gloomed curiously down at the two adolescent boys, still sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Just stay calm, Lupin." Severus chimed after staring outside the window for the longest of whiles. "There's nothing we really can do if Dumbledore wants us to stay in the office."

Remus settled in his chair, elbow propped up against the armrest. For a moment, he fumed in silent anger at being locked away while his friends were out risking their lives. Then for another moment, he was caught up in the heat of the room and staring aimlessly at a Muggle stapler. Idly, Remus wondered why Dumbledore owned a stapler, as Wizards used scrolls of parchment and seals…

After a few minutes of gazing at the stapler, Remus realized that he wasn't conscious anymore.

Absentmindedly, Remus was daydreaming.

**-x-**

_It was really late in the day, and the sun was setting. He was standing on one of the balconies at the top of the astronomy tower. Tonight was a full moon, and usually, Remus always stood somewhere remote to watch the sun lower into the horizon. It was always nice to gaze at, beckoning him to always embrace the day and fear the night that came behind it…_

_The snap of a door closing alerted Remus that he wasn't alone at once. Rashly, he spun around, and spotted Alanze._

_Oh, how beautiful she looked. Alanze smiled at him, smoothing her long black hair off of her face. She was wearing a wonderful form-fitting robe, which held about her shoulders and collarbone. It was of a deep plum colour, perfect for her, and cascaded down about her form in many layers. She had the violet still woven into her locks of hair, and upon seeing it, Remus smiled. He had always loved purple on Alanze, it reminded him of the colour on her cheeks when she blushed._

_He walked over to her, realizing that he was in his normal school robes. He suddenly felt foolish as he collected her in his arms. Alanze kept smiling as they hugged, and he looked down deeply into her eyes. Despite his appearance, he knew she loved him. He was just about to press his lips onto hers…_

_When he realized that it was suddenly dark outside. And the moon was up._

_He was transforming into that horrible creature he was forced to become month after month… and Alanze was horrified. He meant to push her away from him, tell her to run for it as he changed, but his shove was a little too heavy. The girl swaggered backwards, until she was hit in her mid-back the guardrail that protected the perimeter of the balcony. Remus had fully changed by then, and as the creature, his turned his glance towards Alanze, cowering in his presence. He took a step toward her._

_Panicking, Alanze tried to look for some means of escape, but somehow… the guardrail behind her had suddenly disappeared. She had been leaning on it and out of surprise she stumbled backwards._

_All Remus remembered was the creature howling in glee as Alanze fell countless stories to her death. Amongst the Hogwarts grounds, and all through the night, a piercing scream lit up the air._

_Alanze was dead._

**-x-**

She screamed as if her whole life depended on it. She opened her eyes to reveal nothing but darkness, and she was frightened. She wanted to think that she had died, but she knew she hadn't because she still had all her other senses. Her hearing picked up on footsteps, and she tensed at the upcoming intruder, all the while, consistently screaming.

"Kindly, stop that racket," a smooth voice drawled to her. "Welcome back. We never thought you would wake up."

She tried to open her eyes again, and found that she still could not see anything, regardless to her eyelids opening as wide as possible. She tried to use her voice, but could not. Her throat was so dry… so very dry…

"Here," messaged the calm voice, sitting next to her. She felt the weight of her intruder sag under her as she sat in horror. Silently, her captor lifted a thin cloth off of her face. It had been attached to her by some kind of thin elastic. A large block of sunlight hit her right in her dilated eyes. She flinched, and threw her arms over her head.

"Easy, Alanze. Easy." The person, who the girl now recognized as a young woman laughed lightly. "Considering what you've been through, you can't expect your eyes to adjust that quickly to the daylight."

Where was she?

She observed her surroundings in awe. She seemed to be in some type of ward… but how did she get there? So many things were left unclear…

Silently, a hand flew up to her head to message it. The woman looked at her sympathetically.

"You've had a few bruises on your head, Alanze." The woman crooned. "They've been taking their own time to heal. Your head's probably reeling… here. Drink this."

The woman offered a large glass of some liquid. The girl looked at the glass, puzzled, and then back up at the woman. Without thinking, she suddenly snatched it out of the woman's hands and downed its contents. Her head stopped the constant aching at once, and she felt strong enough to speak.

"Where… where am I?" she asked, and jumped. She was surprised at her own voice. What happened to it? It wasn't as soft and childish as she had remembered her tones to be… but deeper and mellower.

"You're at Hogwarts School, in the Hospital Wing, dear." The woman answered kindly. "I am one of your nurses, Madam Jaccobs."

Hogwarts?

All at once, millions of memories flooded into her brain. Her head reeled in pain as she tried to separate each one and remembered what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was a dark stranger… yelling… and her weeping as she climbed to the tower window…

"Who am I?" she questioned her nurse.

"You are Alanze Haru-Daniels." Madam Jaccobs replied lightly. "A fifth year Ravenclaw and student here at Hogwarts."

"Why am I here?"

Her nurse seemed uncomfortable with this question. "You… you tried to commit suicide."

The thought shocked the girl. "Why?"

"Because your boyfriend made a rash decision about you and your child."

Her… her what?

Impulsively, her hands strayed softly to her stomach. There was a visible bulge there, and as she pressed her hands on the sides, a little prod answered her touch.

Her… her _child_. Severus' child.

"Where's Severus?" she questioned at once. "Severus… Severus… Snape. Slytherin. Where is Severus?"

"Severus Snape is safe here at the school." Madam Jaccobs answered. It wasn't the answer Alanze wanted to hear.

"Where is Severus, Severus Snape? I need him here, Severus Snape! I need him and I want him here! Where is Severus?" she cried, almost in hysterics.

"Please calm yourself, Miss Daniels. Severus is unavailable for calling right now. He is under the protection of the Headmaster and cannot leave the room," the older woman tried her hardest to explain.

"I need…" Alanze started again. Another vision flashed through her mind, and she embraced it. The colour of gold, a kind face, a loving smile…

Alanze was about to open her mouth when a cold-hearted drawl stopped her in her tracks.

"I've been waiting for a strong memory to surge you out of your slumber, my dear Alanze."

She didn't want to remember _him_.

Madam Jaccobs was on her feet in an instant, and opened her mouth to demand the name of their visitor. Before she could even speak, however, she was instantly unconscious and fell to the hospital floor with a sickening cracking noise.

"Now that you're awake and the Headmaster's gone… and done me the favor of keeping the meddlers away… I think I can successfully lay out my plans." The visitor, a man drawled. He began to laugh, merciless and cruel.

Alanze held her stomach, closing her eyes and wishing it wasn't real. She held herself up into the point where she felt the creature enclose his hand on her forearm.

She wanted her knight in shining armor to save her. She needed his comfort more than anything.

And she screamed for him.

"**REMUS!"**

-x-

And he heard her. Nearly two miles away from the Hospital Wing, he heard her call.

Remus Lupin awoke from his daydream so quickly that the sudden movement and noise startled Severus a bit.

"What?" the Slytherin questioned in apprehension.

"Alanze's woken up!" Remus spoke, sweat and tears pouring down his face in fear. "And I know for sure that your father's got her!"


	20. Unwilling Alliances III

**Unwilling Alliances (Part III)**

Severus slowly got to his feet, gazing unspeakingly at Remus. The agonizing werewolf shakily brought his hands up to his sweaty forehead and cheeks, trying to calm himself down. Severus gave him a few moments before he launched into speaking.

"What'd you mean, you're sure my father has Alanze?" he questioned, flicking his oily black hair behind his ears. He looked troubled.

"I – I had a daydream." Remus tried to settle himself as he spoke. "As the dream ended, I heard Alanze screaming and it signaled me into believing that she's awake and your father is trying to abduct her."

"How sure are you on this dream, Lupin?" Severus heard himself asking without actually meaning to. He eyed the door over Remus' head rather thoughtfully.

"Quite sure." Remus raised himself to his feet as well. "But what can we do if we're supposed to stay in this office?"

"Not much," the portrait of a snotty-looking headmaster snarled in their direction. The two young men looked at it, glaring.

"What're you on about? How'd you even get in this conversation?" Remus snapped despite himself. He had no time for snide remarks.

"Watch your temper, Gryffindor!" the headmaster snarled. "If you weren't so _shirty_… I would've told you that ole Gleenwood Hopper has a frame down in the hospital wing. If you wanted to be rational, I'd think you'd be interested in asking him to spy for you."

The young Gryffindor looked as if Christmas had came early. "Where is he?"

Severus moved about the large room, scanning the picture frames for their aliases. "Here!" he yelled after a few minutes of scuffling. "Third picture right above the doorframe!"

"Excuse me!" yelled Remus, looking straight up into the portrait of the sleeping headmaster. "… Headmaster Hopper?" he then questioned, not sure on how to address the man.

The feeble, gray-haired professor took his time to rise up from his slumber. He had a shaggy mane of gray-blonde hair and he looked down at them with firm blue eyes.

"What is it, lads?" he questioned; brushing off his fine-looking Victorian robes. "What're you needing from an old man such as myself?"

"Sir." Remus started, as Severus smirked at him. How typical of a Gryffindor to convince someone into doing what they needed. It took nearly five minutes to get the story explained, and once he was done, Severus was once again shocked as old Professor Hopper rose to his feet, and nodded at them.

"I'll help at once. I'll have you know that I started to supply our hospital wing in 1870 with real medicines… students used to get so caught up with infections – I remembered that once we had to amputate…"

"Professor," interrupted Remus, looking slightly annoyed. "Please, I ask once again for your help. Quickly."

"Oh!" Hopper responded, putting on his wizarding cap. "I'm right on it!" he then added, walking out the left side of his frame.

Severus was smirking despite himself. "Well, I've got to hand it to you, Lupin. You Gryffindors really have your persuasive methods down to par."

Remus shrugged and gave Severus a weary smile back in return. "What can I say? After years of being with James Potter and Sirius Black, it's hard not to learn a few of their… erhm… ways, when they're trying to get out of a sticky situation."

Severus decided not to comment and turned his attention back to Professor Hopper's empty portrait. His heart was pounding in his throat, and he was filled with tension as the frenzied-looking Professor returned.

"There is a man there!" he shrieked, "A dark, pale looking man and he's trying to do some unknown magic on a girl sleeping on a cot – but it didn't seem to be working. He spied me – and sent some type of fireball to my portrait frame and it burned. I just only escaped it in time!"

Remus and Severus turned towards each other, faces both set in stone. They knew what they had to do.

"We're leaving this room." Remus announced quite suddenly, striding toward the door. "Come on."

"Thanks for announcing the obvious." Severus sneered, but nonetheless stayed right behind Remus as they neared the exit.

"Here's to hoping that the door's not charmed!" called the werewolf young man, smirking at Severus over his shoulder.

"Seriously. Better you than me, though, I'm afraid." Severus joked back, holding his breath without really meaning to as Remus' hand gripped the doorknob and then turned it.

Nothing happened.

Ecstatic, they both rushed down the moving spiral staircase and exited Dumbledore's office into a corridor. Both young men could tell that the castle was under stress; many younger children kept running past them, looking frightened. Taking a direction opposite to the Great Hall, where everyone was obviously running to, both young men strode in the direction of the hospital wing. They just had to get there, before it was too late…

Neither could face the consequences if they didn't.

**-x-**

"Remus?" questioned Tobias, now confused. "Who is this _'Remus' _now?"

Alanze glared at him, tears coating her face in a sea of salt. "No one you need be worried about."

"Sure." Tobias responded casually, "Which is why I'm sure your charm wasn't in vain."

Within a few seconds, Tobias had a handful of hair woven amongst his fingers. Alanze flinched as her head yanked in the direction of the Tremare that she had hated so much.

"Who is this _'Remus'_?" he asked once again. "Why were you sending out visions to him?"

He laughed at the look on her face. "Yes, I knew what you were doing. I'm a very skilled Occlumens. Most Vampires are. You'd be surprised what we know just by looking at someone."

Alanze's eyes stung yet again, not from the surface from her own worries, but from the pain she felt from Tobias tugging at her head. "You're despicable."

"Such harsh tones from such a little girl." Tobias clicked his tongue at her, letting go of her hair. "I'd watch them if I were you."

"What're you here for?" asked Alanze suddenly. Her hands flew absentmindedly to the bulge in her stomach.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no, is right!" laughed the elder Snape, throwing his head back in glee. "I'm here for my heir! And now that you've finally waken up from that bloody comatose… you'll be much easier to remove from this dreaded school."

"Where will you take me?" questioned Alanze, frighteningly as she watched Tobias get out a small silver rod. It reminded her of a wand. "Back to the manor?"

"Of course not. I have several places to live other than that place," the Tremare snarled, raising the silver to the point where it was right inbetween her eyes. Alanze flinched as the sharp point of the rod touched her brow, and expected to be instantly transported. But on the contrary, nothing happened.

Alanze watched as Tobias raised the tiny rod once more and prick her slightly in her right shoulder. Once again, much to Tobias' surprise, nothing happened. The vampire was getting annoyed that his attempts were not working.

"I don't understand!" he yelled out in frustration, throwing the rod down to the floor and then stepping on it. "Why isn't my magic working?"

"Because it's not actual magic!" Alanze hissed at him. "They're Vampiric charms and they don't work inside of the school. Professor Dumbledore makes sure of that."

Tobias glared at the young woman for a mild amount of time before withdrawing his hand, and slapping her across the face. Alanze screamed in surprise, and Tobias heard a gasp from someone else. He turned, just in time to see an old man in a portrait hanging at the top of the ward. With a snarl, he removed a rather battered wand, also quite tiny, from his robe pockets and pointed it toward the man in the painting. In seconds, it burst into flame, and the man fled from the burning canvas in fear.

"So I can't transport you." Tobias thought aloud. "Then how in the world am I going to get you out of this ruddy school?"

Alanze felt pride in Professor Dumbledore's Spellwork. She hadn't really realized that Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world until now.

She was so locked in her thoughts; it was a rude awakening when Tobias gripped her by her right shoulder once again.

"Get out of the bed."

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Get – out – of – the – blooming – bed!"

Alanze watched in horror as Tobias threw back the sheets and comforter that she had been sleeping under for so many months, and didn't even have much time to be embarrassed about being seen in a hospital gown until Tobias had his rusty wand pointing inbetween her shoulder blades from behind.

"Start moving!" he roared. Alanze looked at him, suddenly stern.

"And how do you expect me to get out of this bed?" she felt like screaming. "I was in a coma for nearly five months! You expect all my limbs to suddenly start working as if my body never shut them down?"

Tobias withdrew his fist and struck her across the face again. "You should have never tried to commit suicide!"

"You should have never tried to interfere in my relationship with Severus, hoodwinking us through our dreams and trying to get us to sleep together to have your heir!" Alanze yelled back, not persuaded to feel guilty about what she did.

The wiry vampire had to smirk. "Well… my interference worked, didn't it?"

With a shock to her system, Alanze suddenly felt Tobias' elongated fingers moving across the lump emitting from her dress. The baby inside of her kicked. Alanze gasped, not knowing whether it was from Tobias' actual touch, or the fact that she was so upset.

"You see?" Tobias had to add, removing his hands from her stomach. "He knows who his master is."

"His master is no one!" screamed the girl once again. "If my child is even a he! My child could be a girl for all you know!"

"No." Tobias said firmly, looking at Alanze's stomach. "I sensed it. Your child is a boy. A perfect heir."

There was no thought to Alanze's reaction to his words. Tobias scarcely reacted as he felt the warm saliva dripping down the side of his face. Then, though Alanze expected him to do so, he withdrew his fist once again and hit her once again.

As Alanze saw stars before her eyes, she also felt herself being moved. She couldn't even react much as Tobias lifted her from the cot, placed her into his arms, and started to swiftly walk out of the hospital wing.

"Put me down!"

"Shut your face, woman, or we'll be discovered."

"PUT – ME – DOWN!"

There was a very confusing movement as Tobias struggled to keep Alanze in his arms. Without thinking, he jabbed his wand deep into her throat, and she silenced at once. He didn't even perform a spell, but at the threat that he might, Alanze did not want to face that risk.

"Good girl," he purred, now managing to run down the long corridors. "Just keep quiet as I rid you of this horrible place, forever."

Alanze wanted to hit him but she felt as if she was too weak. She could scarcely put up a struggle. Was it all going to end up like this? Being abducted, while everyone had their backs turned?

**-x-**

"She's not here, she ISN'T here!"

"Thank you once again, for that obvious announcement of what I already noticed!"

"Shut up, Snape!"

Remus ran a nervous hand through his long, light brown hair. He looked uncertainly toward his Slytherin ally, wondering what to do. "Where would they go? If they couldn't disapparate, how do you think he took her?"

"By foot?" Severus answered in reply. "He would have to run out of the school, and down the path towards either Hogsmeade or the forest in order to apparate."

"I'm judging if he's on foot and carrying her, he'd avoid the road to Hogsmeade. The students are coming back from the raid he probably set up with that Dark Lord character to distract Dumbledore. It would be easier to kidnap Alanze that way."

"So he's going by forest." Severus deducted, stroking the stubble of his chin. "Right."

"Well… don't just stand there. Let's go!" Remus smirked once more. "We have to catch up – we don't know how far he's gotten."

"Right." Severus repeated once more. "You know Lupin, when you're without your so-called 'friends' we make a pretty good team."

"And so we do," Remus responded coolly, smirk widening. "But let us discuss that later. Alanze's life is on the line right now."

"Of course." Severus responded, actually allowing Remus to lead him out of the ward once again.

**-x-**

Alanze could hear screams of the other students. If only she called out to them as they rushed past, obviously ignoring them as Tobias carried her across the Entrance Hall.

"Excellent." Tobias murmured, "They're so distracted by the Death Eaters that they don't even notice I'm walking out with you."

"You're-" Alanze wretched out, swallowing a bit of saliva. It was a tricky thing to do, considering the wand was jabbing at her windpipe. "You're-"

"I'm what?" smirked the Vampire, getting a better grip on Alanze's body.

"Caught, Snape!"

Alanze could've died then and there just to hear Remus' voice. And better yet, as Tobias wheeled around to face his confrontation, Alanze was even more euphoric to see both the men she cared for, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, standing united, wands out, and shoulder-to-shoulder as they faced her kidnapper.

"Put her down!" Severus roared, wand held steadily in front of him. "Put her down, _now_!"

"And what if I don't?" hissed Tobias, growing angrier by the second. "What if I make a mad dash out of the threshold doors?"

"Then we'd follow you." Remus snapped in reply, "And you wouldn't get far – you have to run with Alanze toward the Anti-Apparition wards in the forest. It's too long of a chase. You'd get weary and eventually, we'd catch you."

"Clever, aren't you, boy?" growled the vampire, face sneering. It was uncanny how much Severus resembled him. "I assume that you're the Remus that Alanze sent her charm to?"

"The one and only," smirked Remus in response, watching the situation carefully.

"Severus, you were never one to make good friends." Tobias taunted, smirking now too. "Just think, teaming up with a bloody Gryffindor…"

Severus wasn't listening to him; however, he was looking at the look of terror planted upon Alanze's face.

"What're you doing to her?" he whispered in awe, not knowing what to do.

Tobias glanced quickly down at the silent, unmoving girl in his arms. He caught a glance of her facial expression, and glanced back towards his son. "I'm not doing anything – something's happening to her on her own."

"The baby?" questioned Remus, grabbing Severus' robe sleeves. "How far along is she?"

"She's – She's nearly five or six months." Severus gasped back in reply. "Not nearly enough time for-"

The three men grew silent. Remus raised his wand, and Severus suddenly mimicked him, raising his own.

"How about I levitate Alanze, and you do something with your father?" murmured the Gryffindor quickly, not dwelling on his ideas. He knew that Vampires could easily 'read minds', and it wasn't a good idea to have his thoughts being known.

"Sounds like a fair idea." Severus murmured back, his mind naturally blocked. He had been able to conquer Occlumency for a while now. "Don't hurt her, okay? And move her, quickly."

"Consider it done." Remus responded.

For a second, the men just stood staring at each other as Alanze cringed in Tobias' arms. And then…

Without warning, Remus had yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Shocked, the vampire was surprised when Alanze's began to slowly rise towards the ceiling.

"_Impedimenta_!" Severus yelled in response, hitting Tobias in the chest. The vampire toppled over, not being able to get to his feet due to the spell.

"Move her, Lupin! Now!" screamed the Slytherin, eying Alanze hovering over Tobias.

"_Mobilicorpus_!" Remus ordered, and Alanze's body whizzed away from the scene at once… in the opposite direction. "Bloody hell," the Gryffindor complained to himself, "_Accio Alanze_!"

Alanze came skidding back over in Remus' direction, being pulled by the spell. Remus held open his arms as she collided with him, and they both toppled over helplessly.

"I've got her!" was all that Remus had to yell before Severus raised his wand again.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

Remus didn't even have enough time to notice the effects of Severus' spell. He hadn't even _heard_ of such a jinx before. It was a second after Remus was sure Tobias had been hit, for the man was screaming and trying to back as far away from his son as possible. Alanze looked up at Remus, tears running down her face, and clutching her stomach.

"Something's not right!" she moaned. Remus looked down at her, and she defiantly looked paler than she had earlier on in the day. "Something's wrong with-"

Remus raised his hand, which Alanze had been unconsciously sitting on and they both gazed at it. His hand was covered in sticky blood.

Without another word, Remus got to his feet, steadying his grip with Alanze's weight. Something was wrong with her baby. She needed help, and to get help, he had to get to Dumbledore… who was in Hogsmeade…

"I told you not to come near her again!" murmured Severus, as Remus struggled to join him back in the Entrance Hall. "_Crucio_!"

It took a moment between Tobias' screams, and Remus' shock before the Gryffindor actually realize he performed an Unforgivable Curse. But now wasn't the time to discuss Severus' antics. Alanze was in trouble.

"Snape, something's wrong with the baby!" he yelled suddenly.

Severus' blood ran cold, and his hands flew up over his mouth. "What?" he gasped, horrified.

Taking his chance, Tobias made sure both the younger men weren't looking in his direction, and suddenly bolted out of the Entrance Hall. Both Severus and Remus' attention snapped back to the fleeing vampire as soon as they heard his feet smacking against the marble. Severus raised his wand again, but Remus nudged him hard with his foot.

"Ouch, Lupin!" he hissed, "Let me get a clear shot and we'll be rid of him for good…"

"No, Snape, no!" Remus yelled back, as Alanze let out a faint scream. "Your child is in danger! We need to get her to St. Mungo's – and besides once he leaves the castle he won't be able to find us again! The Fidelius Charm, remember?"

Severus looked at Remus angrily. "You're right. Come on."

The two rushed towards the path to Hogsmeade, Remus panting heavily but glad for his lycanthropy for once, because he was actually strong enough to hold Alanze for so long. Once they had reached the village, they saw that all the students were queued up amongst themselves. Some were sporting blackened faces or singed robes, and others were lying silently on the ground, surrounded by friends. Remus' eyes searched frantically for his companions. What he needed right now was James Potter…

"Remus! You're okay!" yelled a female voice, running over to him. Remus turned, nearly upsetting his footing. The female gasped. "Remus – why do you have-" and then, spotting Severus, she quickly added, "Remus – why is _he_ with you?"

"I can't talk, Alanze's having problems with her pregnancy. Where is Prongs, is he safe? And Padfoot? And Wormtail?"

"We're all fine – Sirius and James were fighting against the Death Eaters for a bit… Sirius got a bit flustered but he's okay – and James is fine, he was protecting a group of third year Hufflepuffs who got ambushed." Lily explained, walking alongside Remus and Severus. "May I ask, why is Severus Snape accompanying you?"

"Severus Snape is my companion for the moment. We both are in an agreement for the protection of Alanze. She needs to get to the Hospital, but first we need Prongs." Remus told Lily, walking towards Professor Sprout and a large group of Hufflepuffs.

"There's no need, I'll call for him." Lily murmured, holding her hands up to her face and screwing up an expression of pain. "JAMES!" she bellowed, and Remus stumbled at hearing the sound waves. Severus gripped his elbow, and he nodded his thanks.

"Why does everyone know these communication charms _but_ me?" growled the werewolf boy, looking down at Alanze and Lily.

"Charms club." Lily explained easily. "Professor Flitwick taught all his members that charm ages ago. It's dead useful sometimes, but it does wear down the throat a bit."

"Take Alanze, I can't hold much longer." Remus murmured, and Severus nodded and quickly accepted Alanze into his arms. The young woman looked up at him, thoughtfully, though she was obviously still in pain. Remus' hands and robes were splattered in blood.

"How're you doing, Alanze?" whispered the Slytherin, looking down at her with kind eyes.

"I'm… not feeling too well." Alanze whispered back. "Your father said the baby is a boy. You're going to have a son, Severus."

Severus' stomach flipped. He didn't have much time to brood on the situation when James Potter and Sirius Black both came rushing over to them. Both Remus and Severus noticed that Peter was missing, as usual.

"Where's Wormtail?" asked Remus, looking skeptical. Sirius eyed the blood on his shirt rather thoughtfully.

"He fainted during the fighting. What's with the blood?" asked Sirius, looking cautious. Then, for a moment he realized that someone else was standing beside Remus. "Snivellus."

"Don't start this right now. I don't need this feuding. I came here because I need Prongs." Remus snarled. After defending Severus, he briefly explained the current situations to his fellow Marauders. Alanze was growing paler by the minute, and Severus had nudged him to finish the tale up.

"But as of now, I want Prongs to be her secret keeper. We need to get Alanze to St. Mungo's and I was wondering, did any of you pass your Side-Apparition tests?"

"I did." James responded at once. His birthday was in October in the start of the year. Sirius pouted. He had passed his apparition test, but hadn't advanced that far. His birthday was in April. And Lily, Remus knew that she probably could've passed the test… if her birthday wasn't on June first. It was almost the end of May.

"Great, Snape – do you know how to perform Side-Apparition?" Remus turned to Severus, as Alanze quietly closed her eyes. Idly, the pale Remus smacked at her cheeks. "Stay awake, 'Lanze! Don't go back to sleep!"

Severus shook Alanze a bit, trying to keep her conscious before he responded. "I tried twice, but I haven't actually _passed_ Side-Apparition," he told, eying them all. "My birthday was at the end of December."

"Do you trust yourself enough to try and get Alanze to the Hospital, or should we get a teacher to help?" questioned Lily quietly. She looked at the pale girl in his arms, as Severus held her close to his body.

"I… I know I can do it. I'm really good at focusing, and I know that I'll be able to transport us there." Severus answered the redhead, feeling a bit of pride in his magical abilities.

"Alright, then I need Prongs to take me." Remus admitted, blushing a bit. "My birthday's next week."

"It isn't a problem." James answered back smoothly, kissing Lily on the cheek and then nodding at Sirius. "Watch over Lily. I want you both to find Professor Dumbledore and tell him what happened with Snape's father – and then tell him that we all apparated to St. Mungo's to help get Alanze treated. Tell Professor Dumbledore that we'll be waiting for him so he can perform the Fidelius Charms."

Lily and Prongs nodded silently. Severus marveled at the authority that James Potter had over his friends.

Without another word, James strode over to Remus and looked at him. James was only a few inches taller than the light-eyed werewolf was himself.

"Take my arm, firmly, and don't let go even if you think you might." James ordered firmly. "Understand?"

"Of course I do, Prongs, I'm not daft." Remus responded, nodding intellectually. "You don't need to tell me things twice. I'm not Padfoot."

"Hey!" scowled Sirius, and Lily smiled a bit.

"Okay, Snape… let's prove your worth. To St. Mungo's on the count of three. One… Two…"

Severus set his face and steadied his grip on Alanze. She had been awake for a rare amount of time, but now she was slipping back into unconsciousness. Severus deeply hoped that it wasn't another coma.

"Three!"

Lily and Sirius barely had time to blink before all four of the people standing in front of them suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but the scent of blood and a strong 'CRACK!' to echo in their wake.

**-x-**

Severus had barely made it. He saw the lights of the hospital flash before him before he was almost thrown from the void of traveling. Alanze nearly slipped out of his arms, but he grabbed her just in time, and they both fell onto the floor of St. Mungo's.

A few seconds later, James and Remus appeared, both standing and looking very confused.

"Here, Snape, let me help you-" murmured Remus, not caring what James thought of him. "How's Alanze fairing?"

"She's been fading off and on." Severus mumbled back, ignoring the looks on James Potter's face as both he and Remus strode towards the welcome witch's desk.

"Are you Snape and Lupin?" she asked as they approached.

"Yes!" they both quickly replied, looking relieved.

"And this is Alanze Daniels?" she flicked her wand unimportantly.

"Yes!" they agreed again.

"Alright. Professor Dumbledore sent a message to me by his phoenix. We've already got a room set up for her, she's going to be on level four… that's the level for spell damage. You can head up to the fifth floor now to wait until she is settled… but as for the girl…"

About seven Healers swarmed the two boys at once. They were floating a stretcher between them, and they pried Alanze out of Severus' arms and quickly ran out of sight, in the direction of a back room.

"Where are they taking her?" Remus asked urgently.

"To get her vitals checked out. To make sure nothing bad happens to the baby, that sort of thing." The witch answered almost lazily. "Now please, boys, if you have no further questions, kindly get out the way. You're holding up my line."

Neither Severus nor Remus knew they had such a large queue of people behind them. Embarrassed, they showed themselves out of the line and joined up with James, who was standing near the staircase.

"Where should we go?" the handsome Quidditch player asked, pushing his glasses up his face.

"Fifth floor to wait, she told us." Remus replied wearily. "Perhaps we can clean up in the tea room as well."

"Maybe, because you both look like you need a scrubbing." James joked, leading the ascent. Severus snorted. James looked worse-for-wear himself, after the fight from Hogsmeade. Half his face was covered in ashes, and his robes were frayed, as if giant claws had slashed them.

"So do you, Prongs!" Remus mocked, pulling on the back of James' robes. "What'd you do, get into a battle with a giant cat?"

"I guess you can say that," smiled James, turning the knob to the tearoom after a ten-minute climb. "One of the Death Eaters was an unregistered Animagus. He turned into a… wildcat or something and tried to attack me."

"Imagine those odds." Severus snarled, without actually meaning to. "What're the chances there are some unregistered Animagi running about?"

Both Remus and James turned around, just before Severus walked in the room, and glowered at him.

"Okay, I didn't mean to say it – Potter provoked me!" he apologized, passing by the two Gryffindors and then flinching at the lemon-coloured room. "Are they joking?"

"Look Moony, looks like the outside of your house!" James cheered, spotting a few couches in the corner. There were a few people in the tearoom, and they all looked as if they were up to avoiding the three young men. "Let's go sit over there!"

"It does _not_ look anything like my house. My house is gold, this is… more… fruitful." Remus sneered, going over to the cream-coloured couches James had pointed to. Severus looked weary. None of them really wanted to ruin the upholstery.

"I have an idea." James announced suddenly, brandishing his wand on Remus. "_Scourgify_!"

In a few seconds, Remus' robes cleared of Alanze's blood and looked remotely spotless. He had to wonder why he hadn't thought of the cleaning spell himself. It wouldn't have mattered, seeing that he was still underage, but simple spells such as _Scourgify _were usually his specialty.

"Excellent!" he cheered to his friend, who bowed his head in humble reply.

Remus looked between Severus and James. He suddenly knew that at the time they both remembered certain events between them in their fifth year. James had used the _Scourgify_ spell to 'clean Severus' mouth out with soap' for using swearwords…

"Do you trust me, Snape?" Remus announced suddenly, looking over at the Slytherin.

"Reasonably so, but yes." Severus replied silkily, eyes never straying from James.

"Then let Prongs clean your robe front too. Prongs, the honors?" Remus murmured, looking now at James. "And since Snape trusts me, and I trust you, I expect you'll be honest?"

"Yeah, yeah." James sneered in response. "Sure. Why the hell not? _Scourgify_."

Remus thought he almost saw Severus flinch as the grime of blood lifted easily off of his clothes. He nodded his head as thanks, and then raised his eyebrows at Remus' next suggestion.

"Snape – you can help Prongs, since he helped you," suggested Remus slowly, looking between the mortal enemies. "He trusts me and I trust you, so trust each other. It saves me a lot of trouble of being the 'middle man'."

James snorted, watching with caution as Severus raised his wand and pointed it directly at him.

"_Scourgify Reparo_!" the Slytherin murmured. James' robes and face was suddenly cleared of all soot, and the back where Remus had noticed the slash marks suddenly re-threaded as if the incident with the cat ever happened.

"Cheeky, aren't you Snape?" grinned James; looking over himself, making sure he hadn't sprouted another arm. "Robe looks good as new. Good thing too, though. This one was my favorite."

Without another word, the three young men plopped down on three separate couches. Remus had been watching as a young woman paced impatiently about the counter as the tender served her some tea. She looked stressed, as bas as Remus' nerves felt at the time. He had scarcely noticed he had fallen asleep until James woke him up out of a pleasant dream he had involving dancing Butterbeer canisters.

"Moony?"

"Mmm… delicious."

"I hope you're talking about some type of food, mate."

"Butterbeer."

"Ah, right."

"Mmmhmm."

A few seconds pause, until someone hit him again. "Moony!"

"Wha?" murmured Remus, hiding his face under his robes. "I don't want the gillywater!"

There was a sharp prod to the back of Remus' neck, and he jumped up, in horror. "OUCH! What was that for?"

It was very scary to see a both a smirking Severus Snape and James Potter peering down at his weary figure. Remus subconsciously checked himself to make sure nothing was abnormally wrong.

"Sorry, mate… but we had to get you up," snorted James, biting his lip. "I tried to be civil, but Snape here has a shorter patience than mine – so he just stabbed you in the neck with his wand. I guess it worked."

"Stabbed my arse." Remus swore, now glaring at Severus. "You electrocuted me!"

"Elector – what?" Severus smirked, even though he was a Half-Blood and knew perfectly what electricity was. "What's that?"

"If you two can grow up-" interrupted James with a reckless smile as the others glared at him, "You'd both notice that Professor Dumbledore's just arrived."

The tall figure of Albus Dumbledore stood looking slightly resolute at the three young men. In his hand, he held out the paperwork to Alanze's treatment at St. Mungo's. Apprehensively, Severus reached out a shaking hand and grasped the rolls of parchment. Remus nodded, as James looked between them both wearily. Dumbledore raised his hand and invited them all to sit back down. Once the three were all seated, Dumbledore lowered himself and sat on the loveseat next to Severus. Then, in a small voice he started speaking.

"They managed to save her."

Wearily, Remus hid his face in his hands. He couldn't help but feel relieved.

"What about… about the baby?" Severus asked. Even he looked paler than usual.

"Fine as well. The Healers has suggested, after Alanze's therapy resulting the coma, she should stay off of her feet. She's experienced a false labor… that is why she was bleeding… from the override of emotions Tobias Snape sent through to her. Once the Fidelius Charm is done, and it has to be done quickly, as I can sense Tobias Snape is still tracking her, she will finally be safe."

Dumbledore paused, as Severus couldn't help but smile. His baby was okay! Alanze was okay!

"Come. We must do the Charm now… or the next time you both may not be so fortunate with Alanze's health or physical presence." Dumbledore added grimly, robes swishing as he quickly stood up and headed down a floor. The three young men anxiously followed him.

Remus was nervous. He was scarcely watching where he was going as he followed behind Severus and Dumbledore. Was Snape actually going to go through with what they promised? Would the charm be strong enough to work? Would James still be willing to do it?

As if sensing his troubles, James put a soft hand onto Remus' shoulder. The light-eyed young man turned about to his friend, who made his grip firmer, and nodded seriously.

"I'm with you all the way, mate." James told him, lips pressed together. "If you want to protect Alanze, I'll be your man. You know I'll never tell."

"I know." Remus whispered. "But I still feel bad. If Elder Snape finds out who and where you are…"

"Moony. Remus." James whispered back, now looking over his shoulder. "I told you not to worry. I'll be fine – we've got Dumbledore's protection, right? What is safer than that?"

"I don't know…" Remus smiled weakly, turning and going to join Professor Dumbledore and Severus. They had walked into a room several doors down. Hanging over the archway was a sign that read '_Private – Obstetrics Ward'_, which led into another corridor with more rooms and hallways. About to get flustered, both Gryffindors were relieved to see Severus waiting for them outside of a room one hallway over from the main one. Upon seeing their arrival, the Slytherin rolled his eyes and entered back inside the room he was standing nearby.

Remus and James walked in. There was an empty bed closest to the door, and nearby a small window there was a woman who looked at least in her mid-fifties, sitting comfortably as she read a book resting on top of her bulging stomach. In the center bed, rested Alanze, who was beaming up interestingly at all of them. She was in a fresh gown, and had her hair knotted very prettily at the base of her neck. Remus admired her dark origins, considering her to be very exotically beautiful, and it was hard not to love her. Distantly, he wondered if Severus was thinking the same thing, but the Slytherin wasn't looking at her. He sat in a chair nearby the head of her bed, filling out the paperwork with a quill retrieved from the nightstand he was leaning against.

"Weight?" asked Severus aloud, scribbling away madly as Dumbledore conjured up three more chairs so everyone else could sit down.

"Sixty-three and a half kilos, I think they said?" Alanze replied quietly, turning to her side to face Severus. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over to read his markings on the parchment. "Mother's name is Jessenia Laleh Haru, and she's a Muggle. Father's name is Ramses Thomas Grunnion."

There was a small silence, until James spoke up.

"Grunnion? As in Alberic Grunnion?"

Alanze gazed at him. "Yes, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Alberic Grunnion was the _inventor of Dungbombs!_" James whispered, in awe as if they all should've known who he was. "Your dad's his descendant? You should be _rolling_ in galleons!"

"That would've been the case if my mother hadn't been so paranoid. She moved us out of London when I was four and changed _my_ last name to Daniels for my protection. I had an older brother, but my father gained custody of him. Last thing I heard they were in Africa… researching or something. Besides that, I haven't heard from my father since mom confessed that she was afraid of him and all his 'magical ability'." Alanze confessed quietly. "You've probably met my brother, Marcus. He was nearly five years older than me and probably left Hogwarts while you were in your first couple of years there."

Remus was stunned, despite his situation. "I never knew you had a brother."

Alanze looked at him, and smiled rather coyly. "Why, Remus… you just never asked."

They lapsed into silence. Remus assumed that Professor Dumbledore was waiting until Severus had finished the paperwork. Occasionally, the Slytherin would look up and ask Alanze's questions. The girl seemed quite content as she looked over the table, occasionally reading and correcting Severus' responses.

"Location on which, if patient were to be dispatched…"

"Write Thirty-Four Mainland Place." Remus stated clearly, blushing at the looks both James and Alanze gave to him. "Just for now… until I get a place."

"Who said she would shack up with you?" Severus snarled suddenly, his hand shaking on the paper.

"_She_ didn't say anything, so why don't you ask _her_?" inquired James, hoping to avoid an argument.

Alanze looked thoughtful, and bit her lip before speaking. "Severus – it would be a bit more obvious if… if I stayed with you. At least Tobias doesn't know where Remus lives."

"Fine."

There were a few more scuffles on the paper, before Severus handed the parchments to Dumbledore for approval. The headmaster read them quickly and quietly, before rolling them up and getting to his feet.

"Now, it is perfectly your choice, Severus, but I am wondering if you would like to be placed under this Fidelius Charm as well."

Severus thought long and hard, and glanced at James Potter, who stared stonily back. "It's up to Potter."

"It's up to Moony." James answered in response. Remus bit his lip momentarily, computing the situation in his head. Should he protect Snape as well?

"Decision's yours, Alanze. Sorry mate." Remus smirked.

"Of course." Alanze stated at once. "What took you so long to ask?"

Everyone shared an uncomfortable smile as Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Remus, if you please, could you move out the way?"

"Oh! Of course!" Remus obliged at once, standing behind the professor as he raised his wand. The curtains between Alanze and the woman nearest the window suddenly fluttered shut, as Dumbledore murmured to the four teenagers.

"Severus, please grasp Ms. Grunnion's hands in your own. Then, Mr. Potter, you will place both of your hands over one of Severus' and one of Ms. Grunnion's. Understand?"

With a light smile, Severus sat on the bed and took Alanze's palms in his own. Alanze smiled up at him, as James took a seat on the other side of the girl, and added his own hands on top of the pair. and then they both looked rather seriously over at Professor Dumbledore as he placed the tip of his wand between their linked hands.

"And Mr. Potter, repeat after me. I, James Winthrop Harold Potter…"

James and Severus both grew pink on the usage of their middle names.

"I, James Winthrop Harold Potter."

"…Hereby devote my full services to Alanze Naturi Grunnion and Severus Quimbley Snape as a Secret Keeper."

James repeated him.

"And by devoting and promising to keep both Alanze Grunnion and Severus Snape safe, I will keep their location, secret, as promised. Any person whom they both choose to allow me to divulge it to will only know their whereabouts. With me, they are safe."

James' brow furrowed as he tried to remember the whole statement. He finished with a flurry of words. "… With me, they will always be safe."

Dumbledore smiled wearily, "That is not what I said, Mr. Potter."

James shrugged. "I thought it made a better effect."

"And so it did. _Fidelis_."

Upon speaking the final spell, Dumbledore sealed the Fidelius Charm. A bright yellow light emitted from his wand and completely covered the three participants. Remus subconsciously shielded his eyes, and upon removing his face from behind his robes, gasped. He found that suddenly Alanze and Severus _were not there_ and that James was sitting on the bed by himself.

"Excellent." Dumbledore called cheerfully. "The spell works!"

Alanze looked apprehensive. "How can you tell?" she questioned, staring straight at Dumbledore, who was looking interestingly at James.

"Professor?"

There was a few seconds, until Alanze went to speak again. "Professor, why aren't you saying anything?"

"What's with the vacant stares?" Severus suddenly asked, looking at Remus' expression. "Potter, why are they staring like that?"

"I guess they can't see you – they really don't know that you're there." James marveled. "That Fidelius Charm is _great_."

"Tell them!" Alanze hissed, removing her hands from James'. Severus quickly shrugged his hands out of the pile, and got up off of the cot, and sat back in his chair near the nightstand. "Tell them before they think it's gone wrong!"

"Tell them what?" Remus watched James respond. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Tell them that they have permission to see us or something, remember the oath that you said after Dumbledore?" Alanze murmured, "Something about we get to choose who we want to see us. I give you permission to allow Professor Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin see where we are at all times."

James went to speak, but his mouth quickly snapped closed. Alanze glared over at Severus.

"Anything you'd like to contribute, Severus?" she snapped. Severus sighed. He hated to see her mad.

"Whomever Alanze Grunnion chooses to know about our whereabouts, with my permission, shall know from now on." Severus spoke aloud.

James repeated both of their statements to the best of his ability. Within minutes, Remus and Dumbledore could now see both Alanze and Severus. Without hesitation, Remus launched himself onto the cot and wrapped both Alanze and James into a heartfelt hug.

"Prongs, you have no idea how much this means to me." Remus murmured, grinning broadly as he looked deeply at Alanze, who was also smiling. "I feel like you've saved my life."

"No problem." James admitted, looking pleased nonetheless. "Anything to help a good mate in need."

"Alanze…" Severus started suddenly. "We need you to make a choice."

At those words, James stood up slowly and sat next to Dumbledore in a couple of chairs he had conjured a few moments before. He knew that the current conversation was out of his hands, and just a personal matter between the three.

"What're you on about?" Alanze asked Severus shakily, biting her lip. "What'd you mean a choice?"

"I signed your legal forms… to make sure you get treatment as of right now. Once Lupin becomes of age, all your paperwork shifts over to him and he becomes your legal guardian. But…"

"Since you're carrying Snape's child, we thought it was only fair to ask you to make a decision. Would you rather stay with him, protected entirely and have a family… or would you rather…"

Remus didn't finish his sentence. Nobody thought he really needed to.

Subconsciously, as she thought her hands stroked her slightly rounded stomach. Severus watched her and felt an edge of longing. He hadn't yet put his arms around the child he had created. Vaguely, he wondered if the baby would recognize his touch when Alanze's voice brought him out of a reverie.

"I want you to be around for your son, Severus." Alanze stated firmly, looking over at him seriously. "I want him to know whom his father is, and that he should be raised without no shred of fear from your father."

Severus almost felt himself smiling, but there was a nagging in the pit of his stomach. Somehow he felt a catch.

"And though I want you to be there for her, I was hiding what I was feeling all along. I only said yes to be your girlfriend because I was trying to make Remus jealous. I succeeded… and things just got too out of proportion from then on. I am sorry that things got so out of hand, but I want a good life for our baby…"

She took an overly dramatic pause as Severus felt his heart freeze over.

"But still… Severus… I want a life with Remus."


End file.
